Seven Devils of Winter
by CosmicxLove15
Summary: Sequel to The Winter Raven - Seven years later Robb is still mourning the death of his wife. But the Winter Raven steps into his life with a mission to restore the Seven Kingdoms to their glory, and Robb has no choice but to welcome her with open arms. Now the only question is, what does she want with Jon Snow? RobbxOC, JonxOC
1. Prologue

**Seven Devils of Winter**  
**By: CosmicxLove15**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own aSoIaF nor do I claim to own any of the characters so brilliantly created by GRRM. I only own my Original Characters and my plot, excluding any and all that match GRRM's plotlines. Thanks.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to _The Winter Raven_. It's not super long so if you haven't read that I strongly urge you to before you read this because there are several points where you might be thoroughly confused. Thanks and enjoy!

_**Fire is an all-consuming power. It takes prisoner the mind of those who lust for power or revenge. Fire is the seed of greed, born from the womb of deceit.  
Fire can break a man and turn those who are honorable into the most base of human beings.  
Every man has a devil in him, and it is that devil that will consume him in fire.**_

"_**Hell is empty and all the devils are here." –W.S. The Tempest**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: Hello to all my old and new readers! Here is the first chapter of SDW, please excuse me if I ever write Seven Devils of Westeros…my fingers seem to like that title as well. Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer. Again and for the last time I will say that this is a sequel to _The Winter Raven_ and if you haven't read it, please do so before you start SDW. Thank you and enjoy. And as always, reviews and feedback are VERY welcome! -CL

**Chapter 1: **

Fire.

Westeros was consumed in it.

At first the Seven Kingdoms seemed to be at peace after a long year of war. The young king with a thirst for blood had been eliminated from the throne, poisoned at his own wedding feast, leaving the throne empty as his mother and younger siblings had fled the capital. Stannis Baratheon then had no trouble reclaiming the throne that most of Westeros believed was his to begin with. Things fell quiet for a few years and Robb was given the North to sire on his own.

It was war once again when Jaime Lannister drew up an army to avenge Joffrey's death from the new 'Usurper' and reclaim the Iron Throne in the Lannisters' name. Robb would have sought out to help Stannis had he not been worrying about his own problems in the North with the uprising of Ramsay Snow's rebellion. It started small at first, both rebellions toward either crown. But it was soon after that the four leaders came to realize that life in the Seven Kingdoms had not seen what real war could be in any of their lifetimes.

She came with dragons, Daenerys Targaryen, demanding her birthright, the Iron Throne.

It was as if they'd all woken up in a nightmare or a fairytale, the dragons of legend that Robb was never sure actually existed now terrorized the skies of the south at the hands of Daenerys. Cities defied her claim in the afternoon and by morning they were burnt to the ground leaving nothing behind but ash and smoke that could be seen for miles as a warning to others. Robb had yet to see the dragons with his own eyes but had heard rumors of their ferocity and attachment to their human mother. Three dragons sailing the skies, terrorizing the south with their flames.

The fire.

It was all too familiar to Robb.

He was sitting beneath the weirwood tree, in the clearing where had last seen his wife and remembered the day she died. It had been the figure engulfed in fire that took her life, burning her from the inside out until there was nothing left of her. She was stolen from him and he had spent the last seven years trying to find out who the thief was. Robb's mother was standing just south of the clearing, watching him with a solemn expression as he lifted his face from his knees and he looked towards her expecting she would speak.

"You should stop spending so much time here Robb," she told him and he shook his head. "It isn't healthy, this obsession you have over her. She has been dead for seven years."

"And for seven years her murderer has been living without punishment, without my revenge and I have yet to find them out," he growled out as he rose to his feet. She walked over towards him, her feet leaving prints in the fresh morning snow and he saw her haggard features that had come with age. Seven years had taken their toll on his mother's youth and she was no long as young as she once looked.

"I know it is hard for you, it's hard for us all," she started but he laughed bitterly.

"Hard for you to watch your son lose the woman you despised mother?"

"I cared for her too Robb," she said, raising her voice. "I grew…fond of her in her last few months. She was a good mother."

"A good mother, a good wife, a good sister….a good queen," he said bitterly. "And I remember a time where you wished she would have succumbed to the fever back at Pinkmaiden."

"I wanted to protect your honor," she argued.

"And where has that honor gotten me? It's worthless now. Bolton's bastard is going to take the North from me with his ruthless tribal followers and we're all going to perish in the crossfire of Daenerys Targaryen's war with Stannis. I've fought this hard for nothing. I have nothing to show for it."

"You have Eddy," she whispered. He had his son, she was right about that. But as much as he loved the boy, it was always bittersweet when he watched him and saw how much he reminded him of Axia. His hot-temper, his determination not just with a sword, and most of all his eyes. "Maester Luwin told me you've been having him research some very dark subjects as of late."

"The _monster_ that killed Axia wasn't human. I want to know what it was and how to find it."

"And what will you do when you find it…IF you even can find it," she asked.

"I'll kill it or die trying," he said darkly and her eyes widened.

"Robb you have too much to live for. You can't just throw all of that away on some suicidal death wish to rejoin her. Seven years is long enough to mourn her death. I refuse to watch you suffer in this pit of despair you've been living in. Eddy needs a father who can be strong and who can teach him that he cannot dwell on the past."

"So you just move on? Is that what you did? From father?" he asked her only to watch her shuffle her feet about as she looked to the ground. "There is no one else who could fill this void she left behind. She was ripped from my soul and I since then I have been living with this hole, this ragged piece of me that is missing. Only my revenge can aid its healing."

"Your Grace!" he heard from his right and he turned to find Olyvar Frey standing just a few yards away. Robb stood quickly. "My Lady," he also said, bowing his head to address Catelyn.

"What is it?" Robb said impatiently, still fuming.

"The council has called a meeting, there is news from the Iron Islands," Olyvar replied and Robb sighed heavily. He had known this day would come. He did not bother looking back in his mother's direction as he stormed off towards the castle and made his way towards the meeting chambers. When he arrived the council was seated around the table, looking at him with firm expressions that told him what they had feared for nearly seven years had finally come true.

"He's on the move Your Grace," Lord Greatjon Umber told him before Robb was even seated.

"And his sister? I assume she fully supports this act of treason once more?" he asked, frustrated at the thought of the ever-growing trouble the Greyjoys had turned out to be.

"She's gathered a fleet this time and is helping him attack the Northern shores," Greatjon replied. "She wants revenge for what was done to her brother. They plan to gain supporters from the North, and take slaves of those who refuse them. She wants to reclaim the Iron Islands as their own."

"In her name no doubt," Robb said lazily. "Stannis will have no time for this matter what with the dragons and their reign of fire. He'll want me to deal with this. I was the one who let the little worm escape after all."

"Your Grace we are already suffering a deficit in our army with those off fighting the Bastard's tribal war. We can't afford to send the rest off to the coast. We'll be leaving Winterfell unsecure." It was Bran who spoke, Robb noticed. Bran was a man now, tall and muscular, and though he could still not walk like a normal man of eighteen, he found ways around that involved crutches that were especially designed for him upon Robb's request. No longer was he forced to have someone carry him around like an infant. Bran was quick and agile, even without the use of his legs, and most especially on the back of a horse. Just as Axia had taught him.

"The young prince is right," Greatjon replied. "We'll be completely vulnerable should Daenerys Stormborn decide to bring her lot of fire beasts up to our homeland."

"And she will," Robb said darkly. "It was the Starks that fought by Robert's side against the Targaryens and it'll be the Starks she'll want to smite once she's through in the south." He paused his outward thinking, looking at the large map on the table. "We've got enemies coming at us from three sides and we're stuck in the middle, unable to do anything about it."

"Four, Your Grace," a loud voice said and Robb watched as the heads turned towards Arya. Her hair was long and twisted up into a bun on the back of her head and according to their mother, she looked remarkably like their aunt Lyanna Stark. But Robb appreciated her ideas in the strategy room and wanted her at all council meetings alongside Bran.

"What d'ya mean 'four' girl?" Greatjon said and Arya looked around nervously.

"I was in the village when the men of the Night's Watch came through. I heard them talking. I heard them say that there is someone in the North, leading the wildlings south of the Wall. A woman."

"A woman?" Greatjon laughed. "There hasn't been a King-Beyond-the-Wall in nearly seven years since Mance Rayder was captured and killed by the Night's Watch. You mean to tell me that a _woman_ has tamed a bunch of wildlings in his absence?"

"Not a bunch Lord Umber," Arya retorted in a harsh tone accompanied by one of her famous glares. Robb continued to watch her curiously. Arya wasn't one to lie, especially when it came to matters like this. "All," she added in a deadly whisper.

"Bah, now that I highly doubt," Greatjon said. "For _all_ the wildlings to come together they would have to stop fighting amongst each other now wouldn't they? Ever since the long winter began and Rayder's execution, the wildlings have been in their own state of unrest, just like the rest of us." He paused, looking at Robb momentarily before looking back to his sister. "If I were you my princess, I wouldn't listen to what those men say from the Wall. Most of 'em are mad as it is." Arya looked up at her brother with eyes that were certain, pleading with him.

"They say she has Jon, that the wildlings dragged him all across the ice until they reached the camp where their Queen is gathering her army. No one has seen a single wildling beyond the wall in months since Jon's disappearance. There haven't been any attacks, no missing Watchman. Nothing. It's too quiet, too peaceful for it not to be true."

"Probably outrunning the White Walkers," Bran mumbled and a few of them chuckled.

"They say she put them to rest, with just her words," Arya continued. "And they say the White Walkers laid down their swords and went to sleep, just as she commanded."

"This Queen-Beyond-the-Wall sounds a little too fantastic," Robb said skeptically. "Who is she, has the woman, defying the legends, a name just as great?"

"She's called the Winter Raven," Arya replied. "And no man except the wildlings has ever laid eyes on her, well and Jon I suppose."

"And she's coming south of the wall?" Robb asked.

"Yes, but no one knows _where_ south. She hasn't passed through Castle Black and she won't get through the Wall, even with an army. She'll have to go West."

"Then perhaps she's taken to the sea," Bran suggested and Robb nodded.

"If she's taken to the sea then she'll be facing the vast fleet of the Ironborn, and not a sailor alive has ever survived a sea battle with the squids," was Greatjon's answer. "So perhaps this _Winter Raven_ will distract the Greyjoy boy and his sister long enough for us to finish off the Bastard and his savages."

"They underestimated Daenerys Targaryen too you know," Arya said bitterly. "And now she's destroying everyone who doubted her."

"Unless this Winter Raven has dragons, she's no threat to the Greyjoys on the sea, not with a fleet of ill-born wildlings as her army," Greatjon argued back and Arya simply shook her head and stood from the table. She started to leave, only pausing for a moment by Robb's side.

"You of all people should know that you should never underestimate the power of a woman," she whispered before walking out and leaving Robb with her words and one person on his mind.

Axia.

Xx

"Axia."

The woman turned to face the man, her long black hair blowing wildly in the wind as they stood there on the icy cliffs. She was looking over at the ocean as it collided against the walls of ice. She smiled at him, holding tight to the small hand in hers as he watched the two of them stand much too close to the edge.

"Jon," she replied, her voice soft and mocking his worry.

"Come away from the edge," he whispered, reaching out to her only to be shoved down by the same wildling man who enjoyed inflicting pain upon the Lord Commander whenever he could.

"No one tells 'Er Grace what she aught be doin' Lord Crow!" the man yelled and Axia walked forward, stepping over Jon's body in the snow and stood in front of the wildling, watching him very carefully. If Jon hadn't been watching he would have never seen how swiftly she brought her hand up to the man's face, colliding with his wind-burnt skin and then bringing a knife up, pointed under his chin.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak Rulf," she whispered harshly. The other wildlings were gathered around, watching as their Queen held the sharp blade so tightly against Rulf's skin that it started to draw blood. "Don't touch. Lord _Snow_. Again. Do you understand me?" she asked and Jon saw fear in the man's eyes, a fear he had never before seen in the eyes of a wildling, but there it was all the same. The man nodded quickly but she grabbed his face in her ungloved hands. "I said…_Do you. Understand me?_"

"Yyyes…Mmy Queen," he said, this time louder and she released her blade, kicking him down into the snow before extending her hand to Jon. He looked up at her for a few moments and opted to take her offer and placed his hand in hers as she helped him to his feet.

"It's nice of you to be worried about me Jon, but I assure you, I'll be fine," she told him, leading him over to the edge once more by the smaller figure who stood bundled in a thick winter coat. But as the hood fell, Jon couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two females. "Cassana, take your Uncle Jon's hand. He won't let you fall," she whispered to the child. She looked up at Jon, the girl, and he smiled down at her. She was a beautiful child, only six years of age but already Jon could tell that she would look just like her mother. She had the same long black hair and fair skin. The only difference was the eyes, and those were Robb's. He wasn't sure what the bigger shock was when he was brought before the Queen of Winter, the fact that Axia was alive, or the fact that she had mothered Robb's daughter well after she had been thought dead.

Jon took Cassana's hand in his, holding it tightly as the two watched Axia, who looked out at the sea, her thin dress blowing about her like her long hair. He had never seen anyone, man or woman brave the weather beyond the wall with less than a thick set of furs to cover them. But Axia defied the cold. She stood headstrong against the ice and the winds with little more than the thin sleeveless garb she was wearing now, a pale grey colored thing that Jon could rip with no effort at all. The wind made it cling to her, outlining her womanly shape, not hiding anything from the wondering eyes of the wildlings who worshiped their miracle queen, the Queen of Winter…their Winter Raven.

It was clear how she'd obtained such a name, despite the mystical factors of her resurrection for death's doorstep. It wasn't just her mysterious connections with the animals she shared the name with. But it was her long raven-colored hair, falling passed her shoulders, down her back and just below her waist. She was beautiful and regal with the ability to force the most evil of creatures to their knees with a simple whisper. He watched as she reached down at her side and grabbed hold of something he had not seen until now. A mighty direwolf with grey fur and blue eyes. The wolf he had been sure had also been dead for the past seven years.

"Grey," she whispered, her fingertips grazing over his head and down his back. "He says his brother will see you soon Jon," she said and Jon's brow furrowed.

"Ghost? He's still…"

"Alive?" she asked with an amused smile. "Of course he's alive. He'll be waiting on the Stony Shore I expect."

"The Stony Shore?" Jon asked curiously. "You mean to take your army south?"

"And where else would I take them?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "They belong in the North, not isolated by the Wall, ignored by society and kept hidden from the pleasures of a world that isn't laced in barbarism."

"They don't know anything else besides their tribal ways, Axia, they won't survive in a real society," he whispered.

"Tell that to them," she said, raising one eyebrow. "They have been fighting for freedom just as the rest of the Seven have. They shouldn't have to suffer, and I am going to see that they get the freedom that they have been so long deprived."

"You're leading them to slaughter for some plot you've mastered up," he argued. "If you lead them out to sea, they'll drown before you leave the shore. They aren't sea born, they don't know how to man a ship, hell I don't know anything about manning a ship and you expect a hoard of half-witt wildlings to sail you to the Stony Shore?" Jon didn't have time to react before he felt Axia's blade against his throat this time, resting just under his left jaw.

"Do not insult what you do not understand Snow," she hissed. "These people are my people, they're Cassana's people, her family."

"No," he whispered grabbing her hand that held the blade and pulled her closer to him. "I am your family. The _Starks_ are your family, Axia, and to deny them knowledge that you are alive, that Robb has a daughter…"

"That's not my life anymore," she said, her steel grey eyes piercing into his. She lowered the blade and replaced it in the sheath wrapped around her thigh. It wasn't much of a hiding place, spotted easily through the transparent cloth. "I made a choice the day I died," she told him, looking down at Grey who was nuzzling his face against her hand as he sat by her side as he used to Robb's. "The gods did not grant me life so I could waste it away wearing gowns of silk, watching men destroy the Seven Kingdoms."

"So what then? They sent you back to create an army of wildlings? And then what?" he asked her. He felt a tugging on his hand and he looked down to see Cassana reaching up for him. He bent down and picked her up into his arms and she smiled, touching his face. "What about her?" he whispered to Axia as he watched his niece's eyes travel over his features. She was small, barely heavier than a small sack of potatoes in his arms, even with her thick furs clinging to her small form.

"I've chosen my path and the gods gave me a task. Cassana is strong and understands what I must do."

"And what must you do Axia?" he asked and she turned from the sea to look at him and a great gush of wind blew through them, chilling him right through his furs and he held Cassana closer to keep her warm. Axia's hair flew freely around her as the clouds began to darken high up in the sky.

"Rid the Seven of the devils that have taken hold of them," she said, her light eyes darkening like the storm clouds as she smirked. "And of course exact my revenge."

"Revenge on who?" he asked.

"On the ones who murdered me, the ones who destroyed all that was good inside of me," she told him.

"And who was it, that killed you? Robb said it was…a creature of fire," Jon asked, recalling the story in his mind.

"All in due course Snow," she whispered, moving a black curl away from Cassana's eyes.

"My Queen, the ships are ready," Jon heard from behind them, spotting the woman, Reina, who usually took care of Cassana when Axia was busy elsewhere. She was Axia's closest companion, or so Jon had noticed.

"Good, prepare the men and women, we sail at nightfall."

Jon watched as Reina nodded and ran back towards the campsite. He then looked at Axia, a dark beacon rising within her; wild as the men she now called her family.

And he couldn't help but wonder what the gods had unleashed.

Xx

Winterfell had always been a fairly peaceful place. Robb never knew anything but the joys of his youth growing up in the North. The North was a place where men knew honor, took only what was theirs and left the rest for the men who needed it more. The House of Stark did not want for anything but they knew the difference between honor and shame.

It was because of his father that Robb had grown to view the world as he did now. On this day especially as he heard the trumpets beyond the walls, the sound of men and horses approaching in large groups. The King of the Seven Kingdoms was approaching with his caravan and the excitement within Winterfell was visible on each of his siblings' faces. His mother was hurrying them along as the gates began to open and Robb took his place at the right of his father, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. His youngest sister was nowhere to be found but the only one Robb noticed the absence of was his brother Jon. Jon was his father's bastard, yes, but Jon Snow was still his brother, through and through. Of course Jon would be just behind him, in the line next to Theon and Ser Rodrik, but Robb wished his mother would let him stand in the front, the place of honor with the rest of them.

"Where is Arya?" his mother muttered from the other side of his father and each of them shrugged, looking around as the horses started to pile in. It was moments later that said sister came sprinting across the courtyard with an armored helmet over her eyes, which was then promptly removed by their father as she was then shooed to her place in line. He laughed, watching his sister, so out of place in her pale blue dress, standing next to Sansa who had all the grace of a courtly lady. The two were complete opposites.

Robb's attention was turned back towards the caravan as it entered, a large wagon entering just after the king and his guard. Robb realized it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on their supreme ruler, the man his father called friend. The horses were drudging up mud that still had not faded from the morning's rain, leaving the hooves of the large animals stained from the earth. Robb watched as Sansa eyed one specific horse as it entered; the rider a young boy with yellow hair that Robb could only assume was the elder prince of King Robert's lot. He frowned at his sister's interest for the prince who was rumored to find a sadistic interest in cruel treatment of others.

It was once the wagon had entered that Robb's attention was drawn away from his sister to a white mare that galloped in, contrasting with all the others. It was the rider that caught Robb's eye, his breath momentarily stricken down as he watched the wind blow through her raven-colored hair that fell just at her waist. Her steel grey eyes caught his, her gaze direct and unbroken as she looked down upon him from her horse.

She was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman of the North he had ever laid eyes on. Her cheeks were tinted with a rose-colored haze that he assumed had been caused by the brisk wind and he wondered why she hadn't traveled in the carriage with the others. She was clearly royalty and Robb did his best to remember his family history as her lips curled up into a small smile before turning towards where the Queen and her younger children were now pouring from the carriage. It was her black hair that gave her away, that and the slight resemblance to her brother's unyielding demeanor, who was now dismounting his horse with more effort than Robb though possible.

Baratheon, he thought. Axia Baratheon, fourth child and only daughter of Steffan Baratheon and Cassana Estermont. She was the younger sister of Robert, Stannis and Renly, housed at Storm's End in the Southern Stormlands until she was wed...Robb's thoughts were paused. She was wed, Axia Baratheon had been married off to a Lannister in her younger years, he remembered his father getting the letter from King's Landing only three years prior to this moment. Robb couldn't help but feel disappointed as she caught his gaze once more before taking a hand that was offered to her and dismounting into the man's arms. She didn't seem to notice anyone else as she made her way forward to stand behind her brother, the king.

It was after the King's introduction, followed by the Queen's, that she made her way through the Stark family and smiled at each of them until she reached Robb. She stood in front of him for a long moment, her eyes traveling over his face before she lifted her hand and placed it on his bare cheek, feeling his soft skin. She leaned in, her lips touching his earlobe before he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"My love," she whispered, pulling back enough to place her lips over his. It was when she pulled away that he saw the figure behind her, a figure engulfed in flames, draw a flaming sword and run it through her body. She barely had time to scream before she fell to the ground at Robb's feet and Robb screamed out her name as everything went dark.

Sweat was drenched over his neck and his bare chest as he sat up, his eyes wide and his breaths quick as he searched the room, only to find darkness. He grabbed his sword from its sheath as he stood; walking through his chambers cautiously until he found the doors and opened them slowly. His two guards bowed as they watched him emerge from the dark room out into the candlelit corridor.

"Your Grace," they both greeted and Robb barely nodded in response as he started down the corridor towards the door that was only ten paces away and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him, only to find the bed empty and its occupant currently sitting at the drawing table, a candle lit by his side.

"Eddy," he whispered and the boy turned to face him and Robb could see the familiar smile.

"Father," he said cheerfully, turning back to the piece of parchment. Robb walked over slowly, watching as his son moved his pencil over the page of his notebook that he carried everywhere. Eddy was only seven but already he was an extraordinary gift. In fact, the boy was very gifted in most things that involved his hands. On Eddy's fourth name day Robb watched his son string his bow and hit the target square in the middle. Only a year later he was shooting from horseback and Robb couldn't' help but think of how proud Axia would have been.

"What are you doing up so early? It's still dark out," he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. Robb watched as the sketch turned into a raven, a large one with long black feathers.

"That's very good," Robb said, complimenting him and Eddy looked up, his ice-colored eyes beaming.

"I see the raven in my dreams, he follows mother everywhere," the boy said and Robb's smile faded at the mention of Axia.

"What did you say?" he whispered and Eddy, slowly realizing what he had said, reluctantly repeated himself.

"The raven, it follows her around when she visits me."

"How do you know it is your mother?"

"Well she comes to me in all my dreams," Eddy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I remember, when I was a baby and she would hold me and sing songs. Now she comes to me while I sleep and we talk and she tells me stories. Her hair is long and black like the raven that follows her. And a great direwolf like Summer and Shaggydog sits at her side. She told me not to be afraid of him because he would always protect our family." Robb stared at the boy with a furrowed brow. He described things which he should not know. He was too young to remember his mother and certainly too young to know of Robb's direwolf.

"Grey Wind," he whispered to himself and watched as Eddy smiled.

"Yes, that's his name. Grey sometimes lets me ride his back when he's not too busy sleeping," the boy replied and Robb was in disbelief.

"Did she…" he paused, taking a breath as he pictured her in his mind. "Did your mother come to your dreams this night?" he asked and Eddy nodded.

"She was talking about Uncle Jon," he replied, returning to his drawing.

"Uncle Jon? Are you sure," Robb asked curiously, knowing full well that Jon had gone missing beyond the wall for nearly two months. But Eddy nodded all the same.

"Yes, but…" the child said, pausing as he looked from his father down to the parchment. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Mother said not to tell you that she talks to me in my dreams. She said it would make you sad." Robb sighed as he pushed away the image of Axia's laugh from his mind and shook his head.

"It won't make me sad," he replied but even he didn't believe the words he had just spoken.

"I hear you call her name sometimes, in your sleep. Tonight even," Eddy said and Robb nodded.

"I miss her," Robb said, his throat constrained. "She was a good woman, my best friend. And she loved you Eddy, she loved you more than anything in the world." Eddy rose and stood in front of his father, then reached around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"She misses you too," he whispered and Robb's throat was so tight it was almost unbearable as his son spoke.

"What did she say about Uncle Jon?" he asked, unsure if he even believed Jon could be alive.

"She said…" Eddy started. "She said they'd see us soon. And then we'll all be together again."

/

It was just after noon when word came in from of a raven from his scouts in the Fishing Village on the Stony Shore. When he received the letter after a long battle with the Bastard's rebels, he thought he would be receiving word of Theon Greyjoy's attacks on the shores, similar to the ones he had already heard from Flint's Finger in Blazewater Bay.

But the words were not about attacks on the shore, nor were they about Theon Greyjoy, nor any other Greyjoy for that matter. The letter was instead describing the landing of over two hundred ships stopping for supplies before heading south. Two hundred ships were now lining the coast of the North belonging to non-other than the mysterious Winter Raven and her band of wildlings.

"Who's manning the ships?" Bran asked when he finished reading the letter Robb had handed to him. "You can hardly expect that wildlings, who spend all their time building snow houses, know how to sail a fleet of two hundred ships through the ocean."

"I thought the same thing," Robb replied as he cleaned his sword outside the tents. "They must have sailors, or pirates recruited. How else would she have gotten the ships in the first place? I can't imagine rounding up the wildlings was so easy a task that she had time to go pillage sailors for their ships as well."

"However they've managed to do it, they're here and what's to stop her from releasing some of her pet wildlings to storm on Winterfell before she heads further south, _if_ she's even headed any further south that is. Perhaps she's come to take the North from you brother."

"She can try, I've got enough people trying to take the North from me and unless she's brought the Mother of Dragons with her, then she can negotiate with the end of my sword before I surrender it to a wildling."

"I wonder if Old Baggons got a look at the _Winter Raven_ when she came to port," Rickon added with a smirk that reminded Robb so much of the youth he craved to have back. "She must be a pretty thing if she's got all those wildling men fighting for her."

"Or a great brute of a woman, with the arms and legs of a man," Bran retorted. "No one dares fight her but why? Because she can command the White Walkers?"

"No one even knows if that's true," Robb replied, replacing his sword in its sheath and then looking out over the hordes of men who fought for him. It had been months of battling and the Bastard still managed to hang on to this fight. It was all pointless really, Ramsay's claim over the North was so unfounded and stretched that even the soldiers that fought for him bore no loyalty. The one's the captured told the King in the North that they'd been forced to fight for him, that they were little more than the Bastard's surfs who fought to feed their families. The tribes that aligned themselves with the Dreadfort were simply looking for a way to gain protection. But what all the Bastard's soldiers had in common was that not one of them knew his reason for going to war against the North. And before it was over, Robb meant to find out.

"Well I for one hope she's beautiful, like the Targaryen girl, only I hope she can fight with a sword," Arya chimed in as she approached them, overhearing the tail end of the conversation. "I wouldn't mind going to battle with her, to see what she's made out of."

"You aren't even supposed to be here, let alone fighting the Queen of the Wildlings. Mother would have my hide if you were harmed, king or not," Robb said, smiling for the first time since he could remember. Her lips were pulled up at the sides as well as she reached out towards him, holding out a small rolled up piece of parchment that he hadn't previously noticed in her hands.

"This came from Winterfell," she told him. "I haven't read it yet, I'm not sure I could handle it if it were bad news." He unraveled the letter, thinking the same thing to himself as he recognized Sansa's handwriting, each stroke of the pen in perfect form.

"She says there is word of Jon," Robb said, his voice hopeful as he reread the statement. _Jon is alive and has sent word,_ it read.

"He's alive?" Bran and Arya said in the same moment and Rickon ran over to look at the letter as Robb read it.

"He is alive, among the flock wildlings that have set East towards the…" Robb paused as he read the word again and again until his brow was furrowed in confusion and he heard Rickon say it for him.

"The Dreadfort."

"What?" Bran asked, confused.

"The Raven is sending a mass of her army towards the Dreadfort," Robb echoed. "Doesn't the wench know we're in the middle of a war here?" he asked angrily as the words continued. "Sansa said there wasn't much else in the letter, only some cryptic phrases she couldn't make out."

"What were they?" Arya asked eagerly but Robb shrugged.

"I can't understand them either. '_The raven, the daughter, and the direwolf are coming home.'_ What does that mean?" Robb asked but none of his siblings seemed to know the answer. He read them over and over again, only to comprehend that the raven was this mysterious Queen of Winter, whilst the direwolf could perhaps represent Ghost. But as for the daughter, he had no clue to what Jon was referencing there and he couldn't help but wish his brother had been a little more straight-forward.

"Any word from Eddy?" Arya asked and Robb nodded.

"Sansa says he has been having nightmares again, he keeps talking about the burning tree," Robb said solemnly as he glanced up towards Bran. The only one who seemed to understand cryptic dreams was Bran because he too suffered through the nights only to be awoken by some undecipherable message.

"Even if he's seen the burning weirwood in his dreams, I don't think he knows it's connection to Axia," Bran said but Robb shook his head.

"I'm not so much worried about that Bran, I'm worried about what it could me for the boy's future. Axia saw the burning tree for nearly a year before she died and even then her dreams didn't exactly spell it out for her," Robb said, standing as he rolled the small bit of parchment and handed it back to Arya. "I won't let anything happen to him. He's all I have left."

"You mean he's all you have left of _her_," Arya said, frowning. "You can't treat him like a shrine to her memory Robb, she's gone and yes we all miss her but…"

"I don't need it from you too alright?" he said, interrupting her. "I already get it enough from mother, I don't need to hear about it from you." And with that he walked away, walking out towards the group of men as they sat up, bandaging their wounds and sharpening their swords. It was there he spotted Jeyne Westerling, lingering among the wounded as he usually found her. He was very unsure of how or why she turned up last month on a caravan of travelers from the south, but he was in need of healers so he didn't complain of her presence.

She was rather curious about the workings of a military camp but Robb didn't always have the heart in him to refuse to enlighten her on the matter. Most days he preferred to finish what needed to be done and spend the rest of the day locked away inside his own mind. But he couldn't lose face in front of his men and most especially not his siblings. All he needed to do was to get into the Dreadfort and he would eliminate the Bastard from the face of the rebellion. Most of Robb's council believed that if Ramsay was dead, his rebellion would die too.

"Your Grace," he heard the soft female voice call out. He turned to where Jeyne was perched on the ground, gathering her supplies that had fallen off her wagon and started placing them back in a basket that was caked in mud. "You look deep in thought this afternoon."

"Not just this afternoon My Lady, I've spent the past few years lost in my thoughts," he replied kindly and she smiled, her dark eyes brightening from what she took was his attempt at a joke.

"I guess what I meant to say, Your Grace, was…is there anything I can do, to help you? I know things have been stressful…"

"You're doing quite enough My Lady, I assure you. My men have been much less hostile with me since you've been here, helping them heal. It's not often that I find many noble ladies willing to leave their homes to aid men in their battle wounds."

"Well it's not often that noblewomen have to flee from the fear of Dragons in this age," she said, smiling and Robb wasn't able to hold back a smile either. "I'd rather help in this war of men than in a war with monsters."

"I've heard the Mother of Dragons is quite the monster herself," Robb commented as he watched Jeyne fiddle with a damp cloth in her hands.

"Yes a monster, but the men think they can tame her. She's a great beauty. Young like me, not yet twenty three. Any man would be tempted to claim her if they could," she told him, looking across at him with her large brown eyes and noticed for the first time how close she was standing. He looked away from her as he shuffled his stance.

"Yes well," he started, clearing his throat as he paused. "Take away her dragons and that's all she's got hasn't she? Take away those fiery beasts and all she is a pretty girl with a grudge. She has no claim to throne any more than half the men on Westeros do now. Let her come to the North and fight me without her dragons and see who takes whose throne."

"And wouldn't you be quite the King on the Iron Throne," she suggest and he merely shook his head.

"I decided a long time ago that I would never sit upon the Iron Throne," he replied. "A friend once told me that a man should never seek to capture a throne just for the sake of conquest. And should a man be king of any land, he should not drain the strength of his people by seeking out other lands, but should instead seek to enrich his homeland and always fight by the side of his men to keep the faith of the people."

"Wow," she said. "A wise friend."

"Yes. She was," he whispered in reply before bowing his head. "My Lady I have held you long enough from your work. I shall leave you to what my men praise you so highly for." She looked ready to protest his words but he turned swiftly before he did something stupid like let her continue her smiles. Robb was lonely, but still after seven years there was only one smile that burned brightly through his member, frozen in his mind. And he knew that there would never be a smile warm enough to melt that away.

Xx

Jon was doing his best to rest his eyes but the thoughts in his head afforded him little success in his venture. The tent was cold even for one as thickly lined as the Queen's. But that was of little consequence to the woman who wore hardly anything at all. Axia was a smart woman, she always had been. So when she told the wildlings guarding her tent that Jon would be sleeping in her tent, he was not surprised. He was given a comfortable space, enough blankets to keep most of him warm. Axia slept on a bed of furs, but only for the purpose of the girl who was balled up in blankets, her back to her mother's chest.

Cassana had taken a liking to Jon. She liked his stories and spent a lot of time asking him questions. It was apparently a big deal, her talking to him. He was told by Reina that the girl hardly spoke at all unless it was to Axia. Jon had spent the last hour listened to Axia and Cassana's giggles and he relished the fact that, for a moment, the Queen of Winter sounded remarkably like the sister he once knew her to be. Even now as he watched the two of them sleeping, she seemed just like she was seven years prior.

But during the day she was different. Outside the privacy of the tent, away from the laughter of her daughter, Axia was a fearsome ruler. She ruled with an iron fist and though she was tough, her people loved her. The women adored her strength and the men admired her power as well as her body. She was not just strong but she was fair and just. But when she was crossed, the Winter Raven was an unforgiving woman.

It had been two weeks since they reached the coast of the Stony Shore. At port they heard of the incoming fleet of Ironborn from Pyke but Axia seemed almost completely unconcerned with the thought of the Iron barbarians raiding her ships on the coast. She had simply told him to have faith when he'd begged her to turn and fight them. After everything Theon Greyjoy had done, especially to the people of his home, he wanted revenge. He wanted Theon's head but Axia could only touch his face and tell him that it wasn't his time yet.

It was the continuance of these cryptic responses that he had received throughout the journey across the North. It seemed to take no time at all as they traveled over the land, across the edge of the Wolfswood, so close that Jon could smell Winterfell from afar. But they did not stop, only continued on across the Barrowlands with more men than should have been possible. They were now a day's ride from the Tower and Jon knew she was still headstrong on riding towards the Dreadfort. He had heard rumors of Roose Bolton's suriving bastard son Ramsay and his revolt on the North. Robb would have men close to the Dreadfort and most likely near the Tower. He wondered if Axia knew this.

The moon was bright enough that Jon could see and he looked down next to him where Ghost was resting peacefully and he found himself envying the direwolf. His heavy breaths were steady underneath his white fur and every once in a while he would hear the great animal let out a small whimper as he dreamt. As he glanced back up where Axia was in her own dream world, he saw a small pair of eyes, wide open and watching him carefully.

It was Cassana who was wide awake and squirming underneath her blankets until she was free from them and placed her feet softly on the ground. Grey Wind's head was right next to her feet and he only opened his eyes for a moment to see that there was no danger in a child's footsteps. She walked over very slowly, eyeing him the entire time until she reached his bedside, Ghost stirring momentarily to sniff her hands as she reached them out to him before he rested his head back on his paws and let himself succumb to sleep once more. Once she saw Ghost close his red eyes she placed her knees on the ground and looked down over Jon, her long black hair nearly reaching his face.

"What is it Cass?" he asked her as he lifted himself up so he was leaning on his elbows. She cocked her head to the side, reaching out towards his face and touching his forehead with her small hands.

"Do you look like my papa?" she whispered, her blue eyes shining as she traced his brow. He smiled as he looked up at her, the girl who looked so much like her mother and yet had the sea in her eyes like her father. Like his brother.

"Not too much little raven," he told her, pinching her nose lightly until she smiled.

"My mama doesn't talk about him," she told him, looking back where Axia's small frame was left alone in her bed, her hair spread out about her like a raven crown above her head. "I ask her about him but she says she doesn't remember him much."

"She doesn't remember him?" Jon asked curiously as he sat up and she crawled up into his arms, her small hands wrapping around his neck as she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

"She said she doesn't remember the good things, only the bad, and that it makes her sad," she said and Jon stroked her hair and rocked her slowly, trying his best to comfort her but he had never been very good with smaller children except Bran and Arya, and they were fully grown now.

"Well, I could tell you anything you want to know about your father," he said and her small eyes looked up at him beneath her dark lashes with hope in her eyes. "What is it you want to know?" She seemed to think about this question for a long moment before she came to an answer and the words fell from her lips.

"Is he a brave man? Reina says all she knows is that he is a king," Cassana asked and Jon grinned.

"Your father is the bravest man I know, and he's always been braver than me," he told her and Cassana glanced over at her bed where her mother was.

"Does he love mama?" Jon tried to remember the day he'd returned to Winterfell after Axia's death and he remembered how he held Robb as he broke down in his arms. He had never seen a man more distraught than the King in the North was after the loss of his queen and when he looked at Cassana he couldn't help but feel that heartbreak welling up inside of him again, knowing that Robb was still living with the guilt and obsession over the revenge he wanted, all of which was masking his true despair for the loss of his wife.

"He loves her more than anything. Your father loves your mother with a love so strong that even death couldn't break it," he told her as he pushed her hair behind her ear and Cassana smiled.

"Uncle Jon?" she whispered. "Will you tell me a story about him, about my papa?"

Jon thought for a long time as he searched for the perfect story to tell his young niece that sat peacefully in his arms and when he finally did find a story, it must have been hours before he finished it, looking down to find Cassana fast asleep in his arms. But he continued talking, recounting the story out loud until he finally found himself succumbing to the sleep he had so long been hoping for.

It was as he started to drift off that he heard a small sound that stirred him for a moment, but the moment passed and his eyes were too heavy to open completely as he drifted off into the dream world. But perhaps if he had awoken then, he would have seen the pair of steel grey eyes watching him intently.

Hanging off every word.

Xx

The morning had ended in chaos.

There were cheers as they they stood outside the walls of the Dreadfort with the Bastard strung over the side, no clothes and his throat slit from ear to ear. But Robb hadn't been the one to deliver the punishment.

The King in the North had fought for months trying to defeat Ramsay and yet it was all ended on this day by someone he had never even met. At first Robb thought it wasn't the Bastard's body, strung over the walls. There was no one inside the castle but the Botlon's household members, which were few since most of them had abandoned the Dreadfort well before Roose's death. Robb hadn't sent any of his men in, he had been unable to breach the walls on his now month long siege.

But in a manner of hours, the Winter Raven's army had arrived to bring aid at first Robb had been completely taken aback. There enough wildings to match the number of his men twice and not a single one of them made a move towards Robb's men. He had demanded to see their leader, the mysterious Queen of Winter that he'd heard about non-stop but they had informed him that she was already on her way to the Dreadfort. Sure enough, just a few short hours later she had defeated Ramsay and his men and from what he'd been told, she had done it without the help of a single man or woman by her side.

Even after the battle, as he found himself back at his camp near the Tower, the Winter Raven was nowhere to be found, her next commanding 'officer', Brokden, was the only one left to command her troops who found their comfort when they were separated from Robb's men who refused to share space with 'savages.'

It was in his tent that he was currently sitting, Bran helping him to tend to the wound on his arm when he saw Berg step in with a befuddled expression over his normally stoic one. Bran was sitting by his side, pulling a needle through his arm with little grace when they both paused and waited for the man's news. But Berg just stood there, his brows furrowed as he looked down upon them both.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked, breaking Berg's frozen look towards his king and he seemed to find his words.

"You," he started. "There is a visitor for you Your Grace," he spoke slowly as if he were unsure of the words himself before Robb nodded and motioned towards the tent door. The draft was cold on his bare upper body as he turned back to Bran.

"Go on, be a little gentler on the pull, I don't want a jagged scar there just because my brother has all the coordination of a mountain tribesman." They both laughed at the comment before the flap closed and both turned towards the entrance only to see Berg once more, this time with said guest that made both of them pause their laughter.

Robb's eyes traveled from Berg to the small figure, clothed in a thick set of furs that was as black as her hair that fell in long bouncy curls tied to the side with a blue ribbon on the side. She was but a child standing before them, big beautiful blue eyes and a confident smile on her lips as she looked up at him. Robb stood quickly, taking in every inch of the child's face with his eyes as he stepped closer to her.

But it was she who walked quickly to his side, removing her coat like a lady and handing it to Berg who just stood there, not sure what to do with the small garment. And there she stood before the three men, in a light blue gown that matched her eyes that seemed so familiar to him now. She reached out her hand to him, which he took cautiously, as if she weren't real as she pulled him down to her level. He was kneeling down, on one knee in front of the child who was so remarkably similar to the face that haunted his dreams and watched her small lips turn up into a toothy grin as she placed her hand on his face.

"What is your name child," he asked her breathlessly as she placed her fingers over his left eye and she sighed joyously.

"Cassana, Your Grace," she told him in a sweet voice that was a like a bird's song.

"You come from beyond the Wall?" he asked her and she nodded quickly. "And you know who I am?" She nodded again.

"I am Cassana Stark," she repeated once more, this time with a surname that caused his heart to nearly stop. "And you are my papa." And it was with those final words that she leapt into his arms, her small ones around his neck as she held him and he held her too, completely taken aback as she looked up at Bran who watched him with a look of completely and utter confusion. Because it was the child before him, wrapping her small arms around his neck, that was claiming to be his child.

His daughter.

None of it made any sense. A daughter? Impossible. Robb had only been with one woman in his life and that was his wife, his wife who had been gone for seven years. And yet here before him was the spitting image of his raven-haired beauty and Robb's mind was racing. It didn't take him long to figure it out though, because it was only moments later that his question was answered as the tent flap opened once more and he watched the bare feet strut across the ground, the thin material falling delicately to the ground just as her long black curls were. It was her grey eyes he was met with last and he was unable to move, unable to breath as she stood before him, looking down at Robb with the child in his arms.

"Axia," was Bran's ghostly whisper, saying the words that were stuck in Robb's throat as it tightened with every emotion that rushed through him in that moment. She only acknowledged Bran with a slight smile before returning her gaze to the king on his knees. And it was then that she spoke, the voice he hadn't heard outside of his dreams in seven years.

"Hello Your Grace."

Xx

A/N: So there it is, chapter 1. Man this took me forever to get out and I apologize for that. I've been swamped at work and I had zero time to work on this until now. I literally wrote 6,000 words today. So hopefully you will be please with it. I SOOO enjoyed writing this chapter so please leave me any feedback you wish and let me know what you thought of it. What do you think of this new Axia aka the Winter Raven? What about Eddy and Cassana? I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Thanks again for reading. Love, CL


	3. Chapter 2

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: So I'm going to jump right in here to chapter 2. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I was so stunned to see the support. I loved it. Thank you lovelies! -CL

**Chapter 2:**

It was a heavy balance between the joy and the fury that Robb currently felt rushing through his body. His mind was clouded with fury whilst his heart was overjoyed at the return of his wife, his love. It had been seven years she had died in his arms. He remembered the life leaving her eyes and her promise that their souls would find each other once more. At the time he thought it was some last attempt to calm him, to reassure him he would be alright. But now as she stood before him, her grey eyes colder than the ice they resembled, he was certain she had been right after all.

Her soul had found his.

But this woman in front of him was not Axia Stark.

She was the Winter Raven.

After she had walked in, Bran had requested that everyone leave them as he too made his way out with Berg who was carrying Cassana gently. But Robb sat still, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the child who claimed to be his daughter before he was left alone, looking at his wife who was more beautiful than she was in the dreams that haunted him. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he'd nearly forgotten what she'd looked like.

She was eying him curiously, as if she didn't recognize him at all. She was sizing him up with a most watchful gaze, looking over all of his features just as if it were the first day they'd met. He tried stepping towards her and she only stepped back, leaving them in this exact position, five feet from each other and no words passed. Though it wasn't for lack of trying. Robb had spent the better half of the last fifteen minutes trying to find words to say but nothing came to mind. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go but it was clear she wasn't going to let that happen.

"I don't understand," he whispered as he tried to clear his throat, the only words he was able to say to alleviate the silence. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow.

"What don't you understand Young Wolf?" she asked him, more formal than he had ever heard her speak to him before. She had an air about her, something that said she was a queen. But not _his_ queen.

"I watched you die in my arms," he said in a strangled breath. "You spoke your last words and then you disappeared as if you were never there are all."

"Perhaps I wasn't," she said with a smirk but he didn't find her joke amusing. "I can't explain it in full. Because if I am being quite honest I do not know exactly how I was resurrected," she said, pausing as she walking around him. He followed her gaze. "I remember the fire, the scorching within me as if I was burning from the inside out. The pain was excruciating," she explained and Robb cringed at the memory. "And I remember dying."

"You were strong and brave," he reminded her but she sighed as she shrugged.

"I don't remember that. All I remember was the fire and then waking up in the dark, Grey Wind by my side," she recounted and felt startled at the realization.

"Grey is alive as well?" he asked and she smiled and whistled some high pitched sound and he came walking in quickly, perching himself at her side.

"He was yours, I was told, before he was mine," she said, stroking Grey's fur gently and the great direwolf sat there watching Robb with interest. His eyes were different, a bright shade a blue that matched Cassana's, blue like his own eyes.

"He wouldn't leave you most of the time. I think he loved you more than me," he said and she scoffed at the thought.

"I am sure that a direwolf has no feelings of great love, Robb Stark. Not as you do," she informed him. But Robb did not agree. "Grey is loyal and obedient to those with his same cause. It just so happens that he and I were given the same task to fulfill by the gods."

"The gods?" he asked, more confused than ever as he felt himself walking towards the two of them and this time she didn't move.

"Yes, Grey and I share a common goal, and that is to restore the Seven Kingdoms to prosperity and peace."

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked her and she smiled. He wondered what her master plan was, to bring the Seven into a time of peace when all they knew was a reign of fire and Targaryen hell.

"With brute force," she replied and then laughed as if it were some great joke he did not understand. "I plan to restore the Seven by using the Seed. The Great Secret was given to me by a man much wiser and nobler than any man I ever met in my past life. Though of course I don't remember most of that life as it is," she said, laughing again, the sound this time, however, was not cold or hollow. It was similar to the sound that used to bring a smile to his lips, whereas now it just made his throat ache from the sorrow he was feeling. "You know, when I think back to his face and his demeanor, he does remind me a great deal of you Young Wolf," she said, reaching over to the table and pouring herself some wine. She sipped out of her goblet very easily until she finished the red liquid and wiped her lips with the back of her fingertips.

"Who?" he asked curiously and she sighed in exasperation. Though Robb couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, he did not fail to notice the attire she was donning, the thin garb that exposed his wife to everyone's passing eyes.

"The Secret Holder of course, I can't seem to remember his name but I do know his face. It is from a memory that I do recall. A very bad one," she said, putting the goblet back down and walking over to him slowly. It was her proximity that gave Robb the confidence once more, the confidence that she was in fact real and not a figment of his nightmares. She was inches away from him now, gazing up into his eyes and examining his face before she brought her fingers up, tracing his lips. "You have his eyes. Just as Cassana does." He could barely think as she touched him and he closed his eyes, her gaze burning through is barriers.

"So she is my daughter?" he asked, though he didn't need to ask. He knew when that child looked into his eyes that she belonged to him.

"I suppose she is," she said with a shrug as she dropped her hand to her side and then looked away. "I have no way of knowing do I?" she asked, almost annoyed. "Though she is a very curious child, always asking questions. Just like you."

"You have a son too," he whispered. "Did you know that?" She paused her steps as she look down, a hallow expression coming over her until she blinked several times.

"I do remember a boy," she whispered. "I see his face when I close my eyes. I suppose that could be him."

"Eddy, named for his grandfather, Eddard Stark," he told her and she considered his words with slight realization.

"Your father?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes I remember him," she said. "I remember him in his last days before I escaped King's Landing."

"With Merrick," he reminded her, though he had hoped he wouldn't have to say his name. But even that sparked only a small knowing look.

"Yes, I recollect memories of the Lannister as well," was her whispered reply and Robb felt his heart aching. It was painful, knowing that she remembered Merrick but not him. They shared one, now two children, both alive and well. They shared a love so strong that they had defied all odds to return to each other once, and now twice, but all she remembered was Merrick Lannister and perhaps one glimpse of his father. "Don't look so hurt Stark, I assure you my memories of him aren't pleasant ones. I guess you should count yourself lucky. Because if I don't have any memories of you, then they all must have been good ones." She said with that sassy smirk that made him lose all control as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, placing his lips upon hers as he held her.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, the feeling of her body against his a reminder that didn't seem possible. It was only a short-lived moment, however, because as soon as he kissed her mouth he felt her Baratheon dagger pointed against the side of his ribcage.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," she said with a smile, looking up into his eyes. She was every bit as beautiful as the small bits of memories he could scrounge up. Her long, Baratheon black hair fell in loose curls down her back, her arms and shoulders bare, with only that ridiculous thin garb to shield her from the cold. But her skin was warm and her touch was like a fire being lit from within him. And even though she was pulling away, he wasn't ready for when she let go.

"Why aren't you wearing a cloak?" he asked, sternly as he watched her turn from him.

"Another gift from the gods," she told him, bored, and then looked over her shoulder at him with a simple smile as her fingertips played with the sheer fabric of her 'gown.' "Or perhaps it is a curse," she corrected. "I do not feel the difference between hot and cold. Ice does not pain me nor does it affect my skin. I stood in the middle of a blizzard once for a whole day, wearing nothing but a smile upon my lips and I looked no different than I do now."

"That's why the wildlings call you their Winter Raven then," he said and it was more of a statement to which she nodded in affirmation.

"My people…" she started but he laughed angrily.

"_Your_ people Axia are here. You are among them. They are the Northerners that you fought for to lead them to freedom from the tyranny of Joffrey. You were with them, side by side and they loved you."

"Just as you did?" she asked, sighing.

"I still do. I never stopped."

"Your great love for me Robb Stark is flattering, but I regret to inform you that it doesn't seem that it has done much good in the rule over your North," she replied and suddenly all his relief and joy to see her was turning to anger at her words. How could she not remember?

"The only reason I was strong enough to _be_ King in the North was because of you," he said quickly. "You taught me what it was to be a king. To be a man."

"I am sure it was your father who taught you to be a man, not me," she said skeptically but he grabbed her once more, fighting off her attempt to reach for her dagger in the very obviously placed sheath on her thigh.

"My father was dead when I was forced to become a man," he whispered down at her as she struggled from his grip, Grey Wind standing, watching both of them with a sense of dilemma in his bright blue eyes. "You came into my life when I was only pretending to be him. You showed me how to lead them. And they loved you."

"I don't. Remember," she muttered as she struggled once more and he shook his head.

"Try will you! Just try. Try to remember the wars you fought by my side, try to remember Merrick and your Lannister sons! Remember Arya and Sansa and Bran and Rickon! Seven hells if anything remember your son!" he shouted at her and watched her eyes widen in shock at his shouts. "You are good Axia, too good to have lost it all on this new side of you. It's buried in there, all of it. You just have to reach down and…" he started but found himself pushed to the ground where she was now sitting atop him, holding his hands above his head.

"I am not her! I am not your Axia, Young Wolf, and it would do you good to stop thinking of me as her!" she said fiercely. She rolled off of him easily and her hands were released from his as she left the tent, Grey hot on her heels and he only watched her leave, his mind trying to process her words while his heart ached at the sounds of them.

But she was wrong. She was his and he would make her remember if it took everything inside of him.

He would just have to remind her of who she was.

Xx

Axia hated when her time was wasted.

And right now, these men were wasting her time.

She sat underneath the tent, the winter winds blowing through the open creases and she didn't budge as she sat across the table, looking at the men who were arguing over her strategy. She admitted it was her fault for including Robb Stark in her plans in the first place, but he'd insisted that his men were to come along and help her battle the Greyjoys. It was the Greyjoys who stood in her way to Casterly Rock and it was the Greyjoys who needed to be erased from their seat of power in the Iron Islands. They ruled with cruelty and barbarism. And she wasn't going to allow them to continue.

"If she wants to destroy an entire fleet of wildlings, that's fine by me but I'm not risking me arse for the lives of those savage beasts," Greatjon shouted at the table and Axia simply looked away, crossing her leg over the other as she sat back and watched the men bicker. Brokden was at her left, the man who was a genius with strategy and Reina was at her right, her long russet-colored lox falling over her shoulder, plaited neatly.

"Wildlings are not savages!" Reina shouted fiercely, her hazel colored eyes alight with her instinct to protect the honor of her people. The men just stared at her. While Reina was untamed and by all accounts one of the wildling savages these men spoke of, Axia knew that each of them longed to have her in their bed. Reina was beautiful, exotic and a fiery woman. "We are fighting for the same rights as you men with your Iron Throne. We want an opportunity to live free and happy lives and yet all you people do is keep us walled up in the Far North like prisoners," she spat. "This is our land too. Our people were here before you were."

"The Starks descend from the First of Men," Robb interjected and Axia laughed. The Young Wolf's eyes traveled to hers, watching her with a longing expression that she chose to ignore as she stood and leaned over the table.

"You claim to be of the First of Men, Young Wolf, and yet you scorn these people. Yes these wildlings are your people too. They belong in your North and they will fight for your cause should you allow them the same rights as your men," Axia said, the men at the table watching her curiously as they had since the moment she made her presence known.

"And what rights are those?" Robb asked. "Rights to rape our women, steal our land because they like the looks of it?"

"Marry their daughters and kill their sons?" Jon Snow added from his spot next to Robb. Axia shook her head as Reina and Brokden cackled.

"Our men don't take unwilling women into our beds Your Grace," Brokden said with a smile towards the King in the North. He was a beast of a man, large and broad-shouldered with little hair to call his own. He was twice Axia's age but had become a close and loyal friend. "Maybe your men have trouble finding willing partners. Of course if it's hangin' on to your women that you be worried about…well…" he said shrugging with his signature smirk and Axia too smile as she caught eyes with Robb who hadn't moved his gaze from hers since she spoke.

"And you can't hold all accountable for the actions of one Snow," Reina whispered regarding his statement of the wildling who Axia had executed with her own blade when she'd heard of his barbarous treatment of not only his daughters but his sons.

"Not all men are good," Axia said. "It is foolish for you to hold all men to that standard."

"And women are?" Robb challenge and her smile did not falter.

"I consider that men and women are equal in all things," she replied. "This area is no different. The gods created man and woman to be flawed. Some let those flaws consume them; others build upon them, recognize they aren't perfect and use that to become great."

"Like fire," Reina whispered and Axia nodded.

"Yes, like fire. Daenerys Targaryen is known as the Mother of Dragons because her line has been forever burdened and blessed by that curse. You see, fire is an all-consuming power. It takes prisoner the mind of those who lust for it, who seek out supremacy or delight in revenge," she said looking at each of the men who sat, considering her words. "Fire is the seed of greed, born from the womb of deceit. And let me tell you my lords, deceit is a cruel bitch who is unrelenting to your pleas for truth. Fire can break a man," she paused. "Or a woman, and it can turn those who are honorable and good into the most base of human beings."

"So what you're saying, Your Grace," Robb whispered. "Is that you don't believe a man can be truly good in all manners?" Axia watched his features, so innocent and weathered by worry, most likely on her account. He was strong and passionate but the Young Wolf was naïve as any boy, even in his late youth.

"I believe that _every_ man has a devil in him," she said calmly, responding as if he were the only one before her, speaking from her soul to his. "And it is that devil, if permitted, that will consume him in fire."

"'Tis a curious thing for the Queen of Winter to say," he told her. "The Queen of Winter speaking of an all-consuming fire. And pray tell me My Queen," he said quickly and Axia wondered if he'd even noticed himself use the phrase 'my queen' or if now he was using it as a mockery. "How does the Queen of Ice plan to defeat the Queen of Fire? You seem to have all the answers."

Now Axia knew exactly how she was going to defeat Daenerys Targaryen. She had been given her direct instructions and the Secret Holder had provided her with the key to the Iron Throne. But Robb Stark need not know her hand so soon. So instead of answer him directly, she smiled and posed him a question of her own.

"Tell me Young Wolf," she said softly as she approached him. "Would you align yourself with Theon Greyjoy if he sat on the Iron Throne?"

"I would sooner bow down to the Bastard's corpse," he said bitterly.

"Be careful, some bastards make the greatest of men," she replied. "Of course others can make the greatest of foes. Another reason Ramsay Bolton needed to be expunged from the Seven. If he thought he could defeat you, what would have stopped him from vying for the rest of Westeros?"

"You killed Bolton in the off chance that he might want to be king?" Jon asked and Axia laughed.

"Of course he wanted to be king! Don't you Snow?" she asked rather loudly and his eyes darted around the room and away from hers. "All men have the desire to be king. They piss on a shrub or fuck a woman and call it theirs. What makes the throne any different?" When no one answered she knew each man had thought of it, at least once in their lives. Even the heroic Robb Stark was looking away, failing at his attempt to shield his guilty conscience as it fell visible in the shallow pools of his ocean eyes. "Man is ingrained with the desire to conquer. Whether it is to conquer a throne, his household…a woman; that desire is there and will always be there so long as he lives out his days."

"Is there no man fit to be king in your eyes?" Robb asked her and she smiled.

"I ask you the same question," she said, spinning it back to him. "Do you feel that the Targaryen girl, Stannis Baratheon, or Jaime Lannister for that matter are fit to rule? You helped Stannis get the throne. Tell me, do you support him?"

"I believe Stannis is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne," he answered politically.

"Is he now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Daenerys Targaryen claims to be the rightful heir of the throne through her blood heritage to the Mad King, and Jaime Lannister declares his intent to usurp it from Stannis's fingertips just as Robert did to Rhaegar Targaryen. Which claim, Your Grace, is stronger than that of the will of human belief? Each has their own claim and each has their own weapon. Daenerys and her dragons, the Kingslayer and his piles of money, and of course Stannis and his witch."

"The red priestess has no _real_ magic," Lord Umber replied and Axia shook her head.

"She has enough magic to keep her by Stannis' side and I assure that she has enough magic to see her enemies dead," she whispered harshly, turning away from them as she gathered her composure. She adjusted the straps on the garb Reina had brought to her. It was much too bulky for her tastes but it would do to keep these men from drowning in their distraction. When she turned back she felt her body relax as she realized how much time these men had wasted this afternoon and the sun began to set in the west, over the sea. "I did not come here to talk about the demons of R'hllor's worshipers. I came to launch my attack on the Ironborn. They are ravaging the Stony Shore and without my ships they will continue to move inland until they destroy everything in their path."

"Which brings me back to the point, Winter Raven, that I ain't risking me men or me arse to fight alongside _them_," he spat, pointing at Reina and Brokden, standing to leave but Axia got to him much quicker. She grabbed him by the throat with what little force she had in her hand he looked down at her. The man was at least two feet above her with a great smirk on his face. No one moved in the tent, believing she could do no harm with her small hands around his large neck. "And what do you plan to do girlie?" he taunted as her jaw clenched. "I could run this blade right through you, friend or no friend. You ain't _my_ queen any longer." He spat as he reached for his sword. This time she saw several men stand from their seats, including both Stark brothers and Jon Snow. Brokden and Reina were still in their seats and even though Greatjon pulled the sword from its sheath, Axia didn't let her smile falter.

"Leave her!" Robb shouted, but neither moved. "Axia back down!"

"Put down the sword Umber!" Jon shouted as well, both he and Robb pointing their own swords at the large man.

"Yes do listen to them," she taunted, her voice amused as her small fingers remained around his throat. "It will not end so well for you if you choose to defy your king."

"Better he have my head than your wildlings get me and mine killed," he said darkly and she laughed.

"Better your head, perhaps, but your cock will be gone before you or the king have time to move those swords another inch," she said and watched as the great man looked down where her fingers were wrapped around the dagger that was now placed delicately next to his manhood. Greatjon's eyes widened upon noticing the blade and shifted uncomfortably. "It's your choice my lord. You'll fight, or you'll return home to your wife without _this_. I'm sure she'd rather you came home a corpse." Greatjon looked back to Axia and then to Robb.

"My men will fight for their North," Robb said loudly. "They won't just sit back and let wildlings do it for them."

"Then the Ironborn will send us to the depths," Greatjon shouted, his consent somehow drawn from his angry words, and Axia let go of him, allowing him to exit the tent.

"I would have words with the King in the North," she said, making her own way out of the tent and she knew Robb would not be far behind. She walked a while before she came upon the cliffs and she stood, looking out over the wild ocean, the clouds black and angry as the sun was setting behind them. Light was quickly fading and the angry clouds melted through the sky, leaving scars across what was left of the lightness until all she saw was the sleet coming down from above. She closed her eyes and embraced the ice cold needles on her skin and breathed in the distant familiar smell of the rain, from a time long before she was anyone's lover, wife, mother or queen.

"Can I trust you?" she heard from behind her and she turned to see the Young Wolf standing just two steps away, shivering slightly as the sleet fell down through his brown curls, flattening them over his forehead. "Can I trust you to help me defeat the Greyjoys? Can I trust you to keep my men alive?" She eyed him curiously, feeling words echoing in her memory of a young king's promise. Of boys with yellow hair leaving her side and an evening full of cold rain and tears, and screams, her screams.

She stepped forward, closing the space between them until she was looking up into the sea blue eyes. He watched her for several moments and she could see the pain and worry all building behind the blue seas and she smiled a small smile before removing her cloak and placing it over his shoulders, leaving her standing there, the sheer fabric of her sleeveless gown becoming soaked. She pulled the cloak tighter over him and then she reached down and peeled back the thin fabric to reveal her thin leg as she pulled her Baratheon dagger from its sheath around her thigh. When she stood back up she caught his eyes lingering a moment too long as the droplets slid down her leg and into the snow by her bare feet.

"Here," she said, holding the dagger out to him and he looked at her curiously. "Take it, as a symbol of my honesty."

"Why would your dagger…" he started to ask but she grabbed his hand and placed the jeweled heirloom in his palm.

"Somewhere, deep down in the pit of my dark mind, there is a memory. And in that memory, I distinctly recall the passing of this dagger was a symbol of a pact," she explained, remembering the last time the dagger was passed into her hands and the pact that was made between herself and Stannis. But she would honor her promise to the Young Wolf and she knew no other way to show him of that. She moved to back away from him but he held her there, with an arm wrapped around her waist that she hadn't even known was there.

"You used to promise things to me Axia," he whispered down at her, shaking his head, their faces so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face just as well as she could see it. He knelt down in the snow, pushing her dress away as the sleet poured down his face and lifted her thigh with his calloused hand. He slid the dagger back into place and then stood a second later, all while holding her in that spot before him. "You used to promise me and then defy me in the same breath."

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked, insulted.

"You've lied to me many times in the past. What makes now any different?"

"What will convince you Stark?" she asked curiously, eyeing him with frustration. He placed his hand on her cheek and he flinched at the feeling of it there, caressing her face until he was pushing back a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"A memory," was all he said and she diverted her eyes.

"I gave you a memory, the dagger was a memory," she protested but he pulled her chin so she could not look away from his piercing gaze.

"You gave me a bad memory," he whispered. "I want a good one. Something that will show me that my true love still exists beneath this stranger."

"I have no good memories left and your 'true love' is gone. I told you that."

"Well I don't believe it," he replied darkly and she laughed, jerking her head back from his touch.

"Then you're a fool," she muttered. "Pay a whore to give you smiles and memories of sons and laughter Young Wolf. I will play no part in that. You can send your men to the ships at nightfall, or you can wait here for us to fight this war for you. Either way I will bring Theon Greyjoy's head on a spear and you can tell me if that does not bring you the real joy you seek."

"Cassana will go to Winterfell," he said sternly and she shook her head.

"She will not!" she shouted.

"I will not have my daughter…" he started and she felt her hand raise up to slap him for presuming that he had any control over Cassana, but he caught it in his grasp. "I will not have my daughter waiting here for news of her mother's death, of her father's slaughter. She will be safe there, you have my word."

"Strange," she whispered, her lips close to his. "The last time I let a child of mine travel to Winterfell on your _word_ Robb Stark, _they_ were the ones who ended up slaughtered," she spat, pulling her hand from his as his eyes widened. "How is that for a memory?" And with that harsh whisper, she set off to gather her people.

Because with the help of the King in the North or not, Axia was going to war.

Xx

Jon had never seen a battle at sea.

He knew of the brutality of the Ironborn and he knew that they were excellent seamen, but something told him they had never seen a battle like that of the Winter Raven's.

She was at the helm of the ship closest to that of Theon Greyjoys, barking out orders like the true she-wolf he knew her to be. But what surprised Jon the most was the elegance of it all. He was on her ship, doing her bidding, watching as Theon struggled to keep his men fighting against hers when all the while Axia's men and women did exactly as she said without question. And it was because of this advantage, that she was winning.

Two nights had passed and half of the Ironborn ships had sunk. Asha Greyjoy had already been taken prisoner by Robb's ship, held somewhere below where she couldn't shout out to her fleet. Because in all actuality, it was her fleet. Just as this fleet was Axias. The Winter Raven rushed towards the bow, the ship rocking as the sleet poured relentlessly from the angry skies and she had the advantage.

Theon's ship was closing in, the waves crashing against it as he directed it towards the port side. The ships were close enough that several Ironborn jumped from their ship to Axia's rushing over with their swords swinging. Jon drew his sword, the wolf's head at the base ready to slit the next throat that came his way as he swung it expertly. The clang of metal against the Valyrian steel of his weapon made him smile as the great brute on the other end shouted out names of dishonor at him. Jon ignored him, finding no qualms with shoving the sword through the man's heart, as he had once upon a time in his youth.

Somehow, through the roar of the sea and the deafening rain, he heard his brother's shouts. They were warnings, he could tell, and he immediately removed his sword, covered in fresh blood and looked around to see who his next opponent would be. What he was not expecting to see Theon Greyjoy, sword to sword with Axia Stark, a smile on both of their faces. He ran immediately to her side, but was pushed aside by Rulf once more.

"The Queen fights her own battles bastard," he growled. "She doesn't need any help from the likes of you." Jon tried to ignore him and raised his sword, hearing Robb's shouts again and again but was stopped by the small hand on his arm, pulling him back and he was met with hazel eyes that lit up as lightning illuminated the sky.

"Leave her Snow," Reina told him, her hair stuck to her skin, her dress soaked through. Something inside of him stirred as she spoke and he found himself lowering the blade and he glanced over at his sister by right, moving agilely in the nothing fabric, piercing his skin as she caught his arm with the blade. Theon's mutilated face contorting with rage as he brought his booted foot up to kick her square in the chest and down onto the deck.

"I heard you were dead!" Theon shouted as he crouched over her as she tried to find her breath, holding her legs in place with his knees and her wrists in place with his hands. Jon took a step forward but felt the hand on his arm tighten.

"You heard right!" Axia shouted in reply once she was able to breathe. "I was dead and sent back by the gods to end your rein." Theon laughed and he looked down upon her and Jon felt a pair of stronger arms holding him back this time and didn't need to look to know it was Brokden.

"Your gods are weak then, sending a woman to kill a man," he said, moving her wrists into only one of his hands as he took the other, parting thighs. "I will show you what the Ironborn response is to a Queen's pathetic attempt at thwarting the greatest fleet that ever sailed. My fleet. I am the King of the Iron Islands just as I'll be the king of your cunt!" He was unbuttoning his trousers now and Jon fought hard against Brokden's grip and his eyes searched around to see that every wildling just stood as their Queen lie there, ready to be raped before their eyes. He was deaf to Robb's shouts now, deaf to the ocean that roared around them and only Axia's ghostly laugh was heard, silencing every man on her ship.

"You haven't changed have you Theon," she said with a wide smile as she brought her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. "You hold me here, ready to fuck me as your way of conquest. Have you learned nothing from your sister?" she asked and Jon watched Theon's ugly smirk turn into an expression of confusion. But he was only looking down at her for split second before she moved herself atop of him, her legs straddling his hips as they hauled her over and she had a blade pointed at his throat and one at his manhood. "Not all women are weak nor are they pathetic," she said lowly. "I want you to look around you Greyjoy, at all the people who are going to watch the Ironborn king die, you pathetic shit." She paused only for a moment as she jerked her head up. "Stark!" she shouted above the wind and the rain and the sea as she looked over towards Robb's ship and Jon saw his brother watching her anxiously. "Here is my promise kept!" she yelled as she shoved her dagger through Theon's throat and then reached for his sword, standing as she wielded it over her head and brought it down on his neck.

And it was finished.

Jon was finally able to run to her, Brokden's grasp loosening and he stood next to her sunken form, her once white dress now covered in blood, ripped at the seams from where Theon's grip had pulled it. She had no guilt or remorse in her eyes as her grey ones met Jon's and he reached out to her only to have her walk passed him, grabbing a long wooden spear from Reina's hands and using all her force to shove the head of Robb's former friend on the end. He then noticed Robb jump from his ship to theirs as he ran over to the pair of them.

"Axia," Robb said quickly, out of breath, and she responded by handing him the bloodied spear.

"Your joy, Your Grace," she said, still catching her breath. "Perhaps not the joy you were looking for, but Greyjoy will have to suit you." Jon was not sure what they were talking about as they walked away, Robb following Axia, at least three steps behind as she wiped the blood from her face. Jon was left to stand there, watching as ship by ship surrendered to the Winter Raven's fleet.

They had won.

"She really is not your tamed lady anymore is she?" he heard from behind him and turned to see Reina watching his demeanor with curiosity.

"She never was tame," he replied dryly, remembering the brave warrior that Axia was even before she became the Winter Raven. "It is no surprise that she is so courageous. You aren't the first to see her face her enemies without a shred of fear in her eyes."

"But have you ever seen her kill a man?" Reina asked, moving her soaked hair from her eyes. "My Queen has run that dagger of hers through dozens of men without blinking an eye."

"Perhaps not, but I have seen greater. I've seen her _love_," he said and watched Reina's defiance fall. "I have seen her laugh and smile and do anything to protect her family. She is my sister, my brother's wife and she will return to us. So don't get too attached." He said, walking back in the direction he watched Axia and Robb disappear in and left Reina to think of her Queen as something other than the unyielding warlord.

Xx

It had been done.

The impossible battle at sea had been won and Axia had in fact brought him Theon's head as she promised.

The day after a large battle was always quiet and still. Men were asleep with drunken bellies and for once Robb's men and the wildlings were not at each other's throats. They had not only ale to share but a victory now as well. Had it made them less prejudice about the men beyond the wall? Robb did not know, but he did prefer the drunken celebrations rather than the fights and insults.

Robb spent this day away from strategy and war planning, and had instead opted to take Cassana for a horse ride after much convincing from Axia. He sat atop Bayard, holding Cassana in front of him as she eyed everything with curiosity and joy. Axia rode by his side, atop a stallion as black as night and didn't say a word as she watched their daughter laugh and smile at Robb's jokes.

Robb could tell Axia had hoped Cassana wouldn't take so easily to him. In fact Robb too had been rather surprised at how open and anxious Cassana was to get to know him. She was very bright for being only six and Robb couldn't help but think this was how Axia had been as a child. He looked upon his wife, his beautiful Raven soaking in the sun that peaked through the storm clouds above and let himself smile momentarily as she closed her eyes and took in the sunlight.

"You're staring at me again, Your Grace," she said, lids still closed as she rode on, a small smirk on her face and Robb didn't bother hiding his interest in her.

"You seem to enjoy the sunlight," he told her as he let Cassana take the reins. She was stead with Bayard, who in turn was very gentle with the small figure upon his back. "You used to love the sun, especially before the long winter began. When it was still warm down in the Riverlands."

"I enjoy the sun but I was made for winter," she told him, her grey orbs finally appearing from beneath her dark lashes.

"All Starks are made for winter," he reminded her and she seemed to roll her eyes at the statement.

"Once again you fail to recognize that I am not a Stark," she said, scoffing at his words.

"Maybe not by blood, but you were made to be a Stark, just as you were made for winter." They rode in silence for a few moments as Cassana eyed a deer that passed with great interest.

"Should we shoot it with an arrow papa?" she asked and he smiled, looking down upon the girl with the bright blue eyes and stroked her dark hair.

"Can you shoot a bow then?" he asked her and her grin widened into a toothy smile. "I shouldn't be surprised. Your mother has quite a talent."

"Here you are darling," Axia said, reaching over as their horses came to a halt. She handed Cassana the small bow that fit the child's hands perfectly and Cassana easily pulled Bayard's reins so they were in a better position to see the deer grazing on some loose vegetation in the distance. Robb watched her pull on the bow carefully, breathing softly until there was no breath left in her small lugs and all he could hear was her fingertips pulling on the strings, arrow in place. He could see that her elbow was too high and he lowered it slightly.

She relaxed into the new position, taking in new breaths and keeping her arms balanced in the spot Robb had positioned her before she let loose her arrow. The three of them watched it soar across, and hit the deer in the lower half of its leg. The injury wasn't fatal, only enough to scare it as it started running off but it was only moments before Robb saw another arrow pass his eyes and run straight between the deer's eyes. He quickly turned to his right to see Axia releasing her hold on the bow string as she strapped the weapon back onto her saddle bag and dismounted her horse to collect the kill.

"Very well done Cass," she told her daughter as she reached up for her and pulled her down into the snow with her. "That was a very difficult shot."

"I've never hit a deer before, nor anything so far," she said excitedly as she bounced at Axia's side. Robb too found himself dismounting Bayard and made his way through the snow at the ladies' sides. They were nearly halfway there when Cassana reached up and grasped his hand in hers, her other hand tightly in Axia's. Robb's heart was warmed by the normalcy of the action, how easy it was for her to treat him as if they were a family all along, untainted by the evils they all had seen.

As they stood over the deer, Cassana admired her kill, looking at it proudly thought it was still yet a small doe. Either way, Robb too was proud, just as proud as when Eddy had made his first kill just months ago. He had never known children of such a young age to be so talented at the hunt, but it seemed that his children had a gift for it.

"Did it suffer?" Cassana asked as she looked down upon the creature whose blood soiled the snow and he could tell that her mood was dampened. He stroked her hair gently as she reached for him, holding his cloak as her expression changed from excitement to despair.

"Only for a moment," Robb replied and lifted her up into his arms. "But you mustn't fret about it now. Once you're as good as your mother, they'll never feel a thing at all."

"Is that true mama?" Cassana said, turning to Axia who was wearing an indiscernible expression on her face as she watched Robb and her daughter in his arms.

"Yes," she whispered. "With more practice you'll be able to kill it instantly. No pain." Cassana seemed to relax somewhat at the reassurance of both of her parents and she settled herself in the nook of Robbs shoulder.

"Shall we skin it here then?" she asked and both Robb and Axia shared a laugh at their daughter's innocence and immediate change in demeanor. Axia's laugh was music to Robb's ears and he cherished the sound of it, so hearty and feminine. A sound he had missed dearly.

"We'll take it to camp and skin it together if you wish," Robb told her and the child nodded quickly as she wriggled down from his arms and planted her feet firmly in the snow. Robb lifted the doe and carried it back to Bayard, tying it firmly on the back and making Cassana ride back with Axia.

It was the most normal day he could remember and the first day in years that he felt the pieces of him falling back into place. The holes left behind by his wife's brutal murder were now filling back in with her mysterious return and the laughter of his daughter. Though he saw remnants of his wife, sometimes in a passing flicker of her eye, Robb knew she was still not herself. Whatever mission the old gods had given her, put this dark hold over her mind and nothing he said seemed to be able to break that spell. He could only pray that once her mission was complete, that Axia would return to him.

Because he couldn't stand being so close and yet miles away from the woman he loved.

Xx

Jon hated the confines of his tent.

He felt like a prisoner even whilst he slept in the tent that was so close to Axia's. Brokden was almost always in his line of vision during the day. At night he would hear the man laughing with his great loud cackle that made it impossible to sleep until the great brute himself found peace of his own. It was that Jon was forced to stay in the tent any longer. In fact he was free to go wherever he wished as long as Brokden was two steps behind.

Tonight was no different.

Jon had opted to take a stroll out in the moonlight that was peering out from behind a lone dark cloud. He could see the trees, branches bare as they danced in the song of the wind, heavy in its chorus as he stopped inches from the frozen bond beneath a withered weirwood.

It was there that he spotted the familiar female figure, kneeling beneath the great tree, staring up at it with hazel eyes that danced in the moonlight, her cloak blowing aimlessly in the wind as she tilted her head towards the branches above. He knew better than to interrupted a woman while she prayed so he stopped a few feet from the edge of the clearing. Brokden was standing close by, leaning up against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You may share this spot with me Jon Snow," he heard in a steady voice though her eyes never moved from their spot. Jon looked towards Brokden, who merely shrugged and waved his hand towards her, urging him to do as Reina said. He walked forward slowly, his steps loud in the snow as he made his way to the spot where she knelt. "Come," she whispered, pointing to the spot next to her. "Kneel with me." Again he did as he was beckoned and crouched down to his knees as he watched her hood fall back and her hair fly wildly around her.

"I didn't want to interrupt you," he said sincerely and her eyes fell from the branches above until they met his.

"I've been here a while," she said. "It has been a while since I've had time to list my prayers and give thanks to the gods for our victories."

"You are very brave," he told her and watched as her lips twitched up into a grin.

"For a woman?" she asked and he laughed.

"Man or woman," he told her. "You've more courage than most of Robb's men. They were too proud to say that they were scared out of their wits to fight the Ironborn the sea."

"Yes well, it's easy to be brave when one has a leader such as Axia," she said looking away. "She sets the example for us all. There is no need to fear death when she promises us life."

"How can you trust that you won't die just because she says so?" he asked seriously, finding that although he still loved Axia like the sister she was, he still didn't understand the wildlings blind obedience and faith in her. She wasn't a god. She bled just like the rest of them. Sure she had come back to life by some divine means, but she was still human.

"She was given a task by the gods and that includes our safety…for now," she told him. "We trust her visions."

"Visions?" he asked frowning. "What visions?"

"Have you never heard of the Raven's dreams?" she asked. "She is a prophet, given the gift of foresight and she knows what is to come and how to restore the Seven to their previous glory."

"Yes but how can you believe visions you can't see for yourself?" he asked her, feeling his temper flare. Reina simply smiled and moved her hair from her face.

"Her visions saved me," she whispered confidently. "It was your men Snow, your Night's Watchmen, who dragged me from my husband, slit his throat and raped me." Jon's eyes widened at the idea. "You look surprised, but I assure you not all your Watchmen are as upstanding as you seem to be. Or is that all an act?"

"I took an oath."

"Oaths can be broken, or so I heard from Ygritte," she said with a small smirk on her lips. Jon sighed, recalling which oath she meant and he frowned. "Don't be so hard on yourself Snow, you're only a man and some oaths were meant to be broken. My Queen saved me from your oath breakers, killed each and every man that touched me before she brought me with her. She knew I would be there, knew my name, knew everything about me."

"But how?"

"She said it came to her in a dream, that I was an important piece of the great mystery of the beyond that she had experienced and that saving my life would set certain things into motion," Jon could see the sincerity in Reina's eyes, how wholeheartedly she trusted Axia and how grateful she was to be alive. "Brokden was next; she saved him from a trap set by the Others. He would be one of them or his body turned to ash if she hadn't been there to bring them to their knees." Jon turned to the great brute of a man and watched as he gave a curt nod of affirmation before looking away. "You see, she collected us one by one for a purpose and if she wanted us dead…we would be."

"Then why does she collect me?" he asked Reina who seemed momentarily intrigued by his question before looking down to her hands. "She must have had a reason for hunting me down, having Rulf and Ygritte and the others procure me for her use. But what is it?"

"You really have no idea do you?" she asked, confused and he shook his head.

"I thought at first she wanted my help but it is clear to me now that she is more intent on keeping me as her prisoner."

"No, not a prisoner Snow," Reina interjected quickly. She looked into his eyes for a long moment before she spoke and Jon could have sworn he saw something flash behind those hazel orbs. "You are the gift of Seed, the Great Secret passed from the Secret Holder to the Winter Raven with great care."

"The Gift of the Seed?" he asked. "I don't understand."

"Jon Snow," she said, his name pouring off of her lips with a beautiful sound of grace that he had never heard in the words before. "You are the Seed that will spare these Seven Kingdoms from the hells they are enduring. You are the destiny, the tomorrow and the light."

"But what does that…" he started but she stopped him.

"Jon, you are the rightful heir and it is the Queen's duty to protect you, not imprison you."

"The rightful heir? To Winterfell? That is Robb's kingdom not mine." Rein smiled as he spoke.

"No, not Winterfell, not the North," she said taking his hand in hers as she looked down at his palm and traced the lines softly. "You, Jon Snow, are the true and rightful heir to the Iron Throne and your Axia means to restore that right to you." Jon didn't know what to make of the words that she spoke only feeling the dull numb feeling rising in his mind.

A bastard, heir to the Iron Throne.

No…it couldn't be.

A/N: I apologize for this chapter taking forever. I left my flash drive (with most of the chapter completed) at work so I was not able to finish it until today. Also, sorry for some of the vulgar language, especially in regards to Theon, that is just honestly how I hear him speaking in my mind. Sorry to all the Theon fans, it was sad to see him turn over to the 'dark side' but it happened and Axia had to ensure that he wasn't going to destroy the North. So all that aside how did you like it? How about this Great Secret being revealed and Axia's claim that Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne? How about Robb and Axia? I know it's a little different but they both have a long road ahead and Robb is convinced to remind her of the happiness she once knew. The only problem is, Axia doesn't remember the good. If you have any reviews, comments, or questions, feel free to message me or put them in the review box. I can't wait to see what you all thought! -CL


	4. Chapter 3

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: Hi there! Here is chapter 3. I hope it is better than chapter 2, I was sad to see that not many people enjoyed it. Hopefully this will be more enjoyable to read. StargazingED, girl you keep me so motivated. I'm not as fast and brilliant as you, mine takes time haha. -CL

**Chapter 3:**

Robb had spent a great deal of time holding his wife back from unleashing her anger upon people in the past. She had a heated temper and quite a lot of force for such a small woman.

At least that hadn't changed.

It was one of those times when he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her struggling form as she fought to go after her wildling companion, Reina. Robb had been quite surprised to walk out of his tent to see Jon standing between the two women, bickering and shouting. While Axia's new demeanor was more fierce and violent at times, she still held a certain composure that of a queen. But right now she was angry and couldn't give seven tosses how a queen should behave and Robb, however momentarily, felt his wife return in his arms.

"You had no right to tell him!" she was shouting as she squirmed in Robb's arms. "I should have left you to die at the hands of those men and I would have had I known you'd turn around and defy me in this way!"

"He had a right to know Axia!" Robb shouted back to her. "We all have a right to know which of these evil plots are leading us all to our potential deaths."

"Oh silence your noble truth speech Stark!" Axia groaned out. "Reina was bound by our law and sworn to secrecy regarding this matter, which is none of your business."

"He is my brother, and yours for that matter. Maybe not by blood but by our…" Robb started to say but was interrupted when Axia stopped struggling long enough that she could turn around and glare up into his eyes.

"He is no more my brother, or yours for that matter, than I am your wife," she spat and he tightened his hold on her wrists.

"I've had enough of that now," he muttered. "You _are_ my wife, whether you remember the vows or not." She frowned, yanking her wrists from Robb's hands and he didn't have to nerve to keep hold of them any longer. He hated being harsh to her. But enough was enough.

Axia turned towards Reina, walking over slowly where Jon was standing between them and she barely put her hand up against Jon's shoulder and he moved aside. She was face to face with the girl who was more than a half a head taller and no words passed between them for moments that seemed to drag on. It was only once Reina started to open her mouth, her eyes stained with guilt, when Axia brought her hand up to the girl's face and both Robb and Jon flinched at the sound of the slap.

"You betrayed my trust," she whispered harshly. "I entrusted the secret to you and to Brokden in the case that I were to die that you two would carry on my mission."

"I didn't see the harm in telling him, Your Grace. He needs to know the man he's destined to become," Reina said, almost pleading with her queen. "I thought you would be glad."

"Glad?" Axia said in an angry laugh. "Why should I be glad? He was to know when I thought it right to tell him. Now was not the right time." She turned to look at Jon, a look of utter confusion written across his dark features. "He clearly does not understand the gravity of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Robb asked impatiently, tired of waiting around for the cryptic responses of these two women. "How does some prophecy make Jon the rightful heir to the Iron Throne?" he asked and Axia slowly turned to face both men in the tent.

"It is a long story that was trusted to me to carry as I prepare him to take his crown," Axia said with exasperation.

"By the gods?" Robb asked, a bite to his tone.

"And your father," she whispered and Robb's heart seemed to stop as she spoke. She had certainly said his 'father' but how could she? She was nodding when his eyes met hers and for the first time in days she had looked at him with an expression that was not anger. "I wasn't sure why you looked so much like the Secret Holder until you said his name. Eddard Stark carried through life the Great Secret and when I was murdered and thrust before the alter of the gods on my judgment day, Lord Stark stood before me and the gods gave me a choice. I was to either move on or to accept this mission and live, at a price of course. For whatever reason that drove me, I chose the complete the task for the chance at life again."

"You saw our father?" Jon asked and Axia's solemn eyes moved from Robb's to Jon's and she shook her head. "But you just said…"

"I saw Robb's father," she replied, glancing at Robb once before she returned her gaze back to Jon. "Eddard Stark was not your father." Again, Robb was taken aback by the words she spoke. Certainly she was mistaken.

"Jon is my brother, he is a Stark. Our father wouldn't lie to us, he said Stark blood ran through all of our veins," Robb insisted as his heart began to race with her accusation. "Now you mean to contradict his honor."

"I would never seek to offend your father's memory," she said simply. "My dark memories circle around that moment I saw him in the dungeons of King's Landing, his eyes looking up at me and he whispered his desire to stay to protect his daughters. I remember him urging me to leave," she said and Robb recalled the time Axia had told him of that memory and how she'd begged him to come with her as she escaped. "Your father was the best of men and was lost among that of the worst of all kind."

"You say he was the 'Secret Holder'?" Jon asked, his eyes searching the ground as his thoughts raced and Robb knew his brother was feeling as overwhelmed as he was.

"Yes, as I said before and as Reina so wrongly shared with you, he carried a great burden with him in his lifetime," Axia said, taking a deep breath as she motioned towards Brokden who, until now, Robb hadn't noticed was even in the tent. Brokden closed the tent flaps and slipped outside, but Robb could still see the large man's shadow just at the entrance and assumed he was standing guard. "Sit," she insisted as she pointed to the chairs and made her way over to the pitcher of wine that was sitting on Robb's desk. Robb did as he was instructed, as did Jon and Reina, the latter of the two still looking down in shame.

"What burden do you speak of and what does it have to do with me?" Jon asked her and she held her hand up as she sipped the red wine from her goblet, closing her eyes as she savored the taste and then whipped her mouth as she finished.

"It began years before any of us were born. Your father and Robert…" she paused. "My…brother," she said with some effort. "They were off fighting a war against the Targaryens. Lyanna Stark was my brother's great obsession and his betrothed, as you both know. When she was abducted by Rhaegar, my brother would not stop until she was returned to him, killing the heir to the Iron Throne in the process. Unfortunately, my brother had no limits and murdered Rhaegar's wife and children, leaving behind no other heirs to the throne except Viserys and Daenerys. But it was all in vain as Lyanna was dead before her brother could return her home."

"Yes and it was during that time that I was born and my father also fathered Jon," Robb added but Axia shook her head.

"This would make Viserys and subsequently, Daenerys, heirs to the Targaryen throne whilst Stannis remained the heir to the Baratheon throne because Robert usurped it from the Mad King," Jon supplied and she simply sighed.

"Yes, under Robert's reign, Stannis would be next in line because Robert left no true heirs, that we know of."

"And if Stannis was dead, you could technically sit on the Iron Throne," Jon suggested and she laughed.

"If I were to sit on the throne, Stannis and his daughter as well would both have to die. As evil as you may think I am, Jon Snow, I am not about to murder my niece to sit on a bit of Iron. I was not sought out from death to claim the throne as my own. I was risen to assure that _you_ do."

"But I still don't understand how the bastard son of gods know who, could be the heir to the throne?" Jon replied.

"Did your father ever tell you, Young Wolf, how your aunt died?" she asked Robb and for a moment he thought she might say his name of her perfect lips.

"He said he didn't know, only that he found her dying when he came to rescue her from the Targaryen's hold," Robb answered her and she nodded.

"Yes well that is the half-truth for she was already dying when he entered the chamber she was in, and it was with her dying breath that she said the words that would plague him up until his death," she said eerily. _"'Promise me Ned'_ she had told him and it was the last time Lyanna Stark spoke before she was taken into the afterlife."

"What promise?" Jon urged.

"The promise that her brother would carry the Great Secret with him to his grave," she whispered as she stepped closer to Jon. "Eddard Stark was a man of honor but he was also a man of his word. When he promised his sister in her dying moments that he would protect the Great Secret, he made a sacrifice that would wound his honor even after his death. Forever he would be proclaimed as Ned Stark, the man who went to war and had forsaken his vow of fidelity to Catelyn Tully."

"Are you saying he lied about his adultery?" Robb asked, his brows furrowed as his mind continued to race. This new information growing steadily in his mind until he was unable to comprehend what Axia was trying to say.

"He honored his word to his sister, therefore he had to lie to his wife when he carried home the child who looked remarkably more like a Stark than even his legitimate son who was birthed at Winterfell," she said when she reached out touching Jon's hair as he stood quickly, his eyes searching hers as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you saying that I _am_ a Stark then?" he whispered and she moved her hands from his hair to his face, in a most intimate manner than drove a pang of jealousy through Robb's heart.

"Lyanna was not kidnapped as Robert wanted to believe, she went willingly to Rhaegar's side. You _are _the son of Lyanna Stark and the only surviving son of Rhaegar Targaryen," she whispered and Robb's eyes widened along with Jon's as the words were said aloud.

"But," Jon sputtered out, shaking his head as he pushed Axia's hands away from his face. "No!" he shouted now as he ran towards the flaps of the tent, Brokden grabbing him quickly until Axia waved him off.

"Let him go Brok, he'll not share this news with anyone when he doesn't believe it himself," she said sternly. "He needs time to understand the enormity of it all." Brokden did as his queen commanded, let loose Jon's thrashing arms and all four of them watched as the heir to the Iron Throne ran off into forest.

"Should I follow him then Your Grace?" Brokden asked and she seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

"Just stay far enough that you keep him in sight. Keep your distance from him though. He'll not want to know you're there."

"I should go talk to him," Robb decided, standing from his seat. But as he made for the exit, Axia placed a hand in front of him, on his chest, blocking him from moving forward.

"He won't take to talking, not yet," she whispered, looking up at him with her grey eyes that said so much. She was pleading with him, he recalled the familiar ache in those icy orbs and though most of him was urging him to follow Jon, to be there to comfort him, another part of him trusted that look in her eyes and wanted to abide by its plea.

"He shouldn't be alone," Robb told her and she looked towards Reina who was finally looking up from her feet. No words were exchanged between the two but it was clear that the queen was giving her friend a chance for redemption. Reina stood as well and left the tent, touching her hand to Axia's for only a moment before exiting the tent, leaving Robb alone with his wife.

She must not have noticed that her hand was still touching him as she stood there, her eyes searching something unseen before she looked up into his eyes. His hand reached for hers, in an act that was as easy as walking or moving in his mind and she didn't immediately jerk away from his touch, though he did feel her fingers flinch as his thumb grazed her palm.

"We are close to Winterfell," Axia said, clearing her throat. "I think it would be good for him to see his family before we continue south."

"And what will you do in the south to procure Jon's throne?" Robb asked, his voice cracking and unsteady, the news overpowering him more than he thought it could.

"I have a plan that I must keep to, and in order to get the throne to the rightful heir, I must ensure that the Seven are cleansed and that the heir believes he can be king. Without Jon, the Seven will fall," she whispered. He squeezed the hand in his, placing his forehead against hers for a moment and her eyes closed.

"I will help you," he whispered back. "I will do whatever I can to help you succeed if you will allow me." She seemed to consider his words for a long time, her eyes glued to his in an unyielding gaze as something flashed behind her eyes.

"If you will it, Your Grace," she whispered and he allowed the corners of his mouth to curl up ever so slightly as he responded as if by habit to the words he had heard countless time from her lips.

"I do."

Xx

It was her wedding day.

The Red Keep was full of spectators, admirers, men and women with cheerful smiles plastered upon their faces as she passed them. They were waving to her, whispered words of congratulation, compliments of her beauty as she stepped down the long walk towards the Iron Throne.

She had spent the entire morning under the care of more woman than she thought could fit in one room. They spent hours primping and pulling at her hair, letting it fall into delicate waves and intricate braids as was custom in the Stormlands. Her dress was long, full of yards of silk in whites and ivories, falling over her body, outlining her new womanly figure. Her brother's wife, Cersei, even made a brief appearance, trying to give shallow advice of a married woman and most especially how to please _her_ brother. Merrick Lannister.

She saw him now as she looked from the crowd to her groom and she felt her body start to shake involuntarily. It was the first time she had seen him, the man she was being forced to marry for some political reason unknown to her. He was handsome, she recalled, a few years her senior and more experience in adulthood than she was at fifteen. She had barely celebrated her name day just a month earlier, and now here she was. Getting married to a Lannister, a stranger to her.

And she was scared.

There weren't many moments in her life when Axia felt fear. She had been raised not to be scared to be strong in the face of anything unpleasant or dangerous. She sighed heavily, the intake of breath soothing her somewhat as she tried to steady her steps. She adjusted the crimson ribbon about her waist, the color of the House of Lannister, embroidered with a lion, their house sigil. She much preferred the Baratheon stag, which was custom but her brother had been urged to follow the Lannister wedding conventions since she was to be a Lannister bride.

Her heart was pounding now as she approached the steps and looked up into the grey eyes of her brothers. Each one more fearsome than the next, dressed in royal silks of their own. Because that's what they were, royalty, even her. But she stood tall and more than anything in this moment she wanted to make them proud and bring honor to their house. Renly stepped forward first, kissing her cheek lightly with a look of pity in his young eyes. Stannis was next, kissing her lips curtly before nodding as if to assure her that this was right, that she was doing her duty. And finally there was Robert, the King and Protector of the realm, reaching out to her with his strong arms and he took hold of her hands.

"In the name of the Seven, I, Robert Baratheon, the first of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm do present my sister, the Princess Axia Baratheon to be married this day to Ser Merrick of the House Lannister," he shouted out into the crowd and she felt her fingers start to shake as he looked down at her, his regal stare watching her anxiously before leaning down and kissing her once upon her mouth. He touched her face with is large hands, his eyes searching hers and a small smile appeared on his lips as he placed her small hand in Merrick's and she turned her back on her brothers and faced her future.

Grand Maester Pycelle conducted the ceremony, standing close to the couple as Axia tried her best not to look away from Merrick's direct gaze. His eyes were a vibrant shade of green that were different from Cersei's but very similar to Jaime's. But still Merrick did not look just like them and that was somewhat of a comfort. Aside from his eyes and his notably blond hair, he did not have the same elegance of his half-siblings. In fact, if anything he looked more regal and manly, like his father. But Axia decided then that if he must be her husband, that she was glad he was as handsome as Jaime. Handsome men were often the worst offenders of unfaithfulness and often violence towards their unwanted wives. Then again, he was a Lannister and it was the Lannisters that were the worst of men.

His hands were warm around hers as Pycelle spoke and Axia hardly noticed the words as she spotted Tywin standing behind his son, next to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion, all watching her with devious smirks on their lips. It was only when she felt Merrick's hand squeeze her own that she looked away and heard the words Grand Maester Pycelle spoke.

"It is with great honor that I bless this marriage between the Princess Axia of the House Baratheon and Ser Merrick of the House Lannister. I now join your hands with this ribbon to signify the bond you will share from this day forth. As husband and wife you will live out your days as one. Your Grace, you are his and My Lord she is yours. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words," the old man said and Axia looked up into the green eyes that were to be hers and she spoke, his voice and hers, together as one like the metaphor of their vows.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," she said, their voices coinciding like a song and she watched as Merrick leaned in towards her, placing his lips upon hers. She didn't move, only let him kiss her as the crowd of lords and ladies of the court erupted with joy at their union. She did not smile when he pulled away, only licked her lips once to regain the taste of her own mouth as she nodded at this man that was now her husband. He brought her around to face the crowd, presenting his wife and leaned in to whisper something warm in her ear.

"I will make you happy Axia," he said with a unique sincerity in his voice. "I promise you."

Axia wanted to believe him, wanted to trust that this man wasn't just another Lannister devil like the rest. But it was difficult with those green eyes staring down at her, difficult not to think that he may have some ulterior motive. But now she was his wife.

And wives were supposed to trust their husbands weren't they?

/

Axia sat up then, finding herself no longer dressed in long silks and ribbons but instead dressed in sheets and sweat, and her thin nightgown in between. Cassana was sleeping on her stomach, her mouth open and her breaths steady on Axia's right whilst on her left was the boy from so many of her dreams. Eddy. His russet curls were draped over his forehead and he too slept on his stomach with his arm draped languidly over her belly and she couldn't help but smile.

"He acts as though you've never parted his side," she heard from across the room, the heavy whisper coming from the place by the fire where her eyes darted at the sound. It was Robb, no reason to pull the dagger from its place under pillow. She carefully pulled herself out from under the heavy furs and satin sheets and crawled across the bed until she felt her feet hit the stone floor. She walked over to the fireplace and sat down onto the pillows covering the floor and tried not to notice as Robb watched her every movement.

"I feel this strange connection to him, as if we have met so many times before," she whispered in reply, reaching for the goblet he offered to her and closed her eyes at the taste of the delicious ale.

"He says you come to him in his dreams," Robb replied, the fire flickering off of his skin and Axia felt herself mysteriously drawn to the sound of his voice and the taste of ale running down her throat.

"I've dreamt of him as well, and we've talked many times. But when I wake up those dreams aren't always so clear. I dream many things and often times the lesser things get pushed aside for more pressing matters."

"Like Jon?" Robb asked and the tone in his voice made Axia lower the horn from her lips and frown.

"Yes, sometimes Jon's future plagues my slumber. I didn't say the prophecies are always pleasant," she told him seriously and heard him chuckle.

"You remember Jon, some bits of your son, and even Arya and Sansa have made it somewhere in your mind. You lie in bed calling out for Merrick Lannister just moments ago and yet you still refer to me as the Young Wolf," he said, the bitterness apparent in his voice. "Like…like I am some sort of stranger."

"Please not this again. I told you my memories aren't good. Would you like to hear about what makes me remember your sisters, or my husband?" she whispered harshly.

"_I_ am your husband Axia!" he said loudly and she heard one of the children stirring due to the noise and she crawled over and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Enough of this," she hissed. "When the gods resurrected me, they told me I would pay the price for regaining life."

"And you _chose_ to forget your family, to forget me?" he asked her, his blue eyes full of sorrow that pushed passed her cold exterior and brought a strange aching to her chest.

"I didn't know what sacrifice I was making. When your father told me the Great Secret I wanted to do anything I could to ensure that I could help. I didn't want to die," she whispered, for the first time voicing her fear. "They didn't tell me I would forget everything good I ever knew. But they did it so I would stay focused, so I wouldn't abandon my mission."

"You had some bad memories of me though, you remembered Wyall and Seth, how I sent them to their graves," he said angrily, pulling the horn from her grasp. "You just don't remember me loving you."

"We both know you weren't to blame for their deaths, even through the bad I remember that you are an honorable man. I saw how much their deaths affected you," she told him, wiping the ale back once more and placing it out of his reach.

"You don't remember our love, but you remember your love for Mer?" he asked and she sighed, frustrated at the state the king was in and she realized something without a doubt. He was drunk.

"You want to know what I was dreaming about you persistent menace?" she said, annoyed. "I was dreaming of my wedding day, in the Red Keep when I was fifteen years old. I was dreaming of fear and uncertainty and how the day I married Merrick Lannister was one of the worst days of my life." Her words seemed to sober him up, if even more a minute as his eyes were glued to hers.

"You loved him, I saw the way you admired him," he told her but she shrugged.

"Perhaps I did love him, but it is very clear to me that we didn't share as many happy memories as I shared with you. I remember so much about him and yet all I have of you are memories in passing. That has to count for something doesn't it?" Their bodies were so close that she felt her knees touching the insides of his thighs and as she examined the best way to move away, she was not prepared for him to pull her in slowly, so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He placed his forehead to hers, pain in his ocean eyes and Axia wished then that she could remember something, anything to appease his misery. But when it was clear she had nothing to give him, his head fell further down until it rested on her chest and she felt him start sobbing as he held her. She didn't have the heart nor did she possess the strength to push him away as she had been doing since their reunion. Right now he needed her comfort, whatever little she could offer.

So she sat there, his tears hot on her skin as he held on to her as if she would disappear at any moment.

And for now that was the best she could do.

Xx

The air was thick with unsettled thoughts.

Reina could sense that as she stared across to where Jon Snow was perched on the rock near a frozen pond beneath an ancient weirwood. He looked on edge, more than usual, as he cleaned his sword, sharpening the edges which produced a sound that was bothersome to her ears. He did not looked up as she approached, but she could tell by the way he shifted uncomfortably that he knew she was standing there. She watched him cautiously as she played with the fabric of her skirts, enjoying the feeling of wearing a dress rather than the customary trousers her people wore. This was different and for once, she felt like a woman.

"You shouldn't spend so much time alone Jon Snow," she said comfortably letting his name roll of her tongue as if she had spoken it all her life. "Every day for the last week I have found you out here, sharpening your sword like you're about to run it through the first person who dares speak to you."

"Perhaps that is exactly what I'm doing," he replied, his words heavy with the bitterness that was apparent in his eyes.

"You going to run your great sword through my heart then?" she asked and he looked up at her for the first time in days. His gaze was very direct, his eyes light and burdensome upon her but she composed herself and refused to be the first to look away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and she felt more at ease as she stepped through the snow and over to the large rock.

"I told you, you shouldn't spend all this time alone. You should talk about it, what's bothering you," Reina said softly as she sat down next to him.

"Did _she_ send you?" he asked, and she knew he meant Axia. She shook her head though because Axia had been too preoccupied in the last week. She was busy planning with Robb and the council and all her spare time was stolen by the Stark family who were all trying at great lengths to remind her of her past. It was overwhelming and Reina saw it draining her Queen each day.

"She is trying to do the right thing you know," she told him and he scoffed.

"What by making me sit on that great bit of Iron down in King's Landing? Well I won't do it!" he shouted, standing from the rock and throwing his sword down into the snow and she flinched. "She can't just waltz back in from the dead and drag me across Westeros to do her bidding."

"It's not her bidding," she argued. "You should be thankful that the gods chose you to rule. She's just doing as she was asked."

"Oh well forgive me if I'm not leaping at the opportunity to risk my life for a kingdom I have no interest in ruling!" he yelled and she found herself standing, walking over to him, positioning herself so they were face to face.

"You are selfish and ungrateful but for some reason the gods chose you. You were born from a line of dragons and wolves and you were meant to complete the prophesy, you are the song of ice and fire!" she was shouting back, watching him look down at her sternly. He wasn't much taller than her, not like Axia who was much shorter than most of them. "Axia sacrificed because she believes in you. She is putting her faith in you as are the rest of us."

"You put your faith in me but you know nothing about me," he whispered harshly. "You're just a silly girl who follows all of a woman who has turned her back on her own family." Reina was taken aback by his insult and she felt the words cut through her like a knife.

"She made sacrifices when she was brought back from the dead. She tries harder than you can imagine to remember what was taken from her. Perhaps she turned her back, for now, on her family Jon Snow, but she didn't turn her back on you. If you only knew the horrors of her past…" she whispered but then stopped, remembering her mistake in revealing the Winter Raven's secret once before. So instead she just stood there, glaring up at him and his childish behavior. "And I may be a _silly girl_ Snow, but at least I fight for something. You have spent your life running away from duty and honor. When you rode off to the Night's Watch, it was _you_ who turned your back on your family."

"Don't pretend you know anything about my past or my family," he said turning away. "I took the black because it was the only place where I was equal to everyone, where I felt accepted as a human being, not shunned as a bastard."

"I don't know everything about your life Snow, but I do know that you are destined to lead the Seven and if Axia believes you can do it, so do I," she whispered over before turning away from his back to return to the castle. She paused once, looking over her shoulder at Jon who was looking at something on the ground and shook her head slowly.

"Don't dwell in self-pity forever," she told him. "You've seen what that did to your brother."

And with that she was gone, leaving Jon to stew with her words or perhaps to throw more things in anger. Either way she didn't care, only hoped that he would grow up from his childish tantrums and step up to take hold of his destiny. His story was written in the stars above by the old gods who were entrusting him with the Seven Kingdoms.

He just had to believe it as much as she did.

Xx

The sun was low in the sky, the few clouds in the sky were chasing after it, leaving a mauve hue in the evening sky. The sound of laughter filled the courtyard as Robb watched from the balcony and he smiled as he watched Cassana and Eddy laugh alongside their aunts and uncles who were helping them practice their swordplay.

Eddy hardly ever had a sparring partner so close in age that was of near equal talent. But Cassana had stepped in and Robb was startled by the immensity behind her swing. She was a small thing, no bigger than Rickon had been when Robb left Winterfell in his youth. She was only six and yet she was already very talented with a sword. Her hair was plaited over her shoulder and she wore a dress of a blue that matched her eyes. He couldn't help but feel as though he was looking into Axia's past, watching her spar with Renly, or perhaps even Stannis though he was so many years her senior.

But he didn't expect his raven was nearly as happy as Cassana was. Growing up at Winterfell would not be the same as spending one's childhood at Storm's End, an impending marriage by her fifteenth year. Robb never wanted to marry Cassana off. He wanted to keep her like this, so happy and untainted by the burden of adulthood. Eddy too still had so much innocence in him and Robb hoped he would never have to see the horrors that he and his brothers had faced.

"She thrives here," Axia said from his side as she too looked down at their children with a curious gaze. "She adores her aunts and uncles, most especially Arya."

"She reminds me of her a bit, when she was a child," Robb replied, looking at Axia who was, for once, wearing a fur cloak over her shoulders, the hood pulled upon her head so only a few long loose curls escaped it's cover.

"Arya is a strong young woman, I would be proud to see Cass turn out so strong," she whispered and then set her eyes upon his, the steel grey of her cold eyes turned soft in that moment as they darted over his face. "I am sorry for this life, this encumbrance I have set upon you and your family."

"Your family."

"My family," she agreed though her voice struggled with the words. "I want to remember, Robb. I do I really wish I could find myself knowing our great love. I want Cass and Eddy to know both of their parents." It was the first time Robb had heard her say his name the way she was now and he longed to hear it again. He had spent so much time trying to convince her of her identity that he didn't notice how hard it had been for her. He didn't notice, until he had seen Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon all trying to trigger her memories, how much it drained her and only confused her more.

"I've been unfair to you, I realize that now," he said softly, placing his gloved hand over her bare one atop the wooden rail. "Perhaps you will never remember. I have to come to terms with that. It will be hard but I would rather have you like this than be without you again." She nodded and he could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with the intimacy of his touch, or perhaps his words. "Just don't abandon me here."

"I won't abandon you Young Wolf," she said, her tone less formal with his nickname than it usually was. "I can't win this war without you and I can't put Jon on the throne without you. I've come to realize that for all the strength that I have and all the foresight I have been blessed with, I was no prepared to do this alone."

"Perhaps you weren't meant to," he suggested and she smiled.

"The gods never gave me a set plan, they just told me what needed to be done and I set out to do it. I tend to forget that men and women are mortal, that we all require help from our companions when we aren't strong enough to do it on our own." Robb smiled as the corners of her mouth rose.

"You, My Queen, defeated an entire fleet of Ironborn with very little help from me," he tried to remind her and she laughed.

"You captured Asha, that was more than I could have hoped for. All I had to do after that was rely on Theon's hubris to bring him to me. I knew he would try his best to defeat me after that. Unfortunately his best wasn't nearly as good as mine," she said smugly, smirking over at Robb with a look that was very familiar in Robb's memory.

"Why Theon?" he asked, the question had been plaguing him since she announced her intent to wipe out his fleet. "Why did the gods want the Greyjoy's defeated. Theon would have never been able to take the Iron Throne."

"You're right," she said seriously. "My wish to defeat the Iron Islanders was not purely noble. I did want to ensure that Asha did not lead the men to ravish he North, but my reason for killing Theon was selfish. I don't know what it was, but I know that I enjoyed bringing you his head on a spear."

"He betrayed us, killed people that were important to me and to you," Robb said softly and she considered his reasoning. "He deserved to die." She nodded slowly.

"I will kill a lot more people before this war is over," she whispered. "I just hope their deaths are justified as well." She sighed, returning her gaze to the children and smiled when Eddy and Cassana waved up to her. She hesitantly waved back along with Robb. "I want Cassana to stay in Winterfell," she said and Robb was taken aback by the abrupt change in subject. This topic especially had been difficult for her to touch on because she had spent the last month refusing to let Robb keep her away from the battles.

"She will be safe here," he told her, taking her shoulders in his hands and turning her to face him. "I promise you that she will be safe with our family and happier than she would be in the battle camps."

"I trust you," she said sternly. "And I think I can trust the others," she said, referring to Sansa and Arya and the rest of the household staff.

"Cassana is a Stark, and anyone here would lay down their life for hers," he assured her. "She is home now as you will be once this war is finished. I will bring you home." She didn't reply to his words but he knew she was considering them as a possibility of her future. Her children were here and even if she never fully recovered her memories, she would find some semblance of happiness here and that is all Robb wanted. He wanted Axia and the rest of his children to be happy.

"Home," she whispered to herself as if the word was foreign to her. He did not let go of her until two figures entered onto the balcony. Robb looked to his right to see Bran standing near Maester Luwin, the old man still in good health, holding out a bit of parchment towards him.

"Sorry to interrupt, Your Grace," Luwin said. "I received a raven from King's Landing."

"How did the raven get through to the North with the dragons devouring every one of them in sight?" he asked anxiously, reaching for the paper and pulling it open.

"I know not sire," Luwin replied and Robb's curiosity was heightened as his eyes fell over the words.

"Stannis said Jaime Lannister has killed one of Daenerys' dragons," he said, reading the words quickly. "He says 'it was a great tragedy to see such a beast fall at the hands of a Lannister. It is my hope to procure one of these dragons for myself, then perhaps the Targaryen wench can fight fire with fire.' Why would he want to do that? The dragons need to be killed. All of them," Robb asked and Axia sighed, reaching out for the parchment which he handed her readily.

"You are right Your Grace," she told him. "But Stannis wants the power that the Mother of Dragons harbors. He serves the Lord of Light and his red priestess will have urged him that it is _his_ destiny to rule the Seven with the power of light, with fire."

"He'll destroy everything, nothing will keep him from destroying the North once he's got dragons," Bran protested, adjusting his arms over his crutches and Axia nodded.

"Bran's right," she said sternly. "The North will hold no power against dragons once Stannis has hold of them. We need to kill them all." She returned her eyes to the parchment as Bran and Robb discussed how the dragons were to be disposed of, but was interrupted with they heard Axia's haughty laugh. "He speaks of me as though I am a demon."

"He speaks of you?" Robb asked curiously.

"Yes, well twice actually," she said, pointing towards the neatly scrawled words. "Here, this one is quite touching. He says '_the days are ever as long beneath the night sky, the cloudless night reveals endless stars that spell out my sister's name and are erased soon after by the beast's fire that fill the sky, reminding me of how she was taken from our worlds_.' If it weren't Stannis I might say this was the kindest thing a Baratheon has ever said about me." To Robb her words were muddled, they made no sense when nearly all of Stannis' letters mentioned Axia at some point. "And right here, he mentions the Winter Raven and how he laughs at the stories he hears down in King's Landing." She smiled and Robb pulled the paper towards him so they both could see.

"_My priestess speaks of a prophesy, Young Wolf, she says that 'The Winter comes to freeze the fire with snow. On the back of a great beast, grey like the Storms of your homelands she comes with steel.' I write to warn you of the Winter Raven Stark and you would do well to avoid her sway. I hear she defeated the entire fleet of Ironborn and has gathered an army to usurp the Iron Throne. I have too many usurpers on every corner and I ask of you to help me keep order. Beware your sigil Stark, not all of your wolves may seek to pay you homage,_" Robb read and looked up into Axia's amused eyes.

"Well, his witch certainly doesn't know how to interpret her visions does she?" she asked cryptically and Robb's brow furrowed. "I'm sure even Bran can dissect that one." Robb looked to Bran whose brow was also furrowed in deep thought as he stared off into the distance. Bran had visions of his own, tormented by dreams and nightmares that were often hard to make out. But this one seemed quite easy to figure out as he watched Bran's eyes alight with realization.

"Stannis thinks Axia, or the Winter Raven in this case, is quite literally riding the back of a direwolf to claim the throne," Bran explained and Axia nodded. "How does he not see that the vision is speaking of you?" he asked, looking at Axia who smiled.

"But I thought he _was_ speaking of you?" Robb asked.

"Stannis believes it means the Winter Raven, but if he actually read it he would see that the Winter Raven's identity is clearly spelled out in front of him," Bran said and the two laughed as if it were some great joke that he had missed. "_On the back of a great beast_, that's Grey Wind literally but more importantly it's the direwolf, the sigil of our house, the Starks. She rides to _freeze the fire_, she will defeat Daenerys but also Stannis and his belief in the Lord of Light. _Freeze fire with snow_, Jon's surname is snow and he is the Great Secret Axia means to conquer with. _Grey like the Storms of your homelands she comes with steel, _this is Axia, grey eyes of steel from the Stormlands, a Baratheon trait." It was all there, spelled out for Robb and he just stared at his brother in awe.

"You're going to kill Stannis," Robb said, putting the pieces together and she shrugged.

"To be fair," she said with a smirk. "He killed me first." And with she turned to leave but Robb reached for her hand, pulling her harder to him than he originally intended and she landed against him with a great thud.

"What did you just say?" he said through his teeth, his mind reeling.

"Don't look so shocked Stark," she said as if she were surprised by his reaction. "Did you never even consider the possibility?"

"He said he wanted to protect you," he said, his eyes darting back and forth between hers and she frowned.

"He is a liar Robb," she said harshly. "Stannis used me to kill Joffrey and failed at having me killed after. He had to wait of course, until he had another moment and when the opportunity presented itself, he and his red priestess conjured up the man of fire, the one you watched stick his spear right through my body." Robb didn't know what to make of it, the realization hit him harder than a punch in the gut and felt the urge to double over or to reach back and strangle something. All this time Stannis was sending his faux condolences when the whole time he was the one who murdered his wife.

"I'm going to kill him," he whispered, turning from her and this time it was her who reached over and pulled him from leaving.

"Bran, Maester," she said in the figures' direction and they both did as they were bid. But Robb barely noticed them leave as he paced the balcony, Axia standing near him, her hands on her hips. "Children!" she shouted down into the courtyard and both Cassana and Eddy looked up at her. "Go inside where its warm now, Sansa, help them wash will you?" Robb didn't see if Sansa nodded but she assumed she would do as Axia asked. Everyone did what Axia told them.

The skies were growing darker with each visible breath in front of him. The sun's rays were now falling far beyond the horizon and all that was left was the light of the full moon above their heads as the light leaked from the sky.

"Stark?" she whispered but he didn't move his eyes from the moon high above. He felt the distinct feeling of her hand touch his back. "Robb," he whispered this time, his name on her lips and he spun to face her.

"He stole you from me," he whispered.

"It was meant to be this way," she contradicted. "The gods planned my destiny."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Yes," she whispered up at him. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled them up in front of his face, placing his palms out so they were facing her and he frowned as she continued to remove his gloves.

"What are you doing?" he asked, exasperated by her games but she didn't answer. "Axia…" he protested.

"Hush will you?" she said agitatedly, placing her palms facing his so they were almost touching. "I told you once that the gods gave me gifts when they restored to me the gift of life. One gift was this, me," she said as she removed the cloak to reveal one of her thin sheer dresses, the thin straps settling over her shoulders leaving more and more skin exposed to the cold. "Another gift was my dreams, but I've had those for quite some time, since the last time I cheated death." She told him and he knew she was referring to her illness after Merrick's death. "But this gift is special. It allows me to see things. Cassana used to share her memories with me this way, late at night when she'd wake me from the horrors of my mind. Now watch." She placed their palms together and Robb could feel her ice cold touch. They were barely grazing one another when he felt the jolt through his body and he felt transported into another world.

_It was raining, pouring actually and it was almost as if he could feel the rain falling down on his hair as he rain franticly, unable to control his movements. There was mud on the great field of grass instead of snow, a sight he had not laid eyes upon in years since the Long Winter began. Soldiers were walking around him, their heads hung low due to fatigue but smiling as she passed with the joy of victory in their eyes. They nodded as he passed them but he did not look into their eyes, because he was already searching for something else, something much more important he could tell. He felt his throat tightening with grief as he climbed to the top of the hill, horses began riding in and atop a great steady stallion sat a familiar blond that look down at him like a ghost from his past. _

"_Merrick," he found himself saying, only not in his voice. The voice was light and full of an aching sorrow that he would recognize anywhere. _

"_Axia," Merrick replied reaching out to her but he didn't feel his body reaching back._

"_Where is he?" Axia's voice asked frantically. "Someone said he was hurt, where is he?" He saw Merrick's face fall from relief to disappointment in the moment, though the emotions running through his mind did not seem to notice, his eyes did. Robb saw the pain in Merrick's eyes as he pointed over the hill to where a group of horses were rounded and he found himself running once more. Robb had no idea where his feet were leading him, watching as images passed around him, or perhaps they were passing Axia, he didn't know. Either way he ended up between the horses long enough to see a sight that made all of his free thoughts freeze._

_It was him. _

_He was looking up at himself as anguish washed over her, mixed with a heavy sense of relief as he eyed the blood soaking his own tunic and Robb suddenly remembered this day. He looked up at his expression, so full of surprise and joy as he dismounted his horse and took the hand Axia extended to him. It was an odd feeling, feeling his own hand in his, even the saying it in his mind made no sense as his body was pulled over to a tent that he recognized better than any other. She immediately began tearing his tunic away, her fingers undoing the ties as she slipped it over his body, his bare chest heaving nervously but she didn't notice. Her eyes, the eyes he was looking through were solely focused on the large cut down his arm._

"_You're hurt," she said, her voice shaking as she grabbed a rag and began dabbing the blood away with what water was left in the bowl by her side as she grabbed her linen case that held all her sewing tools. _

"_I'm fine, just fine love," his voice whispered but she was shaking her head. _

"_It could get infected," she pleaded as her threading became impossible, her hands shaking. His hands reached out to them then, wrapping them up in his own and she dropped the needle and looked up into his eyes. _

"_Hey," he whispered. "I'm okay," He was trying to reassure her and Robb felt his chest leap as his hand rested on her cheek. _

"_I heard you were wounded in battle and I just," her voice spoke, pausing as she shook her head. "I couldn't bear it. I had to be sure you were alright."_

"_I am now," he said with a smile._

And the feelings were gone, the images with them and he was suddenly transported back to the snow, the dark and the raven haired beauty standing in front of him, gazing up at him expectantly.

"What just happened?" he asked when he was finally able to compose words and she smiled sadly. "How did I see that?"

"It's a gift, or a curse," she said, lowering her hands to her sides. "I could show you any memory or image from my mind if I wanted to. If the path was clear enough that is."

"The path?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Yes, the path between you and I must be strong for you to see as much as you did. With most people, aside from Cassana, it's usually just flashes. But this was an entire memory."

"Why _that_ memory?" he asked her but she seemed unsure herself as her shoulders rose and fell.

"It's one of the few I have of you," she whispered and he still tried to wrap his head around the impossibility of what had just happened. More importantly, the memory she had chosen.

"I've told you about this day," he explained. "I told you this was the day that you ran to my side and I looked into those frantic eyes and I knew, despite all my best efforts to thwart it, I fell for you." She didn't speak, only mulled over his words as she looked upward into the starry night sky. "You told me you could only remember bad memories."

"Yes," she whispered quickly, not taking her eyes off of the moon.

"Well why did you remember that day? What was so horrible that you regard it is a memory to be scorned?" he asked her and her eyes slowly fell from the moon, to the stars, passing the trees and then met his curious orbs.

"I think it was the fear, deep-rooted and clinging to my very soul, that made it so hard to bear. Even recounting it now brings the fear fresh in my memory. I had never felt that way before, not even about myself so certainly not about anyone else. It makes sense now that I know you. Before it was an awful memory to bear when I hardly knew the owner of those eyes like the sea."

"What fear?" he asked her though he already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear the Winter Raven speak the words that would give her a soul, an inch of hope that Robb would have to cling to. He pulled her in towards him and she only struggled slightly before settling herself against his chest, his face in her raven-colored hair.

"I feared I had lost you," she said with some difficulty. "And that if I had my heart would break into a thousand pieces."

"Axia," he whispered against her hair and he felt her chest heave with one heavy sigh before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes locking with his. "I just..I can't."

And she left him standing there, watching after her retreating back until it disappeared and he was only left with the moon and the stars, looking down upon him with their judgmental flare. All the while his heart felt that leap of hope, a flame kindling inside of him that whispered her name in his mind and he knew she felt it too. Seeing that memory afresh, knowing it was Robb her heart had yearned for so desperately in that moment, it had sparked something as well.

And for now, to Robb, it was enough.

**A/N:** Meh, slightly boring chapter I realized but hopefully you still enjoyed it. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter. Please feel free to leave any comments or questions. Thanks loves, CL


	5. Chapter 4

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: Presenting….chapter 4! I had some wonderful feedback on Chapter 3 and for that I'm so super grateful. I am also thankful that StargazingEd keeps me on task and motivated! Thanks hun. And to the rest of my readers, I'm writing this for you so as long as you all keep reading and giving feedback, I'll have the drive to continue the story. I only want to keep it up so long as I have readers who enjoy it. Glad to you hear you all liked the last chapter. So I'll quit chatting here and let you keep reading. Thank you to all of you! -CL

**Chapter 4:**

The heartbeat was steady.

It wasn't quite like her brother's though, she decided as she placed her ear up against Grey Wind's chest. But it was a similar beat to her mother's.

Cassana had been lying on the stone floor of the sun room for the better part of an hour as Grey slept heavily. She would have preferred to be outside, playing in the snow or practicing her sparring but the weather simply wouldn't allow it. She sighed as she counted the number of breaths coinciding with Grey's heartbeats, wishing something interesting would happen. Grey didn't budge as she slid her fingers through his fur. He was warm against her skin, which she did enjoy since no matter how many fur cloaks she wore, she still found herself shivering endlessly.

She was sitting on her knees, the thick dress tucked over her feet as she laid there, watching her Aunt Sansa embroidering something as she spoke with a man who sat by her side. She often heard her talking about him, Cley Cerwyn, how he was tall and handsome and brave. Cassana really didn't understand her aunt's fascination with boys but was told one day she would.

Grey huffed out one great big sigh before his ears perked and he started sitting up slowly, taking care of the girl perched halfway on his belly. He sat up next to Cassana as they both watched Eddy and Reina walk in. Eddy was carrying his drawing pencils and Reina was wearing a frown that had been glued to her lips for the last five days. Eddy was quickly at her side, sitting down onto the floor next to her as he spread out the drawing pencils around him and smiled down at her.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said and Cassana shrugged as she stroked Grey's fur until he slid back down on his side. Eddy was examining the colors of the dyed pencils and Cassana watched his fingers roll over them indecisively. "Are you not going to talk to me today?" he asked with a disappointed frown.

She looked up into his bright grey eyes that he had inherited from their mother. Cassana gazed around the room, watching Reina pick up a book and flip through the pages longingly. Then, spotting Sansa and Cley laughing at something oblivious to the children on the floor, she turned back to her brother and shrugged once more.

It wasn't often that Cassana found a reason to speak. And it was even less often that she found someone she wanted to speak _to_. Her list was growing though, steadily as she met new members of her family. There was her mother of course and she loved asking her papa all the questions she could think of. She sometimes delighted in speaking to Reina, but not as often as she would talk with Brok. And of course she spoke to Eddy, but only when no one was around. But her favorite person to talk to was her Uncle Jon. He was always full of great stories and they had the most interesting conversations.

"Can I draw you?" Eddy asked as he sat near her, grabbing hold of the grey drawing pencil and she nodded hesitantly. Eddy was always drawing everything when he wasn't busy outside. He was very talented, Cassana knew that. She saw pictures that he had drawn of their mother, but in scenes that she had never seen. Green fields, smiles, long gowns of purple silk.

Cassana didn't know the woman in those pictures even though she donned her mother's lips and hair. She pulled one piece of parchment from his collection as she leaned against Grey, Eddy sketching away. Her fingers traced over it, long loose curls, like the color of a raven's feather, fell down over the woman's left shoulder. Her right arm was lifted touching that of a man who looked remarkably like her father, only he was smiling. She held her skirts in the other hand, and both of them looked mesmerized by some sort of movement. Her brow furrowed as she stared down at it in confusion before lifting her hand and tapping Eddy's knee. He looked up, expectantly.

"What are they doing?" she whispered as quietly as she could, peeking over her shoulder again to see if her aunt had heard her but found that she was still preoccupied with laughter. Eddy glanced down at his drawing and smiled.

"Dancing of course," he told her but her face was still blank. "Haven't you ever seen anyone dance before?" he asked her and she shook her head. Dancing, she had heard the word before, probably from Reina and her dream-like stories. But something inside of Cassana's mind could not fathom what it meant. When Eddy noticed her confused expression he sighed, placed his pencil neatly on the ground and stood. It was when he held his hand out that Cassana raised an eyebrow and giggled. He stood there so stiff and proper, something she rarely ever saw of him. "Well?" he said. "Stand up will you?" he said, almost frustrated and she placed her hand in his and he struggled in lifted her up.

He positioned her, like a doll, and she stood there, giggling the whole time as she sometimes moved on purpose so he'd have to reposition her once more.

"Hold still Cass," he said in frustration and she only laughed more until finally she stood still and grasped his hand just as he showed her. Step by step she followed his lead and found herself stepping on his toes quite a few times. "Now take one step back, and put this hand behind your waist," he instructed and she did her best to do so but found herself stumbling slightly until the third time they tried it. "Now I bow, and you curtsey."

"Curtsey?" she whispered curiously and he laughed at her ignorance. He looked around and only Reina was watching but she somehow knowingly turned her head. Eddy then stood awkwardly, tucking his ankle behind his foot and pinched his fingers together like he was holding a faux dress. He bent his knees and Cass decided it was probably the strangest looking action she'd ever seen. She decided this as she started laughing, her giggles erupting loudly and filling the drawing room so everyone was looking at them in curiosity.

"I was just showing her how to curtsey," he explained, his face a light shade of scarlet.

"And a mighty fine curtsey it was," said a voice from the door and Cassana turned to see her father there, leaning against the door frame. Eddy immediately leaped up and ran towards him, jumping into the strong arms that caught him easily. Cassana just stood there, watching in admiration as the two embraced and she smiled.

From the moment she met him she knew he was a great man. She had heard stories of the man whose eyes she wore, but never once did she believe him to be more fantastic than those stories. He was brave and righteous, a man who loved his family and accepted her so easily though he knew her just a short amount of time. He was not cruel nor was he unkind, even when she knew someone deserved to be reprimanded. And oddest of all, he was a king. Cassana had heard of kings before. Her mother was a queen-beyond-the-wall, but not the kind of queen that had a real kingdom. Her father was exactly what the fairy tales said a king should be like.

"Cass," she heard him beckon, breaking her from her trance of thoughts and she grinned widely and ran to his side. He slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her above his head. He was so strong. "And how is my little princess?" he asked her and held her hands out and placed them on his shoulders in front of her as she shrugged. "Can't I hear that pretty voice of yours?" he asked her and she shyly shook her head, knowing there were others in the room.

"She barely spoke to me either," Eddy told him and Cassana looked down where her brother was standing at their father's side.

"Well, perhaps the words are stuck," Robb suggested and Cassana raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Stuck?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, stuck," he said again, looking down at her with a concerned expression. "I fear we may have to tickle the words out of her." Cassana's eyes widened as she squirmed, trying to escape before she felt the tickling commence. It wasn't just her father's hands, but her brother's too and even her Aunt Sansa was joining in on the torture. Cassana's laughs rang through the room until she could take no more and she felt her voice shout out.

"Please!" she shouted through her giggles.

"AH! There! You see! She _can_ speak," Robb said, forcing the tickling to stop as she lifted her once more into the air and kissed her forehead.

"And what a lovely voice she has," Sansa replied, kissing Cassana's cheek. They all continued laughing until they heard the loud footsteps on the stone floor outside in the corridor and each of them turned their heads towards the figure that entered. Cassana recognized the boy to be her Uncle Rickon, his expression that of worry. She had seen that look several times in her six years. And every time she saw it, she knew exactly what it meant.

"Mama," she whispered softly, causing Robb to turn his head in curiosity before looking back at his younger brother nervously.

"What is it Rickon?" he asked and Rickon's eyes traveled from Robb's to Cassana's.

"It's Axia," Rickon confirmed and Cassana felt her father's grasp around her tighten.

"What has she done now?" was his frustrated reply as his brows furrowed in anger.

"She's gone."

"Gone where!" he said, setting Cassana down on the ground.

"She and Jon rode off at dusk, I overheard them talking about some old man, Talon I think his name was," Rickon explained and Cassana immediately knew the man of whom they spoke. But there were too many people around her, too many of them overwhelming her in this small room and she suddenly felt her voice unable to form words.

"Jon went with her?" Sansa asked curiously. "He's been reluctant to do much of anything that involves Axia since they arrived."

"Did they say why they were going?" Robb asked quickly and Cassana's mind answered. Magic. Her mother often spoke of the great powers of The Talon. He was a man of unfathomable knowledge. Rickon was shaking his head and Cassana's throat was sealed shut.

"I asked around, no one's ever heard of the old goat," Rickon replied and Robb sighed in frustration, running his fingers once through his hair before another voice spoke up.

"I know of The Talon," Reina whispered, and Robb turned quickly. Cassana glanced at the woman that her mother trusted.

"Can you tell me where to find him?" he asked eagerly and Reina paused for a moment, deep in thought before she finally spoke.

"I cannot tell you Your Grace," she said softly and Robb frowned. "But I can show you, it's not far from Winterfell."

"Good," Robb replied quickly. "Rickon, have my horse prepared, and one for Reina. I don't want Axia to cover too much ground before we find her."

"Should I inform you guard?"

"No," Robb said sternly. "We'll go alone."

Xx

The sun was long set, leaving behind the night sky, full of stars that shone brightly above them as they rode. Jon watched Axia's eyes, fastened to the sky as she sat in front of him, her hair pulled back and plaited over her shoulder. It had taken a lot of trust for him to follow her. He knew they shouldn't be traveling around the North without some sort of guard, especially this part of the forest. But she seemed to know what she was doing when she dragged him atop her horse and they set off for the answers Jon was looking for. He only wished they could have taken two horses rather than one. Riding with her like this made Jon feel like her prisoner once again. At least she had the courtesy to let him ride behind her, not emasculating him completely.

"He's going to come after you. You know that right?" he said quietly as they pushed forward through the snow and Axia pulled her eyes from the stars to look over her shoulder at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's halfway here already," she said with a smirk that forced Jon's sour expression to lighten slightly. "Reina's most likely leading him, she's got a soft spot for you Starks," she said, turning back ahead into the darkness, lit only by the moon and the stars above them.

"She follows _you _around doesn't she?" he joked. "I suppose she must have a soft spot for Starks then."

"Very good Snow," she praised in regards to his wit. "I like this side of you much better than the brooding one. Reina says you barely speak."

"You can stop sending her and your brute of a bodyguard to follow me around, by the way," he said seriously. "I'm not planning on running away if that's what you're so worried about."

"I'm not worried that you'll run away Jon," she said, pulling the reins so they avoided a fallen tree. "I sent Reina because she is good at comforting people. She's kindhearted and selfless, something I cannot claim to be."

"You were once," Jon said softly and she laughed.

"So I've been told."

"You still are," he added. "Somewhere deep down, you sacrificed your life to help the gods with whatever the mission is you've been sent on. Though I don't want to believe it and I certainly have no interest in being king, you gave up a lot to ensure that the Seven aren't plagued by tyrants. And there is nothing selfish about that."

"You know, you're quite intriguing when you're sentimental. I quite like the way you talk about honor. The Young Wolf does the same. I admire that about you both," she told him. Jon looked around him, the woods were thickening and the thicket above was covering all remnants of what little light they had to begin with. But she didn't stop nor did she seemed phased by the darkness that engulfed them.

"He seems better," he whispered, placing a hand on the left side of her waist protectively.

"Who does?"

"Robb. Even though he doesn't have you completely as he once did, he is happier with you here. It's been years since I've seen him so at ease."

"I try to remember the time we spent together. The stories he tells are so lovely but," she paused and he felt her sigh against his chest. "It is as if it never happened to me, as if I'm listening to someone else's life. But of course I know it did happen. Everyone tells me of the beautiful love Robb and I shared and how our two children are proof. But it's almost more painful to try and remember them, rather than just move on and try to just…" she sighed heavily and Jon could tell the subject had been exhausted.

They kept silent for the next hour, only sound of the horses hooves in the snow as well as Ghost traveling close behind was heard. Every once in a while he'd hear the far off sound of a raven in the trees, and then the wind blowing through the branches. He pulled his cloak tighter over his head and pulled Axia closer to him out of habit to keep her warm. She would laugh quietly though before he would remember that the Winter Raven was immune to the freezing conditions. It was minutes later that Axia pulled on the horse's reins and he felt the great animal beneath them come to a stop.

"What is it?" he whispered, looking around but seeing nothing at all, as if he was blind.

"We're here," she whispered in response.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously but was answered when two torches erupted into small steady flames and Jon had to cover his eyes from the initial intensity it. When his vision finally returned he saw they were in a small clearing, a small cottage in view, the two torches were just in front of it but no one was around to light them. The cottage was old, run down from years of what looked like abandonment. Moss hung over the sides and vines grew over the windows. "Is this where he lives?" he asked and saw her nod.

"The Talon likes his privacy," she informed, leading the horse towards the right side of the cottage where they both dismounted and tied the reins about a thin tree. "Most people have ostracized him anyways, they fear his knowledge and of course his magic."

"So then he's a wizard?" Jon asked as he watched her pull down her hood, adjusting her braid.

"Of a sort," she said with a playful grin, walking passed him and over towards the cottage door.

"Are you sure he's home?" Jon asked. "There's no smoke in the chimney, no light in the window."

"Just because you can't see it Snow, doesn't mean it isn't there," she told him, lifting the hem of her thin gown and pulling a key out from the spot where her dagger was stored. She placed the key in the keyhole, turned it once and the door clicked open. "After you…_Your Grace_," she said, smiling and he chose to ignore her mocking, giving her face that showed he was not amused before walking into the dark room. It was only once he crossed the threshold of the doorframe that he found himself engulfed in light, the room was bright, full of delicious smells coming from the fire burning in the fireplace.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told you he likes his privacy. Better that no one is peaking in from the outside," she replied.

"Ah," Jon heard, the elderly voice hoarse with effort and he spun around to see the old man sitting by the fire, looking over to the two figures who just entered his home. "Your Grace, it is wonderful to see you again," the man said and Jon glanced at Axia whose eyes were not on the old man, but instead on him.

"He's talking to you," she told him as she leaned over to whisper.

"Me?" he asked and she nodded. "But I don't know this man."

"Ah but you see Jon Snow, I know _you_," the Talon replied as he rose from his chair and Axia immediately ran to his side.

"Stay seated old man," she said with a laugh. "We are able bodied youths here. We can come to you." Jon made his way over to the fire, embracing the warmth as he pulled off his cloak and sat down in a tattered chair. Axia sat down on a pillow that was right near him on the ground.

Jon looked at the man who was the Talon, the sorcerer that Axia said knew of the prophecy involving Jon. He was thin and wrinkled, his fingers afflicted with a shaking that never seemed to cease as they sat there. But most importantly his eyes were covered in a thin glaze that he specifically recognized.

The Talon was blind.

"It has been nearly 26 years Jon Snow since your father brought you to me in this very room," the man said.

"Since Eddard Stark brought me here you mean?" Jon corrected bitterly, looking down to Axia who was wearing a disapproving frown at his hostility.

"Perhaps he is not your father by name Jon, but he raised you as his son and you are his blood, regardless of your parentage," the Talon replied and Jon sighed heavily. "He brought you here when you were barely a month old. And when I saw you, I knew you were the key to the prophecy."

"What is this prophecy you keep speaking of?" Jon asked.

"My dear, you have not told him?" he said to Axia and she grinned.

"I told him of his parentage and what the gods have planned for him. But if I had told him the rest, I wouldn't have an excuse to visit you now would I?" she told him and he chuckled, stopping his laugh to cough right in the middle.

"You flatter me too much child," he said, holding his hand out and she placed it in hers, her palm facing the ceiling. He moved his thing fingers over the lines on her skin. "Ah, you've been ignoring your dreams again," he said, not surprised and Jon saw Axia nod, looking almost ashamed. "The wolf chases the raven. You've seen this many times?" she nodded again. "You have to embrace the dream. You hold back too much and doubt your skills dear. Look, here," he said, pointing to the line closest to him. "See how this intertwines, combining as one? That is your future. Don't run from it," he told her, flipping her hand and patting it gently. Jon watched the exchange with interest, wondering how he would even know what the lines looked like when the man couldn't even see the nose on his own head. "Now my boy, let's talk about _your_ future."

"Why did my father come to see you, after I was born?" he asked and the Talon chuckled.

"Patience now, I must tell you of the prophecy first," he replied and Jon sat back in his seat, Ghost by his feet, sitting up at attention as if he too was listening to the Talon's words.. "It was once foretold by people much wiser than myself:

_There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.*_

"This prophecy has been a song of legend for thousands of years and each generation of men has sought to claim that they are in fact the second coming of Azor Ahai. Your father, Rhaegar Targaryen even thought one of his sons would be the Prince Who was Promised. Little did he know that it could be his last son, mothered from his true love Lyanna Stark." Jon blinked several times.

"The Prince Who was Promised?" Jon asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Azor Ahai, the last hero! The greatest warrior that ever lived and defeated the Others in the Long Night?" The Talon nodded at Jon's outburst. "You must be joking old man. I of all people, am not the second coming of the last hero. I am just a bastard, who found out that even though my whole life has been a lie, I'm still a bastard. Bastards don't become kings and they don't become legendary heroes," he said standing from his seat. "And how do you even know that this prophecy is about me? Fire, light, burning? I'm sorry but it sounds to me like the Targaryen girl is the one it's speaking of. She's the one with the dragons."

"Ah but don't you see Jon," the Talon started excitedly. "The Long Winter has begun and the prophecy has been put into place. It doesn't state that Azor Ahai will be the one who brings fire or starts the fires. In fact, when Axia came to me and told me of her mission from the old gods, all the loose ends were bound together. '_In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword_.' Jon you are not the warrior, Axia is. Axia is the Winter Raven, the warrior created by the gods to champion your cause. She drew you from the fire of her death. She was engulfed in flames and came back with you as the weapon that will defeat the evil that is the heavy darkness. She is your champion and _you, _Jon Snow, are the Lightbringer. You must take hold of that power and believe in yourself and you _will_ be Azor Ahai come again." He sighed.

It was too much to take in. Not only was everything he'd ever known false, but now these two were claiming he was the reincarnation of the last hero, a fairytale that he had heard numerous times as a child. He and Robb had often argued over who would get to be Azor in their games of pretend and who would be the Others. Often times it was Robb who was the hero. Because that was him, he was a hero, he was the one people followed and loved. He was strong and brave and a _real_ king.

Not Jon Snow...or whoever he was now.

"My friend," Axia said to the Talon. "I think he's heard enough tonight. He'll want to take it all in I'm sure." They were talking as if he weren't even there, in the corner of the room, looking deep into the fire.

"Of course, of course. He'll come around dear," he told her as he moved from his seat. "Help me up now, I have an herbal remedy for you. It will help you sleep."

"Will it keep the nightmares away?" she asked as she helped him to his feet and over towards a cupboard of glass vials.

"The nightmares are how we know we are still human Axia, you mustn't wish them away. They will remind you of what a blessing the good dreams are," he explained. He paused after he reached up for vial, lifted the stopper so he could smell it, replaced the stopper and then handed it to Axia. "You didn't tell me the King in the North would be joining us," he said with a grin. "If I would have known I'd have this many royals in one room I would have cleaned up a bit."

Jon and Axia both walked to the window where the vines were thick and overgrown and only saw darkness. The Talon whispered something incomprehensible and the clearing was alight with the torch flames and in the middle were two horses, their riders covering their eyes from the sudden brightness.

"You'll excuse me if I don't entertain the entire party won't you?" the Talon asked and Axia nodded. "It is getting quite late and though I do not wish to be rude, I would venture to say that falling asleep in the midst of kings and queens would be doing just that."

"Don't mind us old friend, we'll see ourselves out. He's here because of me anyways," she said, embracing the man in her small arms and kissing his cheek gently. "Thank you for this," she said holding up the vial and he held his hand up as if to say it was no problem to him at all. Jon assumed it wasn't by the number of concoctions that were stored in those cupboards.

"Come Jon, before the Young Wolf tries to blow down the cottage," she joked and even though his mind was on other matters, Jon couldn't help but find himself smirking. They exited the way they came, crossing the threshold of the doorframe that immediately grew dark behind them and they were back out in the snow. They looked up at Robb who was staring down at them, the flames reflecting in his eyes from the torches nearby. He wasn't staring at Jon, hell he barely even noticed anyone else was there. The only person he saw was Axia and it was very clear that he wasn't happy with her.

"You found me out," she said, an amused smile on her lips but he did not smile.

"I hope you got what you came for," he said icily. "We're leaving. Now." He dismounted his horse and for the first time Jon noticed Grey Wind was with them, sniffing around the horse until he was face to face with Ghost. Robb walked over to Axia and extended his hand to her.

"And what, Your Grace, am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and it was clear that she was testing his patience, which was very limited at the moment.

"I'm taking you home myself," he told her, without moving his hand. "There are four of us and only three horses since you cleverly only took one to minimize the tracks."

"Yes, well it doesn't really matter since Reina lead you straight to us," she said, shrugging. "And I can ride my own horse, thank you." She moved to pass him but he stopped her easily. "What now?" she whined. "You can ride your own horse, and I mine, and Reina won't mind holding on to Jon for the duration of the trip. Hell you and Jon can ride together for all I care but I won't be riding on your horse Robb Stark!"

/

It was ten minutes later when Axia found herself atop Bayard, Robb's arms snaked around her as he held the reins and they made their way through the darkness. If there had been light she would have made sure he saw how angry she was, her expression sour with annoyance. Reina and Jon were riding ahead separately; she could hear their voices in the distance and wondered to herself what they were talking about. Robb on the other hand hadn't spoken since he had lifted her over his shoulder and placed her atop his horse back in the Talon's clearing.

"You're hurting me," she said, fidgeting under his hold but his arms were steadfast.

"I'm doing no such thing," he said irritably. "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt. I'm not letting go of you because I don't trust you to stay on the horse."

"Why would I jump off the horse?" she asked, annoyed at his insinuation that she would try to run away. Though there was a second about a mile back where she almost considered it. The thought was quickly replaced with the fact that Robb was holding her much too close for her comfort.

"I don't know Axia, you seem to be keen on getting away from me. I assume you'd have a reason, no doubt involving your distaste for me," he said and there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Distaste for you?" she asked, amused.

"I thought we were making progress," he whispered. "I thought I could trust you and then I hear you've run of with Jon to the forest, in the middle of nowhere."

"I knew where we were going," she said sternly. "We were safe."

"Perhaps you were, but how the hell do you know what you're up against inside the forest that is this dark. I can't see the tip of my nose let alone an attacker who might be lurking in the everlasting shadows of this pass.

"If you can't see your attacker Stark, what makes you think he can see you?" she could tell her question had stumped him, but he was too proud to admit that she was right. If someone had the audacity to try and attack travelers on the narrow pass, then there was no way they'd see any of them in this darkness. "You can loosen your hold, I won't move from this horse." He seemed hesitant. "Maybe I left Winterfell without telling you Stark, but I certainly didn't lie to you about it. If you'd have asked, I'd have told you. I've given you no reason to distrust me." It seemed to be enough as he released a heavy sigh that was warm on the back of her neck. He loosened his hold but kept one arm on her waist as they rode.

For once she didn't mind the feeling.

"You know, I would have taken you to see the Talon if you'd have asked. I would have come with you but instead you took Jon," he told her and she was glad he couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"I wasn't going just to visit the old man," she told him seriously. "The whole point was that Jon needed to go. The Talon wanted to speak with him not me."

"I thought…" he started and she felt the tension leave his chest.

"You thought I had some ulterior preference for choosing your brother? Ha! Men." she laughed. "I assure you if I wanted to see the Talon for my own personal reasons, I wouldn't have asked either of you. I would have just gone alone."

"That's something we're going to have to remedy," he said and she could tell he was wearing one of his frowns. "You can't be wondering off alone, especially when we go south to deal with Jaime." As he spoke, something inside of her jumped with excitement at his words. Up until now they had been butting heads regarding the issue of the Lannisters. The idea of going south at all, dragging his army into a war of fire, just wasn't something the Young Wolf was willing to do. But for some reason, it sounded like he was finally agreeing.

"Oh Robb!" she whispered happily, turning to face him. She couldn't see him, but felt his warm breath on her face and the hand on her waist tightened slightly. "Do you really mean it?" she asked eagerly.

"I have to discuss it with the council, but I believe in your cause Axia and the only way we're going to complete your task is if we push south and face the great terrors of their war."

Axia was smiling from ear to ear and if it was anyone else, she would have kissed him right on the mouth for her gratitude. But if she knew anything, it was that if she kissed Robb Stark, it would cause nothing but trouble. So instead she placed her hand on his cheek for one small moment before she started to pull it away. But before she could, she felt his hand clasp over it and hold it there against his face.

"I will do anything for you Axia Stark," he whispered, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "And I fear that will be my downfall, love." His words were sincere and warming to hear. But she understood their meaning very clearly. He loved her.

It was then that the thicket above them began to thin out, the moon in the sky shining through the trees slightly and her eyes adjusted to see several of his features appear. His hair first, the curled auburn locks that fell over his forehead, then his eyes, the color that had been ingrained in her memory even before she met him. He was staring down at her with an intensity that burned through the cold that surrounded them. Though neither the heat nor the cold had any effect on her, she felt the heat in his gaze travel down her spine and through her body like warm liquid in her veins.

"I won't let anything happen to you Robb," she whispered in response, pulling her hand from his skin, letting it travel over the stubble on his jaw. "I'll protect you even if it costs me my life." He laughed and shook his head.

"I've already lost you once love, I won't let that happen again. Even if it costs me _my_ life," he told her, placing her fingertips on his lips and kissed them gently before releasing it. She wasn't sure where to place it at first, the hand that was now tingling. Finally she opted to place in on her lap, though no matter how much she tried to ignore the feeling that was foreign to her, she could not escape its effect on the rest of her body. She turned, facing the front and became very sensitive to the Robb's hand on her waist and his chest against her back. For a split second, she saw a flash of skin on skin behind her eyes and she felt the heat rush out of her as quick as it had entered.

And there was a memory.

Xx

"You want us to move south? Are you bloody insane!" Greatjon was shouting as his fist came down on the table. Robb knew the plan was not exactly the greatest, but he was trusting Axia here. Hiding up in the North would only allow them to survive for so long. Eventually Daenerys would come, seeking the rest of her kingdom and revenge on the Starks.

"Are you scared you aren't man enough?" Axia was shouting back from the opposite end. "I've promised that no harm will come of you. You're under my protection!"

"And what power do you possess besides your dreams Raven?" he asked and she was shaking his head. Robb understood the man's point of view. If it were anyone else he would be leery to follow them into a war with an unforeseeable outcome. But this was Axia, the person he trusted more than anyone in his life, regardless of her new transition.

"Was the battle at the Stony Shore not proof enough?" she asked him and he frowned. "Your arse would have been fed to the sharks had I not been there to gut that Ironborn scum. Don't you remember how he nearly put that axe of yours right through your skull?"

"Ironborn are one thing, dragons are another Axia," Cley Cerwyn said, and Robb recognized the tone as one that was cautious not to offend the fiery temper of the Winter Raven.

"The dragons do their mistress's bidding," Axia explained. "Right now Daenerys is focused on Stannis and King's Landing. Jaime Lannister has destroyed one dragon, proof enough that they can be killed. It's not as difficult as you'd think. A dragon is not a god, they are not immortal. They are beasts and beasts make mistakes, they have hubris just like man."

"And what is to stop one of those beasts from charring us to pieces when their Targaryen mother sees wildlings and Northmen combined in one great army coming south?" Greatjon interrupted and she sighed heavily.

"We will have to spilt the army…" she started and this was news to Robb.

"Splitting the army for what, a diversion? I won't agree to that," Robb said and her eyes locked with his.

"Not a diversion Your Grace, a strategy," she replied quickly. "I would never use my men, or yours as a diversion."

"You are sending these men to their deaths anyway, why should you care?" Greatjon asked and she shook her head.

"Men die, that is life!" she shouted. "But I will not allow them to die without honor. I have no wish to sacrifice anyone."

"Except yourself," Robb interjected.

"Only if it comes to that," she said darkly, looking away from Robb's eyes and over to Jon, and he made a mental note to discuss this death wish with her later. "This man is destined to vanquish the darkness. You have agreed to fight for him, just as you fought for the King in the North. Your king fights for him too."

"I can't fight for a king who uses his cock instead of his head!" Greatjon shouted and had Robb been quick, his hands would have been around the man's neck. But it was Axia who beat him to it, jumping over the table and shoving him to the ground, swiftly pulling the dagger from its not-so-hidden holster placing it right under the man's bearded chin as she crouched above him.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you old man?" she hissed. "You will not speak of him that way! He is your king!"

"A king who still pines after a wife that is long dead," he spat up at her and she rose her knife over her head in anger but Robb held her back.

"Axia don't!" he shouted as he pulled her her, kicking and shouting, from Greatjon's fallen body and she continued to struggled until Robb wrapped his arms around hers, holding her still. "You!" he shouted to the man who had stood, straightening his tunic. "You may leave." It was not a request but a demand and Greatjon only glanced back once before exiting the room. Robb dragged Axia out of the opposite door into his study, slamming the door behind him as he flung her in so quickly that she momentarily lost her balance.

"So now you're angry at me?" she shouted and he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't speak," he whispered. "You're doing enough damage as it is with your incurable temper. You can't stab someone every time they insult me."

"He's insulting your honor Robb and you don't care?" she asked him harshly. Starks were notoriously honorable. Most, like his father, were so honorable it became their downfall. But Robb didn't care what Greatjon Umber said about his honor, about him. He was just angry and known for his stubbornness.

"He has a right to question me. They don't trust you because they don't understand," he tried to explain but she shook her head.

"No one should question you. You are their king!"

"A king who is taking orders from the Queen of Winter!" he replied. "Do you not understand how weak that makes me look?" She stared back at him, her fury morphing into confusion. "I follow every single order you give me because, damnit Axia, I can't help it. Seven years without you and I still can't refuse you. When we were fighting the War of the Five Kings, you were their guide. They followed me because you believed in me."

"I still believe in you," she protested but he stopped her.

"You're cause is Jon now, not me. Perhaps I was your cause then. That's why you helped me, fought for me, did everything you could to ensure that I was the King in the North. Now that is gone. You're mission is to get Jon on the throne, to cleanse the Seven and perhaps never give another thought to any of us after you're through. It's not easy to trust in someone whose cause isn't the same."

"I thought our cause _was_ the same," she said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and Robb sighed as he took a step closer. She merely stepped back, running into the desk behind her. He used the moment, her inability to escape, to step forward so there was no space between their bodies. He looked down at her, her steel eyes so full of something he hadn't seen in a long time, something he'd longed for since the moment she died in his arms. He bent down so that his lips were next to her ear and his eyes closed at the sheer intimacy of their position.

"I want to trust you Axia, I want to believe that you aren't just using me to help you complete some task the gods gave you for Jon. I want to trust that you won't hurt me, or my men. I want to trust that you are honorable and good."

"I am good," she said, a breathless whisper that sounded almost like a whimper from her husky throat. "I could never deceive you. You stand for all the things I fight to bring into this world." Her breathes quickened, and he could feel them against his neck. The thin garb hanging over her body left no barrier between them and he felt her breasts pushed up against his chest, causing his own breathes to quicken as well as he tried to stay composed.

"You want Stannis' head, Jaime's head, Daenerys' head," he said slowly. "And then what? What will you do once you restore the throne to the Prince Who was Promised?"

"Then my mission will be complete. It will be a long time before the chaos is subdued. I will stay with Jon as long as he needs me there."

"And what if _I_ need you _here_," he whispered, his lips against her skin now and it took all of him to steady his trembling hands by his side. Her fingers were against his chest now, perhaps in some half-hearted attempt to push him away but he could feel her hips roll against his as she tried to back up with nowhere to go.

"What use will I be to you now Robb," she said with some effort and the sound of his name was the most glorious sound rolling off her lips, in a manner that was not condescending or full of anger. "I'm broken."

"I'll fix you, love. I will bring you back to me," he spoke and he heard a breath leave her throat as he brought his face up to hers, staring her straight in her silver eyes.

"And if I can't be fixed?" she asked, her body stiff but her eyes betraying her as they fell towards his lips.

"I'll take you however I can get you, as long as I can keep you," he whispered, his forehead against hers. Her fingers travelled upwards until her hands were on his shoulders, trembling like his as he kept them at his side, refraining though they ached to hold her.

There was a knock at the door then, and he didn't know whether to thank them or curse them as he forced himself to step away, leaving Axia standing there against his desk, looking more frazzled than he had ever seen her before. He reached for the door, opening it to reveal Bran.

"What is it?" he asked his brother who looked passed him only once at Axia before looking back up at his elder brother.

"The council voted," he told Robb, whose brow furrowed. "They all want to go."

"Go where?" Robb asked.

"South, they want to go south. To war." Robb was shaking his head.

"I don't understand, how were they convinced when just moments ago they were set on staying?" Bran moved aside to reveal a table full of nobles, at the head of the table was the one who had convinced them, the Prince Who was Promised.

Jon.

Xx

Reina was used to the snow.

Up north, far north of the Wall, it often snowed for days without letting up. She was used to that, the thick ice that covered the lands and the sparse vegetation of the barren tundra.

But what she wasn't used to was the ice rain.

The had been travelling for six days since Axia rounded up her army and told them they were headed south among the Stark army. They were to be one now, all commanded by the King in the North but Reina knew her people better than their queen. She knew they would fight for Axia but they would only fight for the king because they were ordered to.

Her hood was drenched now as she sat there, her thighs sore from the long day of riding. She would not complain though. Axia had taught her that complaining made a woman look weak. And the only time she should want to look weak is if she wanted to be perceived as weak, if she could use it to her advantage. It was all about perception. And right now she didn't want any of these men, wildling or not, to think she was weak while her queen rode on for days with her head up, her long hair and thin dress soaked through atop her white mare. She looked like a goddess.

She was sure she looked like a mess compared to the Winter Raven, enduring the worst of winter as she rode next to Robb Stark. Reina liked to watch them together, admiring the king's love for his lost wife, the woman who gave him two beautiful children and fought wars by his side. They were perfectly matched, Reina thought. The gods designed them for one another, that was clear. Even though Axia was a changed woman, Reina could tell there was still a lot that was the same. Already she saw her queen reverting to mannerisms that she had never seen before. The more time she spent around Robb, the less bitter and cold she became.

And then there was Jon, she thought, turning her gaze to the horse just a few strides ahead of her. He rode like a man condemned, being escorted to the gallows. For a man that was meant to be the second coming of the last hero he sure had a poor outlook on life. But despite his dark persona and low esteem for the man he was destined to be, Reina was intrigued by him.

She had heard many stories from Ygritte, about Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. She had heard of his honor, his cold demeanor and particularly his love making. Ygritte was often one to brag about her conquests, however Reina believed Jon may have held a part of her heart long ago before he abandoned her to return to Castle Black. Ygritte's stories seemed accurate enough from time spent with him. But there was something about him that irritated her to her core when he spoke, as if all of his complaining was just self-pity.

Her thoughts paused as she saw his horse slow until he was riding at her pace, right by her side. He didn't look to her at first. They simply rode in a silence that was dreadfully awkward until she decided to speak.

"Was there something you needed Your Grace," she said bitterly, remembering their last conversation and how he'd wounded her pride.

"I've asked you not to call me that," he said sternly and she only smirked, pleased with herself for having annoyed him.

"You're to be king of the Seven Jon Snow, you should learn to embrace the title," she told him, still keeping her gaze straight ahead though she saw his eyes watching her carefully.

"What makes you think I even want to be king?"

"Well you did as Axia asked and convinced Robb's men to follow you into a war of fire," she said matter-of-factly.

"She did all the work, embarrassing herself in front of them, tricking them into thinking she was unstable. Though sometimes I wonder if it is an act or reality."

"She is very deliberate with her plans. If she looked weak and crazed, that's what she wanted you to see," she told him, remembering Axia's words in her head. _Make them think you're weak right up until the very moment you slit their throat_, she'd say.

"Well she had everyone convinced," Jon concluded and she nodded.

"What did you have to say to convince them?" she asked out of curiosity, hearing only the basics of the plan from Axia before the meeting with the council commenced before they left Winterfell.

"I told them we needed to fight and not sit back like cowards or the war would just come to our doorsteps and everything we loved would be destroyed," he explained.

"Did she tell you to say that?" she asked mockingly and he smiled.

"Yes, she is quite clever that Winter Raven," he said. "She had already told them nearly the same thing but apparently hearing it from my lips was good enough for them. They want to fight, they just aren't sure who to fight for. They think Robb is besotted by a demon in the body of his dead wife, or at least that's what I've heard around the camps."

"He fights for love, I think that's just as honorable as fighting for anything else," she said, defending the king and her queen.

"Honorable as it may be, it won't win favor with an army of men." Reina sighed, taking in Jon's words and wondering what the difference in sex had anything to do with it. Women beyond the wall were as strong as men, mentally if not also physically. Reina did not understand the disparity between gender down here in the south that claimed to be the North.

"Men should learn to fight for love, because fighting to conquer, for greed, for lust, it's not always as honorable as they would have the world think," she argued and he laughed again, this time a hearty laugh that seemed to come from deep within his chest.

"Life isn't that glamorous princess," he said condescendingly. "War isn't as beautiful as you might fantasize."

"I didn't say it was beautiful!" she spat in anger. "I just meant that love can be an honorable cause, just as honorable as warring for duty or family."

"I have yet to see love as anything but destructive," he said darkly. "It ensnares men, guts them, uses them for everything they have and then leaves them to mourn as it eats at their souls for the rest of their lives." This time it was her turn to laugh at his dark perception.

"If that is what you think of love Snow, then you have never had it," she said and he frowned.

"What makes you think I've never loved," he asked bitterly and she smiled.

"Because though love may be painful and damaging and unhealthy," she started. "There is something much more powerful about it that makes the whole thing worthwhile." Reina could tell that he was laughing at her with his eyes. Of course he didn't believe her, why would he if he had never experienced it himself. "Look, you see them, riding so close together," she said, pointing towards Robb and Axia. "See how he looks at her, a constant longing in his eyes. That is love. True love. He endured his wife's death for seven years, a dark reality that no man should ever have to endure. But he was lucky enough to have her come back to him, mind you she is not exactly as she was. But the fact that he still accepts her for who she is, that is love. How can you say that it is not beautiful? Watch them for five minutes and you will see that she yearns for him as much as he does for her."

"What my brother feels for Axia is a feeling rare to mankind. She brought him from the depths of uncertainty, at a time when he needed to be revived from a life he was never meant to have. No one will never have that."

"The fact that you can say that just proves you have never felt love," she informed him, proving her previous statement. "You may have lusted for a woman, cared for her even, but until you feel the deepest part of you longing for her, prepared to die for her, then you do not understand what love is."

"And you do? You seem so enlightened on the topic. Tell me Reina, what makes you the expert?" she frowned. He had either forgotten or was testing her on this matter, she only hoped he was ignorant to the memory she had shared with him so long ago.

"My husband was killed in front of me," she told him, her throat tight as she urged her eyes to stay open so she wouldn't see the images she was haunted with day after day. "I watch him die every night in my mind and still I would give any part of me to bring him back." The look on his face was proof enough that he had in fact forgotten her story, no doubt when he was lost in his own self-pity.

"I didn't mean to…" he started but she didn't let him finish.

"You spend so much time trying to push people away Jon, and if you'd just embrace them, you would see that the world has to offer more than the darkness you deal yourself." And with that she urged her horse forward, leaving Jon yet again in silence as she did her best to keep herself from crying. She hated crying, especially in front of men. Men who thought she was weak. But then again, she thought as she let loose her tears, turning her head over her shoulder once to let Jon Snow see the pain he had caused her.

"Let them think I'm weak," she whispered to herself, repeating Axia's cadence.

Let them.

Xx

A/N: Chapter 4, whew. That was a lot to take in so I hope it all turned out alright. I'm having the hardest time trying to keep Axia and Robb apart when all I want is to shove them together and have them have lots of hot make out scenes. But alas, I have a story to write. Sigh.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how you like the story so far and if it's worth continuing. This is quite possibly my favorite story that I've written and I am so proud of myself for continuing to power through it each week. Also if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave those as well in the review box. Otherwise, I'll leave you there and I look forward to your feedback. Can't wait to see what you guys think. Until next time, thanks for reading. - CL

*the prophecy I used in italics was derived from _A Song of Ice and Fire._ I did not write this prophecy, therefore I take no credit for it. I am just using it to aid my story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there. You all are simply fantastic. A big/huge thank you to _Stephwoegs_ who wrote me the kindest message/review in my PM that I have ever received. Thank you a million times over! -CL

**Chapter 5:**

Skin on skin.

It kept flashing up every time she closed her eyes, making it difficult to sleep. So she sat there, wide away, listening to the wind rushing over the tent outside. It was dark, the skies black with clouds hanging heavy in the sky. The further south they went, the more ice storms they encountered. For Axia it was nothing, an obstacle that was easily ignored. For the rest of the army, however, it was misery in the form of winter.

She sighed as she turned on her side, seeing the flash of lighting through the cracks of her tent as she reached over for Grey Wind's fur. He was always close by her; she never had to look far. He stood quickly, a concerned look in his unnaturally blue eyes and she placed his snout on her chest. He was calm as he climbed up onto her blankets, the ones she wasn't using and cuddle up against her. He took up most of the bed and he was a much bigger bedmate than Cassana. But she enjoyed the company. She never did like sleeping alone.

She tried to close her eyes once more and the images continued to flash. Holding onto them was difficult. The memory was strong but almost too strong. She could hardly bear it. It wasn't just the images of skin, shallow breaths and whispered words. It was the increase in heat, the overwhelming emotion of passion that she couldn't remember ever feeling before. But there it was.

Her breaths were heavy when she opened her eyes. It was strange, when she thought about it, the idea of desire that was currently coursing through her veins. That was it, desire. She had been without the feeling for seven years. No man, nor woman, had grazed her thoughts. She hadn't felt drawn to anyone or anything other than her cause and she didn't yearn for someone's touch or a body in her bed.

Until now.

Axia remembered sex, in fact she remembered everything about how awkward and forced it was on her wedding night when she was only fifteen. She had been prepared for it, her maids had told her everything she would need to know of course. But it didn't matter how long she readied herself, she still found the act wasn't as special as everyone made it out to be. Reina always talked about it, how it was a beautiful act of love but Axia simply couldn't understand. She tried to reach down into the depths of her memories for something she had forgotten but was only left with more memories of uncomfortable moments.

Never this feeling. This feeling was foreign to her. She had never pictured herself longing to see someone as she was at this moment. She pulled herself up from her place on the bed and stood, slipping on a thin silk robe over her nightgown. Grey pounced down onto the floor as well, walking alongside her as she made her way out into the storm, lightning bright in the sky, filling the darkness.

Brokden was oblivious to the icy rain as he stood outside her tent, watching her carefully as she passed and she held her hand up that he need not follow her. He was very protective of her, she knew that. But he trusted her and respected her enough to know that she could handle things on her own if need be. Right now she did not desire an audience for what she was about to do. She needed answers and the only she was she was going to obtain them was by facing the problem.

She walked for several minutes, down the rows and rows of tents, guards crouching in their watch positions, trying to stay away from the ice. She pitied them somewhat, and though she did not understand the feeling of the unbearable cold, she did not like to watch them suffer. The rows grew larger, tents grew in size and she knew she'd entered the area where the Northmen were camped. Wildling tents were smaller, not as gaudy as these tents of the North that stood out much easier, even in the encroaching darkness. Her dress was soaked through, her robe drenched in freezing rain. Her curls were stuck to her face and she reached up to wipe them from her eyes as she found her feet pausing in front of two men.

"Milady Stark, is that you?" Berg asked her and she smiled up at him ignoring his scarred face from burns she had always wondered about. _Lady Stark_; it was still a name she heard every once and a while, most especially from Berg. Though she had been clear with the men about her identity and her lack of attachment to that name in particular, some of them still insisted on referring to her as Lady Stark, wife of their King.

"Is His Grace in?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Of course he would be there, attempting at a sleep he had barely received in the last few days. Berg wouldn't be standing here if he wasn't.

"He's finally sleeping Milady," he told her, trying to keep his voice low. "Pardon my forwardness, but you shouldn't be out in this weather. You will catch your death."

"I've caught death too many times now to count Berg. I want to see him," she said, her smile fading slightly. Want. Yes she wanted to see him but it was something much different driving her to this very place in front of the tent belonging to the King in the North. Need. She needed to see him. "Just for a moment." Berg looked from Axia to the other guard and they seemed to exchange unspoken words before the other looked away and Berg's eyes were back on hers.

"If you'll excuse me Milady," he said before stepping close to her and taking her arms in his hands, lifting them so he could pat her sides. Weapons, he was searching for anything hidden that might endanger the King. He continued searching and Axia knew he wouldn't find anything. There was nothing but wet fabric clinging to her body. When Berg discovered this he bowed to her and stepped back and pulled aside the tent fabric. She ducked her head in and stepped in until she no longer felt the ice rain on her skin. She only saw what the lightning allowed, flashes here and there of the darkened tent, lit only by the elements outside until it was then sheeted in blackness. But her feet knew where they were going. She stepped slowly, with her nerves coursing through her in the same manner that had roused her from her sleep. When she reached down to her side she found no fur in her grasp and she realized Grey must have stayed with the guards. When the storm lit up the room once more she found herself at the King's bedside. And she saw him then, for however brief a moment, consumed in nature's fury and brightness. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him, his body covered in the furs of his blankets.

She knelt down slowly, her breaths quickening as she came closer to him. The proximity was harsh, her shallow breaths were visible in the chilled air. One more flash of lighting and she found his hand fixed on the pillow near his hair. She reached out to it, pausing only for a moment before placing it on his. There was that warmth again, she thought, that warmth that broke through her barriers set by some mystical means. She pulled it back, as if it had burned her then before placing it back, her fingertips grazing his palms and there was a different flash that lit up her eyes.

A memory.

She had spent a lot of time learning how to embrace a memory. They were overwhelming at first, the perspective inside a body she couldn't control. But eventually it became easier and her time as a spectator soon grew to be much simpler. But this time, like everything else that Robb Stark was involved in, was much different than the last.

_She was in Robb's chambers, the ones he'd given to her in Winterfell, the room they'd shared as husband and wife. She closed the door behind her as she entered, the fire burning and crackling in the fireplace as she stepped over the cool stones with her bare feet. The room was warm though, the hot springs beneath Winterfell warmed the rooms just enough in the winter that she could sleep soundly without shivering underneath the thick furs and sheets. _

_In the center of the room she spotted him, Robb, in a medium sized bath, hot water steaming out deliciously and she felt the chill run deep into her bones. It was the kind of chill that sunk to her core, clashing with the butterflies in her stomach as she watched the sweat collect on his shoulder blades, or the easy way his hand moved the washrag over his chest. Axia felt herself step forwards, her actions uncontrolled and she was only a witness to the private images within Robb's mind, or perhaps they were her own, right now she was unsure. And to be sure she didn't think it mattered. They were both here alone in this room and all she wanted to do was be the washrag in his hands as it moved over his skin._

_Two more steps and she was next to the tub, staring down at him and though she felt as if she was intruding on this private moment, her body surely didn't feel the same. This moment was shared and as Robb opened his eyes and looked up at her she knew she was the farthest thing from an intruder. His eyes, that perfect shade of blue that reminded her of the sea on a summer day. _

"_I didn't think I'd be seeing you this early," he said and the sound of his voice caused gooseflesh to appear on her skin in a wave of pleasure. She felt her lips curl up into a playful smile as her hands found the tie of her robe and she began unraveling the lazy bow. _

"_Eddy went right to sleep when I got to his nursery," she replied. "Sansa said he'd been crying for nearly an hour when I walked in."_

"_The sun would set in the East if you asked it to," he whispered, watching her fingertips with great interest as they fingered the fabric and loosened its hold around her waist. She pulled the silk apart, sliding the sleeves over her shoulders until the entirety of the robe fell at her feet. Her eyes didn't leave his face as he looked her over, taking in every inch of her naked body and Axia wondered why she didn't feel nervous at his hungry glances. Instead she felt desire building up inside of her, eliciting a beautiful feeling that she couldn't recall the name of. _

_The first thing she noticed when she lifted her foot and placed it in the bathwater was that it was hot. She wasn't sure how to process that realization, but the body in this memory seemed to have no problem. She sighed, taking in the feeling that was so new, the warmth and heat of the steaming water and she realized the feeling was quite nice. She sat down across from the Young Wolf, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_I would beg the honor of bathing you, Your Grace," she whispered, her face only inches from his and he seemed to consider her words only for a moment before rising. Axia was in awe, though her former self seemed unfazed by the sight of her husband's physique, her present self was quite taken aback by the splendor that was Robb Stark naked. Every inch of him chiseled to perfection, scars tainting his left arm, left shoulder and the middle of his left thigh. She had heard Reina and several other women around Winterfell and the camps talk about the King in the North and what was below his trousers. But she hadn't been expecting this. Only her former self knew the proper response to her husband's glorious display of manliness and she smiled up at him as he turned and sat, his back facing towards her. She grabbed the rag and poured a few touches of scented oils into it before rubbing it over his chest as he leaned back against her._

_Flesh on flesh. _

_She sighed as he sat there, a tendril of her raven black hair in between his fingers as he played with it, closing his eyes as she hummed a tune that she, until this moment, had only heard in her dreams. A long time passed, the rag washed every inch of his neck, his back, his chest before he finally turned back to face her. Their faces were inches apart as he pulled her into his lap and Axia felt his desire for her growing between her thighs and all at once her heartbeat began to quicken. His hands were strong, lifting her so they were flush against one another, no space between them, only their racing heartbeats._

"_I love you Robb, more than any woman has ever loved a man," she whispered, their lips nearly touching. His hands pulled her in again before placing his them on either side of her face. "I may not deserve…" she started but he interrupted her words with one swift motion. His lips were on hers then and all feeling rushed out of her worried mind into a swirl of emotions inside of her. Everything was blurred together as they touched. Strong hands on thighs, hot water against her back, the sweet taste of hungry lips. It was all there, causing her ache for more as he pulled away._

"_Sh..don't say such things," he whispered against her mouth. "Just stay with me always."_

"_I will never leave you," was her soft reply as she looked into his eyes. "I am yours for all time." His lips curved up into a perfect smile as he lifted her up once more, this time placing her right upon him and they both closed their eyes with the pleasure coursing through them._

It was then that her sweet reverie disappeared and she was left there in the darkness, hot tears on her cheeks as she kneeled by the king's bedside, her hand in his. She reached up, feeling the tears falling down her face and only wept harder, thinking of her words to Robb.

"Axia?" she heard his hoarse voice and she looked away so he wouldn't see her tears. "Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong?" She shook her head in response and attempted to stand but was quickly apprehending by Robb's hands.

"Let go," she said half-heartedly as she was pulled into him but he didn't listen, or if he did he didn't care. He simply held her to his chest, her face buried in his shoulder, her wet hair sticking to his skin. And she stayed there like that as she cried.

"What's wrong love?" He asked again, stroking her hair. "Please tell me." She didn't know what to tell him. Certainly she couldn't tell him what she'd seen. She wasn't one to deliver false hope, especially with this. She wasn't about to tell Robb what she'd seen just to make him think she was whole again.

Because she wasn't.

She pulled away once more and this time she was quick enough that he didn't catch her wrist. She ran out quickly, ignoring his shouts and running right passed Berg until she was back in the rain, letting the ice drip over her body. Whatever it was she had seen in there, with him, she wasn't sure she wanted it. She didn't want the images that made her yearn for more.

She wanted this. She wanted ice, she thought, standing there with her face staring up into the heavens. And she took in all of it. But she noticed a strange sensation, as she lifted her hands, outstretched around her, ignoring Robb's presence just behind her. No longer was she numb. She felt the freeze piercing her skin like small needles pricking her bare skin.

And for the first time. She felt the pang of mortality.

Xx

Jon had never particularly liked the Riverlands.

His entire life had been spent living as the blemish of Ned Stark's past and for that Catelyn Stark never gave him the same love he shared with the rest of her children. Of course none of that seemed to matter now, now that the truth of his past had come into light. Even after the knowledge was shared with the woman, she just walked away without so much as a look in Jon's direction. It was clear she was ashamed, but it was too late to warm to each other now. It was his first trip to the Riverlands though, and everywhere he saw constant reminders of Catelyn. Her customs were practiced all across the villages, still unspoiled by the fire of the dragons.

Jon was currently trying to ignore the reminders as he watched Axia dancing around the fire, Reina's hands in her own as the men, wildlings and Northerners alike. They were bound together by ale and songs and the Winter Raven sang out the lyrics that became quick favorites throughout the camp. Even Jon enjoyed them; they were a great distraction from the constant battle inside of his mind. She would come to him often, to tell him stories and teach him things she'd learned from the Wildlings. Sometimes she'd bring Reina and Jon did his best to keep a cool head.

He had never met a woman so stubborn as Axia. That is, until the first time Reina opened her mouth. Often times they tried to be civil, and often joked until one of them brought up a topic that had them at each other's throats. She was too fond of calling him a coward and questioning his honor. He didn't like that. But still, he continued to try. Just like now, as he watched Axia touch the girl's face with her delicate fingers as she sang, Jon couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was, Reina the wildling.

The clapping was loud now, so loud that more men started gathering round and even Jon began to join in. It was a song he recognized from his youth. It was about duty and adventure, about the glory of the Northern families and their historic bond. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Axia was a true born Northern girl. She thrived the way no woman ever had. She lifted her skirts, exposing her calves as she spun around, her skin glowing the light of the fire as she danced barefoot in the snow. She reached out for Berg, who took her hand eagerly, a horn of ale in the other. The men laughed as he danced by her side, his steps clumsy and off-beat from his nearly drunken state. But no one seemed to mind.

"Don't let her see you brother," he heard from his left, noticing Robb approaching the hidden spot off to the side from the fire. "She'll drag you in there next," he said, laughing as he too clapped to the beat they'd heard countless times as boys at Winterfell.

"I'd sooner let her drag me into that fire," Jon joked as he watched her grab Rickon next, a smile on the boy's face as she showed him the steps. "Rick really seems to like it here," he pointed out, his smiled fading somewhat as he looked at his youngest brother, still so young at age thirteen. Everyone had wanted him to stay back home, everyone knew he was too young to squire anyways. But he'd begged them. He wanted to be there with his family and if they left him, he'd just leave on his own.

"I worry for him most of the time," Robb admitted and Jon agreed. He too had been focusing much of his worry on Rickon's safety and that was a distraction. He knew it was harder for Robb, who was already worried about several others, including his raven-haired beauty whose voice was belting out over the men's. "Axia told me he'd be safe with her."

"And you believe her?" Jon asked curiously. It wasn't that he didn't trust Axia, but he knew her well enough to see she had something planned, something she was hiding.

"I trust that she will keep us safe, yes," Robb replied, eyeing Axia from her place by the fire. The song ended and the men were clapping as Axia, Rickon and Reina took a bow and Berg lifted the Winter Raven high into the air. It was a joyous night, a night these men deserved before they were thrust into hell. "She came to my tent four nights ago," he started and Jon turned to see Robb's frowning. "I was asleep, for the first time in days, and I awoke in the dead of night, during that ice storm." Jon nodded, he remembered the night for he too had spent most of it trying to keep his thoughts quelled long enough to rest his eyes. "When I opened my eyes she was at my bedside, cryin' as if something horrible had happened."

"What was wrong?" he asked curiously and Robb shook his head.

"I don' know. She cried in my arms for a few moments and then ran back out into the storm. But I saw the look in her eyes when I first saw her there. I think she saw something."

"Saw something?" he asked. "As in you think she remembered?" Robb nodded.

"I think she remembered something about us."

"Well that would explain why she's been avoiding you," Jon speculated. "She's been on edge for a few days now, this is the first time I've seen her outside the council meetings. She's been a quite distant."

"It's almost like she doesn't want to remember. She has this family, these people who love her and yet she doesn't seem to have any interest in remembering her past with them. She accepts them, cares for them even. But she wants nothing to do with her memories," Robb explained and Jon nodded, remembering a conversation he'd had with her.

"Well if they're coming back to her," Jon started seriously. "She won't have a choice." Robb's eyes searched Jon's momentarily as he considered his words. It wasn't until they both heard the King's name being shouted from the fireside that he looked away.

"King in the North, come join us!" Axia shouted and Jon watched as Robb's lips curled up into a smile as she waved him over. "You too Snow, yet your royal arses over here will you!" she said with a smile, drinking out of a goblet Brokden handed her and she sipped the sweet nectar with her eyes closed. Both brothers looked at one another and Robb shrugged as he stepped forward, pushing Jon towards the group as well.

"You know I don't dance," Jon shouted as Robb dragged him towards the group, cheering as they approached.

"I don't think the Raven will give you much choice there Snow," he said, laughing as Axia grabbed his hands and spun him around.

"Alright men!" Axia said. "Which song should we have our Young Wolf sing?" She reached for Jon's hands as well, holding one in hers and handing the other to Reina who looked up at him hesitantly. Her hazel eyes were searching his for permission that he granted her easily, unable to deny her, especially at Axia's request.

"Robb fancies a good love song," Rickon shouted, causing a guffaw from the men and even Axia's smile was wide in her drunken state.

"No love songs, our King is too proud to be embarrassed. He needs a song about heroism, or adventure," she told them and it was Bran who shouted out next.

"What's the song Father and Uncle Benjen used to sing? The one about the direwolf and the maiden?" Bran asked and Jon knew immediately what song he was referring to. Robb too nodded, laughing as he thought twice now about his decision to come up but Axia wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"Ah yes! Well done Bran!" she said excitedly. "Go one then lads," she said, nodding towards berg and a few of the wildling men with instruments. The song was fast-paced, the dance even quicker as they danced and Axia sang alongside Robb. The four of them danced along with the music, gaining support from the crowd as the clapping escalated in the drunken crowd. Axia was nearly to her limit, full of drink, her lips stained red as she sang. It wasn't long before the men circled round joined in, the tune every Northerner and wildling knew.

Jon found himself distracted as he tried to keep up with Reina who swayed her hips and lifted her boots up as if she'd danced this song a thousand times. He was slow and clumsy, he always had been even as a boy. He never found much use for dancing and would find it was much more fun to watch Robb make a fool out of himself rather than follow suit. But now here they both were, both on display for the entire camp and Robb had finally found his feet, spinning Axia around in circles as they laughed. Reina too was laughing as she let the song take over and Jon found the sound to be particularly nice.

"You don't do this much do you?" she asked loudly over the singing and Jon laughed.

"No, not really. The Night's Watch doesn't have much use for dancing at Castle Black," he joked and she smiled again, a sight he was beginning to enjoy rather than her sour scowling.

"I can't imagine you have many dancing partners either," she laughed and he nodded.

"Yes well two ungraceful brutes don't make for a lovely pair whilst dancing, can't imagine they'd be much better off with a woman either." He stopped spinning and placed his hands on her waist at the same time as she placed his hands on his shoulders and he lifted her up into the air as was per the dance. She looked down at him, beaming with almost a childish grin and he couldn't help but enjoy the way she felt so close as he placed her back on her feet, right next to Axia who was nearly falling over as Robb lifted her into the air a bit late.

The men were on their feet now, some were singing, others were whistling and clapping as they continued the song Bran had suggested. But it was difficult to concentrate on anything but the proximity of this woman. He had only been with one woman in all his twenty six years. But he still had desires and strangely enough there was something about the way Reina was lifting her skirts alongside Axia that made him crave _her_ in that moment.

It was then that the song ended and the crowd was pleased, clapping for the four near the fire. Axia fell into a fit of drunken laughter as Robb lifted her into his arms and Jon couldn't help but feel as if he were witnessing a memory himself as he watched the two of them look more besotted than he'd seen in seven years.

It was almost normal.

But whatever normalcy there had been was erased with the sound of a blood-curdling scream.

The sound of death.

Xx

Robb was rushing forward, Jon, Berg, and Axia hot on his heels as they ran towards the sound of the female scream. They were near the edge of camp when he felt himself tackled to the ground, a light weight pushing down upon him. He looked up to find Axia atop him as she shoved him down to the ground and then quickly hopped to her feet where her dagger then collided with steel that had narrowly missed his head. He jumped up then pulling his own sword from its sheath.

It was an ambush.

The sound of steel on steel surrounded them and he turned quickly to see Axia shove her dagger into a man's throat before kicking him to the ground and taking his sword. She looked up at him only for a moment, her sheer garb of a dress covered in the man's blood and she nodded curtly. She was okay, that was her answer to his worried glance and it took everything inside of him not to pull her to the ground. He had to trust her.

A man came at him, deep battle cry from his throat and Robb held his sword up to block the thrust. The man was young, experienced but not so talented that Robb couldn't easily shove him aside. Robb was agile and quick, something he had learned from his wife several years ago. She too was wielding her sword with little effort as she shoved the sword through an older man's belly. Both the old man and Robb's current foe were donning red on the part of their tunics exposed from underneath their armor.

Lannisters.

A sudden surge of anger rose up through him and he pushed his sword easily through the man before shoving his corpse into the mud. Robb's men were surrounding the Lannister intruders, fighting them off one by one. Axia was still hard at work, collecting quite a number of dead bodies at her feet.

"Your Grace!" he heard one of his men shout and he turned to see a large brute of a man swinging an axe in his direction. He ducked, rolling to the ground and quickly to his feet as he took a defensive stance. The man was quite large and wouldn't be taken down as easily as the last. The clang of metal next to him was distracting, knowing it was Axia.

Focus, he thought. Size wasn't always an advantage over someone, he remembered. Just because the soldier was twice Robb's size didn't mean he was certain to defeat him. Robb had an advantage too and that was his speed. He didn't have time to think of anything else as the man started swinging. Robb was ducking, bouncing quickly from place to place as he kept himself from getting his head chopped. It was hard to swing with all the moving but perhaps, he thought, if he was able to tire out the rather large man, then he'd be able to finish him off.

"Stay still lil' king man!" the brute shouted as he fought to keep up with Robb who just smirked in response.

"A bit too quick for you Lannister?" he asked and the dimwit of a man seemed surprised that Robb knew.

"Lord Jaime asked us to send his regards when we's heard you was in the Riverlands," he said, swinging once more and Robb found his opportunity to push his sword through the man's chest.

"Thanks for the message," Robb replied. "I'll be sure to give him mine in person!" and with that, his sword was through the man and back out in the same swift motion. Robb turned, disgusted with the sight of the kill and found himself once again pushed to the side. He lost his balance only for a moment, but found it just in time to look over and see one of the Lannisters slice a dagger over Axia's cheek, holding her to the ground as she struggled to regain the control she had lost whilst saving Robb from a dagger in the back. She cried out only for a moment as he raced to her side, shoving the man to the ground and wrestling the dagger from his hands.

"Stark!" Axia was shouting but Robb didn't listen. He raised his fist and let loose his anger upon the assailant. It was after the fourth punch that he heard the nose crack and blood covered the man's face. "ROBB!" he heard this time, the desperate shout over his shoulder and he turned to find Axia, in a rough hold. She was wriggling, trying to let herself loose but the man was tall and strong and she was too small to break free. Her face was covered in blood from the dagger that sliced her, but now she was standing there with a different dagger, raised to her throat.

Robb was frozen.

"Go!" she shouted. "Get out of here!" He didn't move.

"This yours?" the man holding her asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hurt her and you die and I assure you it will be painful," he growled out, his eyes searching around where Lannisters were blocking the others from entering.

"Put down yer sword Young Wolf or I'll be sure _she's_ the one that gets herself a painful death," the man said and Axia struggled harder. "I'd stop that right now if I was you girlie!" he shouted, pressing the blade harder into her flesh and she paused. She looked from the man to Robb, looking into his eyes with her steel grey ones, her chest heaving. It was then that Robb did the only thing he could do, he let out a high pitch whistle all the while keeping eye contact with her. It was only a matter of moments, he thought, and one of them had to appear.

He hoped.

"She mus' be important if me holding this little knife to her throat's got you all scared out of your wits," he laughed. "Maybe Lord Jaime will want to have her for himself." Robb's fist tightened around his sword at the thought. He looked around and all eyes were on him. Jon, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Berg, debating whether he was supposed to save Axia or Robb when it was his duty to save the king. Even Brokden's eyes were on him, watching him, waiting for a command that he would follow in a heartbeat if it meant his mistress's life was spared. Robb could signal them all to move in, but the blade was already scaring her unmarred skin and he couldn't take the risk. It would have to be him if Grey didn't show up in time.

But he didn't have time to decide.

Because one minute he was thinking how to act, the next an arrow was flying by his head and flew into eye of the Axia's attacker. Immediately she fought loose, grabbing the dagger from his hand and the rest turned to fight the remaining Lannisters in the circle. Robb spun around quickly to see whose arrow had saved the moment and saw Bran, atop his horse, still holding the bow in firing position. Robb gave him a curt nod as he turned back to the battle and watched as man after man fell to the ground at the hand of the Northmen and wildlings. It was only seconds later that Grey and Ghost both arrived, Grey Wind immediately attacking the man Axia was currently fighting and Ghost was near Jon. The direwolves spared no one as the men cried out in pain from the razor sharp teeth that ripped through their bodies.

Twenty turned to ten and then ten turned to one as Axia shoved the last man to the ground with a sword at his throat. Robb stood over him as well, looking down at the man who was eyeing the direwolves that were currently circling him, their snouts stained in blood.

"They'll attack with a single command you know," Robb said darkly. "All I have to do is glance at you in a certain way and you'll be their next meal."

"Please!" the man begged. "Please don't!"

"Why did Jaime Lannister send you!" Robb shouted, picking him up by his throat and raising him to his feet. Axia took only one step back, giving him some space but ready to run the piece of scum through should he make a move on Robb.

"I..I don't know," the man sputter and Robb squeezed his throat tighter in his hand until the man was gasping for air.

"Lie to me again, and the Winter Raven here will chop of your fingers one by one!" Robb yelled and the man's eyes widened. "Oh," Robb said with a smirk. "You've heard of the Winter Raven have you?" the man nodded.

"Well then you'd know I don't believe in mercy nor do I believe in a painless death for Lannister men," Axia said, putting the sword up under his chin so the man was looking up at them.

"I'm not a Lannister Milady," he started to say.

"_Your Grace_," Robb corrected and the man nodded apologetically.

"I'm not a Lannister _Your Grace_, please spare me!" he corrected but Axia shook her head.

"You came in to the King's camp, tried to kill him and his men, put a knife to my throat and now you ask for mercy? You fight for the Lannisters, and that makes you one of them. The same vermin as the rest."

"I will ask you one more time what Jaime Lannister wants here and if you can't come up with a truthful answer my direwolf and my raven will have to fight over you," Robb said, losing his patience.

"He's heard of the prophecy, and he wants Prince Who was Promised," the man said quickly.

"And what does he want with him?" Axia asked, tightening the sword again to his flesh.

"Lord Jaime wants…" he said, pausing as swallowed. "He told us to bring back his head on a spike." Axia laughed.

"Is that right?" she asked, more amused that Robb thought appropriate but that was the new Axia, she had a slight sadistic manner about her. "And how, if I might ask, does the Kingslayer know what he looks like?" The man looked up at her, confused as he glanced back at Robb.

"We…I mean…he thought Robb Stark was the Promised," he said and Axia laughed again.

"Poor Jaime, he always was a bit slow," she said and pushed him to the ground. "Come, he doesn't know anything else." She said, grabbing Robb's arm and pulling him away. "Brok," she said sternly and Robb paused, turning back.

"Axia you can't," he started to protest but she put his hand on his chest, causing him to pause.

"He's not going to kill him," she said simply. "He's going to send him back to Casterly Rock." Robb considered the idea before nodding.

"He'll tell them about Jon," he whispered, stepping closer to her to keep their conversation private. The man was shouting as Brokden did his lady's bidding. Tearing out a man's tongue was nasty business. Robb didn't particularly like the act nor did he condone it.

"He doesn't know a thing about Jon, and it's going to stay that way," she said.

"Why leave him without a tongue, it won't matter either way, Jaime will find out what he wants to know, even if it's just that I'm not the Promised," Robb said and Axia sighed.

"I made a promise to Jaime once, I remember it clearly in my mind. I promised him I'd kill every Lannister I got my hands on. A Lannister's man is as good as blood in these parts. They're only loyal to lions. The man's lucky his throat isn't wrapped around my blade," she said and this time it was she who walked away.

Robb wasted no time in following.

He reached over to her and let his hand graze hers, their fingertips touching for just a moment before he pulled his hand away, remembering that this Axia was not fond of his means of affection. So instead they walked in silence until they reached the camp. They arrived at her tent first and when she stopped and raised her gaze to his, he saw the weariness in her eyes.

"I want you to rest," he said simply and she raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to rest?" she asked, amused with his command. He sighed. "Is that an order King in the North?" she asked, shifting so her weight was off the leg he had seen her limping on just moments before.

"I'm going to have a nurse come and stitch up your wound. I'm surprised you were even able to walk with as much blood as you've lost," he said and she stared down at her dress.

"Most of that blood is not even mine," she told him matter-of-factly, inspecting the whole of it. Robb could see her womanly outline, the fabric sheer and thin enough that the outlines of her curves and breasts were very apparent. He made a note to remind for the fifth time that she shouldn't dress like that, Winter Raven or not. Robb turned to see one of his men running by and he stopped him.

"You there, send for rouse Jeyne Westerling from her sleep, tell her the Winter Raven is wounded," Robb said and the boy looked at the gash on Axia's face.

"She's already in the field, attending to Lord Umber's wound, Your Grace," the boy replied.

"Tell her to leave the brute and come straight away, do you understand?" Robb said more sternly and the boy nodded. When he turned back to Axia she was no longer there. He pushed aside her tent and walked in to find her pulling her dress over her shoulders and he couldn't make himself turn away.

"It's hardly a fatal wound Robb," she said, turned away as the dress fell to her feet. Her bare body was facing away from him but he could still see her perfect body glowing in the candlelight. "And it isn't very proper for you to be staring at me like that, you know." She peeked over her shoulder at him but he didn't look away.

"I've seen you a hundred times like this," he tried to remind her but she smiled.

"You've seen your _wife_ a hundred times like this," she replied but when he refused to turn his gaze she sighed. "Well you could at least make yourself useful and hand me my robe, it's hanging over that chair in the corner," she said, pulling a wet cloth over her body to remove all of the still wet blood on her skin. Robb did as he was told, slowly walking around her tent until he found her silk robe and walked it over to her. She placed the rag back in the bowl of now tainted water and reached out for the cloth in Robb's hands. He didn't hand it to her, only opened it as to signal her that he was going to help her dress. She rolled her eyes, a famous trademark of his dearest Axia, and slid her arms through the holes, and even let him tie the robe-tie around her waste in a sad excuse for a bow.

"Your Grace," he heard from outside the tent and he found Berg and Brokden standing outside watchfully. Standing with them was Jeyne, her dark eyes looking him over curiously.

"The boy said you were injured," she said, confused. Robb sighed in exasperation. Squires, he thought. Sometimes they were useless. He usher Jeyne in, both catching the eyes of Axia who was looking at Jeyne as if she was trying to remember her face.

"It's her, not me," he told her, careful not to say Axia's name since there were still a few who didn't know her true identity and only knew her as the Winter Raven. Of course Jeyne should have recognized the woman but for some reason she did not. Perhaps she had never really looked at Axia in the past because right now, Jeyne was showing no signs that this woman was in any way familiar.

"Why didn't you just send for Bran?" Axia asked, sounding slightly annoyed, flopping down into the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Her robe slipped slightly, exposing the smooth flesh of her thigh but she didn't seem to notice nor did she care. Jeyne looked at Robb with an expression akin to annoyance with Axia's demeanor. But he simply nodded and she sighed and got to work.

Jeyne turned Axia's face so she could first clean the wound and then began stitching it with a needle she pulled from her back. Axia barely flinched as she stared up at Robb who was standing there, arms crossed, making sure she'd be alright.

"You know, Lord Umber received a much larger wound to his leg. I can't imagine he'll be walking very much since I was pulled away so quickly," Jeyne said, which was rather forward since it was Robb who had commanded she leave the old man's side.

"It wasn't _I _who asked for you to come girl," Axia retorted, cringing slightly as Jeyne pulled on the thread. "I could have done this myself and I probably wouldn't even leave as big of a scar as you're going to." Robb tried not to smile at Axia's annoyance, though it was slightly amusing. Jeyne moved her hands away, scowling.

"_His Grace_ asked me to come," Jeyne muttered and Axia laughed.

"Yes and you came running like the good girl that you are," Axia taunted and Jeyne pulled harder on the thread.

"Careful," Robb warned and Jeyne looked up at him apologetically. "Jeyne's a good nurse, she won't leave you scarred."

"I can't promise that," Jeyne replied, looking at Axia's face with a deep frown.

"Well do _try_ at least," Axia said, looking back up to Robb with a distinct look in her eyes that was no longer amused. Instead, it was a very familiar look that caused Robb to smile down at her sour expression.

"If I may ask _My Lady_," Jeyne muttered. "Who are you exactly? I hear the men talk about you but no one seems to know much."

"Then perhaps you should stop asking them," Axia said, with a raised eyebrow, unable to turn her head to look at Jeyne but Robb could see the annoyance in her face.

"My apologies, I just meant that I do not know what to call you," Jeyne replied. "Some act as though you are a queen."

"To some I _am_ their queen," Axia said simply, locking her eyes with Robb's. He could feel the tension between them in that moment; it was palpable and unwavering. Her eyes storming with an intensity that he wanted to tame. It took a great deal of self-control to just stand there and wait for Jeyne to finish. It wasn't long and the cut wasn't particularly large. But the stitches were necessary and would keep her from getting an even larger infection that would possibly mar her forever. Not that he would care. He has long surpassed his youthful desire for a woman of beauty. Axia was, of course, beautiful beyond all compare in Robb's eyes. But if she was scarred, there would be no change in his love for her.

Jeyne stood, from her seat and packed away her tools before walking over to Robb, her dark eyes on the floor.

"Your Grace, if there is anything else I can help you with, please do not hesitate to call on me," she said, her voice much more delicate than it had been whilst talking to Axia.

"Thank you My Lady," he said and Jeyne looked up at him expectedly, as if she was waiting for another command that would keep her here longer. When it was clear that he had no more to ask of her, she sighed in disappointment and exited the way she came in. It was when she was gone that Robb turned back to see Axia hadn't moved and was still watching his reaction to Jeyne's presence and she had a smirk on lips, still stained red from the wine she had been drinking.

"She's quite lovely, Lady Westerling," she said, pulling her robe over her thigh before she stood.

"You didn't have to be so hostile," he replied, with a smirk of his own as he walked over to pour himself a glass of wine. He held it up to his lips but found it snatched from his grasp before he could taste even a drop.

"That wine has been sitting out since we got back. You don't know who has touched it," she said, pouring it back in the carafe.

"I guess I could just get the wine from your lips, it would probably be safer," he teased and she laughed.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that," she told him, her hips swaying as she reached the tent flap and whispered something to either Berg or Brokden, he couldn't tell. It was when she walked back that Robb started to feel his emotions get the better of him. He wanted to stay controlled and he wanted to give her the space she so desperately craved. But as she walked towards him, her hips swaying in that robe, barely made of anything but the thin silk that clung to her he could hardly stand it. She was only inches away when she stopped, placed a hand on his cheek and grazed her thumb over his lips.

"You should rest," she whispered, repeating his words. "I ordered you a hot bath and a fresh bottle of wine."

"For us to share?" he asked cheekily and she grinned to herself as if she knew something he didn't.

"For your tent, Your Grace," she replied. "But if you'd like me to send the Lady Jeyne to your tent to share it with you, I'm sure she'd come right away. _Don't hesitate to call on her_." It was a joke, a jest that was stemmed from the deep pit of jealousy within her; Robb could see that in her eyes as if they flashed with green as she spoke. So he smiled, leaned in and let his lips graze hers for only one torturous moment before he pulled back and walked out of the tent.

And this time, it was he who left her staring after him.

Speechless.

Xx

The sun was shining brightly overhead, leaving Eddy's toes warm in the sun's rays as he lie there in the grass, the wind rushing around him and his hand tightly grasped to his mother's. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed as she too basked in the summer weather a smile upon her lips and he decided she was beautiful.

They often met like this, in the summer, surrounded by fields of grass and the sound of the sea close by. She said this was where she grew up, in the Stormlands, only when they were together it never stormed.

"Mother," he whispered and her eyes fluttered open behind her lashes and she turned her head towards him.

"Yes love?" she asked, pushing his bangs out of his face as she smiled.

"Why is it that you are so different in my dreams than you are when I wake up?"

"How do you mean darling?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion at his question.

"Well, when I dream, I see you as I remember you when I was a baby. You sing, you laugh. You seem happy," he told her and she nodded. "But when I wake up, and I get to talk to you, you seem sad."

"I'm still the same person," she said, sitting up and pulling him into her lap. She stroked his hair gently and hugged him tightly. "It's hard to explain exactly, why it's so strange…" she started.

"Try," he urged and she nodded as her chest fell in a deep sigh.

"I…suppose you could say," she started, trying to find words that Eddy might understand. He was smart for his age, he knew that. But there were still things he didn't understand. His dreams, for example, were still a mystery to him. "When I died, and the gods saw fit to bring me back to life, they sort of put me back together, inside out."

"Like when I put my tunic on inside out?" he asked, confused and she laughed.

"Yes, just like that. You see, it's still the same tunic isn't it?" he nodded. "It just looks a little different on the other side, a few of the ugly parts stick out that normally we don't let other people see."

"But you still look the same," he told her.

"Yes but I act a little differently don't I? It's not that I'm not all there, it's just like being buried beneath all the bad bits of me," she explained. "You see, normally I am just like this, and all my anger, and my darkness stays locked up inside and only escapes if I'm not careful."

"Now your dark bits have locked _you_ up instead?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, that's right. It's like I've been locked up from the outside and I can only come out if the other me isn't careful." Eddy smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure you aren't very careful then, I'll catch you off your guard," he told her, standing to his feet and wiping the grass from his trousers.

"You're just like your father sometimes, he too is doing his very best to catch me off guard," she whispered and reached out to him. He helped lift her up, not letting go of her hand as they walked through the field, over towards the cliffs where the ocean was bluer than he'd ever seen, not that he'd ever seen the ocean anywhere but in his dreams. He wondered if that was why she brought him here, away from the winter that was engulfing the entirety of Westeros.

The sea was calm, but waves still crashed on the beaches of Shipbreaker Bay. He could see ships beyond the shore, casting off into the ocean towards the land across the Narrow Sea. His mother often told him stories of the land beyond and the people that lived there, but even those were just stories. Neither she nor his father had been farther east than the Vale but one day, he knew he would.

"I dreamt of something last night," he said, gripping her hand tightly around hers. He looked up into her eyes and saw that they were full of concern.

"What about?" she asked patiently.

"I…" he started but stopped as he sighed. "I saw a burning tree," he told her and realization was clear in her eyes.

"Yes," she urged, nodding. "Go on love."

"The tree was near a large river, there was snow covering the ground and the river was turned to ice all along the bend. The tree wasn't like the great weirwood of the old gods," he told her and she saw her face fall slightly. "I was walking through the snow and the tree was burning, men were shouting all around me and I saw you and Uncle Jon, lying there in by my feet, covered in red. I walked further and I saw Reina, and then Uncle Bran and Rickon. All of them were covered in the same red. Blood. You were all dead," he told her and she frowned. Eddy's eyes welled up slightly as he imagined the horrors which had in actuality been plaguing him for weeks. Nightmares that returned night after night usually meant one thing. They were visions, his mother had told him once, visions of things to come. Only, he didn't want these to be visions because that meant his family, his mother, his father, his uncles. They'd all end up dead. Eddy watched as his mother's eyes searched his franticly.

"Did you see your father?" she asked quickly. He looked at his feet for a moment, before looking back up at her. "Did you see your father?" she repeated, her eyes growing wet as they sparkled in the sunlight that was dimming around them. The once cloudless sky was ravaged by dark clouds that covered the sun and he could hear the rumbling of thunder above them.

"I…I saw him beneath the tree, the one that was on fire."

"Was he alive?" she urged and he shook his head.

"He was hanging, a rope around his neck. Only…" he said, remembering the bit that always woke him from the nightmare.

"Only what?" she asked, shaking his shoulders gently. "Only what Eddy, what was wrong?"

"Only his head wasn't right, it was on the…the spike below him and in its place was…"

"Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"Grey Wind," he finished and she began shaking her head.

"No this can't be," was her horrified response and he couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong. She continued shaking her head for several moments before she stopped and caught his gaze. "Eddy, darling this part is very important alright?" she said. "I need you to tell me if you saw a sigil, a banner, anything around you or…around the tree." Eddy searched his mind as he thought of the scenery he often blocked from his mind. He delved deep within his thoughts, images flashing behind his eyelids until he came upon the horrendous scene of his murdered family. He looked around, searching for something, anything that resembled a color of cloth that wasn't his a symbol of the North. And then he saw it.

"I…" he said trying to focus on the image. "I see two banners…one is quite blue I think and the sigil is…a castle…no…no it's not a castle, it's a bridge," he told her and then tried to focus on the other.

"The Twins, she whispered to no one as she swallowed. "What's the other dear, try to remember."

"It's red, definitely red," he recalled. "With a great yellow lion on the front." He knew this house. The house that was at war with the North. The Lannisters.

When he opened his eyes he saw the rain coming down around them, warm summer rain but rain all the same. It was dripping down his mother's face but it was mixed with the tears she was trying desperately to hide.

"Mother?" he asked, now his turn to be worried. "What is it? What does it mean?" She was shaking her head in disbelief as he watched and she only said six words in reply.

"This was not supposed to happen."

And then he woke up.

xx

A/N: AH! A cliffhander I know, I'm awful. But that is that. I hope you enjoyed, I really tried to get a lot in there and then I ran out of time for a few other things I wanted to add so I'll have to save those for next time. Thank you for reading and if you want to review or comment on anything please don't hesitate I love to read your thoughts. Also, I had someone PM me and ask what they thought a few of the characters look like. I have a hard time pinning someone well-known as Axia so I can't really give you face just yet, but as for Reina and Brokden, I would say I picture them as Astrid Berges-Frisbey and Ray Winstone. Asa Butterfield at his younger age would probably be the most accurate person to describe as Eddy. Let me know if you have any other questions! Otherwise, I'll be off to work on chapter 6. –CL


	7. Chapter 6

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: I am sorry this chapter took so long. I was out of town for work for the last 2 weeks and I just got back. I was so busy I didn't even get a chance to write a single word. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. _Tammgrogan_ – I definitely don't take as long as GRRM to update, so hopefully you'll continue reading. And to my dear _I and Leo_ – the first 1,708 words are for you hun…though of course there could me more coming soon ;) As always thank you to my lovely readers for being kind with your reviews and ever so patient with my updates. And of course to _StargazingED_ who always inspires me to write to quality. Looking forward to your next update as always hun. - CL

**Chapter 6:**

There was a heavy sigh echoing through the corridors.

Cassana was lonely as she walked throughout Winterfell, a doll clutched to her chest. She could hear her footsteps and she counted them as she walked. Step by step her small feet tapped the stone corridor and she could see the snow raging wildly outside the large window she would peak out of when Maester Luwin wasn't watching her. She felt oddly silent this last month and found that even Eddy wasn't enough to sooth her longing for her mother. Pacing was her only comfort as she clutched her doll and she continued counting.

She was nearly to one hundred when a shadow fell in her path, and her footsteps came to a halt as she paused, looking up at what had casted such a great shadow and her eyes widened.

He was the tallest man she'd ever laid eyes on, even taller than Brokden, bigger in every way as well. He wore battered armor that must have once been a sign of good standing wherever he was from. One hand was at his loosely at his left with the other seemed permanently attached to his side where a large sword was peeking out of its sheath. His expression was that of disinterest, boredom even, as he looked down at her with his dark eyes and she tried not to stare at his scarred face.

Her mother had once told her it was impolite to stare at someone's imperfections. Everyone had flaws and it was never in one's best interest to point them out rudely. For as large as the man was, and as hideous as his scars seemed to be, Cassana found that she was not scared as he stared down at her. She only looked back up at him with interest.

"You're not scared of me girl?" he said, his voice deep and tired as if he was at the end of some long journey. Cassana shook her head slowly as she furrowed her brow and he nodded. "You look like your mother," he said simply and she wondered curiously how he knew her mother. It was a compliment she got often enough and she loved being compared to her mother. "I didn't know she had a daughter before she died," he wondered aloud as he looked around the empty corridor. Cassana wanted to say that her mother wasn't dead. But she didn't, no words came to mind as she clutched her doll again towards her chest. Now he was starting to look anxious. "I was told I could find the Lady Sansa Stark here, your Aunt?" Cassana furrowed her brow once more before nodding as she reached out to him with her small hand.

He looked down at her for a moment, uncertainty in his dark eyes as he studied her small outstretched hand as if he had never seen one before in his life. Cassana was starting to get impatient with this strange man as he stood there, looking down at her as if _she_ were the daft one. She sighed as she grabbed his large hand in hers, her fingers wrapping firmly around his callused fingers as she then led him down the hallway. She knew where her Aunt Sansa would be, in the solar, practicing her harp like she did most afternoons when they weren't outside.

Her steps were no longer the ones she counted as she walked. The man's footsteps were heavier and much louder as they walked side by side and he slowly began to let his fingers close around her hand. She smiled as they walked and she decided she liked this stranger. He was almost too serious and clearly wasn't used to the simple kindness of children like Cassana. She wondered how he knew her family. It was nearly 120 steps later that they reached the solar and she pointed towards the door.

"Is she alone?" he asked her and Cassana nodded again, not letting go of his hand. "I am not here to hurt her, if that's what you're worried about little raven," he told her and Cassana could tell he had mistaken her curiosity for worry. Cassana had a gift, her mother had called it. It was a gift that was much different than Eddy's but nowhere near as important or exciting. But she liked it well enough. She knew just by looking into someone's eyes if she could trust them or not.

It made things so much easier.

She simply smiled and pointed at the door once more, letting her hand fall from his as she stepped back and wrapped both arms around her doll. He looked back at her once before reaching for the door and turning the handle slowly. Cassana stepped out of the way but didn't want to leave just yet. So she hid behind a pillar that was just to the left. She peeked out as the man walked in and the sound of her aunt's harp playing came to a halt and the door was nearly closed.

"What are you doing here?" Cassana heard Sansa speak in a strangled whisper, more emotion in those five words than she'd ever heard from those lips in all her six years.

"Don't be scared now," he said. "I just needed to see you."

"_How_ are you here? You are supposed to be dead," she said, this time her voice rising slightly and Cassana listened to her breaths quicken.

"Would you prefer it that I was…dead that is?" he asked bitterly.

"No of course not I just, I had heard..." she paused. "Arya saw you dying," Sansa replied her voice shaking and Cassana wondered what it was about the man that frightened her aunt when she found him to be so intriguing, not fearsome.

"She saw me dying little bird but she never saw my corpse," he informed her. "I fought hard to stay alive, in the hope that one day I would make my way here."

"Which begs the question as to _who_ let you inside the walls of Winterfell? And how did you know where I was?"

"You aren't the only bird that sings in these hallways Sansa," he said, his voice deep and calm as he spoke her name and Cassana liked the way it sounded. It reminded her of her papa and the way he said her mother's name.

"You shouldn't be here," she urged and Cassana could hear her aunt rising to her feet, her dress skirts shuffling as she walked quickly towards the door and the small girl hid her self well behind the pillar as she sunk down out of view. The door closed then, a quiet click of the wood onto stone and Cassana frowned in disappointment. She stood quickly and placed her ear to the door.

"I hear you are to be married," the man said and this time the happiness was gone from his voice.

"Yes," she said. "To one of Robb's most honorable bannermen."

"Cley Cerwyn is barely a man," he spoke.

"He is strong and noble, and _Lord_ of House Cerwyn," she countered and Cassana pictured the young Cley Cerwyn in her mind. Her aunt's description was correct. The Lord of House Cerwyn was a brave man and always ready to fight at Robb's side. He was handsome and made Sansa laugh and Cassana almost spoke to him once, deciding he was an interesting character. But he was nowhere near as interesting as this stranger that had just arrived in her home.

"I haven't come to upset you."

"Then why _have_ you come then?" Sansa asked loudly. "You are dead one day and now a ghost committed to haunting me, reminding me of the awful past I've tried so long to forget?"

"No," was his reply and she heard her aunt groan with frustration. Cassana was starting to get the impression that this man and her aunt were _not_ friends.

"Then what! What do you want from me?" Sansa asked angrily and there was a long pause of silence. Then she heard three heavy footsteps, the same that had walked stride for stride with her own just moments before and then they stopped. She heard a slight gasp, almost like a whisper come from her aunt and then there was a heavy step backwards.

"That's all," he said lowly. "I just wanted to see you. Just once."

And that was that as his heavy steps made their way back towards the door and Cassana ran quickly behind the pillar. The door opened and closed in one swift motion. He paused near the pillar, she could tell because she didn't hear his steps at all. Curiosity got the better of her as she peeked around the pillar and she saw him looking down at her. A long moment passed and he didn't speak, only looked at her with an odd expression. He then crouched down slowly and even then he was still taller than her.

"What is your name?" he whispered and she didn't feel that urge to stop herself as she spoke up quickly.

"Cassana," she whispered in return and he looked down to the doll in her hand and then back up into her crystal blue eyes.

"Well Cassana, you take care of your Aunt Sansa will you?" he asked and she nodded quickly. He patted her head once and then stood back on his feet and turned to walk away. She swiftly grabbed his hand in hers and he turned back.

"But you haven't told me yours," she insisted, slightly annoyed with his lack of courtesy.

"My apologies princess," he whispered with a slight hint of a smile. "They call me, the Hound." Cassana laughed.

"That's a silly name," she said, all her teeth bared in a wide smile.

"Yes it is silly isn't it?" She nodded.

"Will you leave forever?" she asked, her smile fading as she spoke. He seemed to consider her words for several moments before he answered.

"No, I won't be far," he said and then turned on his heel, disappearing around the corner and Cassana counted his quick steps.

It was 124 before they disappeared and, for a moment, Cassana was sure she heard her aunt's subtle sobbing from behind the great wood door.

And then he was gone.

Xx

There was a breath of silence in the hills of the Riverlands. They were a day's ride from Riverrun and the camp was plagued by an unhealthy amount of nostalgia. The wind blew through the mountains, rushing through the valleys and causing the bulk of Robb's army to stay inside their tents with hopes of some relief from the cold. But as usual there was one lone figure on the side of the large hill, looking downward as she stood under the dead branches of a large tree, stripped of its summer leaves.

Robb pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders as he watched her stare down towards the valley and wondered what was on her mind. His steps were light as he trudged through the snow, but he could tell by the way that she unclenched her hand that she knew he was there. Still he made his way towards her until he stood at her side.

She was dressed differently today. It had been three weeks since he'd seen her in one of her sheer dresses that exposed all of her to whoever laid their eyes upon her form. This wool dress, covered by a thin cloak was still not true winter clothing, but he liked it much better for her to be walking around camp in.

"Are you cold, Winter Raven?" he teased her, receiving a small smile at the right corner of her mouth in return. Her hair was half braided and the other half blew wildly in the wind. Robb reached out to touch the black tendrils but her hand came up to meet his and he was momentarily taken aback by a set of flashes and faces that were promptly erased once she moved her hand away once more. His fell to his side as he looked at her curiously, then up at the tree and down the valley.

"You remember this place?" he asked curiously and her eyes met his, cold as the ice that blew around them but thick with a longing that he was unable to quell.

"You were standing here," she whispered as she nodded. "Looking down upon the summer grass. And I was there," she recalled, pointing towards a patch of snow that was indistinguishable from all the others. "With Wyall and Seth." He wasn't sure what to say to comfort her, feeling the emotion radiating off of her solemn expression. She studied the valley with an intensity behind her eyes that he had seen countless times since he saw her come back from the dead. But the only comfort she would allow now was for him to slip his fingers between his as he clutched her soft hand, giving her a comforting squeeze as they stood there.

"You were happy then," he told her but she seemed uncertain.

"I'm sure I was, I almost forget the feeling some days," she whispered, her breath visible as she spoke.

"How many memories have come to you Axia?" he asked her, curious since she had spent a lot of time avoiding his gaze as of late. She looked down at her feet momentarily before looking up into his eyes.

"I've counted twelve since the one I showed you back at Winterfell," she whispered. Robb smiled. Twelve!

"That's wonderful," he said encouragingly but she shook her head.

"It's all so confusing Robb," she said and he squeezed her hand at the sound of his name on her lips. "I see these images and feel these emotions rushing through me but it's like I am watching someone else's life. I can't understand how I was ever that happy," she told him.

"I know that it's hard, love, but…"

"But what?" she asked and he thought for a moment that she'd snatch her hand away in anger. That's what the Winter Raven would have done. Of course the Winter Raven would have had a knife to his throat for even touching her. This woman before him was not yet as his wife was, but still no longer the hard and angry Winter Raven. "I've shown you the images before, the memories are powerful and you become engulfed in those emotions. I don't see you going through it. It's me, alone."

"Let me bear it with you," he whispered, closing some of the space between them. "Axia I would bear a thousand deaths to secure your happiness. If I must endure the pain that you feel then so be it."

"You have enough to worry about," she said, shaking her head. "Jon needs to see a strong king, he needs _you_ to be his guide with this."

"I thought _you_ were his guide," he countered and she nodded.

"I am not an admired King though. He needs to learn from you. He needs to see how you make tough decisions and how you distinguish between what is right and what is simple."

"Decisions like making Walder Frey my ally?" he asked seeing the fire in her eyes return at the name. This time she did snatch her hand from his and she turned her back so she was no longer facing him, but instead the valley.

"It would be a mistake Young Wolf," she said, formally. "Walder Frey does not mean to make friendships with you. Attending his daughter's wedding can only have a grave result. For all of us," she whispered into the wind. Robb's brow furrowed in confusion. 'Grave result?' he thought curiously.

"What have you seen Axia?" he whispered, holding her waist in his hands as he stood behind her.

"I don't have to see things to know that House Frey cannot be trusted," she spat, refusing to look at him.

"I'd trust Olyvar with my life," he contradicted and she laughed.

"Olyvar is more Stark than he is Frey. I've told you before that you can't base your opinions on the actions of just one man," she argued.

"Then I should remind you that Walder Frey is only _one man_," he told her, using her own words against her and he watched her turn slowly.

"Walder Frey is not just one man Robb," she whispered eerily. "You betrayed him and he wants revenge."

"That was nearly eight years ago," he told her. "I didn't marry his daughter because I was in love with you." His answer startled her. He could see the questions in her eyes as she searched his, her breaths heavy.

"It's too late now," she whispered, her throat tightening around her strangled words. "Walder Frey wanted his daughter to be the wife of a king and now she's being married off to a Lord's son. It's not enough for him. Can't you see that he will stop at nothing for power? All these years he's been gathering an army, allies, people he can use against you."

"He needs an army to protect him from the Lannisters," he replied and she laughed, her eyes starting to water.

"The Lannisters? You think he needs protection from the Lannisters?" she shouted. "He wants nothing more than to mount your head on a spike Robb, the _first_ person he would have petitioned after you refused to marry his daughter would have been Tywin Lannister. Jaime is lord of Casterly Rock now. And, if the Kingslayer gets his way, he'll be king of the Seven Kingdoms. Walder Frey wouldn't pass up the chance for that kind of power for his House. Even if the old cad dies soon, which is quite likely, he will still have gained a significant legacy for House Frey."

Her words were hurried, nervous almost as she spoke. It was almost as if she was pleading with him to believe her. It wasn't that he didn't. But he knew what the North needed and that was full support of all the lords and overlords of the Riverlands. If he didn't have their support, he wouldn't have a chance against the Lannisters, Stannis or Daenerys Targaryen. Walder Frey might be out for blood. But Robb wasn't going down without a fight. All he had to do was convince the old man to support the North. Olyvar would help his father see reason.

"I will still attend the wedding," he said and Axia groaned with frustration, her eyes now wet with tears. "Unless you show me something that will convince me otherwise." Her eyes quickly met his and she was shaking her head.

"I can't show you visions, only memories," she told him and he sighed. He didn't want to talk of this any longer. It was upsetting the both of them and Robb had already broken a vow to himself that he would stop upsetting his wife as much as possible. He took her hand in his once more and pulled her towards his body, holding her against him as she relaxed into his arms.

"Then show me a memory instead, something I can help you bear. Let us not spend our time arguing," he told her and her hands clutched his cloak around his neck as she hugged him tightly before letting go. She looked uncertain at first as she looked from his hands to his eyes. She waited for a long time before placing her hands in a familiar position and he mirrored her actions until their palms were touching.

And darkness engulfed him.

_It was a particularly clear memory; the stars were bright as his eyes looked skyward into the dark of the night. He felt something weighing upon his chest but he couldn't be sure of what it was that continued to plague him. The ground was damp, but for some reason he didn't care. He was too enraptured by the cloudless night to think of anything else. _

"_Do you always spend your nights lying in the grass?" he heard, his own voice, from close by. His head spun around to see the figure was in fact his own as it stood at a nearby tree, his face young. The memory was now clear in his mind. _

"_I find myself unable to sleep on cloudless nights. So much sky to see, so many stars to count," Axia's voice replied and Robb saw himself smirk in response as he stepped forward._

"_Well My Lady Lannister, I am sorry to intrude on your stargazing," he said apologetically. "I did not realize you had such a fascination with the heavens. I should leave you to your privacy," he told her and turned to leave but her voice stopped him._

"_Stay won't you?" she asked him and his figure stopped, turning his head over his shoulder curiously. "It's rather lonely out here on my own and I am sure I have not seen enough to go back to my husband's bed," she replied and he nodded, walking back and sitting next to her on the patch of grass. The wind was cool, Robb could feel in on his skin as Axia breathed in heavily. He had nearly forgotten what a summer night in Winterfell had felt like. _

"_So what has you so intrigued? The shimmer, the way they sparkle in the night?" he asked her with a mocking grin and she laughed._

"_Don't think me so shallow Stark, I merely like to see the sky. When you grow up in the Stormlands, the one thing you learn to live without is the sky," she told him matter-of-factly with a playful smile upon her lips. Robb remembered this day, this moment that he spent with Axia in the gardens of Winterfell upon her visit. It was only the first week he'd known her and already he felt an attraction towards her. The night was late, he remembered, when he decided to look out his window into the darkness and spotted the fair Axia Lannister sprawled out in the grass and he couldn't help his curiosity._

"_What's it like?" he asked curiously and she moved her head, glancing over at him curiously._

"_What is what like?" she replied and he smiled._

"_Growing up in the Stormlands. I've never been south of Winterfell, let alone to a place where it's warm," he told her and she shrugged._

"_Quite boring to be honest," she told him, her tone lacking an equal amount of luster. "You'd hate it."_

"_What makes you say that?" he asked with a smirk. "You barely know me."_

"_Oh I know you Robb Stark," she said, sitting up and letting her hair fall over her cloak as she pulled the furs tighter around her shoulders. Robb was taking in every inch of her appearance with as much modesty. He had seen many girls in the North, but never one as beautiful as Axia. Her hair was dark, the color of a fierce raven and her eyes were the color of steel. Her skin was fair in the moonlight that shone above them and her lips were pink from the wind against her skin. Beautiful. "You are the son of my brother's most idolized friend. Any man that is the son of Eddard Stark must be very similar." She was grinning now. "I met your father, long ago at Storm's End when he came to visit my parents. He was patient and serene, honorable and courageous. He's like the heroes in the stories my Nan used to go on and on about. He didn't like the Stormlands. He spent most of his days praying to the old gods for a day without rain."_

"_Well perhaps we are not as similar as you'd think," he told her and she laughed, a sound he enjoyed more than he should. _

"_I'm paying you a compliment Stark, you should be grateful that you are so like your lord father," she told him and he frowned. "What? Would you rather me say your bastard brother is more like him? I can assure you he isn't."_

"_He looks like him, more than I do at least," Robb admitted. "Everyone says he's more Stark than I am. He's my best friend but…"_

"_You're both Stark men, there is room for more than one Young Wolf in the North," she told him and Robb liked the way she spoke about him. It was as if she admired him and his family. She may have been a Lannister by name, but she was certainly nothing like the lot of the dreadful lions._

"_Tell me lioness…" he started and she rolled her eyes._

"_Please do not call me that," she said, an annoyed tone in her voice that caused Robb to smile. _

"_Why? Aren't you a Lannister?" he asked and he could tell the question had hit a nerve._

"_By name perhaps," she said seriously. "Your mother may be a Stark by name by I assure you she is a Tully by nature."_

"_Then what are you? A Baratheon?" he asked her and she shrugged once more._

"_My father would have never admitted that. 'A daughter can't continue the Baratheon line,' he'd say to me. 'What use is a daughter when I have three sons?' I heard him say once. So no, I guess I am not a Baratheon either," she said shaking her head. "Perhaps I belong nowhere."_

"_That would be a great waste," Robb interjected quickly and Axia eyed him curiously. "I have heard Merrick speak highly of you, of your beauty."_

"_Ah yes, my beauty," she mocked. "I may not have the bravery of a great hero but at least I am beautiful."_

"_You are more than that."_

"_You barely know me," she said, repeating his previous words, teasing him. "How can you be sure I'm not simply compiled of tits and arse and a charming smile?" she said, widening her smile so all her teeth were showing. He laughed. She was a rarity, this woman before his eyes. _

"_You are a mother, from what I can tell you are great one. And you are witty and much cleverer than any of the girls that sit in the great hall during our feasts. I have never had a girl, woman or child, speak to me as you do now."_

"_Shall I be punished for my boldness My Lord?" she teased and he shook his head as he smiled._

"_Only if your punishment is to spend more time with me so I can enjoy your laughter," he said and she blushed a pretty shade of pink._

"_I daresay that would not consider that much of a punishment My Lord," she whispered, fixing her skirts as she started to rise and Robb offered his hand to her, which she took slowly as she stood. Robb let his hand linger over hers a moment longer than he'd intended, but she didn't seem to notice as she ten started towards the fortress walls. "I think I will miss this place," she told him, looking around in the dark. Robb was unsure of how to respond as she looked at him and something passed between them that he could not explain, her eyes flashing in the moonlight. Robb had never felt a desire so strong as he did then, but he realized that this memory, this moment was not his desire that passed through his veins. _

_It was Axia he felt as he stared at himself. Her stance was steady but her heart was pounding as she stared at him and Robb couldn't name the emotion that she was drowning in. She turned her head then and everything was light._

Robb felt out of breath, his chest was heavy and his hands trembled as he stood there, Axia's palms against his and he pulled away from her shaking his head in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked, his breaths staggered as she looked up at him unfazed.

"I wasn't sure at first either," she admitted, placing her hands by her side. "I thought it was just a nice memory, a memory between us that was pure and good. But that last moment, as you looked down at me under those stars, Robb that was something I had never felt before in my life, at least not that I can remember." He wasn't sure how to respond, still not completely sure of what the feeling he had just experienced was. He remembered his own experience that night, how much he had enjoyed her smiles and her blushing. "It was a spark Robb, the beginning of everything we ever felt for each other. I don't know what was going through your mind that night, but every time I replay that memory I feel something strong rising up within me. I saw you standing there that night and I didn't want to leave."

"I knew there was something special about you from the moment I laid eyes upon you Axia. It was from then on that I felt that spark light up every time we spoke."

"But I barely knew you!' she said her voice rising. "I must have hated him very much, Merrick Lannister, to feel myself so drawn to you." She was hurt, confused. Robb could see that now. Robb knew then that he could take advantage of her vulnerability here. He could lie and say that she and Merrick were never happy. For all he knew her memories of him were not good ones. But something inside of him was wounded by the mere thought of such a lie.

"No," he whispered. "You loved him." It was hard to admit but it was the truth. Axia loved Merrick and Merrick loved Axia. They were good to one another and he wouldn't take that away from her.

"Then how could I fall for you so easily?" she asked seriously, and Robb was hoping he'd never have to answer this for her. Axia had once explained to him the answer to this very question. She had wrestled with her soul and her heart all entangled with her mind over how she could love two men. But when it came down to it, it was complicated.

"You won't like the answer," he warned her and she took a step closer.

"Did I betray him?" she asked anxiously, looking at her feet in shame.

"No," he said quickly. "You would have never betrayed him."

"Did I betray you?" she asked, more cautiously and he almost smiled.

"Countless times love, but never to hurt me. Always to help," he told her, placing his hand on her cheek. "You told me once, that you realized what love truly was with me. Merrick gave you everything you ever wanted as a girl. You wanted to be loved, to be treated like you weren't just the unwanted child of your father. Merrick changed everything for you. You had never experienced love and he loved you."

"And with you," she said, catching his eye with uncertainty. "Clearly it was different."

"Yes, at least I'd like to think that with me you weren't just satisfying your empty childhood," he told her, searching her eyes that were now red and swollen from her tears. They stared at one another for a long moment before they both laughed at his joke.

"Somehow I think you meant a great deal more than that Robb Stark," she said with a grin that soothed his worry for her emotional state.

"Perhaps one day those feelings will return."

"Yes," she whispered, closing her lips over his cheek and then she pulled back. "Perhaps they will."

"That is a good memory love, thank you for sharing it with me." She simply smiled as he took her hand in his as they both stared down into the valley once more. Both were lost in thought, perhaps reminiscing in the memory they had just shared. Robb didn't know what was on her mind, but the image of her smile was playing over in his mind.

And he realized, for the first time, how hard it would be to have even one memory of Axia taken from him.

And so he squeezed her hand harder.

Xx

Brokden wasn't far from their place as they stood beneath the willow tree. He watched with mild curiosity as Axia held the Young Wolf's hand in her own. It was a curious action, a public display of affection that he hadn't seen very often. He watched her expression carefully, with hopes that he would see some sort of reaction from his queen other than the solemn confusion she had been plagued with these passing months.

It wasn't often, when they were still beyond the wall, that she let any emotion betray her steadfast demeanor. It was what made her such a noble leader. He had always admired her since the day she had saved him from the Others. It was certain death, he had known that then. But it was she who came in and brought the White Walkers to their knees.

Living beyond the wall was a hard life for a man who was used to something so different. He had come from the North as a boy. He had a good name, his House was of decent standing under the dominion of the North. But life changes and one man's mistakes can condemn that of his family. And so Brok was sent beyond the awall, defying his oath to the brotherhood of the Night's Watch and set forward for a new life with whatever he could salvage. It was difficult at first, as he knew it would be, but Axia had made it better.

He owed his life to this woman. But while that was a debt he carried with him and vowed to repay one day, protecting her became more than just a debt. She was his family now, the only family he had and he made her his purpose. He would do whatever it took to ensure her safety, even if it meant his life for hers, and he knew one day it would come to that. She took too many chances and never asked for help. One day he knew he'd have to take a blade for her. But he didn't mind and he'd do it with a smile on his face. Axia was a true warrior in life and it would be her that would help bring about the world that people endeavored to obtain.

Now that he knew the Stark boy more, Brok was certain that Axia was designed for him. NO matter her misunderstanding of her past, Robb and Axia were soul mates, predestined by the old gods to walk through life as one. Each of them was a piece to the other, filling the whole that was created while they were apart. Of course he had been unsure at first, it was Axia he was meant to protect and the Young Wolf seemed to only cause trouble between the two of them. But she grew before his eyes, into a woman that he barely recognized from the Winter Raven. But this woman was a better Axia; every bit as strong and determined, but now she was changing to someone who was passionate about family and her followers. She was good.

And Brok wasn't going to let her lose that side of her, even if it meant he had to protect the Wolf as well. For her, he'd do anything.

Xx

It was nearly nightfall when they could see Riverrun on the horizon. They would be there as the sun set and they would make camp outside the great walls of the fortress. Of course the King would be offered comfortable quarters with a hot bath and a woman for his bed if he so desired. Reina smiled at the thought, knowing very well that there was only _one_ woman he'd want to warm his bed.

She stared over at Axia and how she rode, her eyes tired as she listened to something Bran was telling her. Every so often she would smile or laugh and Reina wondered exactly what had happened to the Winter Raven who hardly ever smiled.

It was Robb Stark.

It must have been. There no evidence to anything else that could have made such an impact on her. His Grace was clearly devoted to her in a way Reina had never before seen. But it wasn't just him. Axia was slowly becoming more familiar with the King. There were days when Reina would see them together, their fingers intertwined as they sat together, staring off into the distance as if they had done it a thousand times before.

Perhaps they had.

Axia was just now starting to remember pieces of her past and she hardly ever shared those thoughts with anyone aside from Robb. Reina was jealous of their intimacy. Even now as the King's horse rode up towards Axia's, he grazed his finger over a tendril of her hair and she smiled up at him with a look in her eyes that made Reina feel like she was intruding upon them. She felt something else as she watched the two of them. Jealousy. She was jealous of this love. It must have been a great love, one that could break all barriers if Axia could lose all memory of him and he could still make her fall for him. Reina wondered what it was like to love someone so deeply. She looked away and back towards the horse that was traveling by her side. Instead of romance she was stuck with Jon Snow, she thought as she sighed and he glanced at her curiously.

"You should really stop brooding you know," she said, bitterly as she tried to push the image of Axia and Robb from her mind. Jon had spent the entire journey in his own little world and right now, he looked like a sad widowed woman with his deep frown and downturned eyes.

"I'm not brooding," he said as he looked up from his blank stare into nothingness and she raised an eyebrow at his response. "What? I'm not," he persisted and he straightened his posture.

"You've been sulking since we reached the Riverlands," she reminded him, recalling the day he had gone from the fun Jon back at the campfire to this Jon.

"Yes well let's just say the Tullys aren't exactly overjoyed with my presence here," he told her and she rolled her eyes. She was tired of his complaining. He was no longer the Stark bastard. He was the last surviving son of Rhaegar Targaryen, he was the Prince Who was Promised. That was something to be proud of. And yet he wore it like shame and still carried with him the burden of the bastard he no longer was.

"You shouldn't let them look down upon you," she told him seriously. "You are above them all."

"That's not what I want to be," he replied, his dark eyes catching hers. "Everything thinks a king should be above his people, more important, deserving of more. But I don't believe that."

"And yet you'd let the men walk over you as if you were mud on their boots?" she asked him.

"What gives me the right to claim the Iron Throne in their eyes?" he asked her and for a moment she was without a response. "I am one of four that are claiming they have rights to the throne. If I can't give them something better than, 'I deserve it more,' then I doubt anyone will give me a second glance. Everyone believes me to be the Stark bastard, Jon Snow. Bastards don't become kings."

"Joffrey was a bastard," she countered and he nodded.

"Yes but no one knew he was a bastard until he was already king. Some people still believe he was King Roberts true heir. They would have never allowed him to be king had they known what he truly was before he took the throne," Jon replied and Reina realized they were at an impasse. Nothing she could say would convince Jon that he wasn't a bastard and nothing he was going to say would convince him of the contrary.

"Do you enjoy being difficult and self-righteous or is that just a façade as well?" she asked him and she thought she might have seen him smile.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted and she bit her lip to keep from giggling at the response. It was always like this. An incurable tension between them that never seemed to wane when they were together, that's what this was. Like two waves crashing against each other, neither willing to concede to the other, often with disastrous effects.

And yet she liked his presence.

It was strange, she knew that. She thought Jon Snow thought too serious. He was always thinking of failure or how he wasn't worthy of things. She had heard about a completely different Lord Commander when she was beyond the wall. Ygritte used to talk about a compassionate man who was an innocent lover. Fearless and yet kind she'd heard. But this Jon Snow before her was a mystery.

Axia often sent her to watch him, to make sure he was alright and Reina was intrigued by what she saw. He was not quite as serious when he was with his siblings and every once in a while she'd see him smile. When he was alone she often saw him plagued by the thoughts in his mind, especially since he had discovered the truth of his identity. He said he didn't want to be king but Reina saw a flash in his eyes during council meetings and she often wondered if maybe the idea was changing him.

They would pass through villages and ladies would swarm him in the taverns. He was a handsome man but would not take a lover, nor a whore; even just for the night. At first she thought he believed himself to be too good for the women. But it was soon clear that Jon Snow was too noble a man to take a whore to bed. And that led Reina to think of other reasons for his chastity.

"Did you love Ygritte?" she asked, boldly, receiving the exact look she expected she would from his dark and hardened features.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a low whisper, almost embarrassed.

"Did you love her?" she asked again as if it were a simple question. Because to her it was. A simple yes or no should be his answer and that would be that. But Jon Snow was much too complicated to give her a straightforward answer. "I've never seen you with a woman. Not once," she told him and he looked around to see if their conversation had drawn attention from anyone else. She laughed, no one was even close enough to hear her quiet words.

"I don't see how that concerns you," he said, bitterly and she laughed again.

"Oh come on Snow, I won't say anything. I just want to know what it was about her that caused our Lord Commander to forget his vows and yet he has never forgotten them since."

"I made a mistake, we all do. We're mere men, mortals who sin."

"So she was a mistake?" she said in a tone that caused him to roll his eyes. He knew she was baiting him.

"I don't suppose she was," he admitted. "But I didn't love her, not in that way at least. But I wanted to," he said sincerely and Reina couldn't help but believe him. But there was something lacking in his words.

"Would you ever break your vow again?" she asked him. "After all, if you become king it's only customary that you should take a wife. Will you leave her a virgin on your wedding night?" she said with a hint of an amused smile on her lips and he chuckled.

"If I become king, it will be my duty to continue my line," he told her, politically and this time she couldn't contain her laughter.

"You speak as if making love to your wife would be a burden which you would have to overcome unwillingly."

"Perhaps I won't desire her, but I will do what is necessary. Not all marriages are made for love or compatibility," was his answer.

"Yes well I'm sure you would have a grand choice of maidens to become your queen," she told him. "Of course not all of us could be so lucky as to have a match like theirs," she said, nodding towards Robb and Axia. This time it was Jon's turn to laugh.

"You spend a great deal, My Lady, speaking of my brother's love for his wife. Perhaps you are jealous of the Winter Raven," he said and her smile was doused by his words. He raised an eyebrow in response to her sour expression. "Or perhaps it is my brother you are jealous of?" he suggested and she thought she ought to swat him as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She frowned.

"I think I liked the brooding Jon Snow better."

Jon spent the rest of their ride making jokes about her sexuality.

Yes. She definitely liked the brooding Jon better.

Xx

Axia felt herself shiver once as she sat in the meeting hall, Arya by her side and the rest of the men staring back at her expectantly. She didn't know where the shiver came from but it caused her to pull her cloak over her shoulder quickly before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"I called this meeting to share with you that Daenerys now knows that the Northern armies are in the Riverlands," she said seriously, glancing down at the large map before her eyes. "Jaime Lannister would have let it slip that Robb was marching south, probably embellishing our cause much more to ensure she would take action."

"And has she?" Jon asked quickly, and Axia noticed. All the men were looking at her, waiting for her to say that they were still safe. But it was news she couldn't give them. Her eyes locked with Robb's.

"She wants your head Young Wolf," she whispered before looking back down at the map, standing as she adjusted a few of the pieces that signified each army. "She will be too busy to come directly to the RIverlands. She will have to go through the Westerlands if she wants her fleet to come at us from the West. It will be a bloody affair if that is the case. But Jaime will give her leave to pass for a price. He'll not defeat us on his own."

"We can't afford to have them both against us as one," Robb said dejectedly. "They'll outnumber us significantly."

"Yes," Axia replied.

"We'll need the Frey army more than ever now," he said and she started shaking her head.

"He won't fight for us Robb," she said, trying to keep calm as she spoke. The sore subject had been put to rest between them for the better half of the last two weeks. But bringing it up here, he was forcing her hand. She could see that.

"He will do as the Tullys do," Edmure Tully replied. He was lord of Riverrun and the overlord of the Riverlands. But Axia had been plagued by her visions so heavily that she knew no matter how many of them believed Walder Frey's lies, he was going to betray them.

"Your Grace," she whispered to Robb. "The wedding is in less than two days. But there are more pressing matters at hand here, at Riverrun." She tried to explain. She didn't care if Robb tried to negotiate with Frey further, but she refused to allow him to go to that wedding only to be slaughtered.

"They won't attack us before the fortnight is through. The Mother of Dragons still rests on Dragonstone whilst her dragons fight her war in King's Landing. It will take weeks for her to gather her armies to come west and join Jaime's, if that is even her plan. In that time I could have all of the Riverlands, the North and those beyond the wall on our side. We'll have the advantage then," he explained and Axia felt her frustration returning.

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to attend the Frey girl's wedding," she said simply.

"It's the least I can do after insulting him," he explained and she smirked.

"That was _nearly eight years ago_ Young Wolf," she mocked. "If he feels the need to bury this quarrel with you now, why wait. Have him come to Riverrun and we will negotiate a treaty this night!" she said, slamming her fist on the table.

"The Raven has a point, Your Grace," Clay interjected, only to receive a glare from his king. "I just mean, that it would be a wasted effort, to split you from the army. What if the Lannisters lay a trap."

"Now you really do sound like my wife," Robb muttered under his breath. "I _will_ attend the wedding and that is the end of it!" he said, looking from Clay to Axia who turned away.

"Then I will go with you," she said, surrendering her pride in that moment. She thought of the visions. Robb's body dead on the ground, his head no longer attached to his body and her hands began to shake.

"Very well," Robb replied and she did her best to steady her breaths as she turned back to face the table.

"I would beg that you would put together a worthy guard and keep a group of capable hands here to look after our camps,' she requested and he looked at her, curious. She couldn't meet his gaze and she refused to look into those sea blue eyes that haunted her. The men around her were buzzing with desire to ride at the king's side, others with the opportunity to gain a temporary rise in status to lead the camp.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Axia. You will be too easily recognized…" he started but she didn't listen.

"I _will _go," she said again and he took a deep breath before nodding.

"Very well."

"Good, now let us discuss your next move," she said formally. "We have to have a strategy for any of _three_ possible actions the Dragon Queen might take." She stood, placing the dragon shaped piece towards the center of the Riverlands. "Option one: She will feel intimidated immediately by our presence and send her warriors and dragons from King's Landing straight to the Riverlands. This will take anywhere from 2 weeks to a month depending on her hatred for you. She might not think you're as big of a threat as Jaime made you out to be. Option two," she said, placing the dragon piece further south towards the Westerlands and moved the lion up by its side. "This option will ensure that she has a partner against you. Stannis will want to keep up his pretense as your ally as long as possible," she said and watched Robb cringe. "He won't align himself with the woman who is trying to take his throne. He will only use her if he absolutely believes he is losing this war." "

"And right now, Stannis believes our presence is to his benefit, that we're here to help him. So Daenerys will only have Jaime as her ally," Robb added and Axia nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly. This will pit two armies against our one, plus dragons," she replied.

"And what is the third action?" Jon interrupted and for a moment Axia had forgotten about the others in the room. She nodded, grabbing the piece in her hand and walked around the table until she reached the near top and plotting straight on top of Winterfell.

"Option three: She takes the North while we're left vulnerable here," she said in a ghostly whisper and every man around the table was silent. No one was sure what to say as they stared at the piece at the center of their homeland. "If she is really as smart as they say, she will choose more than one option," she told them and they looked at her curiously. But before she could speak it was Robb who answered their questioning looks.

"She could have the Lannisters attack us here to distract us while she puts her move on the North," Robb said angrily.

"She would burn Winterfell to the ground if she got the chance," Arya said with worry in her eyes.

"So what is our move then?" Bran asked. "If she has options, surely we do as well?" Axia and Robb both nodded.

"Ride home," Axia said, as the first option.

"Fight the Lannisters," Robb added as the second.

"Or strike first," was Jon's suggestion and everyone looked to him. Axia looked into the dark eyes that were on the map below and saw the wheels turning in his mind. She wanted to smile then, knowing he must have come to that option on his own. But she kept her face straight as he brought his gaze up to meet hers. "We don't have to wait around for them to come to us. We could split the army like you suggested before. Part will go West and the other to the east. Surely not everyone in the south follows one of these three tyrants. We need more support." Axia's eyes widened at the thought. How had she not considered it herself?

"There are houses in Dorne who do not support Stannis. They tire of their insignificance to the Seven," Robb suggested and Axia immediately thought of all the men who had despised Robert after his rebellion and rise to the throne.

"I have a Martell, under my command in the Nights Watch. He would petition their house on my behalf," Jon said.

"It would take him more than a month to reach Sunspear," Axia said, dejectedly but Jon was shaking his head.

"No, he's already in the South. I received word from him just a fortnight ago. He is traveling to Dorne to recruit men. If I could just send word…"

"It would be nearly impossible," she thought aloud. "Any ravens sent would be immediately shot down." Everyone wracked their minds for better options. Ravens were too obvious and a messenger would either take too long or they'd die within a night of leaving camp. They needed someone swift enough to reach Dorne without detection and someone they wouldn't fear would die so quickly. And then in hit her. She let out a low whistle as she turned her back and immediately reached for a bit of parchment and a quill, handing it to Jon as four direwolves trotted into the tent and sat by Axia's feet obediently. She knew everyone would be looking at her strangely but she didn't care as she placed her hands on either side of Grey Wind's face. "Jon, write out your letter to your man. Ghost will take it to him. Bran, Rickon…Robb," she said quickly. "You three will petition the other houses who might be swayed to our cause. Bran, write to Lady Delonne Allyrion. She sits at the head of her house in Godsgrace. Rick, Lord Tremond Gargalen of Salt Shore. And Robb, you are the only one Edric Dayne of Starfall will let reason with him."

"My father killed his uncle," Robb protested. "The only thing he'll want is to stick a dagger right through my heart."

"Not if you tell him about Jon. They may have had questionable loyalties to the Targaryens during the war, but he will listen to reason. He doesn't want Stannis on the throne nor Jaime Lannister. Daenerys has already threatened to burn Dorne to the sands if they down bow down to her. He and Jon were milk brothers, he'll listen to you."

"Should we tell the others about Jon?" Rickon asked.

"No love," she said quickly and he stopped his quill. "Just send them word that the North is looking to aid Dorne in its liberation from the seven."

"And if they don't want to be liberated?" Jon asked as he pulled his quill from the bit of parchment before him.

"Then they'll be left to the mercy of the tyrants. Don't let them think we are desperate," Axia advised.

"But we are desperate," Bran said and Axia smiled.

"Yes but we can't let them know that. Men don't help the desperate without a cost," she said and then nodded for him to keep writing. "The direwolves will ensure that the messages arrive safely, and they'll get there faster than any man," she told them. It didn't take much time for them to finish their letters and they rolled them up and handed them to Axia who then attached them to each wolf carefully. She tied Robb's letter to Grey Wind last and looked deep into his blue eyes and pet his snout.

And she knew he wouldn't let her down.

Xx

Robb was standing at the gates of the Twins with a small seed of doubt in his mind.

It was barely morning when they'd arrived over the hill and rode towards the gates where they were currently waiting. He looked back for only a moment to see Axia perched on her mare, her hair braided back away from her face in a simple plait that hung over her shoulder. Her cloak hid most of her from the sunlight and she caught his eye only for a moment with a confident nod before diverting her gaze to the ground.

Robb knew bringing her along would ultimately end badly for him if one of the Freys found out that she was his wife come back from the dead. Not only would cause several unwanted questions about her resurrection, but it would also be dangerous to bring her into the home of the man he had publicly insulted by going back on his word to marry his daughter. But Robb knew just by looking in her eyes that something was wrong and that if he didn't allow her to go, she'd just come anyways. He couldn't refuse her. At least it meant he would know where she was at all times.

They had created a grand façade in order for her to come. Reina would act as Jon's wife during the journey and Axia her handmaid. A handmaid would be overlooked by any of the highborn family members, the ones who would of course recognize the woman who was once a Baratheon princess. She would keep her head low, he knew that. But it didn't help ease his discomfort for the situation. Axia had been very picky on who was allowed to accompany them to the Twins and who was to stay behind to keep control of the camp. His guard was skilled and experienced, handpicked by her careful eye. The only wildling she'd allowed to come was Reina who was dressed like a Northern lady in her soft blue gown. Robb knew Brokden would be somewhere close, probably watching them right now as they sat on the bridge atop their horses.

The gate was raised and Robb and his guard, Jon, Reina and Axia rode in and dismounted their horses, the Frey family outside in the snow, their banners flying overhead as each of them smiled. Several if not all of Frey's children were there to greet them, each one looking more like him than the last. Robb gazed upon each of the daughters that were once his possible brides. Some of them didn't look as happy to see him as the others.

And there in the center was Lord Walder Frey. He stepped forward and clasped his hands like equals. While Robb didn't really care for the pageantry of kingly customs, the bowing and the titles, he still knew that it was to be expected over the years. But as Lord Frey clasped his hand and greeted him without kneeling or speaking his title, Robb felt a curious feeling in the pit of his stomach and he let himself glance over towards the hooded maiden standing so near his brother.

And he just prayed that for once, Axia was wrong.

X

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading. Again, sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be out much sooner, I promise. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Not too much action but we have some relationships growing and some ghosts coming back from the past. Do you think any of the Dornish lords will help out our Young Wolf? And do you think Axia's prophesy will come true about the new Red Wedding (yes this is a little different than the book but heck so is the rest right?) Just let me know what you think and again, I feel horrible for making you wait so long. -CL


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: Hello Readers! Hopefully this quicker update will quell any anger you had at me for taking so long on the last chapter ;) I kind of got the impression that said chapter (Ch6) wasn't a big hit by the lack of positive reviews so I will try to make this one a bit more intriguing for you all. Thanks to all the awesome followers and people who are subscribing to this story. It really tells me that people are enjoying it at least enough to keep reading it. Thanks -CL

**Chapter 7:**

Time was pain.

Each second was drawn out like the longstanding ache of a knife to the heart as she waited with anticipation for the wedding to commence. Each breath was torture and she tried to keep them steady and inconspicuous as her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't think, couldn't process what exactly was going to occur between now and the moment Eddy's vision would come to fruition.

It had come to her in a dream, weeks ago. Often times she dreamt of Eddy, dreams where she and her son would laugh and sing and tell stories. But it was always through the eyes of a raven that she'd watch herself speak to the boy or hold the boy. Never her words or her hugs. This Axia in her dreams was very similar to herself and yet so very different, almost as if they were different people. But she would watch and observe and soon she came to appreciate the innocence and depth of their bond.

When she heard Eddy's dream, Axia recalled a similar vision she had had years ago, before she had become the Winter Raven. It was a horrible vision of death and violence that Axia had worked hard to revise and keep from becoming reality. She had avoided it once, saved Robb's life by deterring him from offering Walder Frey friendship after he and Axia had married. However, now it was as if fate was taking back the events that it was so wrongly cheated. But Axia refused to let Robb die.

It had been difficult, trying to force Jon to stay back at camp. He was the future king of the Seven after all, there was no way she could protect Robb _and_ Jon from a death that was sure to come any moment. She looked to her right, briefly catching the eye of the King in the North as he stood near the front of the keep, Walder Frey at his side. He was handsome and regal as stood, his head looking at her for only a brief moment of something that made her insides burn before he looked back down the aisle where the fair-skinned Lotta Frey was entering the hall, her long silk gown of blue and her flaxen hair tied back with a silk ribbon. Seeing her caused a whole new worry in her mind, the image of her walking down the aisle towards Robb. But she ignored it and instead focused on the true matter at hand and the danger that could erupt at any second.

Though she had stopped this fate from occurring years ago, the vision had somewhat changed. The people were only slightly altered as the original wedding was between Lord Frey's daughter Roslin to Robb's uncle Edmure Tully. But they had married years ago and Robb had been too worried about Axia's capture in King's Landing to think about attending, Axia had seen to that.

Today it was Lotta Frey, Lord Frey's most beautiful daughter who had only grown lovelier with age and for some reason Axia found herself glancing down at the girl's bosom and felt the urge to giggle. Of course she held it, the mysterious amusement that had come out of nowhere. Axia's eyes darted around instead at the group of people in the large. Several faces she had planted herself, scattered throughout the crowd strategically. Berg was closest to Robb and three others that Axia trusted more than anyone. Jon would need to stay nearest to her. He was her responsibility.

Each of the bride's steps was torture for Axia, the tension in the room was palpable and her heart only began to beat faster as she licked her dry lips in anticipation, or nervousness, she couldn't be sure which. She was experiencing an unrest that would be the death of her if she didn't just breath, but she couldn't help her eyes as they glanced towards Robb once more and saw him doing the same. So much was said between that one glance of his ocean eyes that Axia wished she could just say something in return.

Words were spoken by the Maester performing the ceremony and a kiss was shared between the couple and all was done. There was applause through the crowd and smiles on all the Frey sisters' faces. It was those same sisters, Axia noticed, that were being escorted out of the hall, alongside the bride and groom as if it were natural and inconspicuous. But Axia could see the urgency of it. Walder Frey may had never been particularly good at disguising his excitement and she saw it written all over his decrepit features and she frowned, feeling Reina's hand take hers and Axia squeezed it reassuringly.

Reina would be here. She was strong, a good fighter. Her best friend, she thought to herself. She would be able to take care of herself, as always, without Axia's help. Jon would need to be protected. That's what Brok was good at, protecting Jon. But he had another job today and she knew he wouldn't fail her. He never did.

"Friends and honored guests," Lord Frey said. "I would like to thank you for coming to witness the union of two families and the marriage of my daughter, Lotta." Axia could hear the sticky sweet tone of his words, buts he could also hear the falseness in them. "We have the honor, this evening, of receiving _His Grace_, the King in the North, Robb Stark. Many know, that I once had the chance to call _His Grace_ a song of my own, however…things do change and not everything always goes according to plan." Axia looked to Robb who looked to be paying close attention to Walder Frey's words, when in reality, she could see his fingers tensing nervously on his left side. The hall erupted with applause for Robb and he nodded his thanks.

"Thank you My Lord Frey, it is an honor to be here and of course, to have you as a friend to the North. It is that friendship that has brought us here today on this beautiful occasion and we can only hope that there will be many more celebrations in our future," Robb said, his voice calm and robust. He presented his hand to Lord Frey, who studied it for only a moment before placing it in his own and smiled deviously.

"Let us away to the great hall, where our guests can now indulge in the pleasures of feast and wine," Lord Frey announced and Axia could hardly breathe as groups passed them by until they were nearly the last to exit the keep. The walk was very short towards the hall of which Lord Frey spoke and as they entered, Axia was impressed by the ornate decorations the Freys had provided. It was a beautiful room, full of blues, greys, and golds. Winter flowers were the centerpieces of the tables and music was playing festively.

But her fascination with the décor wasn't enough to distract her from the matter at hand. The guests took their places at designated tables, Lord Frey and Robb sat at the head table alongside the groom, Edmure Tully, and Frey's eldest living son, Jared. Axia didn't like where he sat, the place of honor. It looked more to her like a prime target for whatever wicked events were to occur, though Lord Frey seemed only mildly interested in his conversation with the King. She sat by Jon's side, straightening her napkin over her lap and glancing around the room subtly for any signs of impending danger. She didn't have to look to find them. She could feel the tension in the room from many of Frey's men, their eyes focused on the table or the door as if any look towards Robb Stark might give them away.

But they were already given away.

Axia wondered how it was to be done, how Lord Frey wanted to publicly kill the King in the North. He carried no sword, no a dagger would suffice for him. Though Robb would be too quick for the old man, he was on his guard and Axia had warned him to keep a close eye on the man's hands.

"Calm down," she heard from beside her and she moved her eyes from Robb to Jon and looked up at him with concern. His hand was over hers, grasping it in his larger one and he squeezed. "Every thought of yours is written right in your eyes. Stop overanalyzing and relax. Look at the situation after you take a breath, things will be much clearer."

"It's going to happen soon," she said, steadying her breaths. "The men towards the door are too antsy and Lord Frey's daughter is still missing from the hall."

"She'll have to return for the toast," Reina added in and Axia's eyes widened as she looked towards her friend.

"Seven Hells," Axia muttered to herself as she looked towards the table at the goblets that were being filled over her shoulder. Her goblet was a solid bronze color while two others at the table were a lighter shade of silver. She looked to the owners of the goblets, two men she did not recognize and clearly not belonging to Robb's caravan she had arranged. She looked towards the head table where Lord Frey's goblet was being poured and his too was a lighter shade of silver. Robb's goblet…bronze. She reached for her goblet that was freshly filled and was immediately accosted by the rudeness of the server.

"Madam," he said urgently. "Lord Frey requests that the first drink not be taken until the wedding toast."

"Forgive her, she is quite new to the customs of a feast of this station," Reina said kindly, blinking her eyes several times at the man who eyed her for a moment longer than necessary before smiling and nodding in her direction and returning to his duty. It was when he walked away that Axia noticed the annoyance in Jon's expression as he glared across the table at her.

"Maybe you should have undone your dress a little, gave him a proper view," Jon said under his breath and Reina too was now glaring.

"Excuse me?" she asked and Axia couldn't help but smile at the tension between the two.

"I said, why don't you…"

"I heard what you said you daft prick," she whispered, gaining a few looks from the two strangers at which point Axia squeezed Jon's hand back.

"Lord Commander," she muttered and Jon was forced to keep from reprimanding his 'wife' across from him, who was looking more angry than usual. But Axia was more concerned with the matter at hand, and she didn't want the two of them distracted by a petty argument. Instead, she turned her attention to the high table where Robb was finally glancing her way and she took the opportunity to place her fingertips around the rim of the goblet. His brow furrowed into an expression of confusion as she glanced down at the goblet and then back to him.

Was the wine poisoned? Most certainly, but the goblet might not be. There wasn't enough time to warn the men and there was no way she could orchestrate a battle to protect the kings when half or more of her men were dead on their dinner plates. She would have to stop them before the toast was given.

But it was nearly too late.

The bride was ascending the steps towards the high table, taking the seat next to her groom and Walder Frey was standing from his seat as he looked down below at his guests. And Axia felt an ache in the pit of her stomach at the impending toast.

"If you would please stand and raise your cups," he said, raising his own silver goblet in his hand. Axia's eyes were glued on Robb's as she grabbed her bronze chalice and shook her head slightly. He looked down at the goblet and then back at her. She nodded. She could smell the sweet scent of the wine, so sticky sweet in its concentration to hide the scent of poison. But it was there, she thought. She looked to Reina and to Jon, pleading with her eyes to keep them from drinking it when the time came. It was only the four them; she didn't have time to warn the others, not Greatjon, not Berg. They would be dead in seconds after the toast.

She had to choose, right now as she watched Lord Frey's mouth move, forming words that she did not hear. She had to choose whether to spoil their charade or to let innocent men die. If she shout out to warn them, she'd be killed in second, a sword in her back or perhaps an arrow through her head. But she'd be leaving behind Cassana, Eddy, Reina, Brok and of course Jon. He wasn't ready, not yet. And then of course there was Robb, perfect Robb Stark and their past that she still wasn't finished remembering just yet.

She felt her hands shaking as she closed her eyes. She had to do this, she would rather they survive this ordeal rather than her. She had decided that was the plan when all of a sudden she heard Robb's voice.

"I too would beg the privilege of giving a toast, Lord Frey," Robb said and Axia's heart nearly stopped. The man nodded, a smug smile on the corner of his lips and Robb looked around the room, stopping his eyes on Axia. "In the North, we have many traditions. Name day toasts and blessings at our jousting tourneys. But one of our most significant traditions is the toast of the wedding feast. It was long told that since the time of the First of Men, that the celebration of a union between a man and woman was meant to display not only the union of the couple, but the beginning of a long lasting relationship between two tribes. It was said that when the union was made, that the bride and the bridegroom were to share everything with one another, their life, their bodies and their possessions. After the toast was given by the maiden's father, the groom's father would then join him in raised wine and every man and woman would share their goblet with the other to seal the unification of the two families."

Lie.

Axia could hear it pouring off his lips, the confidence with which he told his lie was only evident to the Northerners, to the wildlings who too were decedents of the First of Men. But he kept speaking, kept going on and on about this shared bond and the sharing of the wedding wine to signify the union. But it was a lie. Whether he meant it as a warning to the men, or as a way to call Lord Frey's trick, she didn't know. But the expression in Lord Frey's eyes as Robb continued was something akin to sheer panic.

"So in celebration of Lotta Frey's union to Lord Harrion Karstark of the North, I propose this toast to the two families and as they join together this day in the sight of the gods and those who bear witness to this union." Robb presented his goblet to Lord Frey who stared at it for two long moments before taking it in his own and eyeing someone at the door with a peculiar amount of worry in his eyes that would have given him away had she not already discovered his secret. But the worry was gone as quickly as it came and he raised the goblet once in the air.

"To the bride and groom," he said and everyone in the hall repeated his words as they too switched goblets with their neighbor and raised their own glasses to toast. Axia's goblet was still a bronze color as were Jon and Reina's. The two strangers didn't give a second thought when they switched their silver for bronze with the two other Northerners at the table. Axia almost felt pity for them as they drank the liquid down. Jon and Reina brought their goblets to their lips but only lifted them high enough to feign the act of drinking. Axia didn't even both bringing it to her lips. No one except Robb was looking at her as he too brought the liquid to his lips. But his was clearly making its way down his throat, the wine that Walder Frey intended for himself.

It was only moments before a shout rang out in the hall and the poison began to take its first victims. Not all of the Northerners had understood Robb's warning and they too were suffering in pain as they fell to the ground and Axia quickly grabbed her dagger from her thigh and raced towards the front, leaving Jon behind with Reina.

Everything happened quickly after that, men and women fell choking to their deaths on the floor of the wedding feast and those left over were quickly reaching for the nearest weapon, they had available. She saw one of Lord Frey's guests who, upon reaching for his sword, revealed his red tunic from under the cloth and Axia didn't have to glance twice to see the gold lion stitched into the fabric. He was closest to Robb who was more preoccupied with Lord Frey's blade near his face as the two battled it out. Her feat didn't seem to go fast enough, didn't push hard enough, weighed down by the heavy fabric of her gown that threatened to bring her down at any moment. But she kept going until she reached the high table and pulled herself upon the table and ran her dagger through the man's throat, his blood spilling upon the floor as he fell back in shock. She pulled the dagger out and turned towards Robb as chaos erupted throughout the hall.

"Axia go!" Robb shouted as she stood at his side, warding off Lord Frey and realization came over the old man as he looked, for the first time since she'd arrived, at Axia's small frame and black hair.

"Well, well," he said. "And here I had been assured of your untimely death." She smirked.

"Yes well, you can't believe everything you hear Lord Frey," she whispered. Robb's hand was pushing her aside but she fought to stay put as the older man swung his sword and he was forced to let her go as he blocked the swing.

"This ambush solidified my distrust in you old man," Robb said. "You brought us into your home and broke the laws of hospitality. Plotting to murder your guests Frey? In what society did you ever think anyone would commend you for this?"

"The Lannisters will be quite pleased to have your head," Lord Frey replied. "And to think, this could have all been avoided if it hadn't been for _this_ little whore!" he shouted and Robb exploded in fury.

"Don't you dare speak of her!" Robb shouted, grabbing the man's neck and pushing him against the wall. Walder only laughed as he lifted his sword over Robb's head.

"Jaime Lannister sends his regards," the man whispered but Robb deflected the man's thrust.

"I'll be sure to deliver my regards to him in person," Robb said before thrusting his sword into the man's body. Walder Frey's cold eyes stared up at Robb in shock as he then looked down at the bleeding wound where Robb's sword was neatly placed. Only Robb and Axia watched the man die at the King's feet, still clutching Robb's tunic.

Axia placed her hand on Robb's back and he turned quickly, his hands reaching for hers. But their hands didn't meet, for as soon as he reached for them, Axia felt herself being pulled back, two large arms wrapped around hers and she was unable to move the dagger faced upwards as she struggled against the man who was holding her.

"Not so fast King in the North," the man said, a voice that was hot on the back of her neck. "You take one step closer and I'll run my sword right through your lady's back, you hear me?"

"Put down the sword boy," Robb replied, courage or fear pulsing through his glance, Axia wasn't sure which. She glanced once down towards the crowd of growing bodies and spotted Reina and Jon fighting side by side. She wished she could catch Reina's eye, just for a moment as she felt the blade on her back, piercing through her thick set of skirts and corset until it was piercing flesh lightly. She hissed slightly in pain and she ceased her struggling, only increasing the pain with every squirm.

"Don't call me boy!" the figure shouted and she wondered if it was a Lannister or one of Walder Frey's numerous sons. The voice was recognizable, similar to Olyvar's so she quickly assumed it was the latter.

"Whatever your quarrel with me Frey, it does not involve her. Now put. The sword. Down," he said again, his voice calmer than she'd ever heard it but the sharpness in her spine only intensified as Robb took another step forward.

"I said don't move Stark!" the boy shouted and Axia closed her eyes as she tried to push the pain out of her mind. "She's the reason my father is dead! It is because of her, this worthless little bitch, that you are standing there with my father's blood on your blade."

"Watch your words boy," Robb said, his jaw clenched and his fingers tight over the blade's handle.

"Robb," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open to meet his and she did her best to reach him then to pretend she could whisper every unspoken feeling she had had for him in the last few weeks. She wondered if it came across through her grey eyes or if he was just staring at her expectantly.

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE CASTLE!" The cry was louder than the fighting and echoed through the crowds as steel on steel rang through the feast hall. Axia wasn't distracted nor was she taken aback by the announcement and only allowed herself to take the opportunity to wedge her body enough away from his grasp that she was able to slip to the side and push her dagger into the first spot of flesh that she could find. A shoulder. There was a cry of pain from the boy, followed by another as Robb finished him off with his already bloodied sword and Axia cringed as she felt a pain in her side.

This time she didn't cry out as she took Robb's hand and they bounded quickly off the stage, the searing pain over her side slowing her slightly. She reached out for Reina and Jon followed the two of them out of the hall. Most of the Northerners had survived either by sheer luck of the wrong goblet or by seeing right through Robb's tall tale. Either way, the Frey's men were down and the handful of Lannisters who were covered in a very different sort of red. It was on their way out, following Harrion Karstark from the hall, that Axia stepped over the petite body of Lotta Frey. Her eyes were open but the life was drained from her beautiful features and as Axia's leg grazed her arm an image appeared that she would have to revisit later.

They met little resistance in the corridors, the men the front had already clearing the way for them and Axia wondered if Berg was part of that group. Smoke from the fire outside the castle walls was filling the halls and Robb was now pushing Axia through the hallways in order to get her out into the winter air. It was more overwhelming that she had imagined before, the smoke and the pain on her side surely, but it was the winter air that nearly caused her to lose her breath as she ran out into it. She tripped over her skirts, landing herself onto her knee in the snow before Jon and Robb helped her to her feet and lead her forward where the horses were waiting and the rest of Robb's men who had been waiting outside the castle walls. Robb hoisted Axia up onto her horse and climbed up behind her so they were not parted. She normally would have yelled at him to find his own horse but she was secretly thankful. Every time she moved her left arm to grab the reigns she felt it stretch at the wound and she swallowed back a shout of agony.

"My Queen," she heard, the urgent shout from behind them as Robb prepared to set off and she smiled when she saw the great brute of the man who was her friend.

"Brok!" she whispered excitedly, placing her hand on his stubbly cheek and smiled.

"I was sure I'd messed up, set the fire too early, when I didn't see you come out," he said and she shook her head.

"You did well Brok," she said, leaning back against Robb's chest as she felt herself growing weaker.

"What happened to her?" Brokden asked, the worry in his eyes blurred by her vision. She could feel Robb slow her mare and he turned her head to look at him.

"What's wrong Axia?" he asked her and she started to shake her head but his movement brushed against her side and she flinched. His concern heightened as he moved his hands over her body until he found the source of her pain and this time, as his fingertips found the open flesh, she could not hold back a cry. "She's bleeding, badly," Robb said, placing his hand back over the wound as he applied pressure. He urged the mare forward at a quick pace that would be futile if she didn't see a doctor soon. She wasn't sure if it was the snow on her dress that caused the wetness against her skin or the blood, but whatever it was, it was unpleasant.

"Axia, stay awake," was Brokden's demand and she blinked several times as she urged herself to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, winter raven," was Robb's distraught whisper. "You stay with me do you hear? Don't you dare go to sleep."

"I'm fine Robb," she said, shivering as she reaching to rub her face. She felt him struggling to hold her, debating whether to remove his hand from the wound or the reigns. It was the reigns he let go of first, putting all his trust into Eowyn as he pulled his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped whatever he could around Axia before pulling her tighter too him and grabbing hold of the reigns.

"JON!" he shouted, the loud noise rousing her slightly as she tried to find the man Robb was looking for. "Head for the village, she won't make it to Seagard!" he said. "Brok take the rest of the men to Seagard, I need someone to lead the men…" he started.

"With all due respect Your Grace, I'm not leaving her," Brok replied.

"I won't let anything happen to her," Robb said insistently. "I need someone to lead the men to Seagard and to send word to Bran and the rest of the men that we are safe, that lives have been lost but most of us survived."

"But she…"

"…Will be fine," Robb insisted once more and Brok seemed to finally get the message.

"It's just a mere scratch Brok," she said over towards him and reached for his hand. He grabbed it for just a moment, squeezing.

"You keep your king in line now, you hear?" he instructed her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir," she said in reply and Brok turned forward and urged his horse right, signaling the rest of the men to follow, aside from Jon and Reina who rode on one horse in Robb's direction.

"I suppose this is a good a time as ever to tell you that you were right and I was wrong," he said in her ear and Axia mustered up the strength to laugh.

"You had to do what you did Robb," she assured him, hearing the regret in his voice. "If you hadn't, Walder Frey would be marching his men on any house who fought for you."

"If you hadn't warned me about the goblets…"

"But I did, so you can thank me later," she said, placing her hand over his as he gripped the reigns. She looked forward and could see the lights of the village in the growing darkness. She hardly had the strength to sit up as Robb pulled her into his arms and carried her into the first cabin they saw.

"Your Grace," she heard a woman say in awe as they made their way in.

"Madam, my lady has been badly wounded. Might you have someone who can stitch her up?" Axia couldn't tell if the woman nodded or not because she did not use her words to answer the king. She assumed she did, in fact, know someone because she heard the door open and close and the next thing Axia knew, she was lying on a mattress of hay. Parts of her dress were loosened and she heard the sound of Robb's knife on her corset strings and she gasped at the relief of her ribcages freedom. "Reina, grab a wet cloth." He said and Axia felt his warm hands against her bare skin as he pulled her dress away, piece by piece. She reached up towards him, placing her fingers on his lips and then into his hair as she whispered something soft.

"My Wolf," was all she could say before she finally succumbed to the darkness.

Xx

The night skies were alight with the force of the gods' wrath as lightning strung across the vast skies. Sleet was crashing against the windows with a fury and the light of the nearly melted candle flickered across the room by the drawing table. Eddy could feel Cass's hand in his, still clinging tightly as she slept. He stared up at the ceiling, at the patterns the candlelight created and he tried to create stories in his mind that would keep him from sleep.

He was scared to close his eyes, the images he had seen night after night still haunted him and tonight they would come to a climax. Tonight, he could feel it in every inch of his body. This was the night that his vision was meant to come to fruition. His mother had told him not to worry, held him in her arms and stroked his hair, and told him that all would be well.

He wanted to believe her.

His mother's face was clear in his mind. She was beautiful and young and had a smile that chased away any of his doubts. Even the Winter Raven was like his mother in so many ways, and Eddy wondered if his father had brought out any of her better side as of late. His father's features now appeared and he felt his throat constrict as he thought of the horrifying images that contrasted the brave king's face.

He squeezed Cass's hand tighter.

Eddy could feel the warm tears forming in his eyes and he tried desperately to erase them as he turned on his side, watching the candle as it dimmed faster and faster, lulling his eyelids lower and lower until the flame was out, replaced instead by the darkness of the room and the back of his eyelids.

The images came quickly this time, the springtime meadow where he met his mother was covered in beautiful flowers, farther than the eye could see. He felt a warmth in his hand and turned to see it was still holding onto Cass who looked up at him with her toothy grin. He looked at her curiously, wondering how she had accompanied him to a dream when she had never once been there before with him. She urged him on, walking forward as they made their way over a hill and down into the meadow where his eyes were drawn towards a figure, lying on a blanket, looking up at a raven that was perched nicely on her finger. Eddy ran faster towards her, unable to let go of Cassana's hand as he pulled her along.

But they didn't make it to their mother who didn't seem to notice their presence as they were stopped just feet from her body in the grass. No matter how hard they tried they were unable to step forward another inch.

"Mother," he said once but she didn't hear him. "Mother!" he shouted this time and still she stared up at the raven on her fingertips.

"Why can't she hear us?" Cassana whispered and Eddy shrugged, again trying to pull them forward to no avail. "Look!" she said, pointing towards the other side of the hill where a horseman was making his way up the side and stopped just near the blanket, dismounting quickly and removing his helmet. Eddy recognized Bayard before he saw his father and smiled immediately. Only once had he dreamt of both of his parents at the same time. And here they were once more, smiling at one another as if they were the only people in the world. "Papa," Cassana whispered and Eddy squeezed her hand.

"Your Grace," his mother said playfully, looking up towards her husband as he knelt down at her side.

"My Lady," he greeted, his reply dripping with joy as he leaned down to place his lips upon hers and both Eddy and Cassana giggled. Eddy couldn't remember a time when he'd seen his parents in such an intimate position as they were now. But he liked it, seeing them together and happy.

"She's smiling," his sister said and he nodded.

"She smiles a lot in my dreams," he told her. "She's almost always happy."

"Is this real?" Cassana asked. It was a question Eddy had asked himself many times in his short lifetime. Were the images in his head real? Often times he wasn't sure. Visions were one thing; those were real futures, subject to change if there was enough interference. But these dreams where he'd talk to his mother were something much different and he could only hope that he was speaking to her soul, not some image he'd made up of her somewhere deep inside him.

"I can only speak to this side of her in my dreams, and only if she's dreaming as well. This is the real her, the one that loves our father and wants us to be a family."

"But she does want us to be a family, she told me," Cass argued and he nodded. He wasn't going to argue with her, tell her that the mother that raised her wasn't the same mother that was trapped inside of herself. That if that woman ever got out, Cass's life would be much different than before. Eddy didn't like to think of their life before coming to Winterfell. He often thought about the seven years that she was away and found himself almost jealous of Cassana in many ways. Eddy looked towards his parents as his mother sat with her back to his father's chest and they sat there, admiring the raven together.

"I miss you," his father whispered touching her hair with his shaking fingertips and Eddy could hear the heartbreak in his voice as it trembled from deep within him. "I can't stop missing you." His mother smiled.

"I'm still there love," she told him, her lips against his chin as she looked up at him. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"Will it always be like this?" he asked and his mother's first response was to avert her eyes from his.

"I don't know Robb," she whispered. "But I promise to never stop trying to make it right." Eddy felt his small heart aching as well as he watched them clutching one another as if any moment the other would disappear.

Eddy could feel them growing farther and farther away from him and Cass as they stood there and the picture began to fade. The bright beautiful meadow had disappeared and the only thing left from his parents was the sound of a whispered "I love you" before they were both gone from his sight. And once more he sat up in the darkness of the room as the candle's light had expired and he was left to the sounds of the storm and the feeling of Cassana's hand gripping to his. It was then that he wondered if he'd ever see his parents again.

And for the first time in a very long while, Eddy felt the sting of hot tears.

Xx

"Careful," Robb told her as she attempted to dismount the horse. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and guided her step until her boots were in the snow. She paused momentarily to catch herself and Robb helped her keep her balance.

"I'm okay," she tried to say convincingly, failing at said attempt and Robb smiled.

"Come, let's get you inside," he told her. "You're lucky I didn't leave you in Seagard you impossible wench." He was joking with her or at least trying to as he led her to the nearest tent and she tried to hide the smile. But it was there.

"We're a week behind schedule," she reminded him, exasperation clear in her tone.

"We would be a month behind schedule had you not taken the time to heal properly. You're still weak and the wound is still not healed completely. Be happy I let you ride back to camp before another two weeks had passed."

"Oh you _let_ me ride back now did you?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "You failed to mention that you had to chase me down after I escaped your cruel torture."

"Torture? Now it's torture?"

"Sitting in a bed for nearly a week is beyond torture. I have things to do…"

"People to slaughter…" Robb finished humorously. Axia glared at him and Robb could only smile in return.

"Axia!" he heard and both turned their heads towards Arya and Rickon who were running quickly towards her.

"Gently," Robb told his siblings as they reached to hug her and they did as they were told.

"We feared the worst had happened," Rickon told her. "If it hadn't been for the raven with Robb's news that you were alright…" he said but trailed off, not wanting to breach the thought of what could have happened.

"I assure you love, there are worse things than ridding Robb Stark's life of the thorn in his side," she told them and three of them laughed now at Robb's expression as he frowned.

"Get in there," Robb said, pretending to ignore her comment as he led her towards the bed in the far corner of the tent that was clearly prepared for him. She reluctantly made her way towards the bed and greeted Bran with a swift kiss before Robb eased her down onto the mattress.

"Alright, everyone out already, give the raven her privacy," Bran said, signaling Arya and Rickon to make their way from the tent so Bran could inspect the wound. Robb stood there watching the two exit the tent dejectedly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You too King in the North," Axia said and Robb looked back to where Bran was helping to undo her dress strings.

"And leave you alone, naked with Bran, I don't think so," he said stubbornly and both Axia and Bran lifted and eyebrow.

"First of all, I won't be naked Young Wolf," she told him matter-of-factly. "And second, Bran is a healer. He's not going to sit and stare at my breasts if that's what you're worried about. Now, you on the other hand, I can't be so sure of."

"Axia…" he started to protest but she pointed towards the door.

"Out you go," she repeated and Robb could only sigh in resignation as he made his way out of the tent and stood outside just enough that he was able to see the soldiers buzzing about camp due to his return. They would have been informed of the men lost at the Frey's feast but most were happy that the loss hadn't been greater. A handful of me had fought hard for Robb in that ambush and he would continue to honor them for their courage.

"Your Grace," he heard, a female's voice full of relief as she spoke and he turned to find Jeyne Westerling running up to him quickly. "I had heard the worst things about the wedding, and then we didn't haven news for days. We thought…I thought you'd been…" but she didn't finish as she placed her hands over his chest and looked up at him with searching eyes. Robb grabbed her hands from him and held her away slightly.

"Not to worry, I had the Winter Raven on my side and it was her careful eye that is the reason I'm standing before you now," he told her and she looked disappointed as he let go of her.

"Regardless, the thought has played over and over in my mind and I can't imagine what I'd have done if you hadn't returned," she said and suddenly Robb was feeling a bit uncomfortable at her concern and proximity. "Were you harmed?" she asked and Robb was thankful he didn't have to answer the previous statement.

"No, only A…" he started and then corrected himself, remembering that this woman didn't know Axia's identity. He still found it odd that a woman and intelligent as Jeyne couldn't remember the face of someone she'd met only seven years prior. "Only the raven sustained an injury. Everyone else got away without a scratch."

"Should I see to her?" she asked hesitantly and it was clear that Jeyne had no desire to leave his company and yet he shook his head. He knew that sending the woman in to help would only upset Axia more and while he loved to see the small flash of jealousy in her eyes, he wasn't willing to sacrifice her mood for the sake of a joke.

"Your willingness is always appreciated Jeyne, however Bran is taking good care of dressing her wound," he told her and her eyes lit up.

"I was hoping to travel to Fairmarket for some supplies," she said eagerly.

"I will arrange for an escort," he replied and she fixed brown tendrils behind her back.

"I thought that you, well that is to say, I was hoping you'd escort me," she said and Robb looked at her hopeful expression. He wasn't sure how to reply, knowing very well that he couldn't leave camp just for the purpose of escorting Jeyne to Fairmarket which was a few hours ride. He also wasn't keen on leaving Axia's side when she had already expressed that she needed his help with Jon. It wouldn't be practical.

"I believe the Lady Jeyne is waiting for your answer Young Wolf." Robb heard Axia's voice from behind him and he turned to see her standing there with Bran, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed him expectantly. If it weren't for their current situation, Robb might have kissed her right then to show her that she had no reason to be jealous. But he couldn't do that, not in front of Jeyne at least.

"My Lady," he said, facing Jeyne once more. "As honored as I am that you would consider me worthy to escort you, I have urgent business here at camp. But I will arrange an group that will be more than worthy of your company." The answer was not what Jeyne wanted to hear, he could see that on her face. However his words seemed to have left her with a smile as she walked in the opposite direction, leaving him with his enraged wife and his brother who wore a very knowing look on his young features.

"She is quite a lovely woman," Bran announced. "Wouldn't you say Axia?" Axia didn't bother answering or even looking in Bran's direction as she glared at Robb and stormed off in her own direction. Robb raised an eyebrow at his brother. Bran's eyes were fastened to Axia's retreating back and Robb let his eyes travel to the object of his attention and it was clear that Bran's eyes were fastened, rather, to Axia's back-_side_. His head snapped back to the younger Stark.

"You looked at her breasts didn't you?"

"Yes, but just for a moment," he admitted quickly and Robb took advantage of Bran's slow speed and took the opportunity to slap him over the head.

"She's your sister," Robb reminded him and Bran snorted.

"By your marriage to her, not by blood," he countered. "And anyways, it's not like I get much opportunity to see a bosom as fine as hers. No one wants to fuck a cripple." Robb's mild sense of amusement at his younger brother's curiosity suddenly changed to that of mild annoyance.

"Oh you're not on that again are you?" he replied and Bran shrugged as he adjusted his crutches in the opening of the tent. Robb stepped in closer, glanced around and then placed his hand on his brother's back. "Bran, I've seen the way the girls look at you in the village. They may only see the crutches at first but once they see how talented you are with a bow, a horse, not to mention how smart you are, they don't even stand a chance."

"I've seen the way they look at me Robb," Bran said bitterly. "They look at me like I'm some pathetic child to be pitied. They tell me that too, how they pity me." Robb looked down at the crutches and imagined what life would have been like for Bran had Jaime Lannister never pushed him out that window at Winterfell. Bran was charming and witty and by far the most attractive of all the Stark brothers. But his affliction scared people off and for that Robb hated them. "I'll be nineteen in barely a month, and yet I'll still pass through that name day as the most pathetic virgin House Stark ever bore."

"Surely you're not…" Robb started to protest but Bran simply nodded.

"You'd think being a prince would give me a little help but so far, it's only added to the humiliation. Rick's already been with a handful of girls and he's barely fourteen," was Bran's reply. "I'll never make love to a woman, let alone find one stupid enough to want to marry me. And just the thought of you wasting what you and Axia have…"

"What we _had_ Bran, she's not the same person anymore," Robb interrupted.

"Yes but she still loves you. Why else would she have been so jealous just now. She may be different, but she's slowly remembering things. With this new plan to head West, you don't know how many more days you have left or what days you'll be added to the body count. If you don't throw away your honor for just a moment, you'll never get her back. Screw this tough act she's putting on for us all. That woman is your wife and you need to make her remember it. Stop wasting time." Robb stared at his brother for a moment, the words pouring from his lips were wise beyond the years of an eighteen year-old boy. He was absolutely right in all the ways that had been plaguing Robb since the moment he'd watched her walk through his tent door. But there were too many other lingering questions, reasons in which taking action would go against everything he'd vowed to do. "And anyways, one of us has got to enjoy those beautiful breasts. And if it isn't you, well I can't say I'll be too disappointed to take over the…" he started and Robb slapped the back of his head once more before running off in the direction the Winter Raven had disappeared.

By the time he reached her tent, he was sure he'd have come up with something to say as he entered, finding her sitting at the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. But he hadn't. She only looked up for a moment, catching his eye before sighing and finding a spot opposite them to stare at instead. She was still angry at him, still eaten with the jealousy that was written all over her beautiful face.

"You ran away before I could make sure you were alright," he told her, the first coherent words that came to mind.

"Clearly you had other matters to attend to," Axia spat, rising cautiously. She made her way towards where a pitcher of ale was waiting and she didn't even bother pouring him a glass as she slammed it back down on the table.

"Yes finding an escort for the Lady Jeyne, you're right. Perhaps I was too quick to deny her, perhaps I _should_ accompany her to Fairmarket," he said, pretending to consider it, only causing Axia's frown to deepen.

"Yes, by all means," she told him, taking two large gulps from her horn of ale before slamming it too on the table. "I can't imagine why it would bother me."

"Oh well now that I have your permission," he said sarcastically, earning a glare from his raven-haired beauty who was currently walking his way. She was merely an arm's length away from him as she stood there, her breaths heavy as her anger rose.

"What is it about her, hm? She's basically begging you to fuck her and you won't give her the time of day. Is she not good enough for you? Too pretty? Too, too ladylike?" she asked heatedly. "I am sick of it all and I'd rather see you both just get it over with already."

"You paint me out to be some sort of whore-king My Lady," he said, laughing. "I got the impression that you don't want me anywhere near her, let alone between her thi..." he started but she slapped him across the face. There was something that happened then, as Robb slowly placed his hand to his stinging cheek. Her eyes were full of something very familiar too him, often common in Axia's glances and it took everything inside of him to just stand there calmly and concentrate on his breathing. But it was difficult, to concentrate on the action of breathing steadily when Axia's breaths were so erratic. Her chest was heaving along with her breaths and Robb was very aware of how beautiful her breasts were, not just in the fit of anger, but beautiful as they had always been. "Axia…" he barely whispered and the fire within her erupted.

One moment she was standing apart from him and the next her hands were in his hair, pulling him in towards her with her lips pressed hard against his. He didn't waste time in responding, didn't waste time over analyzing what the honorable thing for a king to do in this situation was. He didn't…waste…time. He pulled her in with equal fervor, careful to avoid her injury as he made sure there was no space left unused between the two of them. Robb felt every part of him respond as if it out of habit. She kissed him and this happened to him. Every single time. Not just now. He ached for her in ways he had never before felt in this moment, felt desire, passion, love and sorrow all in one breathe of air and refused to let go of each individual emotion as he deepened their kiss, unable to break away from what she'd started. Or perhaps he had started it.

Whoever had started it, he wasn't ready to finish.

Her lips were chapped from the brisk winter winds, but he barely noticed as he slipped his tongue between them and felt her respond as his Axia always did. She would nip his lip softly before deepening the kiss more and somehow, his hands ended up under her backside and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She rolled her hips against his and he groaned with a pleasure that had nearly become foreign to him. Years had gone by without a woman's body and somehow this woman in his arms had returned those feelings to him as if they'd never parted. He released his lips from hers, pulling back as he looked at her. She was beautiful, disheveled and eyes searching. Engulfed in passion that could not be equaled by any other person but her. He stroked her hair, pushing the little black curls behind her ear before noticing the water in her eyes.

"My love," he whispered, his forehead against hers, feeling each of her breaths on his lips as she stared into his eyes with hers, the cold color of steel animated with the fire that usually cut through him with his words.

"My wolf," she whispered as her confused reply, as if she was unsure if she should say it. He nodded in response, the term he had heard a thousand times from her lips, late at night in their bed that they shared as man and wife. Her voice was cracking, tears forming heavier in her unfocused eyes and she placed her lips on his again, not removing them until Robb and placed her, back first, on her bed and her wild hands were tearing at his cloak, then his tunic with a sense of desperation. Robb obliged her silent plea as he kept his lips attached to hers whilst simultaneously undoing the most elaborate ensemble he could have been wearing in that moment. Her dress was simple, the thin cotton garb was nothing to slide past her shoulders and down to the floor. He left her completely naked in front of him, her black hair sprawled out over the blankets as he took in every inch of her with his eyes and periodically his lips against her sweet smelling skin. He then crawled over her, placing none of his weight on her fragile form as she pulled him down so their lips were nearly touching.

"I want to feel it," she whispered.

"Feel what love?" he asked. Her eyes were on his lips, then his eyes, and finally his lips once more. She looked almost shy, as if she had never done this before. Not the same confidence in her experience that he had once known. Almost like, he paused his train of though. Almost like a virgin.

"I want to feel everything," she said, her voice low as she brought her lips to his ear. "I want you to show me how to…how we…" she started but a pretty pink blush came over her cheeks in a moment uncharacteristic of the Winter Raven.

"I'm going to make love to you now Axia Stark," he whispered against her earlobe as he rolled it between his teeth. He heard a soft moan escape her lips and the pooling between her thighs signaled that her body was as ready as her mind.

"Say it again," she whispered, pulling her legs up gently on either side of his hips and he smiled into her hair before pulling back and catching her eyes with his. Their eyes were locked as he positioned himself and as he entered her slowly he repeated what she wanted to hear.

"I love you and have always loved you Lady Stark," he told her and her eyes closed and instinct took over, her heels locking around his waist as he thrust into her as steadily as he could and he suddenly could understand the words she had said moments before.

He felt everything.

Xx

It was just outside the camp where Reina had perched herself to think.

She was tired of camp, sitting in her tent and waiting for orders. She and Jon had been back for barely ten minutes before Axia disappeared to have her wounds dressed and cleaned and Jon was nowhere to be found by Riena's wandering glances. So she found a place to rest, somewhere she wouldn't be bothered by questions of Axia's health or Jon's depression.

Instead sat beneath a large tree she didn't recognize. It wasn't a tree like the ones they had in the North or beyond the wall. It was much larger, sturdier and good for climbing. She eyed it carefully, looking at the thick braches void of the snow that was currently falling. No one was watching her, she thought, she could climb it and disappear, if only for a little while.

So she climbed. Her arms were tired from the ride, but she had no trouble reaching the wide branch that hung high enough above the ground that she felt like she was in a tall tower somewhere, looking out towards the busy camp down in the snow capped meadow. She positioned herself a few times until she felt comfortable on her stomach, her left foot hanging lazily over the branch and she sighed with a smile.

"Fond of climbing?" she heard from below her and found the figure, dressed in black with his dark features contrasting with the pure whiteness of the snow. Jon.

"Not particularly, but every now and then I don't see the harm in being away from everything. This is the only place I could get away," she replied and he seemed slightly confused.

"What are you trying to escape?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she asked, looking away from his mesmerizing gaze and searched instead for something on the horizon.

"I recall a time when you were the one with the questions," he reminded her and she smiled momentarily to herself. "Have you gotten everything you wanted to know? Bored of me already?"

"Hardly," she admitted softly and she wasn't sure if he'd heard her or not. "I don't want to talk about it you know," she told him seriously and she heard his feet shift in the snow. She didn't have to clarify what she meant because they both had been there, both of them had experienced the same thing and there was no reason to repeat it.

"I didn't come here to talk about it," Jon said slowly and Reina turned back to see his face.

"You didn't?" she asked skeptically and he shifted again, something she noticed he did a lot of when he was anxious.

"Well, perhaps I did," he told her and she wanted to roll her eyes. "But I just wanted to be sure…"

"I'm fine," she said, trying to clarify that she had no intention of carrying on this conversation.

"Right," Jon replied quickly. "Well, I suppose I'm of little use then, for the moment." She nodded with a small smile as she laid her head upon the branch. "I guess you'll be wanting your privacy." She nodded again. "Right." Jon shuffled a few times, back and forth with his hands on his hips before turning with, what looked to Reina like, a look of disappointment, back towards camp.

Reina thought about that look for many moments, so long in fact that the sun began to set over the horizon. Climbing down was slightly easier than climbing up and she landed swiftly and soundly on her feet before a few moments of careful maneuvering had passed. She looked towards the setting sun once more, touching her fingers to her lips.

She didn't have time to make sense of her current thoughts, for it was as soon as she turned to walk back to camp, to think it over, that she felt a swift pain to the back of her head.

All followed by a blanket of darkness.

Xx

A/N: There is chapter seven. I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story, I sort of feel as if I've been disappointing some readers. I need your feedback to make sure I'm creating a story that you enjoy. I am trying to do my best with the great reviews I do get so hopefully you're continuing to like it. thanks to all of you! -CL


	9. Chapter 8

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By:** CosmicxLove15

**A/N**: Oh wow…so yeah…I'm back! I am so sorry for the hiatus you guys. It's been forever since I updated. Anyways, thank you for all the fantastic reviews and new followers. I am not going to waste your time with rambling so let's dive in. Here is chapter 8.

**Chapter 8:**

The wind was brisk on his face as he ran, sprinting through the crowd of people until he reached his destination. He nearly tripped three times over his own feet and was shouted at by more than five people to slow the hell down. But he wasn't going to slow down. Not for this. He reached the Winter Raven's tent, Brok standing outside picking his nails with his knife as he looked up at him.

"Where's the fire little king?" he asked and Jon didn't have time to get angry at the brute's jokes.

"I need to see her," he told her quickly, starting to pass him but Brok placed his arm in front to stop him.

"She's indisposed at the moment and won't be seeing guests, probably not 'til mornin'," Brok informed him and Jon began shaking his head.

"Reina's gone," he whispered and Brok's expression changed only slightly as he stared back at him, considering his words. Brok's eyes met his as they challenged his words, trying to verify what 'gone' meant as they stood there but Jon didn't have the time. He tried again to walk into the tent and this time Brok didn't stop him.

A candle was burning dimly near the middle of the room where two horns of ale were settled. He searched around the dim room until he spotted her bed and her figure underneath several furs, an unusual sight that made him think, momentarily, that he had the wrong tent. But on her pillow he saw her long coal locks of hair, and her fair skin illuminated by the candlelight. He ran over to her quickly and knelt by her side, only to find a knife at his throat and his brother looking down at him from behind her.

All thoughts left his mind as he stared up at Robb, his blue eyes bright with fury until realization poured over his features. Axia's eyes too were open in surprise and on Jon as she pulled the furs up over her bare skin and the situation suddenly became all too clear. How it had happened, Jon had no idea. But there they were, naked, sharing a bed. And that could only mean one thing.

"Jon what are you doing here?" Axia asked, sitting up carefully as her face contorted with some pain as she did so. She held the furs over her, almost as if she were ashamed by the position he'd found them in. But now wasn't the time to ask, he remembered. Now he was here for another reason.

"Reina's gone," Jon said quickly, glancing at Robb. "She was taken by Lannister scouts." Axia's eyes were wide as she stood suddenly, not caring about modesty or Robb's protests, and reached for the closest article of clothing she could find and began dressing with haste.

"How do you know this?" she was asking from behind him and Jon continued to look straight at Robb rather than intrude on her more than he already had. Robb too was grabbing for his trousers, pulling them up as Jon explained the letter one of the soldiers had brought back from the forest.

"They think she's you," Jon said as he turned and Axia was frozen with confusion.

"Damnit," she muttered as she shook her head and returned to dressing and for the first time Jon noticed she was putting trousers on as well.

"How long?" Robb asked.

"How long what?" Jon replied as he stood and helped Axia keep her balance as she teetered on one leg as she pulled one leg of the cloth over the other.

"How long has she been gone?" Axia said, completing Robb's sentence. Jon tried to put together a number in his head but to be honest he wasn't quite sure. He had seen her before nightfall on the outskirts of camp and left only moments later to leave her to her thoughts. It hadn't been long when the patrol came back with the letter saying they'd taken the Winter Raven.

"An hour I'd say, maybe more," he said, unsure.

"What do they want?" Robb asked and this time Jon followed his train of thought as he pulled out the letter, handing it to Robb who read over it as Jon replied.

"They said they'd give us until sunset tomorrow to bring them the _prince_," he told them.

"They mean you," Robb told him, nodding.

"They mean the _prince,_ Robb, not Jon. They don't know Jon is the Second Coming," Axia said matter-of-factly, snatching the letter from Robb's hands as her eyes read over it furiously.

"Well we can't exactly show up with just anyone and claim him to be who they want," Jon protested. "This is Reina we're talking about Axia! If we throw in there some random bloke out of the village, they'll slit her throat right in front of us." Axia shoved him with what little strength she had.

"You think I'd let that happen?!" she shouted angrily. "I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks I am." She started towards the tent opening, stuck her head out and Brok followed her inside. She was flustered, Jon could see that, her hands were shaking and her eyes were moving everywhere as she ran her fingers through her hair. "She's been taken," she whispered and Brok nodded. "They think she's the Winter Raven."

"You've prepared her for this," Brok told her, placing his hands around her arms as she put her hands on his shoulders. She was shaking her head. The position was an intimate one, one that made Jon believe that they cared for each other more than the bonds of rank. They were friends, he could see that.

"Not as much as I would have liked," said, her voice unsteady. "I didn't think it would happen. Not really anyways."

"She's strong, you taught her how to be," he replied. Jon stepped forward.

"We should take action," he told her and Axia glanced from Brok to Jon, nodding her head.

"Yes," she said simply before turning to Brok. "I won't leave her." The confidence in her voice gave Jon some hope, though he knew it would be difficult getting her back when they couldn't give the Lannisters what they wanted in return. If it were up to Jon, he'd sacrifice himself. Reina didn't deserve to die for him. But Axia wouldn't allow it. "I'll gather the council," she told him. "We'll decide on a plan tonight." Jon nodded and looked back between the two, Robb and Axia who were glancing at each other, not guilt, but something else on both of their features. She walked over to him quickly and then stopped as if she had nearly forgotten Jon was in the room. She placed her hand over Robb's for only a moment before walking back towards the tent opening. She walked out with one last look over her shoulder before disappearing with Brok at her side and Jon's glance immediately went towards Robb.

"What's going on?" he asked his brother who grabbed a horn of ale, most likely warm now, from the table and didn't meet his eyes. He shrugged.

"I don't know," was all he said.

"I just walked in and found you in bed with your wife who you haven't been with in seven years and you don't know what just happened?" Jon asked and Robb shrugged again. "I am not as experienced as you brother and even I know the answer to that question."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because one minute you two are at each other's throats and the next you're in her bed?" Jon said, motioning to the bundle of furs atop the mattress and Robb sighed.

"It just happened. I lost control," Robb replied and Jon was shaking his head.

"This is exactly what she didn't want you know, to get distracted. She'd have been with Reina if you hadn't…"

"Oh you're blaming me now?" Robb asked, raising his voice as he stepped nearer to his brother. Jon didn't back down, standing only a couple inches below Robb but just every bit as steadfast.

"That's right. I blame you for pushing her, for trying to make her remember when all she wanted to do was…"

"What? All she wanted to do was what? Make you king? Travel on some suicide mission delivered to her by the gods!? What gives them the right to take her from me?! Huh? And who are you to tell me she didn't want this? I love her Jon. I _LOVE_ her!" Robb was shouting, his chest heaving in a rare burst of anger that Jon had not seen in many years. "And she loves me." And suddenly every emotion was clear on his brother's eyes. They were mirrored there for a moment as his eyes met Robb's. And in that same moment, he could see exactly what he himself had been hiding deep down within him over the last few months.

Robb was right, who was _he_ to tell him that Axia didn't want this, didn't want to remember her past? Jon turned towards the tent entrance, leaving Robb behind him only for a moment before he heard footsteps behind him crunch into the snow. He walked at a quick pace, down rows and rows of tents until he reached where they usually held their meetings. But as he burst through the tent doors he saw nothing before him. The chairs around the table were void of any council members, void of Axia. Certainly she couldn't still be out gathering them, he thought. Robb too was looking around the room in curiosity until his eyes stopped on one thing in particular and Jon followed his gaze until he too spotted the small piece of parchment, pinned down onto the large map.

Robb walked over to it slowly, picking it up in his fingers. It didn't take either of them long to read it. There were only two words printed on it in Axia's handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

She was gone.

Xx

There were two horses on the hillside, riding hard, most likely towards something important. Their riders' shapes were silhouetted against the setting sun and the sky was drenched with colors peeking through the dark clouds above. The snow was heavy on the ground but had momentarily ceased falling from the skies. They were traveling fast but he could run faster.

Grey Wind simply scratched his ear with his hind leg as he watched them, not budging an inch though something inside of him was urging him forward. His lady was strong and brave and would only scold him for tagging along. It had been weeks since he'd seen her, since she and his master had sent him away to the south to deliver a message. He had nearly reached the camp when he'd caught his lady's scent and followed her here. He watched her silhouette curiously as sat there with anxious feet. Her long hair was loose as her hood fell and he could smell the scent of the soaps in her hair as the wind blew them east. He whimpered slightly as he forced himself onto his belly.

The second figure was her protector, his large frame upon his horse as he rode by her side. He would keep her safe. But Grey knew she would be safest with his master. But she was headstrong and no amount of whining or herding her back to camp would deter her from whatever mission had sent her riding from safety into the pit of what Grey knew was imminent danger.

Grey looked in the direction they were traveling and knew it wouldn't be long before they'd meet enemy men, bearers of the red cloth. It had taken a day longer just to get through the forests unseen. The forests were crawling with those looking for his master, and his lady. She would make it, he didn't doubt it but he felt suddenly the part that did starting to take over. There was a slight ache in his stomach and his vision was altered by the presence of another's eyes behind his own.

He felt himself pounce onto his feet and he was racing after them, the two horses on the hill and no amount of bodily protest could keep him from stopping. He was no longer himself.

He was no longer in control.

Xx

The sun was setting in the west, behind the outline of the forest on her left side but Axia barely noticed. She was too focused on the path in front of her and she pushed Eowyn faster, the white mare giving everything she had to show her master what she was made of. Every now and then Axia would stroke her mane to thank her for her hard work. Robb was right; the mare was made for her. They shared the same determination.

She looked back to her right and saw Brokden keeping up leg for leg of their race to find Reina. Neither had spoken about their kidnapped comrade since they escaped camp just a day ago because neither wanted to explore the possibility that their friend might already be dead. Axia especially refused to speak about most things unless it was related to strategy.

They had to rescue her. It was the only thought she would entertain in her mind regarding Reina. She refused to fail. She knew Robb was mostly likely fuming and furious with her for running off, especially after what had happened just last night. But this was vital and she didn't have time to sit around a table and come up with a plan that would most likely mean some version of Robb's noble death. She couldn't have that either. Failing wasn't an option and Robb's death wasn't an option. This was her plan and Reina had taken the fall for it.

No matter how many times Brok told her Reina was prepared for this, Axia couldn't help but feel the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was wrong, and that perhaps she hadn't done enough to ready them, both of them. Brok was strong and brave and would sacrifice himself for her in a heartbeat. But she couldn't afford that either. Perhaps at one time, a different side of her would have said it would have been a noble sacrifice. But this part, this new part that Robb Stark had so eagerly dragged from her very soul couldn't bear the thought. No one should die for her. Not one person was worth less than her own life.

Axia was in the process of urging Eowyn towards the path leading through the forest when something stopped them in their path. She pulled the reins hard and Eowyn came to a quick stop as she gazed down into the snow at the figure stopping their journey.

Grey Wind.

Even the darkness she could see the fierce shade of blue that his eyes were engulfed in and she sighed impatiently as she dismounted the mare. He stood in her path with a look of pure defiance and she knew it wasn't Grey looking back at her.

It was Robb.

"You can't stop me Young Wolf," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and a bark was his reply. She could see determination in his eyes could pretty much make out that he wanted her to turn back, stop, do anything other than enter this forest. "You want me to turn back and abandon my friend and I refuse to do that. You want me to let you go after Reina with some absurd plan to trick the Lannisters, it won't work. I know what I'm doing." He barked again, this time at Brok. Brok looked from Axia to the wolf and shook his head.

"Sorry Wolf King, but I can't stop her either. Neither of us will do any good here. The only thing I can do to ease your mind is to continue on with her, and I'll keep her safe," Brok said quietly and Grey's head was shaking wildly. Axia walked over to him and knelt down into the snow, the icy cold powder against her dress and through to her skin. She shivered as she placed her hand over the large wolf's fur and looked into his eyes.

"Jon will know what to do, listen to him. I won't be gone long," she told him and then looked towards the rope tied around Grey's neck curiously. She pulled from around it a small container with a bit of parchment enclosed inside and unrolled it very slowly. Her eyes traveled over the words, her heart leaping. "Robb, Edric Dayne has agreed to be your ally," she told him eagerly. "You must let Grey bring this to camp, the Lannisters can't get word that we are recruiting southern houses to fight against him, and neither can Stannis." Grey's nose nudged against her hand, his nose cold against her cheek and she closed her eyes and imagined Robb's caress. She hated to do this, but she had no choice. "I will not abandon you either," she whispered, kissing his snout and she could have sworn she heard a faint whimper from his throat.

Moments later the vivid blue eyes were replaced with the familiar pale ones that told her Robb was gone. Grey looked around for only a moment before looking back up at her expectantly.

"Bring this message to camp Grey. Run as fast as you can," she whispered and his warm tongue grazed her cheek only for a moment before he obeyed her and started running.

Axia didn't waste time in returning to her mare, flinging herself upon the large creature and urging her forward. Brok was at her side, eyeing her curiously.

"Stark won't be pleased that you've left his bed to ride to the Lannisters," he whispered but she didn't reply. She knew Robb wasn't happy. She didn't need someone telling her what she already felt deep within her. "We can't afford him coming after you."

"He's not that brainless," she said in return, pulling her hood back over her head, only to feel it fall back once more. "He knows if he follows me that it leaves his men vulnerable, that we could lose the advantage. Edric Dayne is willing to help, Robb needs to wait for the others to reply. By the time we return with Reina we might have a real army to work with."

"Will we return?" Brok asked, looking over at her with something she had never before seen in his eyes. Doubt. She had to be strong for him now. If she didn't have faith, neither would Brok.

"Let's just say you better be prepared to keep the Young Wolf from throttling me when he sees me. I doubt he'll welcome me as he did last night when he sees us riding back in one piece."

Brok nodded. It was what he needed. She swore she even saw a hint of a smirk on his dry lips and she too allowed herself a moment to smile.

They would find her.

And they would return. Alive.

Xx

Robb was pacing.

Bran knew that when Robb paced, he was furious. Of course he had a right to be. Axia had once again disappeared in the middle of the night on a suicide mission for the greater good and expected everyone to wait around patiently to see if she would come back alive or not.

Bran hoped she would. It had been hard enough losing her the first time.

It was a death sentence, heading into the Lannisters' camp. But she escaped before. Even before she'd become the Winter Raven. She was stronger now and she wouldn't give up until Reina was back safely, Brok following suit.

"Your Grace we've received replies from all the Southernmost nations. We cannot afford to sit here until we hear of the Raven's fate," Clay announced, only to receive a glare from the King in the North who stopped his pacing in that moment.

"We cannot move forward without word from Axia. The plan is to bring forward help from the South, but without her we cannot be sure if Jaime will retaliate. The Mother of Dragons will crush us all in our tracks if we aren't all prepared."

"She'd want us to continue on," Bran chimed in bravely. Robb's glare turned to his young brother. "You may hate to hear it but she would be furious that you are sitting here wasting time. She has made it to Casterly Rock by now and she would hope you had put part one of the plan in motion. She'll have Reina in a matter of days."

"And what if the blond prick has her chained up in the dungeon, or worse? Huh?" Robb asked angrily. "She could be in danger, hoping for exactly the opposite of this plan.

"Robb." There was a whisper from the other end of the table and all eyes turned to Jon. Robb's eyes were last to move, as he knew his brother would be trying to convince him that he was being rash. "Now is the time to act. Waiting will only hinder our advantage. As of right now, none of your enemies know about your Southern allies. If you act before they catch wind of an uprising, we could gain the advantage."

"And I just leave Axia in the hands of the King Slayer? And Reina? She'll just be another casualty?" Robb argued and Jon's face was downcast for only a flicker of a moment.

"Begging your pardon Your Grace, but the Winter Raven would be in no danger now had we killed the maggot back when we had the chance," Greatjon spoke and it was clear on Robb's features that he was seconds away from lunging at the older man.

"You want to point the blame at me for this?" Robb asked through gritted teeth.

"We're wasting time arguing!" Jon said, his voice raised enough that all eyes moved from their interest in a potential show-down, back to the man who was bringing reason to their king. "We don't have time for petty arguments or for pointing fingers. We can act now or we can wait for our enemies to destroy us. It's your choice Robb."

Robb's breathes were heavy, his fury still evident from GreatJon's outburst. He looked out at the crowd and Bran noticed something he hadn't seen in some time upon his brother's brow; uncertainty.

"If I could request a moment of your time, brother?" Bran spoke up and Robb looked down at him as Bran stood, with some effort of his crutches. The king nodded then and everyone took that as a cue to leave. Men filed out one by one, Jon last as he looked at both of his brothers curiously and then made his way outside with the others. And then they were alone.

"I don't need a vision, to know she's going to be alright?" he told Robb who looked at his brother curiously. "Axia wouldn't go in there without a plan."

"I know and I know she knows what she's doing but it doesn't stop me from worrying. I left her at the hands of Tywin Lannister once and she was nearly killed," Robb said, running his hands through his hair. "I know my duty to my men, to Axia even, lies in our plan. But what if she's in over her head this time?"

"Jaime won't be expecting her, he doesn't even know she's alive. And she has Brok with her. He won't let anything happen to her," Bran reminded him and Robb nodded. It was true, Brok would protect Axia to the ends of Westeros and back. There was nothing that Robb could do except interfere and make things worse for her. "This army needs you to lead them. And Jon needs your guidance. Axia will never forgive you if you ruin her precious plan," he joked and Robb finally looked less confused and more convinced that he was doing the right thing.

"She'd have my hide if everything didn't go just right," Robb joked along and both of them laughed. Then Robb nodded as he paced the room once more before speaking. "Very well, we'll go with the plan. Axia can take on the Lannisters. But I have one adjustment I'm going to make."

Bran smiled.

He liked the sound of this.

Xxx

Something was wrong.

Eddy had that familiar impending feeling in his chest. The kind that appeared when he woke up from a particularly strange dream. It was heavy, the feeling that bore down on him, straight down to his core and he felt the urge to cry out for his mother. For only his mother would understand the ache he felt, the confusion the dread when waking up from a dream of such magnitude.

But he couldn't cry out to her. She would not hear him even if she did.

Something dark had befallen him. He tried to recall the flashes, the faces that had plagued his dreams only moments ago. But something about it was unclear. He didn't understand _how_ it was to happen. He walked over to the window, the night still dark, a blizzard blowing through Winterfell.

He was blind to the outdoors. Nothing was visible through the snowstorm and even more difficult in the dark. But there was something about this snowstorm that had an ominous feeling. It was this snowstorm in particular that he had seen in his dreams. Where he thought he should hear screams of swords, he only hear silence in his chambers, the pacing of his guard at his door made only a small sound of boots against stone.

"Eddy," he heard, the small whisper seemed far away as he sat at the window and he turned towards the bed where his sister had awoken. He hadn't realized she was there until now. Most nights he didn't notice her slip in because of a nightmare she had endured. He would only find her by his side in the morning, clinging tightly to the pillow whispering their mother's name, sometimes their father.

But Cassana knew nothing of nightmares. He envied her in that aspect. Nothing scared him except his dreams. The fact, the even possibility of them coming true was too much for him to bear. He walked back towards Cassana and stood by the bedside.

"What is the matter?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Was it a dream again?"

"I can't explain, but something is wrong," he told her simply and she nodded as if she understood completely. But how could she really? She knew nothing of the faces that haunted his recent dream, of the horrors that awaited them. "Were your guards at your door when you came here?" he asked her and she stopped to think before shaking her head. Eddy glanced at the door and could see the dim light of a candle underneath the frame. He could see the shadowed footsteps pacing back and forth once more.

"But Eddy," she whispered. He glanced back to her but her eyes were fixated on the pacing feet, shadowed beneath the door. She pulled the blanket up under her chin . "Yours weren't there either." Eddy's head jerked back to the door. It was almost at that exact moment that the pacing stopped and he could see the boots pausing in on spot, facing where they sat.

"Get under the bed," he whispered as quietly as he could but she didn't budge, only shook her head.

"Don't go out there," she pleaded but he pulled her small frame and placed her on the floor, lifting the blankets for her to crawl beneath the frame.

"Don't come out until it's safe," he said, looking into her blue eyes and picturing his father looking down at him, telling him to do the same if he were here.

_There must always be a Stark in Winterfell_ he would say. Right now there were several Starks still in Winterfell and Cassana was one of them. But something was telling him that Cassana must stay hidden until she could find a chance to run, she mustn't be discovered by whatever evil lurked outside his door. Her eyes were suddenly her own again and he whispered his instructions to her in her ear, something she must hold on to until she found someone to trust.

"But Eddy," she begged, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Do it Cass. Find the man with the scar. He'll take you there." With that he took one last look at his sister before pulling the blankets down until she was perfectly concealed. And then he walked towards the door. He reached for the handle but the door swung open before he even got the chance. He looked up at the figure, a face he hardly recognized from his dreams. But this face was not a friend and when the man smiled down at him, Eddy suddenly knew exactly what evil had arrived at Winterfell.

"Hello little Prince," the man said before grabbing Eddy in his arms and pulling him down the corridor.

Far from Cassana who was hiding under the bed, and closer to the man who had taken Eddy's mother away from him.

Xx

"What do you plan to do now?" Brok asked, in a tone of sarcasm that Axia wasn't so certain she appreciated as she turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "We've been sitting out here for hours and you still haven't said how you plan to do it."

"Well it's not as if I can just walk in there and demand Reina back. The Kingslayer and I aren't exactly strangers," she told him and he smirked.

"As I recall, it was _you_ who said we'd walk out of there with that yellow-haired pretty-boy's head on a stake. Or were those not your words when we left camp without telling your Young Wolf we were on a suicide mission?"

"Suddenly I can't remember why I brought you with me," she responded, looking away from his laughter.

"Someone's got to be sure you you don't get your arse killed," Brok said shrugging his shoulders as he dismounted his horse. "I can't very well go back to camp without you, or it'll be my arse your king'll be havin."

"I seriously hope you don't believe it's _my _arse needing the saving?" she said, feigning hurt.

"You and over a dozen Northmen almost got poisoned in Lord Frey's dining hall...barely made it out despite my attempts at a distraction and you still managed to nearly die of a fatal wound." She looked down at her side which was currently aching. She missed the days when she could barely feel pain. Now she not only felt the sting of her wound, but she also felt the urge to shiver every once in a while when a cool wind would blow through her cloak.

"I miscalculated my position, it happens," she argued. "Not everyone can be as perfect as _you_." This time he was smiling and Axia enjoyed the sight.

She stared over the hills through to the fortress that was Casterly Rock, she felt her amusement die down. She remembered this place, the last time she had been in Lannisport. She was younger then, but it was still nearly a dream. She remembered Arya, hair short and messy like that of a boy. She remembered the roundness of her stomach and the child she carried within.

It had been a different time. With a different lord on the seat of House Lannister.

Tywin was a much different man than his son. He may have been harsh but he was nothing compared to Jaime and Cersei. They'd both be there no doubt. Both would have Reina and there was no telling what horrors they would impress upon the girl. Axia's heart ached at the thought and her fists clenched when she thought of the twins that had taken her.

"She's in there because of me."

"Don't forget, that they do not know who the Winter Raven is. She ain't in as much trouble as she'd be if they was knowin Axia Stark was the real Raven," he told her. It wasn't often that Brok acknowledged her past life. He next to never called her Axia unless they were alone. But something in the way he'd said her name, _Axia Stark_ made her feel as though he accepted it, liked it even perhaps.

"Reina knows what's at stake here," she said lowly. "The entirety of the prophecy would be destroyed if the Lannisters knew what we were planning. If I don't get her out of there. I will have failed what I came back to do."

"I'm not so sure about that my lady," Brok said but Axia didn't have time to ask him what he meant before they saw the gates to the large wall open and several riders enter through. "How do we get in? The gate looks too heavily guarded for you to slip by. I could only take a handful but there looks to be nearly fifty of the bastards." she nodded.

"The walls would be too high to climb, especially with this wind. There will most likely be a blizzard tonight," she said looking towards the sky.

"I can't see another option, not from here at least."

Axia's eyes searched. The distance was far, but she could make out the details easily enough, pulling from her memory to help her fill in the pieces. She looked towards the front gate, and then towards the sea and she felt a flash of something when she noticed the ships in the bay.

"There's another way," she whispered.

"What's that?" he asked, unsure of what she'd said and she tried to point.

"I remember something about water, at the bottom of the keep," she said quickly. "That must have been the way I escaped."

"You swam beneath the Rock?"

"I must have, Arya too. I searched for weeks. _That_ is the only way I'm getting into the castle." She was confident that she was right. The memory wasn't as clear. She remembered Arya and Tywin and several escape attempts. The layout might not have been ingrained in her memory, but flashes of memories were. She remembered being dragged through the hallway, kicking and screaming some days, others completely silent. Her memories would be her map; her body would be her guide.

They could do this.

"The bay will be much colder than it was seven years ago," Brok reminded her but the thought had already crossed her mind. She could feel a seed of doubt in her mind, telling her it was too risky. The threat of illness was imminent if she dared to swim the wintery waters. But she was strong. She could do this.

"The Winter Raven has faced worse," she teased, trying to erase the uncertainty as she stared towards the sea.

"And if there are men waiting at the bottom of that keep? If it's blocked now? Seven years is a long time," he told her and she nodded.

"What is meant to come shall pass," she whispered to him as she had done a thousand times before this new change had come upon her. "The gods brought me back for a reason. I shall no fail them. I won't fail Reina." She paused. "I won't fail Robb either," was her last whisper before turning to Brok who looked concerned with the plan. "Don't fret for me my friend. I'll return to brag about my success."

He grabbed her and pulled her close so that he was looking down at her small frame. He looked into her grey eyes and she could tell he was searching for the doubt she had already buried deep within her now. She wouldn't let him see the fear. If she did, he would doubt and then he'd never let her leave his side. So she swallowed the fear and smiled steadily.

"You'd better," was all he said before letting her go. She couldn't take a horse, it would be too obvious. She'd have to go on foot. She turned towards her sweet mare and stroked her white mane.

"Take care of Brok for me," she whispered, placing her forehead against the creature's large head and she felt Eowyn nuzzle against her a few times in response. It was enough.

She didn't look back at Brok before she made her way down the hill. She knew if she looked back, she might change her mind. She knew that any look on Brok's face would make her doubt herself in that moment. But it was too late. She had already decided, there was no turning back now. She had to save Reina.

So into the Lion's den she'd go.

xx

Dawn was breaking.

The camp was busy with movement as packing commenced and wagons were loaded. There was the sound of laughter, excitement as the men talked of the South. Robb and Jon were carrying out Axia's wishes, devising a plan to take an important landmark in the game that was this massive war. Storm's End was their key to holding the South. With the large support they were sure to gain by the Southern houses, he had confidence in this plan. The hardest part would be getting through without encountering any of their enemies. It was a risk, splitting the army. But he knew now that he should trust the plan.

Axia had thought it up after all.

"Having doubts brother?" he heard, looking up from his place in his tent to find Jon looking down at him, already dressed and ready for their journey. Jon's would be a longer one, he thought. He would travel weeks before getting to his destination. Robb's at full ride was only days away at this point. Who would be taking the bigger risk? He couldn't help but wonder.

"No doubts, only concerns about your journey," he said, standing so he was looking eye to eye with the man he had grown up with. Now they were men. No longer children under the illusion of some great secret. Now they were here, cousins by birth but brothers all the same. Robb refused to disconnect Jon from that role.

"Axia said you'd know when the time was right," Jon replied. "What better time than now?"

"I just think of you riding into Dorne and I can't help but feel like I'm sending my brother to the slaughter," Robb told him seriously as he reached for his cloak, tying it around him. "I'm not backing down, what we are doing must be done, our plan must succeed if we are to free ourselves from this war. It's just that…I've had to leave behind my children, my mother, our sisters. Axia's left us and now you and I must part ways."

"We'll all be together again Robb, just in better times. By the time Axia is returned to you this war will be over." Robb nodded.

"I know, I just hope it's sooner rather than later," he whispered. "I was once a much better leader than I am now." Jon laughed.

"You still are. You were just blinded by your youth then. Now we are men and we will bring about our own victories." It was enough for Robb to agree. He didn't doubt his brother's strength, only worried that he wouldn't be there to protect him from these new southern strangers that were to be their allies. But without them, they were doomed to a fate at the hands of their enemies. They must continue. "If it's _her_ you're worried over, as I'm sure it is," Jon said knowingly and Robb closed his eyes to picture his wife, his beautiful Axia laughing and smiling in his mind. "She'll be okay. If not she's got Brok with her and Bran is on his way there with enough men to get them out of a mess should there be one."

"Yes, I know. Bran is stronger when he is with her. It's like they feed off of one another's energy. The gods have something in store for the two of them."

"He's not the only one," Jon said with a smirk. Robb smiled in return.

This was it. This was their goodbye.

"Until we meet again Stark," Jon said slowly, holding out his hand to his brother. Robb took the hand in his and pulled Jon into an embrace. He remembered the last time they'd said goodbye this way. He'd might not have ever seen his brother again had it not been for Axia. Axia….always the one saving them.

"Until then Snow," he whispered and finally let go. Both of them nodded to one another before he left the tent and Robb was once again alone with his thoughts and the sounds of the camp just outside.

But he wasn't alone for long before another figure had entered. This figure was a womanly one, one of a beautiful girl, still early in her womanhood. Her dark hair done over with plaits and waves. She wore a gown that looked very familiar, the blue coloring that Robb was so fond of. But it's owner wasn't the same as the wearer.

"Your Grace," she said and Robb furrowed his brown in confusion.

"Jeyne," he said, confused why she was still here when she was meant to be on the caravan towards Riverrun. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be gone with the other women before dawn."

"I couldn't," she said quietly, walking towards him. "I couldn't leave you now, not when you just now need me the most. I can't abandon the cause."

"You're not abandoning us Jeyne, but I refuse to send a woman into the chaos we will soon face," he explained but she was shaking her head as she grabbed hold of his arms.

"I can help you, I can stay by your side. I can't sit around Riverrun and wait to hear if you've…" she paused and Robb's brow furrowed deeper. "I know you're lonely Your Grace and if I can't help you take care of the men on the field, then perhaps I can help you."

"My Lady I don't think…" he started but she thrust herself into his arms and suddenly his lips were covered in that of Jeyne's. The feeling was all wrong, he could tell that from the moment their lips had touched and he pulled her arms so she was standing back in front of him, not attached to him.

"Please, don't," he said, trying not to embarrass her. Her eyes searched his in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it was very forward of me," she said quickly as she looked to the ground. "I just. You must have noticed my feelings for you, Your Grace. I know I'm not a princess or a high born lady," she said and he sighed.

"Jeyne I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, it was not my intention," he explained. "You are a lovely girl."

"Is that what it is? You're worried I'm too young for you? I know you were married before and you still mourn her but…but perhaps I can help east that pain."

"I do…miss her," he said, realizing that he could not explain that she was in fact very much alive and he had no interest in any woman but her. Jeyne couldn't know her identity. Of course he had always found it odd that he never recognized her from their encounter several years ago. However, seven years was a long time.

"I've never seen you with another woman Your Grace, well….aside from the Winter Raven. But perhaps what I mean, is that I've never taken another woman to your bed," she explained and he nodded. "You shouldn't punish yourself. She'd want you to be happy," she said and started to undo her cloak but Robb stopped her.

"Please," he said, this time sternly. "You should go." She paused, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes as she reached down for her ties and started to put them back into proper place.

"I see."

They stood in silence for many moments as she adjusted her gown that Robb suddenly recognized. He looked away, closing his eyes as he remembered the gown on Axia's womanly figure. The fabric was flowing wildly and she was laughing fully as she was spun around in the middle of the great hall. She was dancing, smiling as she did so and Robb recalled the way she looked over her shoulder at him, a glimmer of something in her eye that sparked deep within him as he smiled back.

It was Robert, her brother, Robert Baratheon the king who was spinning her expertly to a Northern melody. She moved her feet expertly as the pace quickened and Robert lifted her into the air, with some effort. The king was a large man, but his sister was small. Both Baratheons were pink in the face, wine taking effect over their bodies as they laughed. They were remarkably similar, he remembered. Robert was once a handsome man, Robb's father had told him. Axia of course was more beautiful than any girl he'd ever laid eyes on. And they both had a contagious smile that started in their steel grey eyes and then formed in their lips.

Axia's lips were stained slightly from the drink and she leaned in as Robert whispered something in his ear over the crowd and the music. Robb was sitting at the table with is brothers, just watching her as he sipped the mead from his cup. And it was only moments later that she looked again over her shoulder at him, as was the king. He would give anything to know what secret they'd shared in that moment. To know what had caused such a look shared from her eyes to his as she spun around in her pretty blue dress.

That same dress was now on Jeyne who was walking out of his tent. When he was sure she was gone, he finally let loose a sigh.

He grabbed his sword and placed it in its sheath, walking out into the snowstorm as well. He had an army to lead. The sooner they reached Storm's End, the sooner this war would be over. He would give anything for this war to end, to take Axia and return to Winterfell with their children.

Right now, that was only a dream. But it was a dream he would hold onto, because it was the only thing getting him through this.

Xx

She was running.

She wasn't sure where her small legs were taking her, but her body seemed to know exactly where she needed to be. Where she'd find _him_.

The forest was cold and her cloak was not warm enough to keep her from shivering as she ran, her boots sinking into the snow and her eyes desperately trying to see anything through the blizzard. Would she be lost, out here in the wilderness where no one would find her small body hidden beneath piles and piles of snow?

Not if she had anything to say about it.

She refused to give up. She refused to leave her family in the hands of evil.

Cassana was a strong child, much stronger than that of a normal child. Because if we were being honest, Cassana wasn't exactly 'normal.' Healers had proclaimed her a mute since she was a child and yet she still managed to speak when she felt like it. She was able to see into the soul of a person with a quick glance through their eyes.

So no, she was not normal.

But she was strong. She would make it, she kept telling herself.

It must have been miles before she could smell smoke through the sheet of snow coming down. She stopped in her tracks, searching around as she squinted her small eyes until she saw the dim light. It wasn't far, but the snow was thick. It was so thick that her run was slowed down to a crawl. It was up to her knees and the wind was growing stronger the closer she got.

Keep going, she chanted in her mind, _keep going_. She cried out as she finally saw the front of what now appeared to be a cottage and she crawled onto the front stoop and started banging on the door with what little strength she had left. It wasn't much because by the time it opened, she fell straight into the man's arms and stayed there as everything around her faded into the darkness.

Xx

Night had finally fallen.

It was her only chance to make her play. She had been standing near the dock's for nearly three hours before the sun started to set. She had been weighing her options now that she was much closer to the base of the fortress, Casterly Rock was high up in the night sky. She could see lanterns lit in the towers above, making out shadows even through the snow that started to fall.

The water was nearby and most everyone was in the city. Lannisport was surprisingly calm for a city that was in the midst of war. Many of the ale houses were crowded and loud, music could be heard through the streets.

No one noticed Axia, covered in a concealing cloak, make her way down towards the edge of the dock that was closest to the spot in her memory. There was a rocking coming out of the water, a lion carved into the stone. It was frozen in the act of roaring, fury in its eyes.

Yes. This was the spot.

She pulled off her cloak as she looked around her, making sure no eyes were following what she was about to do. The sound of the water would disguise any noise she would make, she decided. It was moving quickly with the tide that pushed in and out of the bay with the harsh winds. She felt the light prickles against her skin, the wind stinging only slightly as she pulled off her remaining clothing until nothing was left but her bare skin.

She looked down into the dark abyss of water that moved wildly and she took several deep breaths. She closed her eyes, thinking of Reina. Her friend. She thought of Cass and Eddy, waiting for her at home, her home, their home. Winterfell waited for her and she would return. She thought of Brok, watching helplessly from the hills. He wouldn't be able to see her, he couldn't save her if something went wrong now. She thought of Jon, and hoped beyond hope that he was becoming his destiny, that he was headed south at this very moment. And as she dived into the icy cold water, she thought of Robb Stark.

The feeling was harsh, but nothing she couldn't conquer. She swam deeper opening her eyes to find a glowing light coming from ahead where the lion rock was placed. It was the entrance to the cavern, she remembered that now. The closer she got, the more her body tried to resist movement in the cold. She felt her arms slow as she tried to swim, the water growing colder against her skin like small needles pushing into her flesh.

_Her mind took over, and she was again, drowning in a memory that she as unfamiliar with until now. It was not yet winter, but the winds of Winterfell were harsh against her southern-born skin. She felt the wind brushing against her face and sending her hair flowing wildly around her. She was atop Eowyn, her hands gloved and her fur cloak wrapped over her shoulders with ease. _

_She looked regal, beautiful even sitting atop her pretty mare with her brother the king so nearby. Jaime was close by, the kingslayer she would be seeing very soon. And on her other side was Merrick, the man who was once her husband. She didn't seem very interested in the people she was with rather the people lined up neatly in front of her._

_The Stark family her brother talked so highly of. _

_Ned Stark was a grand man, his face hardened by war she noticed, but still the same honorable features she remembered from her childhood. He smiled up at her and she didn't hesitate to return the courtesy. She was second to dismount after Robert who approached the family with excitement. Cersei passed by next, taking in the family as if she were looking at spilled wine on the floor. She had little interest in them. Axia on the other hand was intrigued by each of their faces as she approached them. Robert was speaking to the children while Axia approached Ned. He looked down at her in surprise, taking in her new form, grown from the child he had once known._

"_Princess," he said with a wide grin and Axia smiled in return as she hugged the man her brother admired. She laughed._

"_It's just Lady Lannister now, My Lord Stark," she told him as he took her hands in his. _

"_My dear girl, you'll always be the little Princess Axia Baratheon to me," he whispered and she laughed once more as she moved to greet his wife. She was aged, but lovely as a mother of Eddard Stark's children ought to be. She had auburn hair, glimmering bright in what sun was visible through the clouds. The woman's cheeks were pink from the wind blowing against them and Axia smiled as she grabbed the woman's hand._

"_Lady Stark," she said and Catelyn smiled in return. "Thank you for your hospitality," Axia said kindly, feeling the need to be very formal based off of the discomfort on the woman's features. Axia could tell her brother's arrival was a bit worrying for the woman, and soon she'd know why. Catelyn looked to her right apprehensively and Axia's gaze followed the woman's to the young man that stood before her. Back then she hadn't noticed the look on Lady Stark's features as that of a worried mother. All Axia could focus on before her was the familiar face that she had been searching for in her memory. _

"_Lord Robb," she said, hearing the name off of her lips even before her memory said it. His eyes were the color of the ocean, a vibrant blue that she felt the need to hang onto for a moment longer. He bowed like his father surely taught him and then brought her hand to his lips and kissed them gently. _

"_Princess," he said in return and she smiled at him as she had at Ned. No, not at all like she smiled at Ned, she realized now. It was a smile that she rarely used and one now that she hardly remembered. But she did know that smile was reserved for Robb. _

_Her wolf._

The memory had faded as she swam, each stroke more difficult than the last as she cringed from the stinging cold water. She had hoped by now that her skin would have numbed as it usually did when she was faced with the harsh cold. But it did not. The pain grew stronger, not unlike the feeling she recalled from the night she cried in Robb's tent and ran out into the winter rain. She could feel.

The Raven could feel.

It as torturous, her lungs began to ache as she swam out of the cavern. It was a long way up and the ache in her lungs became excruciating. Panic, a feeling as rare as cold was now creeping up upon her as she realized how far she was from the surface.

Too far.

She wouldn't make it, she thought. She would spend her last moments desperately trying to reach the surface of a deep water keep underneath the Lannisters' lair. Again Robb's face came to her as sorrow filled her chest and she fought against the depths of the water. Her arms were heavy, her legs like heavy steel as her muscles started to tighten and she felt herself sinking instead of propelling upwards.

This couldn't be it.

She was so close, she couldn't give up. It was her inner thoughts, but her body refused to fight.

Was this what dying felt like?

She tried to remember the first time she'd died. It was ironic that it was the cold that was taking her this time rather than a burning fire. Either way was a painful thought now. Every part of her ached, screamed out against her protests until she could no longer fight.

She was giving up.

She was going to die.

She had finally succumbed to this fact, sorrow filling her mind as she realized she could no longer fight, when she felt something, hands perhaps, against her feet. She looked down as the hands rose against her skin, over her legs, knees and then thighs until they were wrapped around her waist and she was looking at the blurred face of someone she knew very well in her mind. She started to struggle, but felt a sudden relief at his coming to her.

He was dead, so perhaps she already was too.

He was leaning in and the closer he came, the more features she could make out. His green eyes were staring at her with a stern expression as he shook his head, grabbed either side of her face and leaned into her until their lips were touching.

He was kissing her. She struggled again, trying to push away this man whose lips she did not want on hers. He only held her tighter as he seemingly deepened the kiss until her lips were open.

No. Wait, she thought. This wasn't a kiss.

She felt her lungs expand as air entered them and the pain subsided.

He was _saving_ her.

He pulled her arms around his neck and she held on with what little strength she had left until she felt her body floating upwards, his strong arms keeping her in place as he swam higher and higher.

And then she could breathe.

She gasped and coughed as she let fresh air in and out, panting heavily trying to regain her breath. She had reached the keep, he'd brought her to where she needed to be, she realized. She reached for the ledge and felt herself pushed up onto it with little effort. She tried to sit up, looking around the empty area and to find no one in the room with her, especially the hands that had saved her.

"Merrick?" she whispered into the darkened area, only the light of one torch in the corner keeping it lit. But there was no response.

She look towards the water where she'd come up and there was only disturbance from where she'd been splashing. But no Merrick.

She was alone.

She looked down at her body, her skin nearly blue from the cold and she shivered, looking around until she found a tapestry on the wall. It would have to do. She crawled towards it, unable to stand just yet. Her breaths still unsteady and hurried as she took in what she could of the damp air. She reached up and pulled with all her strength until the tapestry fell onto her and she wrapped herself in it desperately, ignoring the musty smell of the old thing.

Ahead of her were the beginning of a flight of stairs, stairs that would take her all the way up through the keep and the dungeon until she reached Reina. She tried to move, tried to stand but every inch of her was begging for rest. She could now remember this feeling, this feeling of weakness she'd experienced in her old body. She decided to give into its pleas for a moment of rest.

Just for a moment, she agreed.

A moment turned into several as she lie there, shivering in the cold dungeons with a tapestry wrapped around there. And it was like that she'd stay as she let her weary eyes droop until even the light in the corner was no longer visible behind her eyelids.

And she succumbed to sleep.

Xx

Authors Note:

Sorry again for the huge hiatus. I got GoT depressed for a while with it not being on and whatnot. Anyways, I am feeling a little more inspired now. This isn't the end though, don't worry if you're reading. Please leave me some love so I know if you guys want me to continue! Thanks! - CL


	10. Chapter 9

**Seven Devils of Winter**

**By: CosmicxLove15**

A/N: I have such wonderful reviewers and followers. Thank you for not yelling at me for the super-hiatus. You all are perfect. Thank you also for the continued support. I'm glad you are still liking the story. I hope you like what is up next! -CL

**Chapter 9:**

_Once upon a time, there was a great lord. He was a fearsome lord who ruled over his land with an iron fist. Many said he was a handsome man with his dark hair and eyes of silver. As a young man he had his choice of ladies to wed...and to bed._

_He was young and passionate, but very knowledgeable about the land and it's inhabitants. He knew the descendants though all the great families of Westeros. His family too, was one of the great Houses, not just in the South. _

_He was Steffon of House Baratheon, trained from a very young age to be not only a noble and strong ruler, but also to be cautious and patient. For it was his family that could one day rule, his father said. They had Targaryen blood, therefore they had claim to the Iron Throne as well._

_When he finally did choose his bride, he chose the most beautiful woman in the Stormlands. Cassana Estermont was of noble blood, the niece of the cautious-minded Lord Estermont. She was strong-willed and cunning for a woman. Steffon was intrigued by that as well as her beauty. It wasn't difficult for him to convince his father she was a good match, that she would bear him several sons to carry on their name._

_And it was true. _

_Cassana bore her husband three sons, each with strong Baratheon features, each with strong Baratheon names that Steffon knew would be remembered through the centuries. First Robert, named for Steffon's grandfather, then Stannis and finally Renly. Three heirs to procure his glory, Steffon thought. Three sons to grow and become rulers in all corners of Westeros. _

_He hadn't expected a daughter._

_In fact, when his wife told him she was with child, he smiled and told her the boy would be called Orys, a fine Baratheon name he thought. What he was not expecting was for his wife who had so diligently presented him with strong sons, to present him with a daughter. He'd been furious, sure his wife had lain with another man and he demanded to know who. She swore her innocence, swore the daughter that should have been a son was Steffon's._

_The girl was given a name from Cassana's family, Steffon believing the child unworthy of the Baratheon name. It wasn't until the girl's fourth name day that Lord Baratheon really looked at his daughter. She had walked up to him with a childish grin that sank quickly when she noted his sour expression. But as he looked down into the child's steel grey eyes and watched her raven hair blowing in the wind, there was no doubting she was his. She may have been the spitting image of her mother, but something about her fierce eyes and expression reminded him eerily of his father._

_Years passed and Axia grew. He watched her carefully, watched how she interacted with her brothers who were born to lead, born to rule. The child grew stronger and more like him everyday. He watched Robert basking in his youth, Stannis who was buried in his studies of war, and Renly who was insecure with interests other than family duty. But it was Axia who craved to show her dedication, her strength, her ability to fight for what she wanted. _

_Most of all for her father's attention._

_Steffon pretended not to see, pretended to be indifferent to his daughter's passion. But he was very aware that she was the son he'd always craved. But she would never be king. She could never be king of the seven as a woman, no matter how worthy she was of the task. She would make a great king, or queen rather. She would rule as Steffon always wanted, as his father had always wanted._

_But she wouldn't._

_And so Steffon had to push his other sons and she was deprived of the attention she craved so dearly. Axia was a disappointment to her parents, that was the illusion she'd be faced with. She wasn't the son her father desperately wanted and she wasn't the perfect lady her mother had hoped for either. She was caught between two worlds and no matter how hard she tried to be a part of both, she'd never be a part of either._

_She was a young woman when Steffon looked at her and saw that she was no longer her mother's daughter, but his. He nearly told her once, nearly told her that he was proud of her but he stopped himself._

_Yes it was only once was he weak enough to show her affection. He was about to leave Storm's End, to sail towards the free cities when his children awaiting the ceremonial send-off. They stood on the docks as the clouds slowed their tempest. Steffon said farewell to each of his sons, Axia was saved for last. She was nearly a woman now. He looked down at her, her hood let down and her black hair down to her waist, soaked against her fair ivory skin. He placed his hand on her face, an action that caused her eyes to falter for only a moment as she looked up at him. _

_He wanted to say she was beautiful, that she was strong...that he was proud._

_But he only nodded and turned away, unable to break down his wall for even a moment. And then he and Cassana got onto the ship and set off towards the free cities. The journey would be a short one. One that would end badly for the brave ruler, for the handsome lord. He and his wife would never return to land. They were within sight's view of Storm's End when their ship was swallowed by the raging tempest in Shipbreaker Bay, with his two eldest sons watching. _

_Young Robert would become lord, and soon after king of the Seven. And the Baratheon name dishonored and nearly destroyed._

_Only the daughter of Steffon Baratheon would continue the glory that were the Baratheons._

_Though her name would be Stark._

xx

There was an unnatural silence among the battlefield. Silence had fallen among the men as the kneeled, catching their breaths as the sleet poured down upon them. The Stormlands were not like the rest of Westeros. Where winter had fallen, the Stormlands still stormed, water from the sea was frozen in the clouds and rushed down upon the field of bodies lying dead in the crimson snow.

But their king was still standing, his eyes set upon the fortress they had won.

Storm's End.

The battle for the Stormlands was won, the King in the North and his army destroying what forces Stannis had placed there to protect his once home. But the Young Wolf did not see it as a victory of the highest caliber. Something was wrong with the ease of this battle that took a mere two weeks to secure after they'd arrived two weeks before. There were plenty of forces guarding the castle, but the siege proved easier than expected. Something that didn't sit right within him as he he brushed the icy rain from his eyes and stared up at the Baratheon capitol.

Only thunder was heard, miles above them in the storm clouds that pressed down upon them, creating a tempest of waves crashing upon the rocks in Shipbreaker Bay. The fortress was tall, set upon the high cliffs of the sea's edge. Most of the men had never seen Storm's End nor had they seen the Stormlands. But the fortress more hard and unyielding than they had originally imagined.

For Robb, he was seeing the place where Axia had been a child and he felt a deep swell in his heart when he realized what a difficult childhood she must have had indeed. While she hardly talked about those memories even in her previous life, Robb knew that they must have been difficult for her.

Stannis had once described their father, Steffon Baratheon in great detail and how he felt about his daughter's birth. Robb didn't know how much of that was true. He had already fallen victim to Stannis' lies once, hearing that their father had named Axia his favorite on his deathbed. Steffon had fallen to the violent sea and therefore wouldn't have been able to utter any last words to his son who was so very good at manipulation.

However perhaps there was truth in that statement. Perhaps Stannis' had only said it to gain Robb's trust, but he knew the effect Axia had on people. He knew her ability to present a facade was beyond compare and he also knew that she was more Baratheon than any of her three brothers.

He remembered Axia saying he wouldn't like the Stormlands.

She'd been right, as usual.

There was something empty about this place, something that didn't sit right with him. The North may have had it's long winter feeling, but the dreariness of the low-hanging clouds and nearly constant misery in the form of rain brought his victory morale to a low he had hardly ever experienced.

"Your Grace," he heard and turned to find Olivar looking down at him, his tunic stained with blood from the battle. Robb stood and looked at his squire, his friend who had stuck with him through each of his battles, including the disastrous wedding in his own father's home. He'd been loyal to Robb over his family and that was something he'd always be thankful of. "The men are searching the castle now, they should be back within the hour."

"Very good," Robb replied. "I don't expect Stannis left anyone he'd be concerned over so unprotected. He'll have heard by now that we were headed towards his home?" Olyvar looked at him nervously as he fumbled with his satchel and brought out a sheet of parchment that was slightly damp.

"A rider just brought this, one of Stannis' men." Robb reached for the parchment and could see it was not yet opened. There was a tent being erected nearby and he walked under it. He opened the letter quickly, finding Stannis' neat handwriting addressing him by name.

_Lord Stark_, it said.

_By now you'll have reached my home, no doubt under little resistance from the men I placed there waiting for you. It didn't take me long to find out you'd been working with the Raven against me. My spies told me she coerced you into taking the throne for yourself, but I can assure you that will not be the case. _

_Jaime Lannister told me he has your Raven, locked up tight waiting for your arrival. I can't tell if your unwillingness to save her is a ploy or if you've come to your senses. Either way, I can no longer extend my hospitality and pardon to you and your men. You have betrayed our pact and therefore will relinquish the North back into my dominion._

_Don't concern yourself with sending more men to defend Winterfell, they will only be cast aside as easily as the others were._

Robb paused, his jaw clenching and heartbeat quickening. He had an entire army of not only Northmen but Wildlings guarding the North. How could they have fallen?

_You'll be happy to know that I am keeping my nephew safe as well as your mother and sisters._

It was worse than he'd imagined. Surely it couldn't be.

_A home for a home as I see it. You've got my family and now I've got yours. Of course I have a feeling you will be much more willing to protect yours than I am to protect mine._

Robb stopped and looked up towards the fortress in confusion. Had Stannis left his wife and daughter so unprotected that they would become his prisoners? But another thought came to Robb. Had he done the same thing with his own children? He had been sure they were safe, sure they would be protected. And yet now Stannis was at Winterfell and Eddy was his hostage. His mother, Sansa, Arya were all his prisoners.

But what of Cassana? he wondered. What of his precious daughter. Stannis had no knowledge that Cassana too was his niece. Had she escaped or was she just a nameless face to the hostages he'd taken hold of? Was she alive? Had he killed her _off when he suspected she held no importance? _

_Now is not the time to worry however. I have decided that your heir benefits me much more alive than dead. I do have a soft spot for the boy knowing that he carries the Baratheon bloodline through his veins. He could be a terribly remarkable asset to me, I've been told. _

_My terms are simple - You will relinquish the North back under my control, you will deliver yourself to King's Landing as a hostage until my return. You will sacrifice yourself in order to pardon your bannermen and you will answer for your treason by my hands._

_Also, should the Kingslayer manage to botch his opportunity to slay the Winter Raven, and she returns to you, you will bring her to King's Landing as well. Your men will be spared and you can keep my family as hostage to ensure that you have my word._

_And in case you believe this is a ruse, which I can assure you it is not, I have had your young Eddard send you something along with this letter. _

_Don't waste time Stark, you'll not gain any more respect for me from your defiance._

And then it was over. Robb's hands were shaking as he looked up towards Olivar who could see his king's eyes were full of fury.

"Was there something else?" Robb whispered, having trouble speaking as words seemed to hang in his throat. Olyvar's brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced towards a large figure on a horse. He was wearing a thick cloak and a hood over his face. Robb walked quickly towards the man's side and tried to make out his face but could not.

"Have you something from your master?!" he shouted and the man nodded, lowering his hood. Robb had never seen the man in person, but he didn't need a memory to know who this man was. He had heard several stories of the Hound and for all the fear he was meant to evoke in people, Robb felt only rage.

The hound looked as if he was going to grab whatever Stannis had sent with him to prove his claim, but instead the great figure pulled back his cloak to reveal something quite different. Robb's eyes widened as he saw the smaller figure, sleeping as if there was nothing wrong in the world. The rain started hitting her face and her small blue eyes fluttered open and Robb reached for her immediately.

"Papa?!" she said, her voice hoarse as she reached out to him. Robb held her to his chest, kissing her forehead, doing his best to keep his emotions from overwhelming him as his throat tightened. He looked up at the man and shook his head.

"I don't understand," Robb said and the Hound nodded once more.

"She came to me, in the middle of a blizzard. Your son sent her to find me, she knew I'd protect her," he told Robb who stroked Cassana's hair gently, pulling his cloak over her to keep her from the cold. "Lord Baratheon brought his men to Winterfell, most of your men were taken prisoner, but several managed to escape. Somehow they found me as well. I went to Stannis myself and told him I'd do his bidding, she said she had to come to you, she had a message. I wasn't about to leave her at his hands."

"He doesn't know about her, no one outside our family and my bannermen."

"The Lord asked me to bring you a drawing from the little prince, but I can tell you I've seen the man with my own eyes. And your boy, he's fine. He won't hurt him as long as you cooperate. But I assume you aren't about to give yourself up?" Robb didn't know what to think. He couldn't leave his family stay as Stannis' hostages.

"I don't know what choice I have, I can't very well leave them all with Stannis."

"You don't have to. They won't be there long," the Hound replied and Robb furrowed his brow. The only reason he could know that Robb's family would be able to escape, would be if someone told him a plan or...or had seen the future. Eddy.

"Did Eddy tell you something?"

"He told me you couldn't leave the Stormlands. He said you and, a raven would not be safe until Stannis had fled." Robb thought of Axia.

"When will they come?" Robb asked quickly, and Cassana tugged on his cloak. He looked down at her and she was shaking her head. "What is it Cass?"

"Eddy told me to tell you...he said..." she looked like she was thinking hard before it finally came to her. "He said that mama would return to her home and that our family would be together soon. But...but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

"Which Stark Cass?" Robb aske his daughter quickly, worried for what she'd say.

"Papa Eddy isn't coming. He said he had to stay to protect our home." Robb's eyes closed tightly and he set Cassana on the ground as he walked a few steps away. He tried to breathe as he thought of Cassana's words. He needed Axia, he needed her to be okay and Eddy had sent word that she would be. But his seven-year old son was sacrificing himself for a motto that had been defied so many times in their past. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or proud.

Right now he was only heartbroken that he'd caused his family so much misery.

He turned back to the Hound, approaching him with a grateful nod and he extended his hand. For a few moments Sandor looked down at Robb's hand and then to Cassana who put her hands on her hip with a childish expression of annoyance. It was only then that he took Robb's hands, as if Cassana had commanded him to.

"You saved my daughter, for that I'm thankful."

"My work is not done yet, Young Wolf," he said but again Robb didn't understand the cryptic words. "I came to help you take back the North."

"I am thankful to have my daughter, sir, but Stannis has fooled me before. How do I know this isn't another of his elaborate plans?"

"You can thank your son for this," he said in response, pulling a scroll from under his cloak and Robb opened it quickly as Cassana grabbed the hand of the large man in front of him. He looked at her curiously, but for only a moment. Once he had the scroll opened, his eyes were glued to it in awe.

"Stannis' battle movements," Robb whispered.

"And a list of his spies and their positions. Several of which are in your company, Young Wolf."

Robb's eyes searched over the names. So many names he recognized, so many names of men he'd trusted.

But there was one that stood out among the rest and Robb could hardly believe his eyes.

xx

To say that she was dying to punch him in the face would have been an understatement.

Axia had never felt more annoyance towards one person than she had at this moment as she stared at the two blonds across the table. Both were dressed in finery beyond that of a king or queen, and yet here they were and Jaime was insisting for the 43rd time that she call him 'Your Grace' while Axia was imprisoned at dinner.

"I don't know why you insist upon me calling you that ridiculous title. How is it that you have claim to the throne again?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and he just smiled. Cersei on the other hand was not as amused with her as her brother...or lover. Axia had yet to figure out how to define the couple.

"He is to be the king, Axia, because as you might recall, our son was ripped from his birthright," she spat and Axia felt the urge to laugh. She didn't hold back.

"You do hear yourself don't you? Every word you just said was a contradiction."

"Robert claimed Joffrey as his son, therefore the throne was rightfully his."

"My brother didn't know that his son was Jaime's bastard. Joffrey had no claim, neither does your brother," Axia told her lazily and Cersei stood as if to strike her but Jaime stopped her.

"And what was Robert's claim?"

"Perhaps your knowledge of genealogy is lacking Kingslayer, but my family descends from the Targaryens. By killing our cousin Aerys, you helped Robert initiate a mass murder of the entirety of the surviving Targaryen's line through Aerys' father Jaehaerys. This meant that the birthright would then transfer to our side of the family through Jaehaerys' sister Rhaelle, do you follow?"

"Well by that claim, the Mother of Dragons should be on the throne, isn't that the case? She is the last surviving Targaryen," Cersei interjected and Axia let loose a small smile.

"So they say," she said cryptically, looking away towards the window where night had begun to fall. She had lived in the dungeons of Casterly Rock for nearly three weeks before Jaime and his sister returned home and found her, stark naked in the cell with a smile on her face. Both had been unable to hide their surprise at seeing the woman who was supposed to be dead.

And yet there she was.

There was a raven at the windowsill, a raven black as her hair that stared right in her direction. She eyed it curiously, but only for a brief moment before turning back to the twins. Cersei was standing now and Jaime had taken his turn to sit lazily in his seat. Axia adjust the straps to the dress they had put her in and she wondered if it was one of Myrcella's.

"You know something," Cersei said, Axia shrugged. "Who sent you? Someone must know you're alive?"

"I came on my own..." Axia started.

"And how you managed to breach the walls of Casterly Rock still remains a mystery," Jaime interrupted and Axia sipped her wine lazily.

"Yes, as it shall. Now, as I was saying, I came here on my own, of my own free will. I came to offer you a bargain."

"As I recall the last time we spoke, you told me you wouldn't stop until every Lannister was dead, excuse me if I don't jump at your offer," he said and Axia's smile fell slightly.

"Yes well time does heal most wounds, unfortunately your family has caused me so many that I have yet to heal completely," she told him, pointing towards the large scar across her face.

"Yes, I'm sure your Wolf King must have loved seeing your beauty so deteriorated. Tell me, how many women has he taken into his bed since your absence?" It was a battle of insults and Cersei seemed to be sitting back to enjoy the show. Axia wasn't bothered by insults, not from these two anyways. Neither could do harm to her, not in the way that would truly matter.

"His Grace," she said slowly for effect when referring to Robb and she could see Jaime's smirk widen. "Doesn't know that I am alive. In fact, very few people know."

"And why come to us? Why not reunite with your precious Young Wolf?" Cersei spat with an attitude that told Axia the woman had not only had too much wine with their meal, but also was starting to become extremely annoyed.

"I told you, I came to make you an offer," she repeated. "Now of course I know you aren't very open to making deals with Starks, however I thought you might just have the incentive to try."

Both Lannisters looked at one another and then back to Axia. They frowned, confused and she could tell now more than ever that they were twins based off of their similar facial reactions. She had been in the fortress for a long while before she let the guards find her. She had scouted out the entirety of the castle before she realized Reina was not yet back, that wherever the Lannisters were hiding, they must have had her there with her.

Surely enough when the two returned, Reina was in tow. She made no mention of her, nothing more than an indifferent glance in the girl's direction when she'd been carried through the dungeon and placed in a cell some ways down from her own. But the time alone had given her enough time to finish her planning, and when she had the opportunity, she sent a message to Brok. She didn't expect one in return, but she knew he'd get it and she knew he'd follow through.

Which brought her back to her offer.

"Come I have something you'll want to see," she said, rising from her chair and walking towards the window. Both Lannisters followed carefully towards her and Axia pointed off into the distance where a carriage was lying on fire in the streets. "I'm sure I don't have ask, but do you see that carriage there, the one burning to ashes?" She didn't look to see if either had spotted it, of course they had. "Yes, I know you can see the red banners going up in flames as well."

"What did you do with them?" There was a sudden panic in the older woman's voice as she realized just what Axia had meant.

"Well certainly you know that it wasn't me, dear sister. I've been here all the while," Axia said condescendingly, earning a hard slap to her cheek before Jaime pulled the woman off.

"Where are they Axia? What have you done with them?" Jaime asked, a little calmer as he tried to engage her tactically. The problem was, Axia didn't care how kindly he asked, he wasn't giving them their children.

"They are alive, you'll be happy to know," she told them. "Of course they won't be for long if you don't cooperate."

Both Lannisters were silent though Cersei was shaking with rage.

"Yes I thought that would make you reconsider."

"You think taking our children will make us give you what you want? You forget Axia, that you are alone here. No one will save you. No one who matters thinks you're alive," the blond sister said fiercely.

"Well you see, that's the point. I am not asking you to give up anything. On the contrary I aim to give you something you seek to gain," Axia said, placing her hands behind her back and walking towards the table. There was a large map that covered the space and she found a large stag place piece that was used to represent Stannis' position. She hadn't been blind. She knew Stannis would travel to Winterfell eventually, which was why she had prepared her army she left behind for that exact scenario. "You want to take the Iron Throne and yet you cower in the Westerlands. There isn't exactly much you can do here, unless you are hoping Robb, Stannis and Daenerys all destroy each other while you swoop in to pick up the pieces.

"Perhaps you hadn't heard that Jaime killed one of the Mother's precious dragons. She fears what the Lannisters can do if she returns." Cersei interrupted and Axia merely laughed.

"Yes, I am sure that was difficult," Axia replied, taking one of the dragon statuettes from the table and running her fingers over the wings. "Everyone has heard the story across Westeros but no one knows the true story of our dragon slayer do they?" When Jaime shifted in his seat she knew she had hit a chord. "So how did you do it?"

"Everyone knows the only way to kill a dragon is through its eye," Cersei muttered and Jaime shushed her. Cersei wouldn't have seen the slaying, only trusted that Jaime had done the act. All that mattered was that Jaime was the hero.

"Everyone who's read the Targaryen tales written by the Targaryen loyalists know that the only way to kill a dragon is through its eye and hope that you puncture the brain. Unfortunately, the Targaryens didn't want us to know the truth. There is more than one way to kill a dragon. Which is why when Daenerys brought her dragons to Lannisport, and Tyrion blew up her ships with the wildfire, the Dragon fell to the beaches. Tell me Jaime, did Tyrion let you take the credit for killing the dragon or did you tell him it was still alive, squirming on the shore like a helpless animal?"

"It wasn't dead," he lied feebly and Axia shook her head.

"I assumed as much. How your brother stays loyal to you, I'll never know."

"What's your point!" he shouted and Axia knew she had them both where she wanted them.

"I want you to write to Stannis," she said, after taking a long sip of wine. "Don't pretend you don't know how because I know you and my brother share a special alliance." Jaime looked to Cersei for a split second before looking down at the map. "I want you to tell him you have me, tell him you have me and the one they call Winter Raven." She brought the stag and pushed it across the map until it was standing next to the Lion. "He'll come running to your steps."

"He wouldn't dare come in person, not with the Targaryen girl so close," Jaime said and she shook her head.

"You see he will come, because he has heard of the prophesy, the Song of Ice and Fire has been sung and without the Winter Raven, he cannot find the Prince Who was Promised." She had both their attention, unfaltering. "You want the Prince and so does he and I can assure you that the Targaryen will be waiting for him as well."

"The Young Wolf will not come unless he knows you are here, what good is the Raven if we have you?" Cersei asked.

"The King in the North is not the Prince. Sorry to disappoint you but you'll have to seek deeper into the prophesy to find out the answer to that one. I know the Raven has figured it out and she seeks to put him on the throne that his rightfully his," Axia said, nonchalantly adding, "or so I've heard."

It was a revelation to them both. Both Cersei and Jaime had been sure Robb Stark was the great second coming. They had been told my Stannis and his witch. But for some reason, Axia was saying they were wrong. Jaime wondered if it was a ploy, to try and save her husband. But he had no way of knowing until he pried it from the Raven's lips.

"And how are we supposed to destroy Stannis' army? Or the other dragons for that matter?" Cersei questioned. "You seem to have all the answers for someone who has been missing from the world for over seven years. "How do we know this isn't a trap set by Stannis himself, or the Young Wolf for that matter."

"I guess you can wager your children's lives over it."

Jaime seemed to consider the thought while Cersei was clearly not going to let her children fall. But Jaime was the more logical of the two and he looked up from his cup and cleared his throat as he watched Axia drag the larger dragon statuette and place it next to the stag.

"You appear to have everything under your control, but you have yet to reveal your motive. What could you possibly stand to gain if your aim isn't the Iron Throne. You may have a hoard of ruffians in the forest holding our children, but you certainly don't have an army. So what is it? What do want out of this?" She smiled. At least he had asked. She had thought for a moment Cersei might agree blindly, refusing Jaime's opinion.

"I mean to kill my brother of course," she said as if it were obvious. "He was the one who tried to have me killed after all."

"And the Targaryen?" Jaime asked.

"I believe I'll leave that one to the Raven."

Jaime looked to his sister, his lover, whoever she was to him and whispered something Axia could not hear but it was clear from Cersei's expression that he had convinced her to follow along.

"You won't win Axia," she whispered in her direction.

"I don't intend to win anything My Lady," she replied with a frown.

"And why not?"

"Because it is not my game to win."

And with that, Axia left the room and neither Lannister tried to stop her.

Xx

The North was a savage place.

There was nothing civil about these surroundings and he found the people even more brainless than the ones in the South. It had been nearly two months since he'd arrived at Winterfell and already he was feeling like he was surrounded by idiots.

Melisandre was a week's ride from her arrival and it could not have come sooner. Things were getting out of control and he needed her to help him find out what to do with the boy. Stannis spent a lot of time with Eddard. His nephew was a very bright young child who often muttered things in his sleep that Stannis found discerning. Melisandre would know what to do. Melisandre would be able to decipher the boy's dreams.

He had word that Robb Stark had taken the Stormlands, just as he'd predicted. It was after he'd heard the news that had thought everything was going according to plan.

It was quickly apparent that he was wrong.

It was only a few weeks into his conquest of King's Landing that two of the Stark children had escaped, both of them were Robb Stark's sisters and they'd somehow fled in the night. Only Lady Catelyn and her grandson remained, neither had attempted to flee Winterfell which only made him more cautious of what the sisters were planning.

A week later he had received news that would have brightened his mood, had it been possible.

The Winter Raven had been captured. How the Lannister had done it, he did not know, but he was in very good spirits to hear that he had on less issue to concern himself with. He was still unsure why the Stark had aligned himself with the menace yet to be identified. But none of that seemed to matter if she was locked up in the dungeons at Casterly Rock. All he had to do was await word from the Kingslayer.

"Your Grace, there is a rider approaching the gates," his squire Devan, said and Stannis simply nodded. He looked then to one of his guards as he sipped his wine and the man approached him cautiously.

"See who it is," he told him and the man sauntered out of the hall to find out who was approaching. Stannis then looked to Devan. "Bring me the boy, and your father." Devan was no longer a boy as he had been when he first became Stannis' squire. Now he was a man of 18, still young but wise under his training. He was very knowledgeable about war, just as his father was.

He looked down at the large map in front of him. Here he was at Winterfell, his hold over the North unchallenged as of yet. Every one of Stark's bannermen had fallen to his feet, each of the wildlings fled at the sight of Stannis and his army. His eyes traveled further sound and he saw the wolf stationed at Storm's End.

He'd never liked the shithole anyways. He'd protected it during Robert's war. And how did his brother reward him, by giving it to Renly, the brother who had stood back and watched the war pass as if it held no importance. Now Storm's End was Stark's and Winterfell was his.

It was only appropriate.

Only for a moment did he think of his wife, his wife who was ill, his daughter who had been such a disappointment. He'd been cursed, he was sure of it. When his wife bore him a single child, a daughter of all things he was ashamed. He'd thought of taking a new wife, one who would give him heirs. But he hadn't. Perhaps his daughter could grow to be powerful, he'd thought. But that was years ago. His daughter was growing into a woman but would never marry. Not unless he defeated the rebels. Then everyone would beg to marry his sickly daughter.

A face flashed in his memory, one with a wide smiled then replaced by an expression of rage. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the memory but it clung to him, like a fire to a log.

_She was nearly fifteen, her name day soon to pass. She was staring out over the bay and he could tell without asking that she was remember the event that had taken place there nearly a year prior. The place was a credit to it's name, _Shipbreaker Bay_. He should have known his father's refusal to seek shelter during a storm would lead to his demise. Robert hadn't been all that surprised either, though he was too busy fighting his rebellion. _

_At first they hadn't been sure Axia had witnessed it. But she was the first to don the black attire, as was custom during the mourning of family. She was dressed in a fine dress, one that had belonged to their mother, he could tell. Axia hated fine dresses. It was loose on her small teenage frame but she wore it with pride as she stood on the cliffs and looked out on the sea where a tempest beyond control raged over the waters. _

_Now nearly a year later, Stannis couldn't comfort her, nor did he wish to. He and Axia had never been overly friendly growing up, their age difference certainly not helping the matter. And yet, he couldn't help thinking it was their differences that made them so compatible. Both were hard and cold to the outside world. No one knew who they truly were. _

_Sometimes he felt closer to her than anyone of his family members._

_But there was one extreme difference. It was apparent now as Robert lifted her into the air and she let out a laugh that could cure even the blackest of souls. Stannis knew his soul was beyond saving, his soul was blacker than the blackest of hearts, but he didn't care. She smiled, something he had become notorious for lacking. _

_In fact even the sound of laughter caused something to stir within him, the blackness that had settled for far too long began to creep up into his throat until he found his sour words emerging beyond his control._

"_Have you told her yet how you plan to marry her off to the Lannister boy?" he said and Axia's laughter ceased as he'd hoped. Both she and Robert had paused their comforting merriment to look at him. Robert set Axia on her feet and she looked up at her eldest brother in disbelief. _

"_You promised I'd choose my own husband Robert," he said quietly and had Stannis been the type to smile, right then would have been the moment when he watched his brother's expression turn to shame. She then turned to Stannis. "Brother," she whispered, a term she hardly used to any of them. Stannis merely turned his glance back to Robert. She stepped back. _

"_Things have changed Axia," Robert explained. "We must secure a strong alliance with the Lannisters. I only have one sister and Tywin Lannister has already wed his daughter to me."_

"_A better reason to keep me unmarried until I can make a more suitable match. What do you seek to gain from Tywin that you don't already have?" she argued. Stannis had to admit, she was quick with her logic._

"_Cersei believes..." Robert started but Axia threw her hands up in frustration._

"_Cersei believes!? Your wife begs you to marry me off to her brother like some bargaining chip and you listen?!"_

"_Hold your tongue!" Robert shouted at her. "You forget I am the king now."_

"_And yet you let your wife fuck you into submission!" she spat and Stannis heard the slap before he'd seen it. Axia held her hand to her cheek but showed no signs of fear towards the hand that had struck her. In fact, if someone could look more indignant after an assault, it was her._

"_You will be glad it's not Jaime Lannister I'm handing you over to," he told her. _

"_Yes," Stannis said lazily. "It is instead the lower and much more useless one instead. The son the Old Lion himself hardly acknowledges." Both Axia and Robert didn't move their glares from one another to acknowledge what Stannis had said. _

"_Our father would have spit at your feet if he saw you now," she muttered and he stepped closer._

"_I am everything father ever wanted for House Baratheon. I am King of the Seven."_

"_And some king at that," Axia spat. Robert's temper was nearly passed it's breaking point. He stepped close enough that he wouldn't have to shout as he looked down upon his sister. Perhaps pitting his siblings against one another was a bit childish, but Stannis knew it would one day work in his favor. The way he saw it, he was doing them both a favor._

"_All of this coming from the daughter he cast aside. Poor Axia, always striving for her father's attention. Never loved, never accepted. You're lucky to even carry the Baratheon name. Be glad I let you keep it." It was a small knife that stopped whatever word's the king had planned to use next. The small knife coming from Axia's grasp. _

"_Be lucky that I was not born a son," she whispered and was then hauled off towards the castle, kicking and screaming as Robert stood there with a dumbfounded expression in his eyes._

_The problem was those two could never stay mad at eachother for long. As furious as Axia had been that Robert was marrying her off to a faceless Lannister, she had gained a certain amount of power in this game as well. Because Axia was not a son of Steffon Baratheon, she was considered less of a threat. _

_Unfortunately, she was the biggest threat of them all._

_Which was why Stannis had to eliminate her, before she in turn, eliminated him._

"Your Grace," he heard and the memory was gone.

It was an unwanted memory as it was and he had been grateful to Davos for pushing it back into the depths of his mind. Stannis motioned towards the empty seat across from him and one of his servants began pouring the man some ale. Davos raised his horn of ale towards his king and nodded in gratitude before sipping the bitter liquid slowly.

"Any word about the Stark girls?" Stannis asked as he looked over a few scrolls in search of nothing in particular. He wasn't much for conversation but Davos was as good as any for company, especially in a place so far from real civilization.

"One of our spies saw two horses traveling South. He followed them until he reached the Trident. After that he was stopped by several scouting parties sent out by Starks supporters in the Riverlands. It will be no time before they are reunited with the Young Wolf," Davos reported calmly.

This wasn't good news but not news that would ruins his plans either. Stannis knew the difference between an inconvenience and a problem that needed to be resolved. Just like Robb Stark. The Young Wolf was an inconvenience for the time being, but the Winter Raven was a problem and he meant to resolve it.

"The boy will be enough of a hostage. Robb Stark's only living heir will be the answer to his cooperation. Starks are too easily manipulated by their sense of familial unity. My wife and daughter sit in Stark's palm and yet I feel no sense of urgency to get them back. He'll not do anything to harm them. This is another of their weaknesses. Their honor. The Young Wolf is too honorable for his own good. Just like his father."

"And do you plan to harm the boy?" Davos asked curiously and Stannis didn't feel threatened by the man's tone.

"Young Eddard Stark has Baratheon blood. Had my sister not bore him I might have killed the child already. But there is something very intriguing about the boy's demeanor."

"He is your sister's son, Your Grace. He may look like a Stark but he's got the spirit of a Baratheon." Stannis nodded. This was true. Eddard Stark was born to be the living memory of Robb Stark's lord father but that was not the case.

"He's not simply her son Davos, he is Axia born again as my father would have wished. If Axia had been born a son, she would have been this child. My father once told me she was a true Baratheon, that only she would bring our House glory."

"Do you mean to take this boy as your heir, Your Grace? Do you really think that is wise?" Stannis admired Davos' perception but the answer to the question was deferred as the doors were opened and the guard he'd sent came rushing forward.

"The rider carried a letter, Your Grace, from Casterly Rock."

"Bring me the letter," Stannis said waving the man off. The man did as he was told as reached for the rider's parcel. Through the doors of the hall next came Winterfell's current Lord, his young nephew escorted by Davos' son.

"Ah, nephew. Come and sit next to the Hand of the King," he said and Eddy did as he was told with a slow and calculated pace as he pulled his chair out and sat at Davos' left. The boy then placed his hands on his lap as he looked Stannis with an empty expression that the king found most uncomforting.

Once the letter was in his hands it only took a few moments to open and he was reading Jaime Lannister's familiar handwriting. Stannis found it rather amusing to read Jaime's letters, knowing very well that the words would have never come from his lips, but assuredly Cersei's instead. She had a way with words, a way of revealing truths without giving all of the vital information. She also had a very distinguishable way of concealing a secret which Stannis found all too intriguing to find out.

This letter was no different. The Lannisters were spooked, something had caused a more aggressive tone in Cersei's words and therefore a more frantic script by Jaime's hand. Whatever had them so flustered, it was certainly none of Stannis' concern as long as the Winter Raven was still in their hold. Yes, she was still caged in their dungeon, the letter said. She was strong-willed, very unwilling to give the information they sought out. He didn't expect anything less from the fabled queen who had ravaged the land beyond the wall and defeated the Iron Islanders.

"They want me to come to the Westerlands," he said with a tone of amusement that was just a level above annoyance. "Don't they know I'm in the middle of a bloody war?! I told them to deliver the Raven to me."

"Your Grace," one of his guards attempted but Stannis cut him off.

"What good is having a Lannister in my pocket if he doesn't hold to his end of the bargain. Isn't that what they're known for? _A Lannister always pays his debts?!_"

"Tywin Lannister perhaps but it seems these two are floundering without their father to guide their success," Davos added and Stannis nodded.

"Or lack thereof," was Stannis' correction. "They're hiding something. Both seem very eager to get me to come to Casterly Rock and yet I can't imagine what has them so flustered."

"Your Grace I don't mean to interrupt," the guard tried again and Stannis sighed.

"Oh what is it you bloody idiot," he said, looking up towards the man who was now reaching out more of the parcel to him.

"Begging your pardon, but this came _with_ the letter."

Stannis pulled from the parcel something wrapped in a bit of linen. He unraveled it easily with the entirety of the room looking at what had been so important to interrupt the king over. Stannis too was wondering the same thing until the linen fell to the table and he immediately dropped the item as if it had just burned his hand.

The object was a surprise to say the least.

"What is it Your Grace?" Davos asked, craning to get a better look at it but it was not Stannis who gave the man his answer.

"It is the dagger of Orys Baratheon. It was one of three daggers given as wedding gifts from his bride, the previous lady of the Storm King. This dagger in particular was used to slay more warlords in battle than any dagger before it. It is known as…"

"Storm's Wrath," Stannis finished as he looked down at his nephew in awe. Hardly anyone knew the history of the Baratheon daggers, especially since they were all thought to be lost. The last time he'd seen this particular one that his father had passed on to him was…he paused as he looked down at the frantic writing, the hurried words of the letter carried all the way from Casterly Rock. He looked back up towards the rider. "Who gave you this dagger boy," he said sternly, rising from his place at the table. Everyone followed suit.

"It were the Kingslayer, Your Grace. He an' another was whispering when I walked it to receive me orders but I could not make ou' the features of the otha' in the darkness of his chambers. But it was definitely that figure that were handing the dagger over to Lord Jaime."

"And the figure…" Stannis began as he looked across the table towards his nephews knowing gaze, a small smile appearing on the child's lips. "Was it a man, or…"

"No your grace, she were most assuredly a woman if I ever saw one. I din't need to see her face to know the figure was a lady."

The words were repeating through his mind, the dagger on the table lie there with an ominous glow in the candlelight and he grabbed it in his hand. The same sting rose through his palm first and then into his fingertips, causing him to drop it once more. His mind was racing. He looked to Davos.

"I will leave you in charge of Winterfell in my absence," Stannis said distractedly.

"But Your Grace, where will you go?"

"Casterly Rock, Davos. I suspect a guest of the Lannisters is expecting me."

Xx

There was a cold chill in the dungeons, one that seeped up through the cracks in the stone, all the way from the bottom of the keep where the water constantly dampened the stone. It also left a stench that was nearly unbearable but Axia had endured worse.

Her skin was rejecting the sharp feeling of the cold wet stone floor as she lie there, her hair sprawled out around her and her borrowed dress becoming much more of a dirtied rag. But she was where she needed to be, completely unnoticed by the guards who were drunk on wine from the feast and gambling near the entrance. They hadn't even seen her slip by into Reina's cell.

Reina too was lying on the cold stone floor, her dirt-stained face still showing signs of pain as she struggled to get comfortable despite the fresh lashes on her back.

Axia and Reina had exchanged worried glances for only a moment upon seeing one another before they began whispering. It had been weeks upon weeks since she'd seen her queen, her friend, and just when all hope seemed to be lost, Axia had come to save the day. Somewhat.

"They beat you," she whispered and Reina smiled.

"Yes, nothing close to the pain I endured worrying about you. When we talked of this, this possibility, somehow I never believed it would happen. Then when it did, I immediately worried I would fail you."

"You have done beautifully my friend. I was the one worried I had failed _you_," Axia explained grabbing her friend's hand in her own. "Brok assured me you'd be prepared, but I couldn't help but think I hadn't done enough to make sure you were safe. I was too worried about my own problems to stay focused."

"You were gaining your life back," Reina said and Axia felt the words stir images she'd been pushing back since she'd entered the Lannisters' fortress.

"Jon was the one who came to us that night you know," she said, trying to deflect the attention and she saw a slight hint of pint on Reina's tainted skin.

"I asked him to leave, if he'd have been there…"

"If he'd have been there, then he'd be exactly where we didn't want him in the first place." Reina nodded at Axia's assurance.

"Is he safe?" she whispered and Axia's eyes travelled to the guards who were laughing loudly as the gambling escalated. Still, she simply nodded instead of assure her with words. "I wanted to tell you something, it was on my mind before they grabbed me. I should have told you but…" she stopped, unsure how to continue but to Axia it was very apparent.

"I've seen you look at him Reina, you don't have to explain."

"I don't know what came over me," she whispered and Axia looked up towards the ceiling, pretending she could make out the stars in a cloudless sky.

"I understand completely," Axia whispered though it was meant for no one but herself. Reina looked to her lady and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You said Jon came to 'us.' What did you mean?" Reina asked and Axia let out a secret smile that she hadn't allowed herself in weeks.

"You weren't supposed to be so smart and hear that," she said and Reina's lips too curled into a knowing smirk.

"It was only a matter of time. You aren't the only one who notices straying eyes," she said and the queen nodded. Axia grabbed Reina's hand in hers and squeezed.

"We'll see them again soon, you shouldn't worry."

"I'm not," Reina lied, trying to sound brave. Axia let her believe it had fooled her. She let Reina think that both of them were fearless in this endeavor but the truth was Axia was terrified something would go wrong.

She was terrified she would read a sign wrong, or misinterpret her dreams. Everything had to be perfect for this plan to work and if there was any doubt, both of their lives were at stake.

"How will we get out of here?" Reina whispered. Axia was not one to give false hope. She couldn't possibly get Reina through the secret passage underwater when she herself had barely survived. She had realized the moment Merrick Lannister, or whoever it was that had pulled her to safety, had rescued her that she would not be able to get a second chance at that same feat. So it was then that she devised a new plan.

"We're going the easy way this time," she told the girl, intertwining their fingers as they had on many nights through Reina's grief periods. "We'll go out the front door."

Xx

Dawn had began to peek through the clouds, up over the horizon just enough that the ocean water was dyed with several colors bright like fire. The winds rushed towards the east, hard spirals forming the sand that would appear and then die into the dunes.

Winter had come to the south, Dorne had never experienced a chill so deep in their bones as this winter that never seemed to end. But they counted their blessings and were grateful that the white powder had not landed so far down to the bottom of the Kingdom. It was the one place untouched by the season's fury.

And yet, as every man and woman knelt down in the cool sand, feeling the ocean spray against their olive skins, they knew that winter was upon them. They knew it was their time. They knew that while summer had ended and the long winter endured, they would need to defend themselves from the demons of north of Dorne.

Winter had come and with it their freedom.

It was a monumental moment for each man one knee, knelt on the beaches, completely uncaring to the morning's damp sand that stuck to their skin or their dresses.

Sand had given them strength, but it was time to relinquish themselves to the Snow.

The Prince had come.

Xx

A/N: Hey! Another chapter done…and now the story is going to get a little interesting. We've got Axia schooling the Lannister twins. But she's not alone. And I'm sure you know Brok isn't the only one she's got on her side out in those hills. Any speculations? Stannis is officially freaked the eff out not only by a ghost from his past but also from his super all-knowing nephew. Will he try to make Eddy his heir or will the little prince have something in store for his naughty uncle? Robb's found out a few dirty little secrets from the Hound who has an ulterior motive (I think we all know) for helping the King-in-the North. But hey, he's got his daughter back, and a few backstabbing spies to reprimand. And now that he's in Axia's childhood home, he might find out a little more about her that Robb never knew. Speaking of, Axia and Reina had a little girl talk and sweet Reina might have the hotts for our favorite Snow. Can you wait to find out what's next? I guess I better hurry up before the pitchforks get lodged in my laptop. See you soon. In the meantime, please review! It would mean so much! -CL


	11. Chapter 10

**Seven Devils of Winter  
By: CosmicxLove15**

A/N: Hey there! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. Eddy! So glad to see you too hun! I hope I can keep up the updates. This week I've been sitting on 7K for a few days with no incentive to just FINISH. But finally I hit my target and I've got an update. I hope you all love it. I really enjoying hearing your thoughts so if you have a second when you're done (even if you don't have an account) just leave me a little note. I've been so thrilled with the amount of people reading, favoriting and following. You all are amazing! -CL ****

Chapter 10:

The Winter Raven hardly slept.

There was only one way to ensure an enemy couldn't kill you and that was by always staying one step ahead. One couldn't stay one step ahead when asleep. Unfortunately, things were changing. Her once unrivalled ability to weather days without so much as a seconds rest for her eyes was now weakened. She often felt herself overwhelmed by exhaustion as they days passed by. Even now as she lie against the windowsill, watching as the snow fell down into the ocean, she felt her eyes growing heavier until she succumbed to the warmth of her dreams.

It was a dream, in fact, that she was currently engulfed in. She could tell by the sound of the wind rushing through the trees and the smell of cooking down below in the kitchens. There was also the fact that she was currently resting atop a stone in the Godswood at Winterfell that made her realize that her thoughts were being controlled by the dream world.

Her hair was dancing in the breeze as small crimson leaves fell featherlike down from the weirwood tree, down into the small pond in front of her. She watched as ripples appeared around the leaf as it landed softly in the water.

She could feel Grey Wind's soft breath on her leg as he slept by her side and even the soft, stable footsteps of someone approaching. She glanced over her shoulder to find a man who often visited her dreams, approaching with a grin on his mouth. Not often did she see the man smile but when he did, she decided it was a nice look for him.

"Why is it that you always find me here?" she asked with a grin to match and he sat down on the edge of the water.

"I think you and I are the only ones who spend, perhaps, too much of our time here," he replied, resting his arms on his knees as he glanced down onto the water.

"It's a special place. I find much peace here," she told him.

"As do I," he replied softly. His smile began to fade and a more serious expression replaced it. It didn't concern her, however. She was used to the ominous look upon his brow that he would furrow as he found the words to say. "Axia," he started and she looked up to acknowledge him.

"They are angry with me," she said simply but he shook his head.

"Not angry, no. They see the work you have done and they are pleased."

"If they are so pleased, why do they forsake me?" she asked, referring to her severe lack in power as of late and her inability to repress the past they had kept from her.

"Forsake you? Axia they seek to bless you, to protect you from the evils you were set to extinguish."

"And yet I lie here without power. What use am I without it? I cannot defeat the rest of them if I am a mere woman." At this he laughed.

"You underestimate the power you had before."

"I had no power. I was weak."

"You were strong. Brave in the face of danger, passionate beyond understanding. Axia. _You_ made your own power. Men fell at your feet and you think yourself weak?"

Axia tried to remember the way things were before. Here it was much easier to find her memories accessible. But it made her fear them just as much. Here she found herself feeling things, seeing things, desiring things that she had never felt before. This was beyond her control.

"What of their deal?" she said solemnly, reminding him of the deal that had been forged when Axia had been assigned her task. "Have they decided when?" He shook his head.

"These things aren't specific. Perhaps once the task is finished I will know more."

"Perhaps when the task is finished, they will decide the time is then," Axia argued. "I know what I agreed to, I know that my time here is limited by their will. But why then allow me to feel these things I've been feeling? Why force me to endure things that can never be mine?"

"They didn't mean for it to be this way," he said slowly. "The gods thought if you had no memory of the things holding you in this world, then you wouldn't seek to stay."

"Then why must I feel this way?" She had been holding this piece of guilt for some time. She had been tasked with the unleashing of a new age. She was required to cleanse the Seven Kingdoms and return them to glory with the second coming. She was doing that, it was all part of her plan, but somehow, she could no longer ignore that which her eyes were now opened to.

"Parts of you, Cassana, Eddy, they still pull you towards a life that you were once meant for."

"And Robb? Am I meant to crush his dreams once more when I am taken from him again?" she asked.

"My son is a very passionate man, not unlike you," he said, standing. "Before that fateful day at Winterfell, both he and I were on a set path for honor and duty. I was the warden of the North and Robb my heir. Had Robert never come, had _you_ never walked the halls of Winterfell, Robb would have found a Northern girl and been content to fill my place."

"He could have been happy if it weren't for me," she whispered but he shook his head.

"Content to do his duty perhaps but not happy. Robb would have never been happy stationed in the North for all his life. He was meant for more. And when you rode through the gates of Winterfell that day, I saw the look on my son's face," he told her and Axia had found the memory of that day so ingrained in her memory that she could no longer forget it. "I knew then I had made a mistake long ago keeping you apart."

"I don't understand," she said as her eyes searched his.

"Long ago, Robert mourned the death of my sister. I had never seen a man so heartbroken, that is until my son mourned yours. But it was not long after Lyanna's death that your brother approached me about our families. He wanted them joined you see, heirs of Stark and Baratheon lines. Robb was only a babe in my arms and he had yet to have any children, at least any that could carry his name. So he named _you_."

"My father would have never married me off to such a high born house. It was years before he'd even admit I was _his_. He was ashamed of me."

"It didn't matter, Catelyn wouldn't have it and I was relieved somewhat. I never wanted to sell my son into marriage before I could even ask his opinion. So I rejected his offer, told him we could wait to join our families when he had better options. You were so high born, a princess at so young. I worried that the match would be an ill-fated one."

"What changed your mind?"

"That day at Winterfell. I had never told Robb that you were nearly his betrothed. It was too late then to even mention it. I had seen him with girls, I had seen his interest in them flourish over the years. But never had I see him so enraptured than he was when he set eyes upon you. I knew then that no matter the girls that were paraded in front of him, no matter how well-matched he and his betrothed were to be, Robb would never be content in life unless you were his."

"He tried so very hard to stay away."

"Even with the strength of a hundred men he would not have been able to resist his fate the gods had planned for the two of you."

"Just as the strength of a hundred men would not help him keep me here against their will."

"Yes, their will outweighs even the purest of hearts," Axia looked down at her hands, disappointed at the answer. "But it is because of the light in Robb's heart, the pureness of his love. It is because of him that your facade is broken. He brings out the light where darkness has shadowed. The gods were not prepared for the love you share. But why make two people suffer when they have only a small amount of time to share."

"I can't tell him," she whispered. "I can't tell him that I knew all the while that I would leave him again."

She felt Grey Wind move against her legs and look up at her with his blue eyes.

"How can I tell the one I love that I must abandon him?" she asked as she searched those blue eyes as she would Robb's. But soon enough Grey closed his lids and the ocean pools disappeared behind them. "I agreed to do this so I could spend more time with my family, even if it was only for a moment but...but perhaps I made the wrong decision. Leaving him again, it will be harder than if I'd never seen him again."

"But you can fight for them, fight to give them the life that you and I were not meant to," he explained but Axia only felt dread when she saw Robb's face in her mind.

"And what if I can't?" she asked and turned to see that Ned was no longer there and in his place was a much younger figure, a man she recognized very well, sitting lazily upon the ground with a youthful smirk on his lips. She smiled. "Mer?"

"Hello love," he said with a smile, his green eyes flashing as the sun above peaked through the trees. She walked towards him slowly, unsure at first if she should even approach him. But after all that had changed in her life, she still felt the urge to have him hold her in his arms.

He did just that as he stood and engulfed her in a strong hug, his body warm against her skin. She could smell his familiar scent upon his tunic, the smell causing flashes of memories to return to her from their life in the past. She placed her face against his chest for a long moment before looking up at him.

"You saved me," she whispered and he nodded.

"I couldn't very well let you drown now could I?" he said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, stepping back. He took her hand in his and began walking along the side of the pond until they were on the path into the godswood.

"Who else is going to tell you what you don't want to hear?"

"And what is that?" She asked and he squeezed her hand tightly. He looked down at her, his tall stature towering over her small frame. She had forgotten how handsome he was. Her mind began to race back in time to thoughts of their time in Robb's camp and she wondered if she had ever been the cause of his pain.

"They won't survive unless you fulfill your duty Axia," he said seriously and she frowned. "They are all depending on you."

"You depended on me once." He sighed and shook his head.

"I fulfilled my destiny. There are certain things that will always be beyond our control. You for example," he said with a small smile, pushing back a tendril of her raven-colored hair. "You were always beyond my control." Axia wanted to say many things, but now was not the time. Perhaps when she was taken from this world, she could make amends with Merrick. She could tell him that her love for him was always true. Instead she looked down at his hands and then back up into his emerald eyes.

"What must I do?"

"You must leave Casterly Rock, return to the Stormlands," he told her and she shook her head.

"I must destroy the Targaryen girl, and Stannis!" she objected.

"You will, but there are larger things at play here. Cersei and Jaime can't take on Stannis and the Mother of Dragons. Not without help. By then, you will be long gone."

"I don't understand, the Lannisters were part of the plan. They must be destroyed as well. They are part of the Seven."

"Yes, but not by your hand will they be undone."

"Have you forgotten what they did to our children?" she reminded him in a whisper and he looked momentarily as if he understood, as if his heart was forever broken in ways that Axia felt deep within her as well.

"While I neither would have hesitated to do the same, it was my father's doing. They deserve to be punished for their sins, and they will be consumed by their fate. But you have already delivered the fatal blow. You trapped them here. They can't escape knowing their children are in danger. That is revenge enough for me."

"Who will do it then, if not I?" she asked sourly. She looked away from his gaze and focused on something else as she tried to ignore the fury she felt rising.

"You are not the only Mother who wants her revenge," he replied and she knew he meant Daenerys. Jaime had taken her dragon and she would take his head.

"It's too good a death," she said, almost in complaint. "I would have them suffer."

"They will, love. Daenerys has a cruelty to her power. Her revenge is not sought out with a pure heart. She will burn whoever stands in her way."

"Not unlike another woman of fire," she agreed and he nodded.

"She's the reason you must go, tonight if you can." Axia was confused. If she was meant to intervene with Melisandre, why must she leave. Stannis never went anywhere without his red witch. "She was meant to meet him in Winterfell, but she got word from one of her spies. She's on her way to Storm's End as we speak and Robb is in terrible danger."

"No," she whispered.

"You must go to him."

"But Merrick..."

"Go to him Axia. He needs you."

"And how will I escape? My plan is not set to go into action for days."

"I helped you once didn't I?"

She woke up with Merrick's words ringing in her head. She must have only closed her eyes for a moment or two, but it was enough to be taken over by the dreamworld. When she awoke her chest was heaving and her breath was caught in her throat.

Reina was quickly at her side and looking over her panicked features with concern.

"What is it? What did you see?" she whispered and Axia did her best to catch her breath before she was able to speak.

"We must delay our plans, tonight...tonight we flee," Axia whispered in return, looking over her shoulder to see the guard's torch far in the distance of the long corridor. Certainly Cersei would have sent him to spy but it would be too late when he discovered the empty cell.

"What about..." Reina started but Axia placed her hand over her friend's mouth and shook her head. She then pulled out the tool she kept underneath her skirts that she had been working on since her arrival. "A key?" Reina said. "However did you manage?" Axia smiled.

"I'm not all visions and ice," she told her jokingly. "Axia Baratheon was once a very talented escape artist."

"A story you must tell me more about later," Reina said, rubbing her wrists as Axia freed her from her chains. Next was the door, the lock was thick but Axia didn't falter as she fiddled with the makeshift key until there was a small 'click' that assured their success. She smiled back at Reina and then slowly pulled the door open with little noise. The torch was still far off, not close enough to have seen them just yet. She could hear one guard laughing with another and she assumed they were too busy joking with one another to notice the two girls escaping.

Axia lead the way, running towards the dungeon steps that would lead them to the bottom of the keep. It would be night, Merrick would have told her to wait had it not been. But she still shivered at the thought of returning to the icy waters. Would he be there for them, or was her vision simply a dream, something she'd made up in her head?

The steps were cold, the dampness of the keep chilling in their thin layers. Reina wouldn't complain, she knew her friend would brave through it. But it would be tough for the both of them. Axia hardly had any strength after the first time and even then she'd barely made it. It was no longer summer and the waters were cold enough to kill.

The small pool was waiting for them and Axia saw Reina's eyes widen when she realized Axia's plan. But as Axia began removing clothes, so did she. They didn't need anything hold them back, nothing to constrain what would be left of their strength. Axia pulled her last piece of clothing to the floor and then looked at her friend as they both shivered in the cold.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered and Reina glanced down at the water. She knew how to swim, but she wasn't fond of it. There was a feeling of panic that overtook her when she was trapped beneath the surface. She didn't like the feeling of water closing her in with no escape. But then she looked up into the steel eyes of her friend. She saw no doubt there, no reservations and so then, hers were gone.

"Always," she replied in return and Axia grabbed her hand.

"Then don't look back. Today is not our day to die," she whispered with a smile and Reina too felt her lips curl at the familiar saying. Axia always said it in the field of battle, a secret joke between the two of them.

There were only a few more seconds before Axia nodded and they lept into the icy water. The first thing Reina could feel was knives, over every inch of her bare skin and she suddenly wished she had not removed her dress. But Axia was quick, her feet battling the piercing waters and she only held Reina's hand tighter as they swam deeper.

Pressure began to form around her. Her lungs felt tight and her eyes were shut closed to keep from feeling the needles of the cold water against them. She felt them level out and remember Axia describing the cavern below the keep, that it would lead them into the back of Lannisport. But would they make it? Suddenly the doubts resurfaced and Reina wanted nothing more but to swim up. But every time she felt herself start to ascend, Axia would pull her back down. The water in the cavern was, if possible, colder than that in the keep. The darkness surrounding them forced them to keep going.

She tried to think of something, anything that would distract her from the pain rising within her. Her thoughts were then engulfed in him. Jon. As much as she tried to deny and to ignore what she felt, it was there, blatant feelings that were aroused from the depths of her soul every time he crossed her mind. Axia said he was safe but what if he wasn't. She saw visions but not one she could control. Perhaps she only assumed Jon was safe.

It wasn't a good thought, only intensifying the feeling around her throat as her lungs burned. They cried for air and her legs were no longer moving as fast as she would have hoped. She could hardly move and she felt herself slowing alongside Axia. Reina reluctantly opened her eyes, she could see a light above. Was it the moon, it couldn't be. It must have been the lights from the castle above her.

Suddenly she felt a warm arm snake around her waist. She was startled to say the least but watched as the figure wrapped his other arm around Axia. She didn't seem surprised at all, only wrapped her arms around his neck and urged Reina to do the same. She didn't have time to question, nor the strength, so she took hold of the man who held her so tightly and he smiled as he propelled them up towards the surface. He only took a moment to push his mouth against hers and she was both confused and relieved by some of the relief she was allowed. This is what Axia had meant, she knew they weren't going to die because this man had helped her before.

Reina thought if she hadn't reached the surface when she did she would have exploded into thousands of pieces. The first breath of fresh air was just as painful as no air at all. It was freezing air, causing her lungs to burn with a different sensation. They weren't thanking her as she gasped for more of the air like knives in her throat.

The warm arms didn't leave her until they were planted on the rocks of the shore. She couldn't move, only ached and shook as the snow covered her bare body. Axia lie next to her, her breathing just as erratic. Reina looked at the woman who was her queen, but more than that, her friend. She was soaked to the bone, her lips blue from the cold and she knew hers would be as well. But upon those blue lips came a smile and Reina felt comfort wash over her.

"Well, well," said a man's voice that caused Reina to jump. "Had the young Stark told me you two would be waiting here, sans clothes, I would have left the cloaks back at camp." Reina looked up at the figure who was but a half of a man and saw that he was smirking down at them, holding two rather large fur cloaks. She felt a joy rush over her at the sight of them.

"Cover us up Imp," Axia laughed and the man she referred to didn't seem to take offense to her jest as he draped the fur over her, and Reina next. It wasn't instant relief but it was enough to make her want to kiss the man who'd found them. She half wondered who he was, while the other was too busy drying her that she paid no attention.

"We'll have to be quick," he said. "It won't be long before Cersei knows you two have escaped." Reina grabbed the hand he offered her and she stood with what little strength she had left.

"I assume Bran must have told you we'd be here?" Axia asked as they made their way through the streets, the lanterns glowing in the distance toward the center of the city. They would need to stay out of sight if they wanted to keep their heads.

"One minute he was stitching up the arm of that great brute of yours and the next he was out cold. I wasn't aware that your brother-in-law possessed the gift."

"You weren't aware that I did either," Axia replied and he nodded.

"Yes well I didn't know until a few weeks ago that you were still alive, let alone some sort of messenger of the gods wrath. Scared me enough that I _almost_ wanted to repent for _my_ own sins," he said, stopping at a horse-drawn carriage that was small but subtle. "Notice I said, _almost_."

"Not sure anything could make you a changed man Tyrion," she said with a smirk and helped Reina into the carriage. "Go on," she said to the man who was looking at her as if she were crazy. "I've seen you ride and I assure you even half dead I can get us up the mountain faster." He laughed at her declaration but didn't seem to be offended either so he hopped up into the carriage next to Reina. "Oh and keep your hands off her Imp, you're not her type."

"Yes I suppose tall and handsome would be a start," he said shrugging and Reina couldn't help but laugh at his humor. She had met a few men Tyrion's size before, but never one that wasn't ashamed or angry about his size. Tyrion seemed to embrace his faults.

Axia closed the door to the carriage and it was only moments before the were moving rather quickly. Reina looked across the carriage to Tyrion who was giving her a comforting smile.

"I apologize for my sister-in-law's rudeness, I, while known by many names including 'Imp' as she so endearingly called me, am Tyrion Lannister," he said and Reina's eyes widened at both the reference to Axia as his "sister-in-law" and to his surname.

"Pardon me but, if you are a Lannister..."

"Shouldn't I be dragging you by your hair back to my evil siblings? Right well, as it happens, my siblings don't much like me. I think it has something to do with my dashing good looks. Either way, I wasn't about to spend my few remaining days locked up with some false sense of loyalty to a family who refuses to accept my existence. So I took Axia's offer and made sure of my niece and nephew's safety and fled."

"You said she, Axia, was your...sister?" Reina asked, taking in the story he presented her with. It must have been true if Axia trusted him.

"Ah yes, that reference is a bit out-dated. While _technically_ she is no longer my sister, she once was through the marriage of my only tolerable sibling. Her first husband, Merrick." Of course, Merrick. She'd heard him mention him before but never that he was her husband, nor a Lannister for that matter.

Axia was very private about her past and Reina respected that. She too found many of her past memories too difficult to share. As they rode, she listened to Tyrion spout out stories of Axia Baratheon and then Lannister, long before she became the Winter Raven, long before she was a Stark even. She felt as though she was listening to someone else's life story. But she enjoyed it, laughed at the parts that Tyrion meant to be funny and momentarily forgot about the cold.

And was only engulfed in warmth.

xx

It had been a long while since Davos had a child to look after. In fact, he couldn't remember doing much of said 'looking after' even with his own boys. He'd had many sons and several of which who were long gone from this world. But never had he a son like young Eddard Stark.

He was child beyond understanding. He was nearly eight years passed his first name day and yet often times Davos forgot he was speaking with a child. He was wise beyond his years, the first hostage he'd ever had that was concerned about his well-being. Eddy was always asking after his health and finding ways to remedy whatever illness might arise among the men.

Even now as they sat at the large table in the great hall, the boy was telling stories of Stark folklore, some that even Davos had heard as a child. They were well-told, detailed stories of the horrors beyond the wall. They all knew the tails and yet they each found themselves hanging off every word. It made Davos curious, to say the least, of what _else_ the little prince knew of things beyond the wall.

"Is something wrong, Ser Davos?" the child asked and Davos looked up from the place on the table where his eyes had been so fixated.

"I uh, no. Sorry for the distraction. My mind was just wandering," he admitted and Eddy smiled.

"Surely you've heard all these stories before, they must be quite boring to hear," he said but Davos shook his head in response.

"On the contrary little Prince, there is just another story, I was curious, if you knew anything about." Eddy's expression changed to that of curiosity. "About the Winter Raven." It was like handing sweets to a child the way the boy's ears perked up and he smiled and Davos took a sip of his ale.

"Everyone in the North has heard of the Winter Raven," he said.

"Perhaps you could relay the story to us, we aren't as well-versed as you Northerners."

"They say she was born from the ice in the land of always winter. She was brought forth by the gods after her once previous soul was consumed by fire," Eddy started and Davos leaned back in his seat as he listened to the boys voice. "Not wind nor snow, nor freezing rain could make her falter as she rode through the tundra on the back of a giant direwolf. She traveled from coast to coast, taming the savages beyond the wall, calming their thirst for civil war and binding them to her and her cause."

"And what was her cause?" a man asked who sat on Eddy's right. Davos too wondered the same thing.

"She was sent to raise an army and defeat the evils of the Seven Kingdoms. The wildlings at first asked her to prove her power. They asked her to prove that she was worthy to be the Queen-Beyond-the-Wall. She had the strength of twenty men when she brought down those who opposed her. She braved the Northern winds for days on end as she stood bare as a newborn babe. But still the wildlings would not have her as their queen.

So she lead them...far south towards the Fist of the First Men. There they found the enemy waiting for them," he said.

"Nightswatchmen?" Davos asked curiously but Eddy shook his head.

"The Nightswatchmen would be far less of a threat to the Queen of Winter. In fact, the Nightswatchmen didn't know of the horrors that lie just beyond The Wall. They came in great numbers, an army of the dead. The White Walkers."

Surely it was a fable. The White Walkers hadn't been seen for thousands of years and now this child expected him to believe a woman faced them fearlessly? Surely it was an embellishment, all the legends had them. Stories of giants fighting dwarves and fairies in the forest. White Walkers were just another tall tale in this age.

"It was simple enough as she whispered into the wind, something the me could not distinguish. She stood there, face to face with the leader of the walkers, unyielding, unimpressed. The men and women then witness the great Winter Raven's power. One by one the White Walkers fell to their knees in front of her, falling into an undisturbed slumber until not one was left standing. It was then, that her army of the living, the very wildlings who had questioned her power fell down on their knees and named her Queen."

"They say your father has seen her," Davos said as he watched the boy smiled widely. He nodded.

"The Winter Raven sought out my father, defeated the Northern rebels of Bolton's clan and then together she and the King in the North defeated the Ironborn fleet outnumbered three to one," Eddy explained but still the idea was perplexing to Davos. What could have possibly prompted Robb Stark to trust the Raven? What power could she possess over him that would make Stark stupid enough to believe she wouldn't just take his kingdom when she was done with him. Northerners and wildlings were always at war, times hadn't changed so drastically that they would now be allies. Could they?

"And the King in the North, he trusts the Raven not to destroy his kingdom?"

"Beyond a doubt," Eddy said as if the question was absurd.

"But why?" Davos then asked, still confused. It was then that the little Prince gave him a smile.

"Because she's my mother," he told him and Davos looked around at the men who also seemed surprised at the idea. He shook his head as he remembered Stannis telling him of the death of his younger sister, of the mourning he went through. But as he looked down at her son, Eddard Stark, he saw only honesty in his eyes.

"Do you mean she looks like your mother?" he tried and the boy laughed. "Don't you think I'd know my mother if I saw her?"

"You couldn't have been more than a babe in her arms when she died."

"Yes but she always came to me in my dreams," Eddy explained. "Her old self is buried beneath the life she was given by the gods. When she was consumed in the fires, the gods freed her. They told her she would be allowed to return if she would do their bidding. She wanted to come back to us, so she agreed."

"I wonder, Ser Davos, why it is that you look so surprised?" he heard from the entrance of the hall and saw Lady Catelyn Stark, standing with her hands holding her long gown as she stared at the table of men. Eddy got down from his seat and ran to her, straight up into her arms with a grin on his face.

"It is just strange, My Lady, that such a story could be true, when the Young Wolf saw her death with his own eyes, consumed by fire. That is, unless he was mistaken?" She frowned at the suggestion.

"My son is no liar, I can assure you of that," she told him, putting Eddy down and approaching the table slowly. "I also find it odd that you know nothing of her death, since it was your Lord who saw that my daughter-in-law was murdered." It was Davos' turn to frown now. Confusion took over his features as he rose an eyebrow.

"You'll excuse me if I say I haven't a clue what you're referring to," he said honestly and she scoffed at his answer.

"You serve a false king Ser Davos, one that would have his own sister murdered to secure his seat on the Iron Throne," she explained. "You still look confused but I know you've met his red witch."

"She told my uncle that my mother would rise to seek his throne, that she would not stop until the power was his," Eddy added and Davos couldn't understand the things he was hearing. Surely they'd been lies. He knew of Stannis' distaste for his family, but Axia was a Baratheon, a true Baratheon who would bring honor to the great house that would sit on the throne. She'd never wanted to sit there.

"The witch may have killed Axia but Stannis would not have let her had he known," he tried to defend as he stood.

"He watched her burn," the boy said, the whisper eerily quiet and Davos felt a chill go up his spine. It couldn't be true. Surely it couldn't.

Could it?

xx

It had been nearly a year since he'd been capture in the North by wildings. He remembered the way the cold soaked into his bones, the way he'd fight off the urge to shiver constantly just to keep warm. He remembered being brought before the Queen-Beyond-the-Wall, her body with no defense to the winter winds. She sat there upon a throne of ice without so much as a look of discomfort while he shivered below.

Now here he was, in the South of Westeros and he felt as though Spring had come. He couldn't remember Winterfell ever feeling as warm even during the Long Summer. His blood had become so used to the cold, that winter in the South was nearly unbearable.

He was lying in his tent, his nightshirt on the floor under Ghost's snout as the great direwolf slept. He could hear the steady breaths of Rickon on the other side, sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks since they'd arrived in the strange land. It didn't take long for his youngest brother to find positive things to say about this place. Jon spent most of his days locked away inside Dornish castles, meeting with the nobles of the South. Rickon spent his courting Dornish ladies.

He'd hand it to him, for a boy just coming into his adolescence, Rickon certainly had more ease with women than any of the Stark boys, Jon included. Even Robb had never had so much attention and he was the heir of Winterfell at Rick's age. Jon too had more attention than he'd had in all his youth. But he wasn't interested in the Southern prosperity of women.

In fact there was only one woman who plagued his mind.

Even now she was dancing through his thoughts, keeping him from sleep as her eyes flashed in his mind. Her brown locks dancing in the wind as snow fell lightly upon her nose. The way she would laugh at him when he was trying to be serious.

The way her lips tasted against his mouth.

These were all things he couldn't manage to shake from his mind when he thought of Reina. They were an unlikely match, he knew that from the moment he felt himself noticing her. But he knew no matter her feelings for him, he'd go to any corner of this world to protect her.

Which was where he was now.

It had taken much convincing of the great houses of the South before they began to trust Jon. It had been nearly two months since he'd arrived in Sunspear, the watchful eye of the Princess Arianne Martell on him constantly. She was some years older than him but still beautiful enough that she was constantly surrounded by suitors. She was unmarried still but it was clear she had yet to find a husband that wasn't trying to claim her throne.

She was the first to believe Jon, however. It seemed that Axia had sent her own plea to them before Jon made his way into Dorne. Most of them were happy to have someone who wanted to give them the freedom they sought after. The ones who had taken more convincing, however, found that the destruction of the tyrants of the Seven was long overdue and agreed that Jon was the one who would do it. They were hesitant. But Jon didn't blame them for that. In fact he would have been quite alarmed if they hadn't been cautious to the first person claiming to be the true king or the king that could save them all.

But still Jon found that he was left most unconvinced of all.

How could he lead an army from the South if he wasn't even sure he could lead them? Axia had been sure though, Robb and his men as well. Reina even who had despised him when they first met, told him on the last day he saw her that he was the King the Seven needed. If so many people believed in him, surely he had to, at the very least, try.

Plans had been arranged with the council of houses and in three days time they would sail for the Stormlands. I would only a be a few days travel if they didn't encounter too many storms. By now Robb would have Storm's End secure. They would be able to hold the South together and push North towards King's Landing with their armies.

Together they just might pull this plan off.

All that was left was Axia.

He was counting on her to hold up her end of the bargain. She had rode fast for the Westerlands, but there was no guarantee that she would return. Many a time she'd whispered to him that it wasn't their day to die, but perhaps the gods hadn't meant for them to continue this mission side by side. He wanted her there, needed her rather. She believed in him wholeheartedly, never once doubting that he was on the right path.

But saving Reina was just as important, he remembered. If Reina were to take the fall for Axia she would see it as a noble death. But Jon would see it as a tragedy. Without Reina, he felt that his sunken morale would only hinder the fight. He had already endured much heartache in his past. Enough people died around him and because of him, he certainly didn't need to add another, especially one he cared about so dearly.

"Your Grace," he heard, the sound of the words still startling him slightly as he looked towards the tent flap and saw a boy carrying a piece of parchment. Rickon was sitting up, rubbing his eyes groggily as he watched the boy approach Jon and Ghost sat up in alert. The boy's eyes were cautiously on Ghost, watching as the great beast watched him eagerly until he reached Jon and handed him the letter.

Jon opened it quickly, recognizing the handwriting immediately as his brother's. Bran's news was upsetting to say the least, but the letter was also over a month old. By now things could have escalated, Stannis could have killed his sisters, Catelyn, and even Eddy. More than ever he felt the heat rising through his veins and wished for a cool breeze from the North. But instead he was only meat with a slight chill that did nothing to alleviate his stress.

"Why am I just getting this?" he asked and the boy stepped back.

"I rode hard, Your Grace. But I was stopped by Lannister men. They were in search of the Winter Raven."

"She escaped?" the boy nodded.

"They traced her all the way to Ashford before they were forced to stop due to Stark scouts. I gave them a letter the Raven had given me, it was a decoy. They seemed to believe it was a letter from the Targaryen girl, writing the Southerners for help. They only let me through to deliver the message, told me I was lucky and sent me on my way."

"Good, that means they'll be fearing her more than ever. She already has an army, plus her dragons. More men means more Lannister dead," Jon replied.

"Not enough dead," Rick replied and Jon gave him a silencing look.

"Your Grace," the boy said. "There was one more thing." Jon looked at the boy expectantly, watching as he turned towards the tent flaps that were suddenly opened to reveal a hooded figure. The hood, however, could not hide the thick plait that fell over her shoulder. Jon's heart stopped as the hood was peeled back.

"Reina," he whispered as he rose to his feet, feeling as though he was running towards her. He engulfed her in his arms and was pleased to feel her small hands wrap around his waist. He leaned back to look into her pale eyes and saw her lips curl into a smile.

"I thought you could use some help rallying the allies," she said, looking down at her hand on his bare chest. "Though I can see you seem to be just fine without me, Snow."

"Barely managing," he admitted and he liked the expression on her face that followed. There was a slight pinkness to her cheeks and he thought it was nice color on them.

"How did you get here? Where is Axia?" he whispered and she sighed as she removed her cloak and placed it on a chair in the corner. She then glanced at Rickon once before looking back at Jon.

"Axia saw a vision before we left Casterly Rock. She was told Robb was in danger."

"So she went to the Stormlands and left you with me," he finished and she nodded.

"She wouldn't tell me why he was in danger, but…" she paused. "I think it has something to do with her brother's witch, the fire-worshiper." Jon's thoughts were awry. He thought of the witch that had been the cause of Axia's death, the witch that had killed her brother, the witch that had torn their family apart with her whispers and her threats to Stannis. Now she was after Robb.

"Melisandre," he whispered.

"They say the witch can't be defeated, that she'll be the destruction of Westeros if she isn't stopped," Rick said nervously.

"Don't worry Rick," Reina said. "Axia won't let anything happen to Robb. The Stormlands are her homeland. She will draw power from there. The red witch may have fire at her will, but she has never seen what Axia can do with ice."

"Let us hope Ice will defeat Fire this time around," Jon said and the others nodded. Rickon seemed to understand the tension in the room as his older brother stared at the wildling in the cloak and Jon was grateful for his brother's astuteness. Now he was left alone with the woman who had haunted his dreams. Now was the time to confront what he had been feeling. But as soon as he found the words to speak, he didn't have a moment to use them because one moment he was turning to tell her everything and the next…

…her lips were covering his and nothing else seemed to matter.

Xx

The council had grown somewhat since they'd left the North. More members had proved to be important to the discussions of battle movements and strategy. But without Axia and Jon, Robb thought the meetings were rather empty. He almost missed the way Axia would roll her eyes in boredom while he talked. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had threatened to remove parts of Greatjon's anatomy.

Now they all stared at him with tired eyes and he knew the war was beginning to drain them. It had been years of battling and it was beginning to take it's toll. The Stormlands' unending dreariness did nothing to help the matter either.

They had been planning for hours, receiving word from Robb's spies in the North that Stannis was already on his way to the Westerlands, leaving Winterfell under the protection of Davos, his 'Hand of the King.' Of course, Davos was a trusted follower of Stannis. But that didn't mean he couldn't be swayed. He only hoped that his mother was up for the task. He didn't like that they had stayed behind but his mind was at ease when he remembered she was there to protect Eddy.

He couldn't stop worrying about his son. At least here he had Cassana and knew she was safe, though Storm's End wasn't exactly the ideal place for his six year-old daughter. The farther away from this war, the better, was his take on it, but even his men agreed that having her there was better than the North at this point. But it wouldn't be for long. Robb knew Axia had a plan, that she had strategically left most of her army in the North for a specific reason. He just couldn't fight the anxiety he felt over allowing people to ravage his homeland.

Had she known when they left Winterfell that it would be taken by her brother? Had she known that Eddy would be his hostage?

These were things he often wondered, knowing she was gifted with some visions of foresight. But she had been honest with most things and even though she hadn't been herself during that time, she wouldn't risk her children's lives unless she was sure of something.

"Your Grace, Snow's only a day away on the ships," Cley Cerwyn said as he pointed towards Cape Wrath on the map. "He'll have met up with the rest of the Dornish fleet here by early tomorrow and then be at the harbor by mid-day."

"Yes, should everything go according to plan, but we do need to have an alternative plan of action in case things aren't so easy," Robb informed them and the council members nodded in agreeance. "Stannis has left the Stormlands essentially unprotected. He has a few ships stationed here, and...here," he said placing small stag figurines on the table near Massey's Hook, the piece of land dividing them from Blackwater Bay. "With the experience of the Dornish sailors we'll outnumber ships easily. But should Jon and our new allies be unable to assist, then we will be the outnumbered ones. We can't take Blackwater Bay without our army. The Winter Raven's forces are divided between our homeland in the North and those sent South with Jon."

"And what _of_ the Winter Raven? Have you any word of her escape?" Greatjon asked, his tone more concerned than Robb would have expected from the man Axia was constantly butting heads with. Robb could have said he didn't know because that would have been the truth. But he knew the men didn't want to hear another disappointment to add to their growing worry over their families in the North.

"The last message I have is over a week old. It was sent from Bran stating that her recruitment of Tyrion Lannister was a success. He said the half-man was able to convince Jaime and Cersei Lannister that their children were kidnapped by the Raven's forces. When in fact they were brought willingly to the camp and will rendezvous here at Storm's End once she and Reina have carried out their part of the..."

There were footsteps that caused him to pause as each of the men looked towards the door that was no opening quickly. Each of them watched as Olyvar Frey ran in, out of breath, no doubt from the long journey up the spiraling staircases of Storm's End's architecture. It had taken much getting used to and still Robb often found himself lost in the corridors.

"Your Grace!" he said, trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the table. "The watchmen spotted riders, no sigil, but only two of them."

"In this weather?" Cley asked and Robb considered the same thought for only a moment before he realized the weather here most likely never posed a convenience for travelers.

"Find out who they are, I'll make my way down to the Great Hall and I'll meet them there," Robb said and Olyvar nodded before running back down.

"You think it could be a threat?" Greatjon asked and Robb shook his head.

"Two riders aren't a threat. If anything they carry a message, perhaps from Bran or Stannis. Any news would be preferable at this point," Robb replied. "Let us reconvene once I've met with the riders. We might have more to go on then. They each nodded as they started wrapping up the battle plans and maps. He was about to leave when he heard Cley speak up again.

"Your Grace, we haven't yet discussed what you plan to do about the Westerling girl," he said and Robb turned and saw that all the men were eager to hear his decision as well.

Jeyne Westerling had been one of nearly twenty names he'd found on Stannis' list of loyal spies, though how he had never noticed, he wasn't sure. He had no idea what this could mean as far as the information Stannis really had and made him question everything he'd ever said in her presence. She'd seen Axia but hadn't realized she was Robb's wife returned from the dead. But perhaps she'd known all along. The secret of Axia's resurrection was key in bringing down Stannis. If he already knew she was alive, the element of surprise would no longer be an advantage.

"She'll be treated like the rest of them, but first we need to find out what she knows. Tonight, we'll question her."

By the time Robb made it down to the hall, he found that the two mysterious riders were already waiting for him, covered in blankets that had been wrapped around them as they spoke with Olyvar. It wasn't until the taller of the two turned around that Robb felt some of his worry fall by the wayside as he realized the riders were his sisters. Arya ran to him and placed her wet arms around him as she pulled him into an embrace.

"How in Seven Hells did you manage to get here?" he asked, grabbing Sansa into a hug as well and they both laughed.

"The Hound," Arya said. "He planned it all, the escape, everything. He even warded off the hunters Stannis sent after us so we had a safe ride. Some of the wildlings took us as far as the Kingswood but once we were in the cover of the forest, we knew we'd be safe."

Robb recall the last time he had reunited with the two of them in conditions very similar. Only, the last time he'd reunited with Sansa, he was being told Axia was most likely dead. And when it was Arya riding through the gates, he'd been reunited with his love and found out he was going to be a father. This time was quite different. He was happy to see both of them, of course. But this time, there was no word, one way or the other.

"Cley will be happy to see you as well," Robb told his sister and Sansa gave him a feeble smile before looking away. He wasn't sure what had caused such an expression, but for now, it wasn't his business.

"The weather here is unbearable," Arya commented to deflect the awkwardness. "Now I understand why Stannis never smiles."

"Axia always said I'd never like it here," Robb replied with a grin. "I guess for once she was right."

"For once?" Arya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps more than once," he joked and the three of them laughed.

The joy was momentarily interrupted by Berg who was soaking wet as he approached them. Robb's grin faded slowly as he saw the man's expression.

"What is it?"

"Another rider Your Grace, this one is not alone," Berg replied and Robb looked to his sisters.

"Do they carry a sigil?"

"Lord Stannis Baratheon's sigil," Berg replied.

"Get the council, they'll be coming down any minute I expect." The girls did as they were told and Robb was happy for it. The closer they were to his most able men, the safer they'd be.

He hurried down the corridors, down the long staircases until they reached the courtyard where the hooded figure sat upon a black stallion. Robb's guards surrounded him as he stepped out into the storm and the rain poured down on his face.

The figure pulled back the hood from her face and though Robb had never seen the woman in person, he didn't have to guess at who she was. His initial response was to leap forward at the Red Witch who was responsible for Axia's death, but he held his composure as she stared down at him.

"You're surprised to see me Young Wolf," she said with a sugary smile.

"I'm surprised your master isn't by your side," he spat. "Or are _you_ his master now?" She laughed at his reply.

"I half expected you to welcome my presence with open arms, I've heard much of your disdain for me."

"I find it difficult not to loath the person responsible for my wife's murder," he said through his teeth and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's not pretend you're still mourning her loss. We both know she's alive and well," she answered. "Perhaps not well, I did happen by her travel party on my way here." Robb's eyes widened as he felt panic return. "I have to say I was sure my spies were mistaken about her until I saw her for myself."

"What have you done with her," he growled as he stepped forward towards her but it was Greatjon who helped hold him back.

"That depends on you," she said, dismounting and pulling her hood back over her head as the rain starting coming down harder. "I have men surrounding what is left of their small camp. The three of them put up a good fight. It's up to you to decide whether or not they live."

"What do you want?" he asked. Most of his council and all of his guards were now at his side. He even felt Grey Wind brush up against his leg and look up at him eagerly. Robb ignored the direwolf's protests and waited as Melisandre smiled at him, victorious.

"I want you to surrender to the one true King. Stannis Baratheon gave you pardon before, this time, it is your life for theirs. All of theirs," she said referring not only to Axia but all of his men as well.

Her mention of Axia's and only two others was a red flag in Robb's mind. It was the only thought keeping him from ripping her to pieces. She only mentioned three, but if Axia had escaped, that meant Bran's small force was with her. Axia wouldn't travel with the group so they wouldn't be far behind. If she was wounded, Bran would care for her. He felt another nudge from Grey Wind and he looked down and saw the direwolf's silver eyes through the rain. They were cold, like the color of steel looking back at him frantically and he suddenly realized whose eyes they belonged to.

"You should think of your son, Young Wolf," the witch continued. "Stannis has hold of your young Eddard, the heir to your seat at Winterfell. He will spare the boy, your bannermen, your sisters. All he wants is your surrender."

"And if I refuse?" he asked with a hard tone in his voice. Her smile faded.

"If you refuse then I will bring fire upon this place."

"I have an army witch, what do you have?" He was baiting her, it was risky enough but something inside of him stirred as Grey stood by his side. Every time his fur brushed against his hand he felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"You doubt my power?" she asked, insulted. "I would have thought witnessing your wife's death would have been evidence enough of what I can do with the strength the Lord of Light has provided for me."

"You aren't invincible. Anyone can die."

"Shall we test that theory?" she asked, taking the bait Robb had set for her and she raised her hands into the sky.

Before Robb's eyes, flames appeared from nowhere, bursting from either side of her, creating two, then four, then eight figures of fire that Robb recognized from seven years prior. His jaw was clenched as every memory of Axia's murder flashed through his mind.

Grey was growling at his side and he looked down to see that the eyes still remained a icy grey as her fire creatures approached. Robb motioned his men back and Berg tried to step in front of his King but Robb waved him off. He pulled the sword from it's sheath and looked around nervously as the figures approached, not bothered by the rain that poured down on them. They were nearly at him when he heard it.

The skies opened up, raging above them with thunder and lightning. Everyone's eyes were on the skies as the cold sleet continued to pour. The ground shook as the tempest erupted and as the figures grew closer something came down around him and Grey, no longer did he feel the heat of the fire approaching, but rather a chill of ice surrounding him.

The figures pushed forward but were unable to cross the barrier of sleet and ice that flew around him. He could barely make out what lie beyond the rushing of wind and ice that circled him but he saw Melisandre's face contort with confusion. He looked down at Grey and saw a silver light emerge, taking the form of a body he knew better than any.

It was strange to say the least. Axia was here, standing in front of him, but she also was not. The transparent figure looked like his wife and smiled like his wife, but surely this was some sort of magic he'd never seen. She looked up at him for one moment with a grin on her face and placed what looked like her hand on his face. The sensation was cold but he didn't care, only wished he could hold her in return.

The moment was short-lived as she turned and stepped through the barrier, her hands rising into the sky and then back down in a slow motion. It was then that it seemed the tempest left the skies and fell down upon her, engulfing the figures of fire. Ice came down from the clouds like shards of glass. Each burst came down and Robb would see Stannis' men screaming in agony as they fell to the ground.

Man by man the she diminished Melisandre's guard until not one was left standing except the Red Witch herself. She looked around her frantically, but none of the soldiers would stand. The tempest around Robb and the others suddenly faded back up into the sky and only a light drizzling remained. He watched as Grey Wind stepped forward at Axia's side, growling quietly.

"Allow me to introduce the Winter Raven," Robb said with a smile and Melisandre's eyes traveled over Axia's figure.

"But it's impossible," she whispered. Robb stepped forward at Axia's side and he felt a cold sensation over his hand. He didn't look down, only closed his eyes momentarily over the sensation before walking up to the witch. There were only a foot apart and she was looking up into his eyes with confusion.

"No, not impossible," he whispered before plunging his sword into her. She gasped as she fell into him, her weight caught on his blade and her eyes wide. He could feel every emotion that had been pent up inside of him for seven years, rushing out of him. The hate, the sorrow, all of it erased as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. No longer would her evil spread through the Seven Kingdoms. No longer would he have to search for his revenge.

He turned back to Axia but only Grey remained, his eyes now a cool shade of blue as he stood at the ready. His guards, the council, all watched him, taking in the sight around them, still confused regarding what they just witnessed.

Now the playing field had been levelled as far as Stannis was concerned. It was man to man the next time they met. No longer would he have a witch to do his bidding.

And somewhere, he thought with a smile, his Raven was alive. And without a doubt she'd return to him soon.

That was hope enough to cling to.

xx

A/N: So? I know it was kind of rushed, but what did you think? Robb finally got revenge on Melisandre for Axia's murder but what do you think the repercussions will be once Stannis finds out. And as for Lord Baratheon...he's gonna be quite pissed when he realizes the Lannisters no longer have the Raven. Can't wait to introduce Tyrion into the mix though I'll never get his smart-ass-ness down as well as GRRM. But I'll work on it. Let me know what you thought if you have a quick second! Thanks for reading! - CL


End file.
